Trinity Saga: In Forty Five Days book 1
by Princess Alexandria
Summary: Trinity came to NY to find gargoyles. It proves to be difficult, but she's desperate. Femslash (remake of In 30 Days)
1. June

In Forty-Five Days (Part 1: June) – By Princess Alexandria

**A remake of In Thirty Days (originally started in 3/2002)**

**June 1st **

Trini entered the small New York apartment and put down her luggage with a sigh. The bags had been unruly, even though she'd packed as light as possible for the trip. In spite of her efforts there was no getting around needing things when she was going to be away from home for months. If she couldn't make some progress over the summer she was going to have to go back home, and hope for enough money to fall in her lap to let her come back and get her own place to stay. New York was the only lead she had, and she wasn't going to waste it.

She looked around her stepbrother's best friend's place. She'd never even met the woman who was letting her stay here rent free while Trisha was in Australia working. The small one bedroom apartment was clean and uncluttered. The windows were large and overlooked the city. She wasn't in the penthouse, but close enough. She had a good view of the sky over Manhattan. It was a beautiful summer day. How much did a place like this cost? Trini stretched out her sore neck as she moved closer to the windows. This Trisha must have a pretty good job, the view was spectacular.

"Hello?" The voice startled Trini, and she turned to see that she had forgotten to close the door. "I heard that Trisha would be having a friend housesit." The blond mid thirties woman smiled at Trini, "I'm Margot Yale, your new neighbor. And you are?"

Trini walked over to the door, smiling, "I'm Trini Stephens. Nice to meet you." Trini felt a bit awkward with the visit. It felt like Margot was trying to size her up. This woman smile looked just a touch phony, as if she'd practiced it many times in the mirror in her attempt to seem interested and friendly. Trini was trying to think of some polite way to get rid of her visitor when a man in a business suit and short brown hair walked up.

"Brendan, you have got to meet the new neighbor, Trini." Margot called to the man.

"Nice to meet you." Brendan smiled charmingly at her, he seemed a bit more genuine. "Trini, that is an unusual name. Where are you from?"

"Oh, Trini is short for Trinity. Mom was a little odd. I'm from Washington State."

Margot perked up, "So how do you know Trisha?"

Trini mentally rolled her eyes, she had heard that she should watch out for the Yales, they were the local noisy neighbors. She would just have to keep this impromptu interview short. She had plans. "I don't. She's a friend of my brother. They went to school together. I was just lucky she had a place for me to stay."

"Really. So what are you doing in our fine city?" Margot set down her grocery bag, obviously setting in for a long conversation.

"Oh, I'm a writer," the half truth rolled off Trini's tongue with ease. She was a part time writer, but that wasn't why she was there. "I have research that I need to do. Oh, damn…that reminds me, I need to get ready to get to the library before it closes. I haven't even showered yet." It sounded very obvious that she was trying to get rid of her guest. Trini felt a little bad about that even though she didn't like Margot. Some people you just have a feeling about instantly.

Brendan spoke up, Trini had the impression that he didn't do that often. "Oh, well we don't want to keep you. Perhaps we can have dinner sometime this week and you can tell us about your current project."

"Oh, yes. You must come to dinner!" Margot leeched on to the idea quickly.

"Well, I don't know if I will have time. I have a lot to do. If I don't get it done I'm out of luck. Maybe, if I find time." Trini tried to brush them off politely.

"Yes, well we live in 1723, so come by if you can." Brendan started to guide Margot away, "nice to meet you."

Trini closed the door as soon as she could, and went to unpack. She pulled out her maps and other printouts she made before leaving home. She had detailed directions to the library and it should be open a little longer even on a Saturday.

June 2nd

Trini woke up around lunchtime the next day and rolled out of bed with a groan. The time difference was a bit painful, it would still be early morning in Seattle and it felt like it even though the daylight leaking into the room was clearly later.

Leftover Chinese food was good cold, so she stood over the sink to eat from the carton as she considered the nearly empty fridge she'd inherited for the visit. She couldn't afford to eat out all the time. Her savings was already severely depleted from the airfare. She glanced at the printouts and research she got from the library the night before and sighed. She'd much rather work, but she was going shopping first.

The trip to the grocery store was pretty short in the big city, and Trini was grateful. She didn't have a car with her, she didn't want to try and drive in New York. She pulled her directions out of her pants pocket and stared at it again. The person she asked had been really nice about giving her directions to the store. Somehow Trini hadn't even considered looking that up when she was doing her pre-travel research. His hasty scrawled words and drawing showed that she still had a block to go, so she turned down the busy sidewalk and immediately noticed the commotion.

A group of men were handing out flyers. Trini tried to walk a little closer to the buildings to avoid them. They looked tough and their eyes held some menace as they looked at the crowd and the people passing by.

"These beasts are a danger to all of us!" one of them started yelling, gaining some attention from the passersby. "These Gargoyles attack people. It isn't even safe to go out at night anymore!"

Trini, looked around the busy street. Like being out at night in New York had ever been safe. Idiots. She was startled when one of the men held out a flyer to her. "We are having a meeting this Saturday. You should really come." His voice was soft, gentle, and flirty. Trinity's eyes widened as she studied him, not taking the flyer. He mistook her stare for interest, and smiled, "I'm Mark." Trinity noticed the large print on the flyer in his hands said Quarrymen. It figures, the second day here and already she was meeting the local fanatic group.

"Trini. I…I'm just visiting. I don't live here." She started to walk away, but Mark stepped in front of her again. "Well hello Trini. You should really come by Saturday anyhow. See what we're about." He was obviously trying to be seductive. He was very attractive, well built, and shoulder length brown hair. He probably thought this act would work on all the women he met.

"No…thanks. Too busy. Gotta go, bye." Trini dismissed him and walked around him. She could feel his eyes follow her into the grocery store.

She left the small neighborhood grocery store with two bags. She really couldn't carry any more than that. Outside the store the Quarrymen demonstration had taken a bad turn. She gritted her teeth and damned the store for only having one exit. Right into the mess.

The vocal Quarryman was yelling at a woman wearing a red bomber jacket and jeans. "The Gargoyles are monsters! The people who harbor them are TRAITORS TO THERE RACE!" The woman just brushed a lock of her black hair out of her face and continued to talk with the man next to her. Looking into the enraged faces of the gathered quarrymen, Trini felt 

that something really bad was going to happen. Was that woman an idiot?! Couldn't she see that she wasn't safe here?! Trini knew that she should just get out of there before everything went to hell. She really wanted to just leave, but…something in her just couldn't ignore people in trouble. Silently cursing her altruistic tendencies yet again, she marched over to the woman and her friend. A small part of her wanted to hit them with her groceries for putting her in this position. Trini was very aware of the Quarrymen glaring at her back as she moved toward the couple ignoring the taunts.

As she got closer she could overhear the man over the ranting voice behind her "They have all the permits they need Elisa, I checked." She didn't really pay much attention, just plowed into their conversation. Her irritation with the situation came across quite clearly, she knew she sounded like a bitch and didn't really care. Damned woman didn't have any sense of danger.

"Look. I am sure that your conversation is truly fascinating, but if you hadn't noticed those assholes over there are pissed at you. This isn't a safe place to CHAT." Trini tilted her head to indicate the group of men glaring their way. Mark was just watching her, which really didn't make her any more comfortable than the glares did.

The woman just gaped at her, while the man grinned mischievously and talked with that woman, "Well, Detective Maza, it is now official. There is no good reason to stay here." He winked at Trini, who's jaw dropped when she found out she had just snipped at a police officer. Oh God! Was that against the law?!

Detective Maza noticed her shocked expression, and looked like she might almost laugh at Trini's discomfort. "Thanks for the warning." Trini could hear the amusement in her voice and started to relax.

"Oh…okay…bye." Embarrassed Trini started to walk back to the apartment with her groceries. After she put away the groceries in the apartment Trini decided to take another shower. New York was just so warm this time of year. As she took off her baggy cargo pants she sighed. It would be so nice to be able to wear comfortable short once in a while. Still wearing her t-shirt she looked into the mirror. "Clever…really clever. Should have just left it alone. I can't believe I said that to a cop!" Trini swept her hair behind her ear, and studied her reflection. Her black hair fell below her shoulder. She knew that people thought she was attractive, with her delicate frame and pronounced cheekbones. She just didn't see it. She pulled off her t-shirt and bra and stepped into the cool water.

June 3rd

The pile of work from the library didn't last long and Trini found herself walking up the library steps again on Monday. She spent hours pulling articles, making notes, and generally developing a rather sore neck from all the leaning over books she'd been doing. As she slung her bag over her shoulder she stretched her neck out and heard a satisfying pop that helped with her tension. The last article had made her blush in embarrassment as she recognized the police officers that she had so rudely talked to yesterday as being part of the Gargoyle Task Force. That was just great…

Trini was so lost in berating herself that she didn't see the child stop in front of her and plowed right into him, making him drop all the books he was carrying to the ground. At least he was still standing. "Oh, honey…I am so sorry." Trini bent down to help the kid, he must have been about three or four, not that Trini could really judge that. She didn't have much to do with kids. "Let me help you get these. You sure have a lot of books here." She grinned at him, silently grateful that he wasn't crying.

"Alexander?" Trini heard a woman's voice behind her. Good, the kid's mom. At least I don't have to try and find her. Can't leave a little kid like this alone.

"Mommy!"

Trini turned to greet the mother and explain herself. Her eyes widened. The woman was absolutely gorgeous: Beautiful red hair, pale complexion. She had some sort of tattoo on her face. Trini stared at it for a second, then noticed that the eye it surrounded was staring at her, crinkled with amusement. Trini felt her face blushing and wanted to sink into the floor. Whenever she blushed it was always very noticeable. Her skin was just about as pale as this woman's. She looked down to try and compose herself. "Hi…I accidentally ran into him. I was just trying to help him pick up all his books." She continued to assemble the books, geez, who'd have thought such a small boy could carry so many books. There must have been about fifteen of them.

"Oh, well thank you." The red head held out her hands to accept some of the books. Trini just handed them over. "My name is Fox, and this is Alexander." She indicated the child, who was trying to look very studious, clutching the books he managed to pick back up to his chest. "And you are…" Fox smiled at her. It almost sounded like a lesson in manners for the child, since most people didn't introduce themselves to strangers like this for no reason.

"Trinity…I'm Trinity" she started to hold out her hand, but realized that Fox's hands were now full. She awkwardly moved to brush her hair back out of her eyes. "Well, Alexander. Nice to meet you. Sorry about all this." She moved her attention to the boy.

"It's okay. Thank you." Trini was impressed by what a little gentleman he was being. He even offered her a hand to shake. Trini noticed Fox grin out the corner of her eye. Trini shook the little hand somewhat awkwardly. The next thing she heard floored her, "Are you a fairy princess?" Her eyebrows went up in surprise.

"No…no I'm not." She humored the question, curious as to why Fox suddenly looked so protective.

"Alexander, we better be going if we want to meet daddy for dinner." Fox addressed the boy. "Thank you for your help Trinity." The redhead and her son then moved into the check out line and Trini just watched them leave for a moment. Trini had never seen a mother quite like that one. She shook her head and smiled to herself as she moved toward the doors. Now she's checking out people in the Library? Sad, it truly was sad if this is the extent of her social life.

As Trini stepped out into the street it was about 6 pm. She started to head down the sidewalk towards the apartment. She would really rather not cook, but she needed to save her money. She didn't know what she might need later.

"Well, if it isn't the Chat police." A male voice called out to her. When she turned and saw the Detectives from last night coming towards her she just knew that she was not done with embarrassing herself for today. They both were grinning at her, which helped to ease her nerves a little. They must not hold a grudge at Trini's rude comments the day before.

She took a deep breath, "I am so sorry for that. I had no idea you were cops. I would never have…"

"Relax, it's okay." The woman, Detective Maza grinned at her. "We hadn't been introduced. I'm Elisa, and this smart alec is Matt."

Trini gave them both a little grin. "I'm Trini"

Before anything else could be said, Trini noticed that Alexander had started running in their direction, "Elisa!!" he yelled joyously. Fox, looking concerned, ran after him, her arms loaded with the books. Trini noticed that Alexander didn't even seem to notice that he was running into the path of a bicyclist on the sidewalk. Without thinking Trini rushed forward then grabbed Alexander, spinning him and herself out of the way of the bike. She stood in the grass in front of the library, holding Alexander in her arms as Fox, Elisa, and Matt walked over to them.

"That was sure some fast moves Trinity" Matt sounded awed.

As soon as Fox was close by she put Alexander on the ground. She was surprised when he didn't let go of her hand.

"Alexander" Fox sounded really mad, "don't you ever run off on me like that again!" She then turned to Trinity and Elisa. "Hello again Trinity. Thank you. Hi Elisa. Sorry I can't 

stay and chat, but we're late to meet David." She grabbed Alexander's hand and started walking off. She still seemed just a little cool towards Trinity for some reason.

"Well, what do you do for an encore eh?" Matt laughed, while Elisa stared after Fox with a curious expression on her face.

"How do you know Fox?" Eliza asked

"I just met her in the library." Trini decided to leave the embarrassing details out.

Eliza looked like she wanted to say more, but the radio in her car came to life. "Oh, well nice seeing you again. Gotta go."

"Yeah, bye." Thinking about the task force that these two were on she added, "See you around."

June 4th

Trini sprinted for her purse as her cell phone rang for the third time. "Hello?"  
"Trini, how's New York?" She instantly recognized her stepbrother's voice.

"Robbie, it's great! Thank you so much for arranging this for me!" Trini walked toward the window to look out into the night sky.

"So, what are you up to?" Robbie pushed, "Shopping and sightseeing?"

Trini didn't really want to tell him that she had spent most of her time in the Library researching. He would undoubtedly ask what she was looking for. "Yeah, I plan to go see a show next week. Haven't decided which one." She decided that she really should do a few normal touristy things, just to cover up her real reasons for being in Manhattan.

"You mean you haven't yet?!" Robbie was so loud that she pulled the phone away from her ear. He was always loud, as if he needed to yell his conversation all the way from California.

"I'm not rich, I have to spread out the fun…I still have to pay all my regular bills you know. I still have my apartment at home." Trini decided to change the subject, "Speaking of apartments, your friend has a great apartment, I wish I could live here! Have you ever seen it?"

"No, I haven't been to New York, unlike some people." He was jokingly snide. "I wouldn't waste my time reading, which is probably all you've done, isn't it." He couldn't help but accuse. He'd been trying to play at the bossy older brother ever since their parents got together. Trini was 15 at the time, and he was in his senior year of High School. Remembering what a jerk he had been Trini was grateful that he moved out to go to college. He was much easier to take if you didn't live with him.

"I am still working on my novel. I've been researching local myths." Trini thought she had been vague enough. He rarely asked about her book, probably afraid she'd have him read it.

"You mean the gargoyles?! Get real, those New Yorkers are on crack and you know it." Robbie snorted, "Imagine flying beasts in Manhattan. It's crazy."

Trini's stomach clenched at the term beast. But she said nothing. She didn't really want to argue with Robbie, he never listened to her. "Well, real or not, it is fascinating, and I need a novel completed before I can get my Masters degree."

"Yeah, what were you thinking, majoring in Creative Writing? What type of job are you going to get with that? You don't need a special degree to write Trini." Robbie started his normal nagging.

"Look, I don't want to get into that right now. It is a little bit later here you know." Trini looked at the clock on the wall. It was 2 am, she was no where near tired, but he didn't know that.

"Oh, geez…I am so sorry. I forgot. I'll talk with you later." Robbie hung up, sounding a little sheepish.

Trini moved back into the living room, which had photocopies of newspaper articles laying on the coffee table, the couch, and the chair. She was busy marking all the sightings of gargoyles on the copy of a map of Manhattan she had bought at the grocery store. Even though she was only half done, it was very obvious that they spent a lot of time in the park. Trini sighed and a soft smile came to her lips as she looked at the map, the result of hours of research, and 

knew she had a place to start the search.

**June 5th**

Trini got off of the elevator holding all of Trish's mail. She was responsible for getting Trish's mail and watering her plants while she was away. She knew that she had a very good deal. Trish got to go to Australia for her vacation, and Trini got New York for next to nothing. The thought alone made Trini smile.

"Trini, how are you doing." Margot had opened her door, which was closer to the elevator, just as Trini passed by. Trini turned around, plastering a fake smile over the one that had been genuine.

"Oh, I'm doing fine. With all the reading I've been doing it feels like my eyes will pop out of my skull, but otherwise I'm fine." She just wanted to underline the fact that she was a very busy woman. She held up the mail, as evidence, "Well, I better put this stuff away and get back to work. See you around." She spun around to leave, but was irritated to find that Margot started to walk with her.

"How are you liking New York?" Margot pried.

"Oh, it seems fine. I haven't really seen too much of it yet, with all the work I've been doing." Trini kept up her brisk pace down the long hall to the apartment.

"Do you plan to see a Broadway show while you're here?" Margot stood outside the apartment as Trini unlocked it.

"Yeah, probably next week. Can't be in New York and not see a show. My brother would never let me live it down." She grinned at Margot as she stepped into the apartment and put the mail in the shoebox she had placed by the door for that purpose.

"Oh, my…you really are busy aren't you." Margot stared at the living room, which was still covered with articles. "What are you looking for?"

"Oh, this…" Trini hadn't really expected Margot to be rude enough to follow her in uninvited. She decided to use the same strategy she used on Robbie. "I want to find out more about that gargoyle myth. It is far more widespread than Bigfoot has ever been."

"Oh, those animals aren't myths. I wish they were. Filthy dangerous animals! Brendan and I have seen them several times." Margot's voice took on a disgusted angry tone. "They really don't belong in this city."

Trini knew that the gargoyles had enemies, but she was really getting tired of hearing these closed-minded bigots calling them beasts or animals. She took a quiet breath. "Well, as a writer it is a fascinating subject. I need to finish my research. Sorry I can't visit now, but work is calling." She brushed Margot off. Yes, she may be an eyewitness, but from looking at the newspaper articles, she was sure she could find a nicer one to talk to.

"Oh, well…" Margot obviously was surprised at the hint to leave. "If you need advice on which show to go to just drop by."

Trini was glad when she finally shut the door and was alone. She went back to the large window and watched the sun slip down below the horizon. She was going to start patrolling the park tomorrow night for gargoyles, but she had been up all night researching, and just wasn't up to it today. The park was not going to be the safest place, which is exactly why the gargoyles went there so often. Tomorrow she was going to need to get some supplies before nightfall if she didn't want to become a victim of a mugging or something.

June 6th

The sun shone through the large bedroom window onto the bed. Trini stretched lazily, kicking the covers off. Her sleeping schedule had become completely odd long before she came to New York. But the late night research wasn't really helping. She had managed to go to sleep before midnight last night, something she hadn't done in a couple of years. It was now noon. 

She still had quite a few hours before dark, and she knew that she would most likely be up all night again.

Looking through her clothes, of which there wasn't a lot, Trini noticed a distinct lack of black or dark colors. She had beige and brown pairs of cargo pants, and a pair of jeans. She figured if she blended in with the night, and moved quietly off of the main paths she could avoid the muggers and increase her chances of catching sight of the gargoyles in action.

Subways were wonderful things. Trini found Manhattan much easier to navigate than she'd ever thought possible for a city. The subway car wasn't crowded in the middle of the day and her exit was only a few blocks from her last destination after having shopped a few other places first for new clothes that would blend in to the night better. The store had the largest ad in the phone book, and that was how she picked it.

Trini walked into the weapons store around 4 pm, careful not to upset the mace display with her large shopping bag. She just had a couple more items to buy. The store was plain creepy. She expected to see a militia meeting in the back room. She'd had to climb very narrow stairs to get there and the displays were rather intimidating.

"You can't carry that bag in here!" a gruff looking man with a shaggy beard addressed Trini while she was staring at the store, not even getting four steps into the place.

"Oh, okay…" Trini handed her bags over to the man and he placed them behind the counter. She was worried that she might not see everything back, but she just walked into the store in search of a few things.

The bell over the front door rang loudly. Trini was busy looking at the selection of police officer type clubs along the back wall. She didn't know what most of the stuff in the place was, but it was sure interesting to look around.

"You are coming to the meeting tonight right?" A man addressed the man behind the counter. Trini glanced up and watched the newcomer turn to glance at a display, showing Trini his profile without realizing it. Trini's eyes widened just a little and she stepped back behind an aisle so that he wouldn't see her. After his staring at the grocery store and the creepy feeling he gave her, Trini couldn't forget Mark, the flirtatious Quarryman.

"Of course Mark. Wouldn't miss it for the world." The Shopkeeper sounded so friendly when talking to the man and Trini didn't really care for it. She wouldn't mind leaving now, not liking the company she'd found herself in, but she'd end up having to walk past them and she'd have to interrupt their conversation to get her bag back. She really didn't want to talk with any Quarrymen. Thankfully Mark had just stopped by for a second, and she could hear the door chime again as he left.

As soon as Mark was gone Trini walked up to the counter and smiled weakly as she grabbed her bag to leave, without buying anything. A weapon she didn't understand would be more dangerous than nothing wouldn't it?

The wait for nightfall was tense and Trini found herself pacing a bit hoping time would move faster. It had been dark for about an hour when she decided it was time to head out. Luckily it was a pleasant night, not too cold and it was only raining lightly, nothing a person from Seattle would even notice. She stood in front of the full-length mirror studying her reflection before she headed out.

She wore her new clothes: a pair of very black cargo pants, and a tight black long sleeved turtleneck. Her hair was pulled back through the opening in the black baseball cap. She wanted her hair out of her face, which is why she bought the cap. Her new fanny pack was black of course. All it held was her id, keys and some money. The plan had been to buy mace or something at the store, but she hadn't. It wasn't too cold, so she didn't need a jacket. She knew that she looked like some sort of cat burglar, so she planned to stay out of sight as much as possible.

The apartment wasn't really that far from the park, so she walked. She was grateful that her strange getup didn't seem to gain her any attention. New Yorkers just filed past her without 

giving her a second glance. Once she was in the park she noticed that the paths were well lit. As she slipped off the path she tried to decide how to go about this. She could spend the entire night wandering around, or she could sit still and listen for trouble. Her hearing was very good, and her brother always told her that her night vision was amazing. She decided that she could just climb up a tree and wait for a couple hours, at least until the crowd died down a little. There were still joggers hanging around. Like they wanted to get mugged. The stories Trini had heard about crime in New York made her leery, but these people didn't even seem to notice it. Trini would never be out alone like this if she weren't desperate.

After walking around for a while Trini started to feel like she'd never find anything. Her eyes traveled to the trees that lined the paths. If the gargoyles didn't like to be spotted, then they might avoid a busy path, but if they couldn't see her… Trini nodded as she moved to the largest tree close to her and glanced around a bit guiltily to make sure no one was around to see her before she started to climb.

Trini fidgeted uncomfortably in the tree. She had been sitting there for about a half hour when a couple sat down on the bench below her. That wasn't what was bothering her. The couple were now engaged in a very heavy make out session that from Trini's view looked to be just a moment away from actual sex, and had been like that for at least a half an hour. She tried to look away, but every time someone moaned she found her eyes trailing after them, and to think that she had been proud of her hearing just a little while ago.

Trini felt a deep blush cover her face as she watched the man slide his hand underneath the woman's dress. The muffled moans coming from the woman leaving no doubt about the man's skill. Trini swallowed hard. She needed to get out of here, and climbing down the tree in full view of the couple would only prove that she had been watching them this whole time. She didn't want them to know, she didn't want anyone to ever know.

She slowly, so as to not disturb the branches, moved around to the other side of the tree. She winced as she heard the woman's moans become louder. Trini climbed higher into the tree, as high as the branches would allow, and looked over to the other tree. It was probably twenty feet away, but it was just as tall. Taking a moment to look down at the couple, she could see that the man was being rewarded for his behavior, his groans reaching her ears. She was not going to stick around for an encore. Trini took a deep breath and ran along the branch, jumping into the air. Her arms spread wide as she neared the other tree, and she snagged a branch and pulled herself up, and further in towards the trunk. She looked back. The couple didn't even notice the bouncing branches. A slight chuckle escaped her as she shook her head and then glanced down at the fall she would have taken if she had missed. A monkey had nothing on her.

Trini climbed down the side away from the couple and walked away, further into the park. She felt a real need to keep moving now. The trees had been sheltering her from the light rain, but she didn't even pay any attention to it as she walked through bushes and trees. Checking her watch she saw that it was only 11pm. This was going to be a long night if she was already bored.

She heard what sounded like a large group of people up ahead, so Trini took greater care not to be seen. She didn't want to have to deal with a gang. She peeked through the bushes along the side of the path and saw a group of maybe twelve men standing under a lamp. She noticed that one was Mark, that creepy Quarryman that hit on her.

"Man, Castaway was great!" she heard an enthusiastic young man's voice carry easily to her

Mark's voice didn't carry as well, Trini had to concentrate to hear it, "I told you he would be."

A cell phone rang and one of the men fumbled around his jacket pockets looking for it. "Hello…Really," his eyes widened and he grinned and motioned to his phone. "You found a gargoyle!" He now had the entire groups attention as they listened in to the conversation. "We're 

on our way. Be there in a minute." The man with the phone put it away. "Jerry and the other guys cornered a gargoyle!"

"Where are they." Someone said. Trini strained to hear the answer. She had to beat these goons to the site. Her face became stone serious and her eyes gleamed. Her body tensed, ready to race.

"They're at the north side of the Park, near the water fountain." As soon as Trini heard this she took off running, dodging the bushes and trees. Cutting across the paths, in full view of people. She'd toured the park earlier that week and knew where they were talking about. She was currently at the South side and it was a rather large park. She didn't doubt that she could beat these men there, but who knew how many Quarrymen were already tormenting the gargoyle.

Trini heard the taunting voices and growling as she neared the water fountain. She slowed and was careful to hide in the bushes so she could see what was going on. Her heart was pounding from the exercise and her breathing sounded a bit too loud to her own ears but no one else seemed to notice her winded panting. What she saw made her cringe. She was no warrior, and there were already eight men with weird hammers circling a…What the hell was that?! It was standing on all four legs, growling at the men like some sort of dog. She guessed it was some sort of Gargoyle, but her heart sank to realize that this one really was little more than a beast. Well, dammit, beast or not it was a gargoyle. She was only minutes ahead of the rest of the Quarrymen. She could take on eight or she could wait and take on twenty. No contest. She didn't even consider walking away.

She didn't really want to be seen. Reaching around on the ground she found a few good size rocks. The grin that crossed her face in that moment was wicked. Grabbing the rocks and putting them in her fanny pack, she crept closer to the group.

Identifying the leader, who was the one doing the most yelling, she hurled the first rock. Her aim was perfect, she could hear the bones crunch in his hand. His hammer fell to the ground. She quickly moved position, just in case any of them saw where the rock came from. The group looked around nervously. She tossed another rock at one man that was a little too close to the doggy gargoyle. When he fell to the ground the gargoyle took advantage of the opening given and ran out of the circle and into the bushes opposite Trini. This caused a lot of loud cursing from the Quarrymen, who started to give chase. Trini forgot about being careful and just started tossing her rocks at as many of them as she could.

They soon turned toward the darkened corner that she was in. She reached into her pack and felt nothing. No more rocks. She turned to run rather than take valuable time trying to find more rocks.

Trini didn't get very far before she heard the siren sound and bright lights flooded the area. When she was able to see again after being hit with that light, she wished she hadn't. A large group of police officers were in front of her. She turned to look behind her and saw a larger group of Quarrymen. Mark had caught up with his friends. Shit!

Trini was standing between a group of police officers and a group of Quarrymen, wishing that she had tried to run the other way.

"Remain where you are and place your hands on the top of your heads!" it appears that at least one officer has a bullhorn. Trini slowly complied, since it looked like the orders included her. She could hear the Quarrymen behind her also moving to place their hands on their heads.

"What is this about? There is no law against meeting. This is America!" Trini just sighed as she heard Mark's voice rising to try and take charge of the situation. When she saw Detective Maza step forward to reply her heart sank. The woman stared at the group with steel in her gaze. She was beyond pissed off.

"Mr. Yamamoto's shop has been vandalized, and his family threatened. We think that you might know something about that." Detective Maza, which was how Trini had to think of 

her, because right now there was no hint of the friendly woman she talked with outside of the library, turned to face one of the officers. "Bring them all in for questioning."

Trini took a deep breath and spoke. "Detective Maza, I'm not with these guys."

The Detective turned around and looked at her for the first time. Her eyes widened once she recognized Trini. Trini had hoped that Eliza would realize the error and let her go, but when she saw her eyes get colder her heart sank. Elisa didn't believe her.

"EVERYONE is going downtown for questioning." Detective Maza replied more to the other officers than to Trini. Trini took a deep breath and tried to keep the tears from falling. She was being arrested. This was a nightmare. When was she ever going to learn to mind her own business?

June 7th

As they were waiting for the van to transport them to the precinct, since there were over twenty people being taken in, Trini scanned the sky. It was better than making eye contact with any of the Quarrymen. She could hear them muttering about "that bitch." and didn't know if they meant her or Elisa. She made sure to not look Matt or Elisa's way. Even though she knew that she really didn't do anything wrong, she felt ashamed.

She could make out the outline of something large flying away from the park towards downtown. She wanted to scream! That was a gargoyle, and she couldn't do anything about it. She clenched her fists and closed her eyes. She was so damned closed and nothing. Gargoyles were in the park and she came away empty handed.

As the police wagon drove up she could hear mutterings of "show that bitch a lesson." and "wait until we get a hold of her." She realized that they were talking about her now. She was going to be in that wagon with them. She looked at the Quarrymen now. Some were rubbing bruises, that she probably gave them. One man was holding his hand carefully, and really glaring at her. Oh shit, she can't get into that wagon. These men would kill her.

"Detective Maza!" Trini called out loudly, upset to hear the quaver in her voice.

It took a moment for Eliza to come into view. She had been talking with a group of police officers. "What?!" she growled at Trini.

"Please Detective!" Trini motioned for her to come closer, fearing that she would be ignored. She was relieved when Eliza did walk over to her.

"What?" Eliza said a little more civilly, but she crossed her arms in front of her.

Trini kept her voice down, hoping that the Quarrymen couldn't hear her. "Please, don't put me in the wagon with these guys." She couldn't help glancing over her shoulder at the men.

"What, tired of your friends?!" Eliza raised an eyebrow at Trini

Trini's face took on a pleading look, "These guys aren't my friends…Please Elisa…If you feel you need to bring me in, take me yourself, or put me in a squad car…" Trini felt a tear travel down her face. She bent her head down, using the rim on the hat to hide it from view. Jail was a dangerous place for her to be for several reasons. The Quarrymen were only one of them.

Elisa sounded a little confused, "Alright. Matt and I will bring you in. Dammit Trini…" She turned and walked back toward Matt, presumably to tell him the change in plans.

As the last of the Quarrymen were loaded into the van, a uniformed cop walked her way. Detective Maza intercepted him. "I've got this one. Meet you at the precinct."

Trini felt her stomach clenching as both Detectives walked up to her. The other police cars and the wagon drove off, leaving just the three of them. Eliza was still projecting the tough cop image, and Matt had no hint of a smile at all.

The place was much quieter as the other cops drove away, leaving Trini with Matt and Elisa. Trini sighed heavily and sat down on the bench behind her. When she saw the feet of the detective's enter the space of ground she was staring at she looked up.

"The gargoyle didn't give them all those bruises. I did." Her voice was still quiet, almost to herself. Trini was not one for getting into dangerous situations, and had never imagined 

making such powerful enemies. She hoped that now that the others were away Elisa would listen to her.

Elisa's voice rose in surprise, "Gargoyle?! What are you talking about?"

"There was a gargoyle here. Those guys were capturing it or something." Trini couldn't figure out what gender that beast had been. She didn't like calling it an it, like all those prejudiced people. "I…started throwing rocks." She looked into Elisa's surprised eyes, "I was supposed to be able to run off so that they wouldn't know it was me, but you guys stopped me. One of them could have recognized me. I've seen him before."

"Can you describe the Gargoyle?" Eliza asked, "Was he hurt?" She sounded really concerned.

"Beastly with no wings. I don't know if…he…was hurt." Trini answered quickly. "He did manage to get away."

Elisa traded a look with Matt that obviously meant something. Trini wished she knew what. Matt walked further away to make a phone call. Elisa sat down next to her on the ledge of the fountain.

Elisa's voice sounded softer "Are you hurt?" Trini looked up and saw the gentle concern on her face. She suppressed a sudden urge to hug the Detective. Her emotions were just a little too close to the surface right now.

"No, they never got close to me." She gave Elisa a very small grin.

Matt came back, and motioned for Elisa. Both Detectives talked out of Trini's range of hearing for a few seconds and then they both came back to her.

"Do you have anyone to pick you up?" Matt asked.

"No. I don't know anyone in New York." Trini felt lonely saying that. "I haven't even been here a week yet."

"Oh." Matt sounded like he really didn't expect to hear that. He looked at Elisa for more silent conversation. "I guess we could drop you off at home."

"You're not bringing me in?" Trini looked up hopefully.

"No, like you said…You're not with them." Elisa gave a small apologetic smile back.

"Thank you."

"Although… You have to admit that you look suspicious dressed like that. What were you doing, or do I want to know." Matt was the friendly joker once more.

"You really don't want to know." Trini shook her head and stood to follow them to the car.

June 8th

After the exciting early Friday morning, Trini decided to take some time off. She slept and worked on her novel that day rather than leave the safety of the apartment. She wasn't eager to be recognized. She would have laid low for longer, but she couldn't afford to. She'd just need to be more careful. She'd gotten close to a gargoyle, and knew she was on the right track with Central Park.

Saturday found her feeling anxious and ready to go out again. To have been that close… Trini stared out the window at the beautiful day and wished time would move faster. She needed it to be night. No one ever spotted gargoyles during the day, so they had to be nocturnal.

Trini got into the elevator to go get the mail before she had dinner. Seeing Margot Yale rushing to catch the elevator, she just managed to resist the urge to hit the close button and avoid her.

"Hey Trini." Margot smiled her trademark fake smile.

"Hello." Trini studied the walls of the elevator. She didn't want to talk with Margot, not after finding out what a colossal bigot she was regarding the Gargoyles. After she had heard that the Yales' had met gargoyles, she did a little more research. She double checked her articles on Gargoyles and found quite a few nasty quotes by Margot.

"Your research on those beasts going okay?" Margot said in a disinterested way. Trini's lips grew thin, her vision going red for just a second. She blinked at the strangeness of that.

"I'm doing okay." She lied. She only had that one glimpse of a gargoyle Saturday night. So, she knew that they were really there, but she hadn't doubted that. She had come so very close to getting arrested to. Yeah, she was really doing ok. Thankfully Margot wasn't as stupid as Trini suspected she was. She didn't push for more conversation.

When the doors opened into the lobby, Trini was the first out, and rushing over to the mailbox. So intent on getting the mail quickly and catching the elevator back up she didn't see the woman talking to the doorman.

Trini pulled a collection of magazines and junk mail out of the PO box and then locked it up again. She almost collided with someone as she turned to leave.

"Trini? Oh man how is that for luck. I came to see you." Trini's eyes widened. Not many people talked with her in this building. She turned and was surprised to see Elisa.

"Detective?" Trini held the mail closer to her body, waiting to see if it was the police officer or the friendly woman version of Elisa that she was seeing. Was she still in trouble?

"I'm off duty until later tonight, you can call me Elisa." The pretty detective smiled at Trini then looked around the lobby. "I really need to talk with you." Trini got the hint that Elisa meant in private.

"Oh…Okay…you want to come up with me?" Trini tilted her head to indicate the elevator.

The elevator trip was a little tensely quiet. Trini wasn't sure about small talk though, so she stayed quiet giving Elisa a few awkward smiles whenever their eyes happened to meet. The detective's answering small smile made Trini want to stare. A slight blush came to her cheeks so Trini moved her eyes to once again watch the floor readout as they got closer to the seventeenth floor.

"Nice apartment." Elisa commented as she walked in the door after Trini.

"Yeah, I thought so too, but it isn't mine." Trini grinned "I'm just staying here for the summer house-sitting." She put the mail in the shoebox. It was starting to get a little full.

"Oh…" Elisa closed the door behind her. "Where are you from?"

Trini was about to answer when her stomach growled. She didn't think Elisa could hear it, but it reminded her it was dinnertime. "Seattle…Hey, I was just about to make some spaghetti. Have you had dinner yet." Trini hadn't really spoken to many people lately. She was starting to miss that.

"Oh, I don't want to put you to any trouble…" Elisa answered politely

"It's spaghetti…I just need to cook more noodles. That is hardly any trouble." Trini looked at Elisa's face, silently willing her to stay, "So does that mean your hungry?"

Elisa appeared to debate with herself for a few seconds, and looked out the window at the still sunny day. "Sure, why not."

A smile light up Trini's face, "Great! Let me just start the water boiling. Want anything to drink? I have water, Gatorade, and a few wine coolers."

"Water is fine. Thanks."

After a nice dinner, Trini decided that asking Elisa to stay was a good choice. The woman was smart, funny, a little sarcastic, but in a good way. Trini wasn't used to making friends, but she wouldn't mind if she saw Elisa again.

"I really need to get going." Elisa looked out the window at the fading daylight. "I had a great time. Maybe I'll have you over to my place next time." She smiled genuinely. This was a dinner invitation that Trini was all to eager to accept.

"That would be great. Here, let my write down my cell phone number. Call me." Trini rushed into the kitchen to find a pen and paper. She wrote down her full name, cell number and after thinking for a second added her email address.

She handed the paper to Elisa and the Detective placed it in her coat pocket. "Good luck with your novel. It sounds pretty good."

"Thanks. I just need to clean it up a bit and I'll be done…" Trini never made this offer, but Elisa seemed really interested, "If you want I can get you a copy to read." Her voice sounded shy.

"Sure. That would be great…Oh, and Trini…maybe you should cut out the late night walks in the park. It is dangerous out there." Elisa sounded very serious, Trini just nodded in agreement that it was dangerous. She didn't want to say she wouldn't go again, because she had no intention of stopping.

After Elisa left Trini changed into her dark outfit to go out. At least now she knew that someone saw that the dog-like gargoyle was fine the next night. She did some good that night. She planned to stay in the trees and off the paths tonight, just in case any of those Quarrymen were still about. She was only here a few more weeks. She could keep her head down that long. She left the apartment just as the sun started to set.

**June 9th**

It was nearly dawn when Trini walked back into her apartment building, feeling like she hadn't slept for days, even though it hadn't been quite that long. She'd covered the entire park. She'd circled around it several times and found nothing even though she'd stayed until the sun was almost ready to come up. Another surprise was that she didn't see a mugging at all and she was there on Saturday night. New York wasn't quite living up to its reputation.

She slept in as much as she could and went out again once the sun went down, hoping for better luck tonight.

Trini sat back against the tree trunk and watched the people pass by on the path below her. This time she was careful not to choose a tree with a bench under it. Luckily it wasn't raining, which would make this stake out more comfortable, but it also meant that there were even more people around. She sat there for probably 45 minutes before she realized that she hadn't made a very good choice of spots. With all these people wandering through, what were the chances that a gargoyle would drop by? She felt really stupid once she realized that.

Trini quietly climbed down the tree and wandered into the bushes in search of a less well lit and crowded path. She found one that had a few burnt out lamps. It looked like a muggers Disneyland, so she decided to stay. She climbed up into another tree and settled in for a wait.

Trini sat comfortably against the tree, with her eyes closed enjoying the cool night breeze. Even though it looked like she had fallen asleep she was still very alert, and had no trouble hearing the beginnings of trouble.

"Hey, pretty lady. What you doing out so late all alone?" A male voice traveled up to Trini. She opened her eyes and stared out at the path. Two young men, wearing baggy pants, plaid shirts, and bandana's were walking along side a woman, who was trying the look down and pretend you don't see them approach. They were all heading closer to the tree that Trini was hiding in.

"Hey, sweetcheeks, I believe that we are talking to you." The other male was getting irritated with the silent treatment. Trini could tell that this was going in an ugly direction. She scanned the skies for any indication that help was on the way. She found nothing.

"P..Please just leave me alone." The woman stuttered out, obviously afraid. Trini moved into a crouching position. They were just a few feet away from her now, she had chosen the darkest part of the path to hide in, and now she had a sinking feeling. She once again scanned the sky. Dammit! Where the hell were those Gargoyles!

Trini's instincts proved to be right on, because as soon as the men reached the tree they grabbed the young woman and started to drag her into the bushes. "We're gonna teach you to be more respectful bitch!" One of them hissed. The woman started to scream and kick as they pulled her further off of the path. Trini gracefully leapt down from the tree and rolled as she hit the 

ground. Her hands brushed over a large rock which she grabbed quickly and tossed at one of the men. She was surprised when he went down quickly. Must have hit him in the head. She was still partially hidden by the bushes between her and the others. Seeing the size of the still standing man, she decided to try and scare him off, rather than get beaten. Using her most beastly and dangerous voice she growled out, "I believe that the lady is not interested." She glared at him, and was pleased when he suddenly looked frightened as he looked over in her direction. He turned tail and ran, leaving his unconscious friend in the dirt. She grinned to herself when she realized that he thought she was a gargoyle.

"Oh…thank you." The woman she had just rescued addressed the bush. Trini saw that when she tried to stand up, she winced and hopped onto one foot. Was it sprained or broken? Trini decided that she needed to help this woman get out of the park.

"No problem…but perhaps we could get out of here before Romeo here wakes up." Trini used her normal voice, and it seemed to startle the woman. She walked out of the bushes and went to support the other woman so that they could walk faster.

"I'm Andrea…" the woman was pretty, and had shoulder length blond hair, which caught the little light that was available. Her business suit was dirty and some buttons were missing from the shirt.

"Trini. You know that this place is really dangerous at night don't you." Trini cringed as the Detectives words seemed to find their way out of her mouth. Of course Andrea would know that…Now.

As they made their way out to the path she glanced at the unconscious man. She was really getting good at slinging rocks. It took at least fifteen minutes to get to a road and catch a cab, since Andrea wasn't able to move very fast even with Trini's help.

Trini didn't know why she was staying as the Doctor at the Hospital checked Andrea's foot. She obviously wasn't needed anymore. She just didn't feel comfortable leaving until Andrea's friend showed up. She wanted to make sure that Andrea would have a way home. She seemed like a nice person. The waiting room was pretty busy. Since Trini was so anxious to get out of there she stared at the entrance, waiting for the woman that Andrea had called.

She was surprised when her phone rang, and she got a lot of angry glares from the nurses. Trini stood up and started to walk outside while answering it.

"Trini, were you in the park tonight!" She instantly recognized Elisa's voice.

"Wha..What? Elisa?" Trini was a little confused. How could she know.

"You were, weren't you." Elisa was quickly becoming Detective Maza again. "We found some thug knocked out with a rock and that seemed really familiar!"

"Ah…yeah." Trini felt her face getting a little pale.

"Where are you now?" Detective Maza grilled her.

"St. Mary's Hospital. I brought a woman here." Trini was upset to hear her voice get softer, more childlike in her nervousness about being in trouble with the Detective again.

"Don't leave. We are on our way." Detective Maza hung up the phone, and Trini pulled her cell away from her head and stared at it for a second.

Trini walked back into the waiting room, making sure to turn off her cell phone. Now she saw the sign that said no cell phones in the building. She wished she had seen that earlier.

June 10th

Trini was sitting back in the waiting room chair while staring at the doors waiting for Elisa to rush in. She imagined Elisa's cold stare, the one that Elisa gave her the one night Trini almost got arrested.

"Ms. Stephens?" a middle aged thin nurse approached her from the other direction, startling Trini out of her thoughts.

"Yes." Trini looked at the nurse expectantly.

"Well, your friend, Ms. Calhoun is out of the X-ray room. She'd like you to go see her. She's in room 213." The nurse studied Trini. She knew that she looked bad. She could still feel some leaves in her ponytail, and her pants were muddy.

"Oh…Okay…thanks." Trini started down a hall, but the nurse's voice stopped her.

"Ma'am…it's down that hall." The nurse pointed in the opposite direction. Trini started to back track.

"Oh…I have some…friends…coming by. They should be here really soon." Trini envisioned Elisa driving at breakneck speeds with her siren blaring. She rubbed her forehead, and sighed. "Will they know where I am?" Trini wasn't going to risk Detective Maza's wrath if she thought that she had run.

"I'll put a note on the computer in check in so the reception desk will know what to tell them." The nurse walked away, heading for the large check in desk.

When Trini found room 213 she slowly stuck her head in, just to make sure Andrea was there. She was sitting on the bed watching some old sitcom. "Hey, Andrea…how'd you rank a single room so quickly?" She grinned at Andrea, and had to force herself to keep it on her face when she saw how slowly the young artist turned to face her. She was definitely on some pain medication.

Andrea smiled at her, looking as focused as a baby. "Trini…You're still here!"

"Yeah…I didn't want to leave you alone." She walked over to the side of the bed and sat down on the chair. "So…how far away does your friend live?" Trini wanted some idea of how long a wait they had.

A voice from the doorway answered, "Not that far away." Trini turned to see an attractive redheaded woman, wearing a red dress suit. She exuded power and confidence.

"Domi!" Andrea's eyes light up with joy. "I am so sorry to call you so late."

The redhead looked a little startled by the exuberant greeting Andrea gave her, so Trinity mouthed the word painkillers. Trini imagined for a split second that the woman's eyes actually turned red, as a hard line of anger showed momentarily. This woman could give Detective Maza a run for her money with that glare of death. Trini watched the woman look at Andrea, who was…quite honestly not up to answering any questions, before the woman turned to her.

"I'm Dominique Destine. And you are." Dominique crossed her arms in front of herself, giving Trini a feeling that she was being grilled for information.

"Um…I'm Trinity Stephens…" Trini decided not to move around the bed and try and shake hands; it was obviously not welcomed. Dominique walked closer to the bed to study Andrea, who looked like she was barely holding on to consciousness. When she made a move to sit on the bed, Trini stopped her, "Ah… her foot is hurt. Try not to move it." With this Dominique chose to just stand.

"Trinity" the door opened again, this time it was Detective Maza. "What the hell happened tonight?"

Before Trini could answer Dominique turned to look at Elisa, "Hello Detective…I was just getting ready to ask that myself." Her voice was very cold, and suddenly Trini wanted to be in that room even less than before.

"De…Ms. Destine!" Detective Maza looked shocked for a second before glaring back at the redhead. "What are you doing here?!"

"That is none of your business!" Trini could swear she heard a little bit of a growl to Dominique's words. She could see from the narrowing of Elisa's eyes that this was going to get more out of control.

"Um…maybe we could find somewhere else to talk." Trini spoke quickly, trying to stop the upcoming yelling match. Both women turned to glare at her, and she took a step back quickly. But in seeing that Andrea was just staring at them all, looking completely lost, she decided not to back down. "Andrea, honey…I need to go talk with Detective Maza, okay."

Andrea looked at the bristling women and then at Trini, she looked upset and Trini knew from experience that the pain medicine would make it hard for her to really understand what was going on. "Sure…but don't leave before seeing me again…" Andrea reached out a hand and pulled Trini closer to her, Trini could feel everyone in the room looking at her. "Thank you for saving me…" with that Andrea kissed Trini's cheek, and Trini's face flooded with a bright red blush.

"uh…sure." Trini stood up and gave Andrea an embarrassed grin. She turned to leave the room, knowing that the other women would be following her.

"Oh…and Trini?" Andrea grinned a little mischievously.

"Yeah?" Trini turned back to the bed.

"You do a great Gargoyle impersonation." Trini felt her stomach clench as she heard that.

Detective Bluestone met up with them as they left the room, and Trini could see plainly that he was also very surprised to see Dominique. He tried to cover it quickly though. The Detectives managed to get them a room nearby where they could talk privately.

"Sorry Ms. Destine. But this is police business." Elisa stood blocking the entrance to the room. The words Police Business making Trinity's heart beat faster. They were going to arrest her.

"Elisa…" the strangled words came out of Trini's mouth before the blaze of fire that Dominique was getting ready to let loose.

"What!" Elisa growled at her, but when she turned to see Trini her eyes softened a little.

"Do I need to get a lawyer?…I mean…" Trini was sitting on the bed and she looked down at her feet, she found them easier to talk to. Still it was only a loud whisper that came out next, "Am I going to jail?"

Elisa walked away from the doorway over to Trini. This gave Dominique the chance to slide inside and shut the door behind her. "Do you think you deserve to go to jail Trinity?" Elisa's voice was soft and gentle. She was completely ignoring the other two people in the room.

"I…I don't know." Trinity felt tears start sliding down her face. "But I'd rather die than be caged…rather die." Her throat felt constricted. She took a few shaky breaths, and muttered angrily to herself, "…like that would happen."

Matt and Elisa shared a confused gaze, before Elisa reached out and gently forced Trini to look up at her.

"What happened tonight Trini?" Elisa was still trying to keep her voice soothing. Trini had a stray thought that Elisa must be a really good cop.

"I went to the park again…" Trini looked up pleadingly, "I know that after dinner you said that I shouldn't. I'm sorry." Trini absently noticed that Elisa seemed uncomfortable with Dominique knowing they had dinner, and Dominique seemed very interested in that fact. Were they ex-lovers or something? Trini got caught up in looking between the two women. It would explain the hostility in the air.

"And then what happened?" Elisa started to coax her.

"Oh…well." Here is where Trini decided that they didn't need the entire truth, only the relevant information. "I saw these two guys harassing Andrea. They grabbed her and started to pull her into the bushes. I jumped down and threw a rock at one of them. He went down quickly. I scared the other one off."

Dominique's voice had a sneering quality to it, "And how, did you manage to scare off this attacker."

"De..Ms. Destine. Please be quiet." Elisa snarled through bared teeth, and then turned to Trini. "How did you scare him off?"

"Um…He couldn't really see me." Trini started to blush. Her plan had been pretty stupid. She was lucky it worked.

"So…then…" Elisa coaxed some more.

"I made my voice all growly and told him that the lady wasn't interested."

"That worked!" Dominique interrupted, her voice filled with disbelief.

Trini gave her a shy grin, her tears were drying up. "I think he thought I was a gargoyle."

"That's exactly what you wanted him to think, wasn't it?" Matt chuckled.

Elisa glared at the other two in the room and then turned to address Trini again. "You said you jumped down. Where were you?" Damn, she had hoped that Elisa wouldn't notice that slip.

"Um…I was in a tree."

"What…" Elisa looked really confused, "You go to Central Park at night to climb trees?!"

"…" Trini couldn't really think of a response to that, so her mouth hung open, making her look like more of an idiot.

"Trini," Matt started to talk, bringing Trini's attention away from the slightly reddening Maza. "Why were you climbing trees?"

"I…wanted to stay out of sight. The Quarrymen might recognize me." She didn't add that she was also trying to make sure she couldn't be seen by air.

"What? Why would they recognize you?" Dominique sounded like she was quickly getting lost in the conversation, and it was making her very grumpy.

"Nevermind that!" Elisa glared at the redhead, and then glared at Trini "If you wanted to stay out of sight you could have stayed home like I told you too. What are you after in the park?!"

"I…I…" Trini was getting flustered. She just looked back and forth between the other three people in the room.

"What are you after?" Elisa voice was a bit too cold.

"Gargoyles!" Trini answered, then her eyes widened, and she clamped her hands over her mouth, but the damage had already been done. She became very still and quiet, not to mention very pale.

Everyone in the room remained quiet for a moment, until Dominique spoke. Her voice filled with venom. "So, you fancy yourself a hunter?! Did you plan to kill one, or perhaps you wanted to catch one and keep him in a cage. This is so typical." Dominique was started to go into full rant.

"N..No. I just…" Trini was suddenly frightened of this woman, "I have questions."

"Well…"Elisa sounded thoughtful. "Whatever your reasons for being there, that man could decide to charge you with assault."

Trini was quiet for an almost uncomfortable amount of time before she spoke, "Well, whether or not he does I think Andrea should. I think they were going to rape her. I don't think she realizes that." She sounded tired, defeated.

"Unless your taking me in Elisa, I want to go say goodbye to Andrea and go home…" Trini looked up into Elisa's eyes.

Trini flinched when she saw that Elisa was going to put her hand on her left knee. She was a little upset with herself when she saw the hurt look in the Detective's eyes as she withdrew her hand. "I don't see a problem with that. I'll call you when I know something more about what is going on, okay." Elisa, her new friend had replaced the Detective again. Trini figured it must be hard for Elisa to live with two faces like that. She nodded to Dominique, who showed no signs of leaving the room just yet, and left, she didn't even notice Matt.

June 11th

Trini had fallen asleep on the couch, after she had taken off her muddy clothes. Last night after getting home she had been staring into the night sky and trying not to imagine what would happen to her if she were arrested. It was now a very distinct possibility.

The late morning sun beating down on her through the window didn't seem to disturb her deep sleep. Her cell phone, however, jolted her awake quite well. She almost fell off the couch.

It was on the fourth ring when Trini finally managed to dig it out of the bottom of the fanny pack she wore last night.

"Hello…" her voice still sounded groggy.

"Trini, I'm sorry, you were sleeping weren't you?" Elisa sounded surprised that she wouldn't be up yet, so Trini looked over at the clock on the microwave. It was 11:45.

"Yeah, well I should have gotten up earlier." Trini was worried that this was another of Elisa's business calls. That served to help her wake up more quickly.

"I was thinking I could bring over some late lunch, and we could talk." Elisa made the suggestion sound more like an order.

"Um…sure." Trini was a little hesitant, still not knowing exactly what Elisa wanted to talk about.

"I'll be there at 12:30." Elisa stated, and then Trini could hear her hang up. Looking around at the pile of muddy clothes in the corner of the bathroom, the pile of dishes in the sink, and realizing that she still needed to shower, she went into action.

She rushed through the dishes in just a few minutes and had put the clothes in the hamper. She was rushing back into the bathroom to start the shower when she noticed it. Her reflection. It stopped her cold.

Her hair was fine and straight, so her ears poked out a little on each side was a shock. Trini placing her hand over her mouth, she slowly moved closer to the mirror to inspect herself. Her normally light grey eyes were redder than a rough night would make them. Did she have pink eye? Is that what it looked like? Pink eye was far from her biggest problem, those red tinted eyes stared at her now pointed ears. She ran her hand through the new hair, pulling it back to inspect the ears she could see while her eyes widened. They looked Vulcan.

"Fuck." She whispered to herself. She tried to rearrange the hair to cover her ears, but it just wasn't working. She hurriedly removed her pajamas to see if there were any other unexpected changes.

Nothing else seemed to have changed. She ran to the bedroom to grab a handheld mirror to check her backside. She almost tripped over her pajamas in her haste.

When she returned to the bathroom she turned her back to the full-length mirror and held up the smaller mirror. The oval shaped scars on her back seemed a little more pronounced, but that could have been her imagination. She breathed a sigh of relief when she didn't see any new protuberances. She started when she heard the chimes of a nearby church start to ring. Elisa would be here in 30 minutes.

Not knowing what else to do Trini jumped into the shower and cleaned up very quickly. She felt a little odd about washing her hair; it felt strange feeling her ears so far from her head. Her fingers traced the edges experimentally before she sighed heavily and hurried to rinse. She was out of the shower and dressed in less than ten minutes. Which left her 20 minutes to figure out what she was going to do about her appearance.

After arguing with the hair for about 10 minutes, Trini realized it was a lost cause. She wasn't going to be able to cover those ears. She went and grabbed the only hat she had, the one she wore last night. She was going to need to buy more hats. She made sure that the hat covered the tops of her ears by carefully tucking them under it. She then grabbed the pajamas off the bathroom floor and went to put them in the hamper.

Trini glanced around the apartment one more time. Elisa should be here any minute. That is when inspiration struck. The balcony had a table and two chairs. It was a lovely day, so bright that she would need to wear sunglasses. She darted into the bedroom and pulled the luggage out of the closet. She rummaged for a second and pulled out a pair of sunglasses. She carefully put them on, so as not to mess up her hair or the hat. Her eyes adjusted quickly to the change. Someone knocked on the door.

Trini opened the balcony door as she pasted by it, so that it would seem that she had come from there. She then took a deep breath and opened the door.

Elisa gave Trini an odd look when she saw the hat and glasses, and Trini got the sinking feeling that she had come up with a stupid idea, but what else could she do? "New Look?"

"Oh, I was outside. I thought we could eat out there, it's a beautiful day." Trini was going to stick with her plan, regardless of how stupid it was. She smiled tentatively at the Detective, hoping that this wasn't a last free meal before being escorted to jail.

"Oh, sure…" Elisa stepped inside so that Trini could close the door.

"You need something to drink?" Trini started to head for the kitchen.

"I think I'll have water." Elisa said, her voice sounded a little weary.

"Okay." Trini went and got both of them a bottle of water. When she came back out to the living room she saw that Elisa had already gone out onto the balcony and was setting out their meals. She had also taken off that red jacket, and was wearing a tight black t-shirt that showed what good shape the woman was in. They both sat down a little awkwardly.

Elisa spoke first. "Trini, I'm not here to arrest you, so you can relax already!" she sounded a little exasperated. Trini let go off a breath that she didn't know that she was holding. Thank God. She slumped a little in the chair in relief.

"Thanks…" Trini looked down at the sandwich, "Thanks for lunch too. I am getting really sick of Top Ramen." She smiled self depreciatively.

"About last night though…" Elisa took a deep breath, "I still have a lot of questions. I'm not asking as a cop. The creep isn't pressing any charges. He probably knows he would have it a lot worse in court than you would. You won't be going to jail over that. You were just protecting someone else." Elisa paused. "Why are you really after the gargoyles?"

Trini just stared at Elisa for a second. Her brain having trouble coming up with an answer.

"Trini…talk to me." Elisa said a little quieter.

"I…I told you I have questions I think they can answer." Trini looked down at the napkin that she was currently shredding with her nervous hands.

"What kind of questions?" Trini looked up to see Elisa studying her, she looked back down at the sandwich.

"Um…." She didn't really want to lie, "just stuff about what it's like being a gargoyle." She wanted far more information than that.

Elisa studied her quietly for a moment, a contemplative look in her eye, almost like she wanted to answer that question. "Okay…and this is why you risk your life in Central park at night?" Trini could tell that Elisa was trying very hard to keep the lecture out of her voice.

Trini thought about saying that she wasn't risking her life, but decided that would only start an argument. She measured her words carefully. "I came here to find them. I haven't heard of any other gargoyles, so they are the only ones I can ask." Trini sighed. "I only have this place for the summer, then I won't have a place to stay. I'll have to go home. I don't have enough time to be patient."

"Why do you need to talk to them so badly?" Elisa sounded really puzzled.

"I just…" Trini didn't have an answer she could give her friend, "I just do."

Elisa remained quiet for a minute, nibbling at her fries. Trini took a drink of her water and unwrapped her sandwich.

Elisa tried to sound more upbeat, changing the topic. "So…How do you know Ms. Destine?"

Trini grinned, it sounded so much like her question about Fox. She didn't really know either woman. "I don't. She was there for her friend, Andrea."

Elisa's eyes went wide and she started to choke on her French fries. Trini looked at her, alarmed. "Are you OK?"

Elisa continued to cough a little, obviously doing better. "Yeah…you just surprised me." She took a few drinks of her water.

"How?" Trini was really puzzled.

"Ms. Destine is a real bitch. I didn't think she had any friends." Elisa replied

"She can't be that bad." Trini grinned at Elisa, expecting some gossip about the pretty redheaded.

"I know her, and yes…she is that bad." Elisa was not elaborating. "If she comes around, let me know. She is bad news."

"She's not going to hurt me. I haven't done anything to her." Trini brushed off the warning.

"Look, Trini…I'm serious…People just tend to get hurt around her." Elisa looked a little pleading, so Trini decided to humor her.

"Sure. Not that I expect to ever see her again." She smiled.

They both relaxed and started to eat. After they ate they stayed outside to enjoy the sun and Trini talked about her novel, since she didn't want to let the conversation go back to gargoyles, she talked a lot about her novel.

It was almost two hours later when Elisa was standing by the door getting ready to leave. "Trini, I just want you to know…The sunglasses. You didn't need those. I'm your friend."

Trini looked at Elisa, confused and nervous, "What do you mean?"

"You were up late last night crying weren't you? It's okay. I'm sorry that I had anything to do with that." Elisa sounded so caring it almost made Trini's eyes tear up right then. She wanted to tell her everything, but she knew better. She just smiled guiltily at the woman she considered a real friend. She hadn't really had one of those in a very long time.

"Hey." Elisa smiled at her. "Since you're new here maybe tomorrow I can take you around, show you Manhattan properly. I have the day off."

"That would be great!" Trini's smile grew at the idea, while a small nagging part of her reminded her that she'd need to keep those damned ears hidden. They better not go anywhere she couldn't wear a hat.

**June 12th**

Trini was tugging on her shirt, trying to make it lay right as she waited. Elisa was picking her up soon so they could see Times Square. It wasn't something Trini had done yet and wasn't really high on her list of things to do, but when Elisa suggested it she jumped at the chance because she wouldn't have to do it alone.

When she opened the door Elisa smirked at her. "I'm surprised you're awake. It's not even noon yet."

"I could still be up you know." Trini teased back as she stepped into the hall and closed the apartment door.

"I work nights and I still get up before you do." Elisa walked beside her as they moved towards the elevators. The teasing continued as they got in. "I was thinking lunch, then shopping, perhaps a museum and then dinner. Normally I'd take someone to Central Park, but I think you've seen enough of that." Trini wasn't sure if that was teasing or a disguised barb, so she didn't say anything about it.

Lunch was pizza. Trini had heard people rave about New York pizza, was told by co-workers she had to have some, but it was just like pizza anywhere else.

"So why Creative writing?" Elisa asked the familiar question, but it didn't come with the disgust her family used. Elisa sounded like she was just curious, and was actually interested in the answer instead of a chance to tell Trini she was stupid for picking that degree.

"I love to write. I'd rather write than anything really. My characters are like…" Trini sighed as she tried to think of a way to not sound insane to a non-writer. The other students at school understood this, but other people wouldn't. "They are alive to me. I care about them and they haunt me like ghosts if I ignore them." Trini gave Elisa a small smile, grateful to not see 

more than a hint of confusion. At least Trini's sanity wasn't being questioned. "I wanted to be a better writer. I want to write for a living, maybe teach a few classes, but mostly I'd be happy to spend hours every day in front of the computer writing."

"You artist types are different." Elisa smiled at Trini making it a teasing comment instead of an insult. "I can't stand to sit still long enough to fill out my reports after a case closes."

Trini glanced into Elisa's eyes for a moment and had this urge to do something. She couldn't quite figure out if it was smile shyly or kiss her for at least trying to understand. She went with the smile and then tilted her head just a little. "So… Police work?"

"It's in my blood." Elisa took a sip of her coke, making Trini wait for the rest of it. "My dad was a cop. I also really wanted to help people."

Trini had doubts about other cops, thinking the power and gun had more to do with it, but Elisa, Trini searched Elisa's eyes briefly and thought it was true. Elisa really was into helping. After her own experience helping Andrea, Trini wondered if it was in her blood too, because it had felt so right to do that, and she'd never done anything like that before.

After lunch they shopped for a while. Trini bought small meaningless gifts for her family, because if she didn't have something she was sure she'd hear about it, but she didn't have money to waste on anything really. She was hoping to have enough money to eat for her entire stay. Little things like Elisa paying for lunch helped with that, but Trini felt a bit bad even though Elisa just did it without even seeming to think about it.

Dinner was in Little Italy and Trini loved it. They sat in a small restaurant a little after traditional dinner time and had the place almost to themselves. Elisa was great company and when they got back to the apartment Trini felt reluctant to leave. "Do you want to come up?" she felt a bit nervous about the question, because part of her, a very large part meant it how it sounded. She wouldn't mind this being a date that didn't end, but Elisa didn't even know Trini was gay. Hard for this day to have been a date without that little bit of information.

"I can't." Elisa gave her an apologetic look. "I have some friends that are leaving town for a while in a couple of days and tonight is the only night I can visit. I promised I'd spend time with them."

"Oh." Trini felt a wave of disappointment. "Okay. Maybe another time."

"You can count on it." Elisa's smile faded a bit. "Why do you need to meet a gargoyle?" The question that Trini knew was waiting to be asked came up again, but this time Trini had time to think of an answer.

"It isn't every day a writer can ask someone what its like to not be human and actually get an answer." She sighed. "I have questions. Nothing dangerous, just… I need to know."

"So it's a writer thing?"

"Yeah." Trini gave Elisa a small smile to go with that lie. "Goodnight." Trini lingered just a moment longer, feeling herself drifting towards the woman standing next to her on the steps. With an internal sigh she pulled away and walked into the building. Days like today made her really regret what she was.

**June 13th**

Trini hadn't really done too much yesterday after Detective Maza left. She finished her revisions to her novel and emailed it to her faculty advisor at school. She also printed out a copy to give to Elisa next time she saw her. Using the laptops printer, that easily took a couple of hours. She played computer games on her laptop. She also puttered around the house cleaning. These things were supposed to help her forget that the changes were starting again. It didn't work.

Today, when she woke up, she decided that she was going to do something productive. She walked into the store, a little uncomfortable with the size of the crowd around on a Thursday 

afternoon. She was never really comfortable in crowds. She self-consciously checked her hat, for the third time since entering the store. Yes, it was still there. She had come to buy a large collection of hats. Baseball hats weren't too conspicuous; people wore them all the time. Not, that many women, but it would have to do.

When she walked out of the baseball cap store she had managed to buy a several different caps to go with the different outfits she wore. She couldn't find one to go with her business suit, which she had brought, just in case she needed to go to a business or got lucky enough to get an appointment with a literary agent. She decided that she had enough money to grab a bite to eat at a nearby pizza place.

Trini was walking towards the doors when she saw it happen. A teenage boy ran past a couple a few feet in front of her. He grabbed the woman's purse and started to run closer to Trini. Without even thinking about it she reached out and snatched the purse right out of his hands as he passed by. He looked shocked, and obviously debated about doing something about that. Trini glared at him and he decided to just leave.

Trini turned back and saw the couple walking up to her. "Thank you so much." The man addressed her. Her eyes widened when she recognized a beautiful redhead with a tattoo over her face. "Fox?" She handed the purse to the woman.

Fox reached out and accepted her purse. When she looked again her eyes widened. "Trinity right?"

Trini smiled shyly at the woman. "Yeah. Well, nice seeing you again." Trini was getting ready to walk away. She thought the woman was unbelievably beautiful, but the scene at the Library gave her the impression that she didn't really like Trini for some unknown reason.

The man had been looking between the two women, and decided to say something. "Well, Trinity I'm David, Fox's husband." He held out his hand to shake, so she did. "I was thinking that since you were so kind as to retrieve my wife's purse, you might like to come home with us for dinner." His voice held a lot of charm. People probably rarely told him no.

Trini blink stupidly at him, just waiting for him to get some sort of sign from his wife letting him know it wasn't a good idea. These people were just too pretty to hang out with her.

"Well, Trinity…what do you think?" Fox addressed her, smiling encouragement.

Trini really wanted to tell them thank you but no. But when she looked into Fox's eyes to politely decline she heard herself say something else entirely. "You sure it won't be any trouble?"

David beamed at the two women. "No, No trouble at all."

Trini was surprised when they walked up to a limousine. When the uptight man with blond hair walked over and opened the door she was plain shocked. David just laughed. "Owen, this is Trinity. She will be joining us for dinner tonight."

"Nice to meet you Ms…" Owen addressed her, sounding more Vulcan than human. He didn't seem like a very emotional man.

"Stephens…Trinity Stephens. Nice to meet you." Trini smiled at him. It made her a little uncomfortable when he didn't smile back.

When they drove past a large building, Trini was really in shock. The building was easily the tallest she had ever seen. When she looked up she thought she saw a castle. "Is that a…castle?" she looked at Fox, expecting that her eyes were playing tricks on her.

"Yes, it is." Fox grinned at her. Trini's heart beat a little faster at the mischievous look Fox gave her.

"Someone sure has more money than they know what to do with." Trini joked, surprised when the other two in the car burst out laughing. It wasn't that funny.

"Yes, you could say that." David smiled at her, and Trini knew that she was not getting something.

When the car pulled up in front of the building and Owen got out and opened their door, Trini had an idea of what she missed. After the three of them stepped out she finally asked, "That's your castle?"

Fox walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder, leaning in to whisper, "Yes. It is." Trini felt her knees get weak. Fox only meant to be teasing, but god she was sexy. Trini noticed David's eyebrow raised at the two of them. Oh no, he didn't notice her reaction…did he? Trini's face became red.

"Well, shall we ladies." He swept his arm to indicate they should go inside.

The trip up in the elevator was very unnerving. Owen just stared at the doors, waiting for them to open. He didn't even seem to move. The couple had such an air about them; she was starting to wonder if this was some sort of weird three-way date. Gorgeous people were just too used to using their looks to gain acceptance. That was what Trini kept telling herself to convince herself she wasn't being flirted with. She didn't quite believe it though. Fox whispered something in David's ear, and he looked at her strangely for a second and then nodded his head. Trini just turned back to stare at the door, like Owen was doing. The trip was entirely too long.

"We need to just check on Alexander. Owen can show you to the dining room." David smiled winningly at her. He and Fox then got out of the Elevator. Owen made no move to, so Trinity stayed where she was. "We'll be right up once we've grabbed the little tyke." Fox waved as the elevator doors closed.

"We will be in the castle momentarily." Owen told her, again sounding like a robot of some sort. Doesn't this man have any emotions?

"We're going to the Castle?" Trini was surprised. She thought it was probably just for show.

"Yes." The door opened, "Will you follow me?" Owen nodded his head in a butler like fashion and led her out into the castle.

The old stonewalls and great arched doorways were impressive, and Trini forced herself not to gawk around like a tourist. Owen seemed to have little enough patience as it was. They walked into a room with a huge dining table. I would probably accommodate over twenty people. Place settings were all laid out on one corner of the table. Apparently there were going to be five for dinner.

"If you will excuse me, I will tell the chef that we are almost ready." Owen turned and went back the way that they had both come, leaving Trini alone in the large room. She wandered over to the window and gazed out over the city. She could probably see all of the sky over Manhattan from here. She did manage to see the apartment building she was staying at. It didn't look so tall anymore.

"Alexander, do you remember Trinity. The nice lady from the Library?" Trini heard Fox's voice as she entered the Dining room. She turned to see the family entering, followed by Owen. Alexander let go of Fox's hand and ran up to her. Trinity was a little uncomfortable. Children were always so unpredictable.

"Trinity…hi." Alexander smiled like she was a brand new toy, "Thank you for the ride. Can we do it again?"

David looked confused and turned to ask Fox about it. She answered him before a word was spoken. "Trinity was the woman I told you we met in the Library. She saved Alexander from getting run over by a bicycle, when he ran away from me to see Elisa." She looked sternly at the little boy, who hadn't taken his eyes off of Trini and didn't realize that his mother was still angry with him.

Trini knelt down a little and smiled at Alexander, "I'm not really up to it today. Sorry." She paused when she saw the disappointed look in his eyes. Damn. "So…did you read all those books yet?"

"Not yet. Lex only reads me one a night." Alexander grabbed her hand and started to lead her to the dining table. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Fox flinched a little at 

the mention of Lex. So she didn't push to ask who that was, even though that reaction made her want to know even more. They all sat at the table: David at the head of the table, with Fox and Owen on one side and Trini and Alexander on the other. Trini wasn't too happy with the seating arrangement that Alexander had insisted on. He wanted to sit next to her, and that was fine, but now she was right across from his mother, and that made her self-conscious. .

Owen glared at her hat. Trini just ignored it and continued talking with Alexander and Fox about his stuffed animal collection. Finally David entered the conversation, "So Trini…what do you do for a living?" Alexander obediently went quiet and started to eat his dinner. He didn't seem the least bit upset to not have her undivided attention. She was grateful, because talking with kids wore her down.

"Well…" she grinned at him. "Right now, nothing. I was working at my college as a receptionist while going to school. They didn't need me over the summer…it's okay though, because it gave me time to come here."

Fox spoke up, "So you don't live here?"

"Uh…no I'm from Seattle. I'm in Manhattan house-sitting, or actually, apartment sitting for a friend of my brothers." Trini was really beginning to regret that. She was making friends here; she didn't have any back home.

The rest of the meal went smoothly, with David and Fox telling her a little more about themselves. She wasn't too surprised to find out that Fox had been on television at one point. She told them about her schooling, and the novel she was now ready to start trying to get published. They asked a lot of questions about her family. It made her a little uncomfortable, it felt like they were digging for something, but they soon dropped it after she told them that her mother had raised her alone, and her brother was actually a step brother. The look they shared irritated her.

The meal was easily the best she had eaten since long before she got out of school. After a light desert Owen took Alexander back to his room for tutoring. The kid was about four, what sort of tutoring could he possibly need? Maybe the Xanatos' wanted him to already be able to read when he started school. While she was glad to see Owen leave…he had been staring at her strangely all through dinner, she would miss Alexander.

"So, would you like some wine?" David asked.

Trini debated about that. She could use all the inhibitions she had right now. Her tolerance for alcohol was a joke. One drink was all it took to make her…loose. That was why she had stopped drinking after things started…changing. "No, thank you. But if you have any juice?" She didn't really want to leave just yet. She enjoyed spending time with these two. David raised his eyebrow at that a little, but made a motion that sent the chef off to the kitchen.

They got up from the table so the staff could clean up the dishes and wandered over towards the large window again. It was still daylight outside, and would be for another two hours. She had time to visit, before she went out again tonight.

The staff came out with three glasses at the same time that Elisa Maza walked into the room. She looked a little irritated. "Xanatos…we need to talk." Trini took her glass absently and wondered what Elisa was doing there, before she remembered that Alexander had known her at the library.

"I'd be glad to Detective… Have you met our guest?" David stood aside to make introductions. Elisa beat him to it.

"Trini!" she sounded really surprised, and not too pleased, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey, Elisa." Trini sounded a little sheepish to her own ears.

Fox decided to answer Elisa, "We ran into Trini at the mall. She stopped a purse-thief for me."

"Wait, let me guess. Did you knock him unconscious with a rock?" The sarcasm in Elisa's voice wasn't pleasant. Trini didn't understand what was wrong.

"No…He just didn't have a very good grip on the purse." Trini defended herself.

David and Fox just stood back and watched the conversation, clearly trying to understand. Trini was glad when the suspicious gleam in Elisa's eye died. "Sorry… you know Trini, with all the work you've been doing lately I should really just draft you into the police force." She grinned at her own joke.

David decided that he really wanted to know the story now. "Detective, what do you mean?"

"Trini here has been really busy since she got here. She prevented Alex from getting hit by a bike, took on a group of Quarrymen attacking…a gargoyle…and saved a woman from a mugging." Elisa held up a finger for each event she mentioned, then she grinned mischievously, "And she goes around telling people when they're in danger." She referred to the way that they had met. All the time that Elisa was talking Trini could feel the blush creep over her face; Fox's appraising gaze only served to intensify Trini's blush. "How long have you been here Trini?" Elisa teased, knowing the answer.

"Almost two weeks." Trini felt on display.

David smiled at her, "And you told us you weren't working."

"Yes…that sounds like work to me." Fox teased, moving closer to Trini to lay her hand on her shoulder. "You're going to put Elisa out of a job if you keep that up."

David decided to take mercy on Trini by changing the subject, "So…Detective…shall we go to my office?"

Fox turned to address Trini, "So would you like a tour…"

"No!…I mean…" Elisa seemed flustered. "Fox, if you could arrange a ride home for Trini that would be great. I am sure that she has work to do…inside…tonight, on her book." Elisa looked pointedly at Trini, emphasizing that she didn't want her going out to the park tonight. Fox looked at Elisa sharply…and stared at her for a while before agreeing.

"I think that I'll drive you home. Is that okay with you?" Fox's smile would have made Trini agree to almost anything.

"Sure." Trini followed Fox out of the room.

When they passed by Elisa, Fox spoke, "We need to talk later." Her voice was chilly. Trini guessed that she didn't appreciate being ordered around. Trini did recognize that Elisa was a little bossy.

When they drove up to the apartment building, Trini was surprised that Fox parked the car, rather than just drop her off at the door. "I brought that wine. Can I come up?" Fox's smile was absolutely wicked.

"Uh…Sure." Trini was confused. If this were another woman, one without a family, she would swear Fox was seriously flirting with her.

Trini unlocked the door to the apartment well aware that Margot Yale was watching their every move. She looked like she disapproved, and Trini had an impulse to do something outrageous just to shock her. She reined that impulse in and just let Fox in.

"Have a seat, I'll get some glasses." Trini indicated Fox should sit on the couch.

"Do you have a corkscrew? I didn't bring one." Fox held out the bottle, grinning. Trini's knees felt weak again. She was torn at being glad that she had this woman here, and afraid that she was going to do something stupid in front of her. She had better be very careful not to drink very much. Looking outside, at the fading light, she wondered how long Fox was planning to visit. She sure as hell wouldn't be kicking her out.

"Oh…sure. Give it to me, I'll get it opened." Trini took the bottle into the kitchen with her and returned a few minutes later with two glasses of wine.

Fox was sitting on the couch, with her legs curled beside her. With the one look she gave Trini, it was obvious that Fox knew what power she had over her. She was being seductive on purpose. Trini had to force her legs, which had stopped in shock to move closer to Fox. "Here." Once Fox took the drink, Trini sat on the chair across from the couch. She almost forgot herself and took a deep drink of the wine.

"Trini…" Fox took a sip of wine, "I was wondering why you never take that hat off?"

"I've been wearing it all day, my hair is probably horrid." Trini covered, her heart beating more quickly. She didn't like the turn the conversation was taking.

Fox waved her arm, dismissing that statement. "Did you get a bad haircut?"

Trini hadn't considered that. It took her so long to process it that any answer she gave would seem false. She was saved from answering with another awkward question.

"David thinks that you're attracted to me." Fox smiled conspiratorially, "Men and their fantasies…"

Trini really had no idea how to respond. Her face started to blush, and she looked down into her glass.

"Maybe not just fantasies." Fox muttered and raised an eyebrow at Trini's response. She sat up a little straighter, and changed the subject. "I was wondering if you…do you know anything about your father's side of the family?"

The blush that had started to cover Trini's face faded quickly. "I…know a little. I don't…I tried to meet some of the relatives. They weren't very welcoming." She couldn't understand why Fox was so interested in this. She couldn't possibly know. "Why do you care about that so much?"

Fox studied her carefully, and Trini squirmed under the inspection. "My mother…is a bit of a wanderer as well." Trini could tell that Fox was waiting for some form of understanding from her, but she just didn't get it. That seemed to confirm something, because Fox just dropped the topic.

"David and I were going to go see Cats again on Tuesday. Would you like to come?" The smile this time was nothing but friendly. The seduction had disappeared, and Trini was grateful. There was really nothing she could have done about it anymore, even if she decided that she wanted to.

"I…well, how much are the tickets?" Trini had told Robbie she would see at least one show.

"Silly! I will pay." When Fox saw the reluctance on Trini's face she added, "There was a lot more money in my purse than that." That made Trini relax. It was a reward, and that was normal. Nothing odd, or date like about that.

"Ok." Trini agreed, and when Fox's eye's light up she was glad that she did. She went to take another drink of her wine, and found that it was gone.

"I should really be getting back. Keep the rest of the wine." Fox stood up gracefully, "The show starts at 10pm. I was thinking we could get something to eat beforehand. We'll come get you around 6. I can lend you something to wear. I can't imagine you packed evening wear." Trini's eyes went wide in panic. She hadn't thought about that.

"What…I…I can't." Trini stuttered out.

Fox stood next to the open front door, "Of course you can. I won't let you back out on me." She then shut the door, leaving a flabbergasted Trini inside. She wore her baggy clothes and that stupid hat for a reason. How the hell was she going to manage eveningwear?

She had really wanted to go. Depressed, Trini went to check her emails before changing to go out tonight. How much would a dress set her back? If she had one that would work for her she'd still be able to go, but could she afford it? There was no way she could borrow something of Fox's.

June 14th

Trini didn't get out of the apartment until just after midnight. Elisa had called to see if she was home. Her brother called wanting to chat. She also had to do laundry because she had forgotten to wash her stalking around in the dark clothes. In spite of it already being late, she was going out. She needed to think about something other than the fact that she was alone. Fox's 

seductive nature only served to highlight the fact that she was different, undesirable, and freakish, yet again. This trip wasn't that great for her self esteem.

She started wandering through the bushes looking for a good place to wait. She chose a tree and was getting ready to climb it when she heard something. Whimpering. She backed down from the tree and tried to determine where that noise was coming from. It sounded like an injured animal. She moved quietly through the bushes towards the noise, not wanting to frighten it.

When she got to the clearing and saw what she had been tracking her eyes went wide, and her stomach clenched. The beat up form of a woman lay in the grass, whimpering to herself. Her pants hung down around her ankles, her legs curling in on her in a fetal position. She was rocking quietly and whimpering. Her t-shirt was ripped open. Her panties lay shredded a few feet away. Trini slowly crept closer, and could see that her face had become swollen and bruised.

Softly, so as not to startle the woman Trini spoke, "Hey…" She didn't know what else to say. The horror of the situation overwhelmed her.

The woman looked up at her, fear in her eyes. Trini quickly tried to calm her. "No…No…I won't hurt you." She tried to use the soothing voice that Elisa had used when Trini was upset at the hospital. It seemed to help, because the woman relaxed a little bit, even though her eyes remained very wide and fixed on her. Trini crouched down, in an unconscious attempt to seem less threatening, and moved closer. What was she supposed to do, seeing this woman like this made her want to cry, but she had to do something. She forcefully pushed her emotions under control. She made no attempt to touch the woman, because that might set her off on a crying or screaming fit. Since she was so close to the ground, she was able to notice the softly glowing cigarette bud. The monsters that did this were here not too long ago. They might still be nearby. Trini clenched her fists and turned her head away from the woman's searching gaze as she attempted to control the rage that told her that she could probably catch up to these rapists. The way she was feeling right now she would probably kill them.

The woman spoke weakly, "I want to go home." and when Trini heard the high wavering voice her heart broke just a bit more. She couldn't tell by the bruised face, but the voice gave it away. This person had a woman's body, but she was still a child. A tear fell down Trini's face.

Trini knew that the girl needed to go to a hospital, and should contact the police, but looking into her pleading eyes she decided that they could make those calls from her home. They needed to get away from here anyway. "Okay. I'll help you." With that simple statement the girl started to move. She stiffly moved to pull her pants back up, and with shaking fingers fastened them. Trini saw how hard it was for the girl to stand, so she moved closer. She stopped when the girl flinched away from her. "Do you need a hand up?"

The girl debated, but Trini could see how painful movement was for her. She finally reached out an arm and latched onto Trini. "Thank you." Trini easily pulled her up, being careful not to hurt her.

When the girl started to fumble with her shirt in a useless attempt to get it to cover her, she started to cry again.

"Here." Trini started to unbutton the shirt she was wearing. She handed the black shirt to the girl, leaving her top half clad in only her light gray sports bra. She would never, under normal circumstances wear so little around someone else, but she didn't want this girl to start crying again. She just didn't know how to handle that. The girl fumbled to put it on, but her hands were shaking too badly to button it up. "Can I help you with that?" Trini asked quietly. She was not going to touch this girl without her permission. The girl just nodded, so Trini slowly and carefully fastened her shirt onto the trembling frame.

Trini walked with the girl through the park, passing only one person on the way. When the jogger stared at them Trini gave him a hard glare and he went on his way without saying anything. The girl's movements were slow and obviously painful, Trini debated about helping to support her, but she just didn't know if that would upset the broken girl. By the time they walked 

up to an open sewer grate the girl was showing no signs of emotion. Trini recognized that she was probably going into shock.

"Where are we going?" Trini was starting to think this girl might be homeless. They weren't moving towards any street, just going deeper into the park. "Do you have any family or friends there?"

They were interrupted by a boy's voice coming from the sewers, "Kelly? Your late!" Trini watched the boy step closer and saw the dawning horror on his face once he saw the girl, Kelly. "What happened?" he whispered in shock. Kelly didn't answer him, she just started to faint. Trini rushed over to her and managed to catch her before she fell.

"Do you know where she lives?" Trini spoke with definite authority, startling the boy, who hadn't seen her before she moved to catch Kelly.

"Yes." He sounded suspicious, "What happened to her?"

"Look, I don't have time to get into it." Trini didn't want to have to tell this boy about something so horrible. "Can you lead me to her home?"

The boy seemed to read the urgency and had the brains to listen to Trini. "Yes." He turned and started to rush into the tunnels.

"Wait! The sewers? No, this girl needs medical attention!" Trini readjusted her grip on Kelly and easily picked her up.

The boy ran back towards her. "This is just the fastest way. We have medical facilities at home."

"How fast." Trini figured that if she took Kelly to the hospital she had taken Andrea it would take another half an hour.

"We can be there in 15 minutes if we hurry." She looked down at the girl. Faster was important. She followed the boy into the tunnels with no trouble, in spite of the girl that she was carrying.

They had been rushing through the tunnels for what seemed like forever, just because of the urgency of the situation. Sweat was starting to drip down Trini's forehead when the boy slowed down, obviously waiting for something. Kelly was still unconscious.

A voice from the dark called out "Sammy. What is going on?"

Trini was shocked, "Elisa?"

This seemed to startle the speaker, "No…I'm Delilah." Delilah saw the body that Trini was carrying, and spoke again, "Travis, go get Talon. Tell him we have a situation here. Also let him know we have a guest." The way she talked really reminded Trini of Elisa. Maybe she should call the detective; she would be better prepared to deal with this than she was. Travis ran off to do what Delilah asked.

"What happened?" The woman in the dark asked after Travis was out of sight. Trini didn't understand why she was staying hidden, but she had other things to think about.

"I found her in the park." Trini noticed that the tears she had fought earlier were starting to fall. "She…" Trini looked down at the unconscious Kelly, "She was raped."

The hiss that filled the tunnel at that was inhuman. "Oh, God!" They all stood in silence for a moment.

Trini decided to continue. "She was conscious until we found Travis. I think she's in shock or something. She really needs a hospital." Trini's voice caught, as she fought the urge to sob. She'd never seen anyone hurt like that, and the wave of helpless anger she held for Kelly was almost debilitating. She was upset with herself, because the shaking was probably hurting the unconscious girl she had in her arms.

When she felt someone reaching out to touch the girl, her eyes flew open and she gave a deep and threatening growl to the man. His eyes widened and he took a few steps back. She hadn't even noticed him enter.

"Please, she must be heavy. Let Chris take her to her room." Delilah called down to her. Trini eyed the man suspiciously, "He won't hurt her. He's a doctor." Delilah added.

Trini carefully handed over the girl. As Chris walked away with her, Trini used her own arms to give herself the hug that she desperately needed. She needed to be strong just a little longer.

Delilah seemed to sense that she was barely holding on. Trini heard her take a step in her direction, but she stopped. "Wh…What is your name?" Delilah asked.

"Trini…" her voice cracked, "Is she going to be okay?"

"She will get all the care that we can provide." Delilah didn't sound very convinced that it would be enough.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Trini couldn't imagine anything else, but she didn't want to miss something, anything, she could do.

"You have already done so much. There are a lot of people here that can help now."

Trini stared at the dirty walls, trying to calm her breathing.

Another voice came from the shadows, a male one. "Thank you for your help. We can take care of it from here. I'll have someone escort you out." After a brief pause he added, apparently aware of how callous he had sounded, "Thank you." This time he sounded sincere. Trini just nodded and followed another young man out of the tunnels. She didn't speak once during the trip.

Trini woke to someone pounding on her front door. She tried to ignore it, but it was insistent. She climbed out of bed and stumbled to the door. "Go Away!" she yelled at whoever was on the other side.

"Trini, it's me." She heard Elisa yell through the door. Trini took an inventory of her appearance: Her pajamas covered her well enough, her mascara ran down her face, she looked as pale as death, and her damned ears were sticking out like a fucking elf's.

"Go Away!" she repeated. She just wasn't up to dealing with anyone right now. Not even Elisa. She started to walk back to her bedroom.

"Trini, Open this God Damn door!" Elisa yelled and resumed pounding even harder than before.

Trini glared at the door, and then grabbed a red baseball cap off of the couch. She put it on backwards and walked back to the door. She opened it a crack, intending to tell Elisa that she was still tired. Why was she there anyway? Everything died on her lips as she saw that Elisa was holding the shirt she had given Kelly last night.

Trini reached out a shaky hand to take the shirt. Elisa handed it to her, "Trini…" Elisa's soft voice was all it took to break Trini. She started to sob. She turned away from the front door, not wanting Elisa to see her so weak.

She heard the door shut as Elisa let herself in, and was startled when arms circled her in a hug. She turned and burrowed herself into Elisa's embrace, hugging the Detective to her tightly. She barely took notice as Elisa guided them to the couch. Elisa put her back to the armrest and pulled Trini's body over hers so that she could hold her. Elisa was stroking Trini's back gently as she sobbed. When Elisa went to pull off the hat so that she could stroke Trini's hair, Trini stiffened, so Elisa withdrew her hand and resumed her lazy petting of her friends back. After several minutes Trini's sobs died down, but she burrowed in closer to Elisa, enjoying the closeness. She didn't want to let go. She felt safer where she was.

"Trini…" Elisa started to speak for the first time since coming inside, her voice soothing and calming. Trini loved her voice.

"I should have been there sooner." Trini whispered out, her throat sore and scratchy.

"Oh, no…" Elisa hugged Trini, "No…Trini, it wasn't your fault. Don't you dare blame yourself!" Elisa kissed Trini's forehead, tears started to run down the Detective's face, but her voice remained soothing. Trini could feel the wetness of Elisa's tears since she was resting her forehead under Elisa's chin. In the quiet of the room they mingled with her own and traveled to create a damp spot on Elisa's t-shirt after running like a stream over Trini's cheek.

It took what felt like several minutes for Trini to manage to get more words out of her tight throat. "I want to kill them… poor girl…want to kill them." She muttered, while hot tears started to fall down her face and drip onto Elisa's shirt again.

"We'll get them." Elisa whispered into Trini's baseball cap, "Don't worry, we'll get them." They sat like that for a while. Trini then leaned back and looked into Elisa's tearstained face, with an unreadable expression on her face. She leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Elisa's lips, she then tilted her head and leaned in again, giving a more searching, needy kiss. Her breath grew shallow with her desire. She wanted this closeness. Elisa gently pushed her away. "Trini…we can't. I can't."

Just when she didn't think she could hurt anymore, a sharp jab of pain hit Trini in the chest as soon as Elisa pushed her away. Elisa was going to leave her, wasn't going to want anything to do with her. "I'm sorry…" she sobbed out.

"It's okay Trini…It's okay." Elisa hugged her again, and was making no move to leave. Elisa stayed with her for a few hours. They had a somber lunch, and the woman seemed reluctant to go to work that evening, which went a ways in making Trini believe that Elisa cared. Trini had no useful information about the rape to give Elisa and felt so useless because of it.

June 15th

Trini's walk to the grocery store took her past an Art Gallery. She would have never noticed that, if she hadn't seen a familiar face coming out of it, working to hold her bag while working her crutches. The doctor said it wasn't broken, but it was still not supposed to be walked on for a while. "Andrea?"

The artist turned and looked at her, confused for a second, before she was recognized. "Trini! Oh God, is that you?" She immediately came over to hug her. "I wanted to see you again. You never gave me your number, and I couldn't find you in the phone book."

"I'm not in the phone book." Trini smiled at Andrea.

Andrea grinned, "Well that explains why I didn't find you…I was going to meet a friend for lunch. You have to join us!"

Trini hesitated, suspicious of whom the friend might be. Elisa said to avoid Dominique. Even though she didn't understand that, Elisa was too good a friend to just ignore. She even took that slip up with the kiss well, inviting her to dinner on her night off. "Um…well I was just on my way to do my grocery shopping."

"You saved me. I have to buy you lunch, that is the least I could do." Andrea's eyes took on a very determined look.

They both walked into the restaurant a few blocks from where they had met. Andrea immediately saw her friend, and grabbed Trini's hand to guide her to the table. Trini looked around to see if anyone noticed that she was very underdressed for the place. She felt uncomfortable. She saw Margot and Brendan notice her. Margot smiled, and Trini gave her a little wave, just to be polite.

"Domi! Look who I found." Andrea greeted the woman at the table, who…Domi?…She sure didn't look like that severely dressed executive Trini met at the hospital. Her flame red hair was loose, and she was dressed in black pants and a red shirt that wasn't buttoned up high enough to avoid showing cleavage. She looked dangerous, and incredibly attractive. New York had far more than its fair share of attractive women. Trini blushed shyly and smiled. She'd managed to not notice anyone for years, and now that she's in New York she can't deny the urge to stare at the beautiful women she meets. Part of her that seemed dead was very much alive.

"Andrea! I was wondering why you were late." Dominique smiled at her, and then reached out a hand to shake Trini's. "I didn't get to thank you for saving Andrea that other night. I am sorry." Trini blinked in surprise, this didn't really seem to be the same person. Maybe the stress of the evening caused the bitchiness.

"Trini, have a seat, I just need to run to the restroom for a second." Andrea smiled and then walked away, leaving Trini alone…with her. Trini studied the menu quietly, wanting to choose something less expensive, without being too obvious about it. When she glanced up she noticed that Dominique had been studying her. "I am sorry about this. I tried to tell her no, but that…didn't work too well."

"I've noticed that she can be a little persistent." Dominique agreed. After a pause, she spoke again. "You still spending nights in Central Park?"

"Um…yeah, occasionally." Trini's expression darkened, remembering the last time. Dominique raised her eyebrow, seeing that this was a sensitive subject. A restaurant wasn't the place to go into that.

"Nice hat?" Dominique noticed.

"Oh…" Trini looked around to see that there were no people seated nearby enough to hear. Still she leaned in closer to Dominique to make an excuse for not taking it off. She hadn't needed it at the hospital and she knew it was inappropriate to wear it in a restaurant this nice. "I ran into a little trouble with some Quarrymen. I thought it was time for a new look." Changing the topic a little Trini raised an eyebrow at the redhead. "You…look really different on the weekends." Trini observed, obviously meaning Dominique looked much better, her heart started beating more quickly when that gained a mysterious smile from her lunch companion.

"I've learned to be quite…versatile, with my appearance." The smile grew.

"Sorry to leave you two alone." Andrea smiled and sat down.

"No problem." Trini replied, surprised that she meant it. Dominique seemed nice when you got her away from Elisa.

When lunch was over Trini was disappointed. Andrea was fun to be with. She just noticed the weirdest little things. Dominique had been pleasant to her and Andrea, but the waiter was probably eager to see her leave. She felt really embarrassed for him. She had one hell of a temper if anything was wrong. Trini purposely didn't mention that she had asked for no tomatoes with her pasta, and choked them down just to avoid a scene. Andrea had grinned at her. She knew what Trini was doing.

Dominique offered to give both of them a ride home. So now she was sitting in the back of yet another limousine, thinking about how disappointed Elisa was going to be in her. Maybe this was something that she could avoid mentioning. She hadn't actually intended to spend so much time with Dominique.

"Trini, do you have any plans right now?" Andrea asked, obviously hoping that she was available.

"Not unless you count buying groceries as plans." Trini grinned back.

"What about you Domi, have time to come see what I've been working on?" Andrea looked imploringly at Dominique. Trini got the impression that the answer to that question was often no.

"Sure, I could make some time." Dominique leaned up to tell the driver the destination.

Andrea's studio wasn't really that far away from the apartment Trini was staying at. When they got out to go up, Trini looked back at the driver, "What does he do when you're out doing things?" She whispered to Dominique.

Dominique grinned mischievously at her, "Eagerly wait for my return, like the dog all men are." Trini laughed.

Trini was shocked to see that Andrea's art…all of the art she had out…were night scenes. Andrea walked them over to see the mostly finished piece on her easel. Both Dominique and Trini gasped. It was a beautiful Manhattan skyline with a shapely blue female gargoyle moving across the moon, her red hair whipping across her face.

"Oh…it's beautiful." Trini was in awe. "Is she real?" She wanted to know if Andrea had actually seen this female around. The only one that she knew about was a lavender color. She had seen a few bad pictures of that one, hard to see any real details.

"Gargoyles are real." Andrea replied, as if expecting an argument.

"I know that, I've seen one. I just…is she real?" Trini was still distracted, studying the picture, trying to see the wing structure.

Andrea smiled fondly, "Yes. I saw her once, a few years ago."

"In person?" Trini turned to hear the story.

"No. I was catching a cab home." Andrea obviously wished that she had a closer look. "Domi…what do you think. You've been awfully quiet."

"It's very…nice, Andrea." Dominique seemed a little off. She was thinking about something else.

"So, Trini…you've seen a gargoyle?" Dominique glanced at Trini, and it made her nervous. It seemed a little tense.

"Remember I told you that I had trouble with the Quarrymen?" Trini waited for the nod before continuing. "Well they were attacking a dog like gargoyle. I…threw some rocks at them to distract them so he could get away."

"That's what Maza meant by rock throwing." Dominique gave her an appraising stare.

"Yeah, Domi…she's pretty good at it." Andrea smiled at her warmly and gave Trini a one armed hug.

As Dominique and Trini were leaving, Andrea poured out her purse, hunting for something. "Here is my card. Call me, we could do something while you're in town." Andrea smiled at Trini and waited until she put the card away before saying good-bye.

"So, where do you live?" Dominique asked as they both got back into the limo. Remembering the warnings that Elisa had given her, Trini dodged the question.

"Oh, I was on my way to the grocery store. Could you drop me off there?" Trini couldn't stop herself from staring at Dominique as she leaned forward to give Gregory the next destination. She was a beautiful mystery.

"Thank you for the ride, and lunch." Trini waved to Dominique and entered the grocery store. That wasn't so bad. Elisa had her expecting to be beaten and left in a ditch somewhere.

Trini didn't notice that Dominique followed her from the grocery store to her apartment building. She also didn't notice the nasty look that Dominique sent her way as she entered the building.

**June 16****th**

The night before had been nothing, Trini had searched the entire Central Park religiously from dark till almost dawn. It was different this time because while she did look up into the sky, her eyes traveled to the ground more often. She ached to find someone being attacked so that she could stop it. To find a girl like Kelly that for once she was in time to save.

That night had nothing, but in spite of the boredom of it Trini walked out of her apartment building shortly after dark once again.

Trini kept moving this night, rather than staking out a single spot. She had been here a few nights, and knew the areas that would be good for crime. She made sure to go past them on a regular basis. She crawled through bushes, climbed trees for better views, and almost forgot to look for gargoyles at all. It wasn't really gargoyles she was looking for even though she came for them and needed to find them. She was looking for those bastards that hurt Kelly. Unfortunately she wouldn't recognize them, so she was looking for men attacking women and wanted to take out her anger on them, hoping it was the same men, but not really caring. She filled up her fanny pack with rocks, so that she wouldn't need to confront anyone personally.

Trini climbed up into a tree for a good view of a remote garden spot, so that she wouldn't have to walk all the way over there.

"So…Human. What are you doing?" Trini spun around to look at where the woman's voice came from. Two glowing red eyes stared back at her. Trini gasped softly and just stared at the glowing eyes unable to believe she'd found someone.

"I…" Trini tried to stare into the dark; she barely made out the shadow of wings, verifying her thoughts. "I'm looking for you."

At that moment a woman's scream sounded from somewhere north of their location. Trini looked over that way and then expectantly at the gargoyle. She didn't make any move to go to her aid.

"Why are you looking for me?!" the voice became threatening, dangerous. The screaming from the woman in the park became more panicked. Trini looked at the gargoyle and then back towards the screaming again. She was imagining all sorts of horrible things happening to make that woman scream.

"Aren't you going to do something?!" she pleaded.

"I'd rather you stupid humans kill each other." The gargoyle barely got that out, when Trini jumped down from the tree and started running for the screaming, tears in her eyes. She needed that gargoyle. Needed her help, but she couldn't ignore this. Someone needed help and she ran as fast as she could towards the direction the scream came from, worried that she wasn't hearing any more screams. She noticed the gargoyle take to the air as she ran. When she rounded the turn in the path she saw that police officers had a man down on the ground. She wasn't needed. She searched the skies. The gargoyle was gone.

Trini felt like screaming out her frustration. Her fists clenched as she turned away from the police to the sky. She couldn't even see an outline of the gargoyle now. She lost her.

The rest of her day was a haze as she had trouble sleeping. Her disappointment keeping her awake, she still managed to trudge through the park the next night, hoping that now that the gargoyle knew she was there she'd come. She hadn't.

June 17th

Trini woke up suddenly and inexplicably at 9 am. She couldn't get the gargoyle she met ever so briefly out of her head. She had read several articles showing that the Manhattan clan protected the city, so what was up with the bitter female she met? Was she ever going to see her again? She was already almost half way through with her visit, and that was the first contact. She kept checking the papers, but the gargoyles were busy lying low right now. It was crappy timing for them to decide to do that. Trini felt tense and flipped around on the bed. She tried to fall back to sleep, but she was horribly wide-awake. Grumbling to herself she leapt out of bed. Apparently she only needed 5 hours of sleep today.

Trini walked naked into the bathroom and looked at her reflection in defeat. The two most…disturbing…parts of her anatomy would be next to impossible to hide in a slinky dress. Shopping was on her list of things to do today. Something more normal to try and take her mind off her bad luck in the park.

She turned to the side and studied the pitch-black tail that almost reached her knees. It was the same deep black as her hair. The tail was still growing. It had started out as a discolored bump on the base of her spine a year ago. She remembered puzzling over where that bruise came from for a while, before it started to grow a few months later. Once she realized what it was Trini had considered telling her mother about it, but…Trini looked sadly at the pale oval shaped scar on her right shoulder blade. Yes, it was a tail, but it was a part of her body. She kept it to herself, and endured her family's criticism about the baggy clothes that she wore to hide it. Her mother told her that she had a terrific figure and she should use it to her advantage. She just wanted Trini to find someone, and by someone…Trini knew she meant a man. Trini gave a soundless and humorless chuckle…that was something else her mother hadn't known about. Trini had been 

waiting to find someone before going through that argument with her mother. When the tail started to grow, she realized that she couldn't be with anyone because they would talk. It was dangerous to be as different as Trinity was. When her mother died in the car accident, it spared her from ever having to bring it up.

The tail was growing down, but a black line was starting to grow up her spine. She could still cover it with her pants, but she suspected it was going to go all the way up. She sighed, and practiced wrapping the tail around her leg, to see if that would work under a dress. It was too thick, the coils of it would show, unless…she found something with a fuller skirt, ballroom dress like. It might be a little different than what the others wore, but that was what she had to do. It would still look good, and it would be long enough that she could just let her tail dangle for a change. It would feel good to not always have to keep it tense and in place. It was like walking around all the time with your stomach sucked in. Hardly comfortable. She'd tell Fox she was going to shop for a dress; Fox's clothes would hardly fit her anyhow. She didn't have such full breasts. A dress couldn't cost more that the tickets would have. Problem one solved.

Trini leaned in closer to the mirror and stared at her ears. She hated these much more than the tail. It was hard to hide. They stuck out a little on the sides of her head and came to a point at the top. It was bad enough when the tail came in. Trini had decided to find gargoyles when that started, but to see she wasn't done changing scared her. What if she just woke up some day and found that she was…green…she wouldn't be able to hide it anymore.

She'd saved up for months to see New York. She was so desperate that she was going to sell her car for a couple thousand dollars so she could take the trip. She was so happy when her stepbrother found a way save her money with this apartment. Everyone else thought this was her one big vacation to celebrate graduation, and she let them think it wasn't anything more than that.

She took the tip of one ear and held it flat to her head. She then pulled the hair around it. That just might work. There was no hat that would work for an evening dress and cover her ears. She had to find another way.

Trini walked out of the bathroom and grabbed the tape off of the desk in the bedroom. She tried taping the ear down, but the hair above it kept pulling out. A few minutes later, and she had shaved the few hairs away. The tape only held for a short amount of time, before her ear sprung back out.

"Hm…stronger tape?" Trini made plans to go shopping for tape that afternoon. This just might work.

Trini came back from the store at eleven with a bag full of adhesive products. After trying a few, and finding that her ears really preferred to stick out, she pulled out the big guns. The foamy adhesive tabs that people used to secure phones to the wall. She would probably end up soaking her head for at least an hour to get it off, but it held. Trini did a victory dance, and started to laugh.

Trini held the phone up to her now concealed ear with a smile and was waiting on hold for Fox.

"Trini? You aren't trying to back out on me are you?" Fox spoke as soon as she picked up the line.

"No…I wouldn't do that to you." Trini smiled and gazed at the Eyrie building from her balcony. "I just wanted to tell you that I was going shopping for a dress. Do you want to come?"

There was a pause; Trini could hear Fox flipping through a book. "Sure, I'd love to come. I know some wonderful shops!" Trini started to doubt herself, Fox was a millionaire, would she even understand price limits? "Let me finish up here, and I come get you in a half hour, Okay?"

Trini took a deep breath and vowed that money was no object. She didn't believe it, but she said it. Who knew how much longer she would be able to go out and have fun like this.

Fox and Trini walked into the second store that afternoon. In looking around, it appeared that all they sold was women's eveningwear.

"Trini, you would look absolutely gorgeous in this." Fox held up a tight black dress that did go really well with her hair. Trini eyed it wishfully.

"Sorry, I'm looking for something that won't show off my big butt." She smiled as Fox looked at her like she was crazy.

"Honey, you are beautiful, and your butt looks like just the right size." Fox admonished her.

Trini stepped closer, to politely look at the dress Fox liked. She looked around and whispered so that the salespeople wouldn't hear her, "Fox? This is really expensive. I…don't think I can afford to shop here. Let's go."

Fox smiled at her, "Trini, how many evening dresses have you bought?"

"None. I never really went out like that."

"They all cost a few hundred dollars at least." When Fox saw Trini balk she added, "I was planning on buying it for you."

"But…" Trini wasn't comfortable with taking Fox's money. It was taking advantage of her. It was bad enough she let Fox buy the tickets for tonight. "Fox…I can't ask…"

"You aren't asking, I'm offering. It's like you said, we have more money than we know what to do with." Fox teased. "I am buying you a dress today, and if I see you looking at price tags, rather than dresses..." Fox put a playfully stern look on her face.

It was in the third store that Trini found something that worked. It was jet black, didn't have a plunging back, and came down to the floor. It did leave her shoulders bare, which gave it a sexy touch. The skirt part was not too full, just enough to hide a few things. It was also, way more than she wanted Fox to spend, but after seeing the price tags on some of the dresses Fox wanted her to try, she knew Fox wouldn't think it was too much. Trini stepped out of the dressing room to show Fox, and really enjoyed the way Fox's eyes widened in appreciation. "Oh, that is the one." Fox stated, and then turned to the saleswoman. "Candi, please, get some hose and accessories that will go with this. We are taking it." The saleswoman rushed off to do just that, probably imagining the commission this sale would make.

"Do you have plans?" Fox asked as they stepped outside with Trini carrying her purchases. They'd killed quite a few hours with this shopping trip. More time that Trini really thought it would take, and she felt like she should be researching another way to find gargoyles.

"No." Trini felt a small blush cover her face as she noticed Fox appraising her current outfit, which wasn't dressy. It was her normal wear. Something in Fox's eyes had Trini's heart beating a little faster. This whole shopping trip was interesting. Every time Trini tried on an outfit Fox wanted to see it. The way Fox would inspect the dresses made Trini fell like Fox was caressing her with those eyes.

"Good, then you and I can have dinner. There is a cute little restaurant I want to take you to."


	2. June2

In Forty-Five Days (Part 1: June) – By Princess Alexandria

**A remake of In Thirty Days (originally started in 3/2002)**

**June 18****th**

The next night Fox picked Trini up again, this time to get ready at her place then they'd go out to the play, well all three of them would. Trini felt a bit like David's existence had become background to her, she so easily forgot about him. Fox led Trinity to her and David's bedroom, so they could get ready. They laid out their dresses on the huge bed.

"I still need to shower. You can go ahead and use the table to put on your makeup." Fox indicated the…make-up workstation in the corner. Trini looked at it in wonder, she never really got into wearing a lot of make-up, just a little something for her eyes, and on really special occasions she would break out the lipstick. That was why she completely forgot about needing to bring some.

"I…forgot to bring any make-up." Trini looked at Fox, who was sitting on the bed removing her shoes.

Fox looked her over for a second. "Our coloring is similar…." Fox smiled, delighted, "Let me do you."

"Huh?" Trini blushed as she knew she was taking that the wrong way, but Fox's flirtatious smile made it hard to not take it that way.

"No, silly…" Fox's smile was wicked for a second, "Let me do your make-up. I'll be out of the shower quickly, and then I can get us both ready. It'll be fun!"

"Uh…okay." Trini tried to imagine how Fox could help her do her make-up. It really seemed like a one woman job.

"Great! Just give me a few…" Fox disappeared into the master bathroom, leaving Trini alone in the bedroom.

Trini looked around the room awkwardly. She sat down on the bed. She fluffed her hair, which she had finally figured out how to get a little volume. It was looking pretty decent. It had a wild windblown look to it, kind of like Dominique's did at that one lunch, only she didn't have nearly as much hair. It only came to her shoulders.

She was studying her reflection, making sure that the ears were still covered, when Fox came out of the bathroom…wearing nothing but a towel. A short towel at that, it only came to just below…Trini turned away quickly. Fox was beautiful, but Trini was not going to take advantage of her by staring, or even peeking. It just didn't seem right.

Because she didn't look at Fox she missed the mischievously wicked grin on her face. "Have a seat at the table. I'll be there in a minute." Trini did what she was told, but kept her eyes down, so she wouldn't see Fox in the reflection on the mirror. She jumped a little when a hand was placed on her shoulder. "Hey…relax." Fox's voice was low and husky. Trini tensed up even more, as her heart rate increased. Fox squeezed her shoulder, and when she found out how tense Trini was she reached out with her other hand and started a slow massage. "So, we need to decide on a look for tonight." Fox leaned down closer to Trini and murmured in her ear as she continued rubbing Trini's shoulders. Trini's breathing was coming more quickly, and she almost let out a needy whimper. She felt a light blush cover her face, and she desperately wanted to lean back into Fox's towel clad form. "I have an idea…Do you trust me?" Fox's voice was husky again.

Trini decided to nod, because she was sure that if she tried to talk, her voice would crack. Fox stepped back away from her and started assembling the make-up she planned to use. The sheer volume of stuff was amazing. Fox then looked at her for a second. "You know. That chair isn't going to work. If I'm going to do this, I'll need you up higher. Go clean the make-up off your face, I'll be right back." 

When Fox left the room Trini started taking deep, calming breaths, trying to control the impulse to…do things she really shouldn't do…especially with someone's wife.

When Trini came out of the bathroom Fox was already back. She had brought a taller stool for Trini to sit on. She still wasn't dressed. "Well, come on." Fox motioned for her to hurry up. She sat down on the stool and found that she was about one head shorter than the standing redhead beside her. "Wow, you were hardly wearing any make-up were you?" Fox studied Trini's freshly washed face, "A natural beauty…" Fox said in that mesmerizing voice. All the calming that Trini had managed to do fled, when Fox straddled her left leg to get closer. "Is this okay? I need to be able to reach you." Her voice was husky.

Trini knew that Fox didn't need to sit on her like that to reach her, "Yes." She croaked out, her breath becoming a light pant as she realized she wasn't misinterpreting it. Fox was more than flirting with her.

Fox smiled, "Well let's start with some moisturizer." She squirted a little liquid out of one of the numerous bottles on the table into her hand. "Lean your head back a little." She whispered to Trini, who immediately obeyed. Fox traced her fingers over Trini's forehead lightly, the sensations caused Trini to close her eyes and surrender to it. Fox then slid her fingers down each side of Trini's face, until both hands met at the chin. She gently drew a slippery finger down Trini's nose. She then used a feather light touch to rub in the crème.

"I think that we're close enough in coloring you can use my base." Her voice was deeper, with a hint of breathlessness. Trini heard another click as Fox opened her base and then the fingers returned, caressing her face. "Okay…now for the creative part." Trini could feel Fox studying her face; she slowly opened her eyes and saw that Fox's face was merely inches over her own. "No…I want this to be a surprise, keep your eyes closed." Fox whispered, with a hungry look in her eyes, sending a bolt of fire through Trini's body. She complied and closed her eyes again. She felt a feather light touch on her left cheek, "Oh, yes…that looks nice." A deep, almost unrecognizable voice uttered. Trini felt the feather touch on her other cheek. "Keep your eyes closed, I'm doing the eye shadow." Fox sounded a little calmer. Trini felt a small brush touch her eyelid.

Fox put more weight on Trini's thigh, as she semi-sat down. Trini was so absorbed in the feel of the body straddling her leg that she didn't even notice when Fox finished with the eye shadow. Was Fox even wearing anything under that towel? Trini whimpered as Fox pressed down a little harder on her thigh. "Pout your lips." Fox whispered into Trini's ear and then hissed as Trini pressed her leg harder against Fox. She pouted her lips and in a moment she felt Fox run her fingers over Trini's lips slowly, carefully running over her bottom lip. Trini whimpered again, and heard a slight chuckle from Fox. Fox then passed a lipstick over Trini's lips. "Relax your lips, I have lip liner." Trini did as she was told, and soon felt the liner tip outlining her lips. She still kept her eyes closed after that was done. She could feel Fox's breath on her lips. She must be mere inches away, Trini moaned and tried to close the gap. Fox backed up, "keep your eyes closed." She whispered, breathlessly "I want to see your face when you see yourself." Fox backed off of Trini's leg and Trini felt a pang of loss.

Trini felt Fox turn the chair she was on to face the mirror. "Open your eyes." Fox sounded less breathless, her voice not a deep. Trini opened her eyes…and was shocked. The woman in the mirror was beautiful, classy, and desirable. Those were things that she never thought she could be.

"Oh…Fox." Trini leaned forward a little to see better. She had done the impossible. Trini turned to look at Fox, "Thank you…I've never looked like this." She studied Fox, now that she was allowed to look. Fox was a little flush, and her breathing was still as labored as Trini's. "Fox…" A knock at the door interrupted her.

"Ladies, we have about 30 minutes until we need to leave." David's voice came through the double doors.

"We'll be ready." Fox answered, while smiling shyly at Trini. It melted Trini's heart. "You better get dressed, I still need to do my make-up."

"Oh…Okay." Trini grabbed her dress and other items and headed for the bathroom. Once the door was closed she leaned onto the counter with both arms and took a deep breath. That was…amazing! 

Trini felt a burning need, that she, unfortunately, had no time to deal with. She had never been so aroused, and she never even kissed Fox. Now she needed to go in public with this goddess and her husband. She took a shuddering breath and started to get dressed, careful not to smudge the makeup that Fox had applied.

Trini sat down at the elegant restaurant across from David. She was trying to hide the fact that she was having a hard time looking him in the eye. What the hell was she doing? Fox was his wife, the mother of his child, but Trini couldn't help but feel an intense need whenever the woman brushed up against her. And Fox was finding every opportunity to do that without being so obvious that anyone would notice.

What was Fox after, and Trini thought bitterly, did it really matter? Even if she were willing to play at being Fox's little mistress, behind David's back, she couldn't. She wasn't human enough. What did it say about her, that she had even been considering this, and that she had allowed things to become so sexually charged?

Trini looked back up to see David looking at her with concern. "Trini, are you okay?" He had noticed her become paler as she was lost in her internal dialogue.

"Trini?" Fox reached out a hand to touch her own. Trini flinched a little, and then felt horrid, seeing the hurt look in Fox's eyes. She smiled weakly at the woman plaguing her thoughts, in an attempt to take that hurt look out of her eyes. It didn't quite work.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to visit the restroom." Trini got up, and David stood up, doing that little polite thing that men did in movies. It made Trini feel worse about what Fox was apparently all too willing to do with her behind this nice man's back. She noticed the concern on Fox's face grew.

Trini stood in front of the mirror, taking deep breaths and trying to compose herself so that she could go through the rest of this evening without making David suspicious. Oh, God...she was already acting like the other woman. She didn't want to lose Fox's friendship, she really did like her, but she couldn't seem to be around her without...the damned wanting. A line had been crossed, and she didn't know how to go back. Trini growled out her frustration at her reflection.

The bathroom door opened, and Trini didn't even need to look to know that Fox had come after her. "Fox." She greeted her, without looking over her shoulder at the woman coming closer.

"Trini..." Fox sounded upset, which made Trini look up. "I..." she fell silent.

"Fox." Trini could hear the need in her voice, and damned herself for it. She felt consumed. She wanted to throw Fox up against the wall and kiss her endlessly. She wanted so much more. She looked at the beautiful woman with naked hunger and pain in her eyes. When she saw the answering hunger in the other woman's gaze, she forced herself to look away. She took a deep breath while studying the sink. Once she had better control she turned back to face Fox. "Fox...I can't..."

"I know." Fox's words were quiet, flat. "I'm sorry." Trini saw that Fox's eyes were glassy, and it felt like a punch in the heart. Fox took a deep breath, "Well we should get out there, the waiter should be bringing the food soon. Are you okay?"

Trini gave her a weak smile and let out a breath of air, "Yeah." She followed the redhead out of the bathroom.

Trini smiled at David as they left the restaurant. She had managed to not only follow, but contribute to the conversation. She appeared much more cheerful on the outside than she really felt. They waited for David's driver to bring the limo around.

"Ms. Stephens?" a man's voice sounded uncertain. Trini turned to look at the approaching man.

"Gregory?" Oh, great...another little secret she had been keeping was on its way out. Fox probably talked to Elisa all the time...daily...and with Trini's luck lately, tonight.

"Ms. Stephens, I must say you look absolutely stunning tonight." Dominique's driver smiled.

"Thank you." Trini replied, hoping that he would leave, without saying much more.

Too bad David decided to enter the conversation. "Trini, I don't believe you introduced us to your friend."

No, of course not. I didn't want to, Trini thought, but she smiled and started the introductions. "David, Fox, this is Gregory." Please let that be enough she pleaded to mentally.

Gregory reached out and shook David's hand. "I'm Ms. Destine's driver." He smiled, not noticing the concerned look on Fox's face. Trini noticed it though.  
David continued to smile, "So how do you know our Trinity?" Trini noticed the possessive term quickly. She also saw this train wreck coming. Fox obviously felt the same way about Dominique that Elisa did.

"Oh, she was the only guest of Ms. Destine's that brings me things to read." Gregory sounded fond of her. The nice driver had no idea what he was getting her into. She remembered seeing the magazine in the recycle bin in Andrea's studio and asking to have it. She had given it quietly to Gregory, in case he got bored. To bad that made her memorable.

It was at that moment that David's limo drove up. Too little too late, by the look in Fox's eyes. "Well it was nice meeting you." David turned to get into the opened limo door.

"I'll be seeing you later Ms. Stephens." Gregory waved, still bouncing with happiness. She saw him watching her enter the limo, and realized that Gregory was attracted to her. Perfect...just perfect.

As soon as they were all seated and on their way Fox spoke. "You've been hanging around Dominique Destine!" It wasn't a statement, it was an accusation.  
"No...I mean..." Trini was stumbling over her words. She felt like she had been caught stealing, the way that Fox glared at her. David looked pretty concerned as well. "I'm not...hanging around her. I went out to lunch with a friend...and Dominique was there."

"So she decided to give you and your friend a ride in her limo?!" Fox was not letting this go.

"No...we had lunch with her. Then she drove me to the grocery store." Trini didn't understand this attitude. Why was Fox suddenly acting like Trini was a misbehaving teenager just because she had lunch with Dominique? Was it jealousy?

David finally spoke, "Trini, we're concerned. Ms. Destine...is a dangerous woman." He looked like he was carefully picking his words. Trini felt like she was getting chewed out by the parents. "I...we...would be more comfortable if you didn't...go to any more lunches with her."

Trini just nodded. She didn't understand everyone's concern. It wasn't like that woman was some sort of serial killer, she was just a business woman. There were a few moments of silence before David changed the subject and normal conversation resumed. Trini wasn't happy with these orders, she didn't sense anything wrong with Dominique but with three other people warning her Trini didn't know what to think.

After the play Trini felt like she'd been infused with energy. Trini Loved Cats! She absolutely loved it! After the end of the play she realized that she had been sitting on the edge of her seat the entire time. She beamed over at Fox, and saw the amused smile back at her. It wasn't tense anymore...maybe they would be okay. Trini really hoped so. "That was..." Trini grinned.

David smiled back teasingly, "Yes, it was, wasn't it."

Once they got back to the car, they found out that someone had been trying to reach David. "Fox...Trini...I'm afraid that we need to call it a night."

"Alexander?" Fox worriedly asked.

"No, he's fine. Just a business matter." David reassured his wife. "Trini...is it okay if we drop you off on the way?"

"Sure." Trini didn't mind at all. She noticed Fox glancing at David, trying to find out what it was that he needed to get home to do, and when David glanced Trini's way for a second, Fox stopped trying to get the information.

Trini got out at her apartment building. She was surprised when Fox got out after her.

"Fox..." David obviously wanted to get moving.

"Just one minute." Fox glanced back at him. Whatever her eyes told David, he just sat back in the seat and waited.

"Trini..." Fox sounded unsure. "I'd like to still be friends." her voice soft and quiet.

Trini gave Fox a soft smile, "We are friends..." she paused, unsure of how to say this, "I...just..."

"I understand." Fox went to touch Trini's hand, but pulled her own back before making contact. "Would you be willing to come to a PIT gathering with me and David on Tuesday?" Fox sounded shy and vulnerable. Trini knew that the PIT group was pro-gargoyle, and was relieved to hear these two had joined it.

"Sure." Trini was going to try and be Fox's friend, even if the woman's mere presence made her burn with desire.

"Look...I'll call you with the details. I really don't remember them all." Fox smiled, Trini felt that she had done the right thing. She stared out at the incredibly full and beautiful moon and took a deep breath of the night air. They were going to be okay.

**June 19****th**

Trini woke up to someone banging on her door again. She was pretty sure she knew who it was. Still exhausted, she checked her reflection in the bedroom mirror. Her burgundy silk pajama bottoms showed the outline of the tail that she had wrapped around her leg while she slept. She straightened her tail and made it run down the inside of her left leg, it stopped being visible. She also wore a tight sleeveless t-shirt, she grabbed a regular button up shirt to wear over it. She didn't bother with the buttons. Her ears were still pinned back, she had been too tired to try and fix that last night. Tugging on one ear she decided that it would still hold. She fluffed up her hair and went for the door.

"Let me guess." She called out through the door. "Avon?" She still had make-up on her mind. Gee I wonder why? She thought sarcastically to herself.

"Trini, it's me." Elisa's voice called back. Trini unlocked the door and let her friend in. She was surprised to see that Elisa was soaking wet. She looked out the Balcony doors and noticed that it was pouring out. "Sorry to drip all over the floor." Elisa grinned.

"Take off your coat, we can hang it in the bathroom." Trini ordered, while heading to the kitchen to start water for tea.

"I woke you up again, didn't I?" Elisa called out from the bathroom.

"It's okay." Trini glanced at the clock, it was 11 am. "It's almost the afternoon. What's up? Why the sudden visit?" Trini was hoping it wasn't another stay away from Dominique lecture.

"My car broke down nearby. I had it towed, but I thought I'd stop by and visit, rather than wait in the shop for hours. Figures that it would break down on my day off." Elisa walked into the kitchen. Trini felt happy and warm knowing that Elisa just wanted to spend time with her. "I hate to ask, but do you have any pants I can borrow, mine are soaked."

"Oh, sure." Trini glanced at the pants, they looked tight and uncomfortable. Elisa would probably feel naked in her baggy pants. She grinned and went to choose the baggiest she could find. Trini changed her pants while she was at it.

When Elisa came out of the bathroom, she looked drier, but Trini could see she was also tired. The pants were a little loose on Elisa, since her waist was smaller, so it hung down around her hips. "Elisa, how much sleep did you get?" Trini studied her friend with concern.

Elisa gave a weak chuckle, "I haven't slept." She took one of the cups of tea and started sipping it. "Um...warm..." She smiled lazily.

Trini started a fire and went to get a few throw blankets. She didn't want Elisa getting sick.

"Are you hungry?" Trini placed the blanket over Elisa's lap.

"A little." Elisa said distractedly, and then added with more energy, "Trini, honey, you don't need to fuss over me."

Trini leaned over and kissed Elisa tenderly on the lips, then her eyes went wide in shock. She hadn't meant to...she was so tired...she wasn't thinking, "Oh, Elisa..." Trini started to apologize.

Elisa just slowly touched her own lips, "No...no, it's okay." She murmured quietly, then she just turned to look into the fire.

Elisa had fallen asleep around noon. Trini quietly walked up to Elisa and studied her relaxed, unguarded face. She gently placed the other throw blanket over her. She then tiptoed out of the room and quietly set her laptop up in the bedroom.

Trini was going to the bathroom when she heard the apartment phone ring. She knew it must be Andrea, because that was the number she gave the artist. She hurriedly finished up while she heard the answering machine pick up.

"Trini, It's Andrea, Dominique and I are going to the PIT meeting tomorrow. I finally talked her into going." Andrea sounded like she had won a battle, and Trini didn't doubt that it had been. That busy 

executive probably will need to be dragged out of her office. Dammit...that means that she will be there when she goes with Fox! She didn't think she could just ignore the woman, just because Fox and David were there and didn't like her. Andrea continued, "They asked me to bring some of my art! Can you believe it! Call me." She sounded absolutely giddy. Trini could understand that, this was an opportunity for Andrea to show off her art to a group that would really appreciate it. Andrea hung up just as Trini came out of the bathroom.

Elisa was sitting up on the couch, the call had obviously woken her up. Trini glanced at the clock, it was 3pm. "Hello sleeping beauty." she smiled at the sleep deprived detective.

"You let me fall asleep." Elisa accused playfully, while wiping the sleep from her eyes.

"You really needed it." Trini studied the groggy looking woman. She mentally crossed her fingers, hoping that the Detective was too tired to notice that Andrea had mentioned Dominique.

"What time is it?" Elisa asked, and Trini felt the joy of a lecture averted.

"Three..."

"Three! I need to call the garage and find out about my car." Elisa got up and Trini pointed to the phone on the kitchen counter.

Elisa called the garage and then a cab to go get her car. "Trini, thanks." She said softly, as if Trini had given her more than a place to crash. Trini studied the woman and could feel the vulnerability Elisa was projecting. It was strange that such a strong woman was showing that, and in a sudden flash of insight Trini realized that something happened last night that upset Elisa. She took three steps and enveloped Elisa in a soft, comforting hug. She held her until Elisa hugged her back.

"Anytime Elisa, anytime." she murmured into the detective ear, and she meant it. Releasing Elisa she opened the front door. "You can always drop by." She smiled.

Trini called Andrea and told her that she was already invited to the PIT gathering, and that she was looking forward to seeing what the artist brought to show.

Trini then took a good long shower, giving the adhesive a chance to soak, before she tried to remove it. The skin it was adhered to was feeling itchy. She probably should have taken it off last night.

She collapsed on the bed, naked, and feel asleep again. She planned to go out that night, rain be damned, and she didn't want to fall asleep in some soggy tree.

She rolled over onto her back with a soft, contented smile on her face. She hadn't been able to lounge around in bed for a long time. It was almost dark when she had finally woken up. She made no attempt to get up. She rolled onto her back and stretched her arms above her head and groaned. This was nice. She felt so relaxed. She'd kicked to covers off at some point during the nap, but the apartment was delightfully cozy. She lifted her left leg up a little, so that she could unwrap her tail. She then let the leg fall to the side lazily. Her tail fluttered about, reflecting her contentment.

After she finally rolled herself out of bed she got ready to walk the park again. Trini was very grateful when she walked out of the apartment building and saw that the rain was over, and that she could see the stars in the sky. She strolled to the park, wearing her usual patrol clothes. She really didn't expect many people out, since the plants and ground were still wet. It just felt like the kind of night that people would stay inside. Maybe with fewer people out the gargoyles would show themselves again. Maybe that bitter female with the sexy voice would be out again. She really wanted to talk to her. She'd feel more comfortable talking with a female, and she knew that the local clan only had the one.

Trini was right, the park was almost deserted. In spite of that she still did the rounds, just in case someone was out there and in trouble. Since it was so dead, she didn't really bother going through all the bushes, since they were wet, and she didn't really want to get muddy if she could help it.

Trini was standing on the path, tossing rocks at the base of a street light nearby. She was bored... She didn't hear the gentle whoosh in the air coming nearer. She screamed when strong hands grabbed her under the arms and dragged her...up into the air.

"I think it is time that you and I had a little...talk...Human." a familiar voice hissed into her ear.

**June 20th**

Trini stared wide-eyed as the rooftops speed by underneath them. It seemed like she'd been held in the air forever, but it was probably less time than that. It seemed like they did cross most of Manhattan though. Trini couldn't even see Central Park from where they were. The grip the gargoyle had on her arms was painful, but she wasn't going to complain. That grip was all that was keeping her from plunging down to the ground, which was far to far away. The rest of her body dangled in the wind, and part of her was amazed that she was actually flying. She had dreamed about seeing the city from this height since she was a little girl. It was something she knew that she would never be able to do on her own. Too bad fear was making it impossible to enjoy.

They circled over a building's rooftop and then landed. The gargoyle had released her as soon as they neared the roof, causing Trini to land painfully on her hands and knees. She hissed in pain, and stood up slowly to face this female that grabbed her out of the park.

The gargoyle was just staring at her with a cold look on her face. Even as angry Trini was at the treatment she was receiving, she was astounded by how beautiful this female was. It wasn't the one she had been expecting. This gargoyle was blue, with a purple hue to her wings. She had flaming hair that gave her a savage beauty. She wore little in the way of clothes, just a halter-top and a loincloth. She was the gargoyle from Andrea's painting.

"Listen...Human..." The gargoyle said the term like it was the ultimate derogatory remark. "I don't care if you are a hunter or not. You have been far too persistent for your own good." The gargoyles eyes began to burn red. Trini remained rooted to the spot she stood.

"I don't understand...whatever a hunter is, I'm not that..." Trini protested.

"And I am sure that the clan will believe you when you say that..." The gargoyle interrupted, obviously getting more agitated, "but then you will betray them...like all Humans do...and Angela will get hurt."

"I wouldn't betray anyone..." Trini realized that this was going very badly; she was probably not going to be able to get this female's trust. "Please...I just need help!" she cried out in frustration, clenching her hands.

The gargoyle advanced on Trini, backing Trini up to the ledge of the building. Trini started talking faster, "Please...I came to Manhattan because I needed to talk with a gargoyle. That's all...I need help! Please." Trini started to feel her heart beating in fear

"So you don't need me specifically? Last time you said you came to see me." The gargoyle prodded, mocking hurt.

"I…" Trini looked quickly around the roof, "I…thought you might be able to help."

"Stupid Human...why would I want to help you?!" The gargoyle sneered at Trini, and Trini realized that this female really did hate all humans. Trini felt uncomfortable with her proximity to the edge, so she quickly ducked under the gargoyles arm and spun so that she was facing her from the other side. Backing up a few steps, she held her hands out, palms out, trying to placate the angry gargoyle.

"Don't do this!" Trini pleaded, as she saw the gargoyle get into a fighting stance, legs apart, hands opened, with talons out.

The gargoyle lunged forward, causing Trini to lean back to stay out of reach of those talons. Trini felt sick that it had come to this, she kicked out, hitting the gargoyle in the stomach, and then backed up some more to stay out of reach. She saw the surprised look in the gargoyles eyes, before they flashed with red again. She'd hurt her with that one. Again, Trini backed up, holding her hands out, "Please…I don't want to do this!" And she really meant it. She had delivered a good kick, and the female was still standing. She wasn't strong enough to take on a gargoyle, and any damage that she did manage to do would just prove to this female that she had been right. That Trini was nothing but a threat. As the gargoyle took a step towards her, she started talking frantically, "My name is Trinity…I came from Seattle to try and talk with you. Please."

"Listen, Human…I don't care!" the gargoyle yelled at her, eyes flashing.

"Stop calling me that! I'm not human!" Trini threw out her most precious secret, in hopes that it would help. The gargoyle looked surprised for a second, then glared even more coldly. The beating blades 

of a helicopter cut off whatever her response would have been. Both of the women dodged back away from each other as bullets hit the places they were standing.

"Shit! Quarrymen!" Trini grabbed the gargoyles hand and dragged her behind an air vent for cover. "You need to get out of here!" she yelled at the gargoyle over the din of the helicopter blades.

As another bullet flew past Trini, the gargoyle spoke, "They don't seem too fond of you either." She yelled back, the fight between them forgotten for now.

Trini reached into her fanny pack and found she still had a small number of rocks. The helicopter was riding so low that she could make out the shapes of the two shooters. She turned to the female with an intense look in her eyes, "Get ready to move!" she ordered, and then stepped out into the clear, with her arm held back. She spent the time to take careful aim and threw her rock at one of the shooters; she was quickly yanked back behind the cover by the gargoyle. She noticed the man she aimed at slump in his seat.

"Are you insane!" The gargoyle looked outraged. Trini smiled at her, amused that this was the woman that was going to kill her not one minute ago.

"I got one of them…I'm going to try for the other, then we run like hell." She yelled back at the blue gargoyle, while holding her hat down on her head so that it didn't fly away in the winds. Before the gargoyle had a chance to reply Trini jumped out and tried her luck at the other shooter. Sand blew into her eyes, as she was getting ready to release the rock, she heard the clank of the rock hitting the helicopter, and the shot being fired. A strong arm wrapped around her and dragged her to the edge of the building.

"I'm not done with you yet!" the gargoyle hissed into her ear, and jumped off the building with Trini in tow, facing backwards toward the helicopter. When her vision cleared she could see the remaining shooter take careful aim and fire. The bullet tore through the gargoyles chest, causing her to buckle in pain and drop Trini. Trini screamed as she plummeted down several stories. The screams ended suddenly when she hit the ground with a loud crunch.

Two hours later a dark figure limped out of the alley, wincing with every step. She looked up towards the roof of the building and realized that it must be at least ten stories tall. "Oh God." she had tears falling from her eyes as she painfully moved her gaze back to the street ahead of her. She leaned against the building she had been tossed off of and cried. Her sobs shaking her aching body painfully, but she just couldn't stop. She hugged her arms around her body, wishing that they were Elisa or Fox's arms. She didn't want to be alone, she wanted someone to hold her and tell her that everything was going to be alright, but she knew that it would have been a lie. That gargoyle must have trusted her to make that shot. She still had her blood on her. Drops had splattered her face. She had hunted around the alley, on her hands and knees, trying to find the body. She hadn't seen it. Trini bent over and threw up. She was horrified that she had gotten a gargoyle killed.

Trini made it to the street corner, and looked up to see where she was. She held her arms around her stomach. It ached. She wasn't even close, probably several miles away from the apartment. She wasn't going to be able to make it. If even the most basic thug attacked her, she was in no shape to defend herself. Tears filled her eyes. She could feel the pieces of her cell phone in her fanny pack. She had probably landed on it. She noticed the pay phone in front of the gas station across the street from her. She also saw the bar, complete with a group of rowdy men standing outside just a block away. She hated feeling this vulnerable; she cringed at the men's loud laughter. The image of Kelly's body, abused and left in the bushes came to her unbidden. She made her way to the gas station. She needed help.

Trini watched the red Ford Fairlane turn into the gas station finally. Elisa had agreed to come get her without asking a lot of questions. Trini appreciated that. She took a deep breath and started trying to down play her injuries. She couldn't let Elisa take her to a hospital. Her back protested her motion, as she double checked that her hat was still on her head. She had spent a good five minutes looking for it after she regained consciousness. It hadn't been easy to find the black hat in the dark alley while almost writhing in pain.

The Ford drove up next to the outdoor bench that Trini was sitting on. Trini saw the concern on Elisa's face, and she tried to stand up without wincing. She stood up so slowly that it wouldn't have mattered. It was obvious that she was in a lot of pain. Elisa's eyes widened and she opened her door and rushed out to help Trini, leaving the car running.

"Oh...Trini." Elisa's voice sounded pained as she went to take her arm, and helped her around to the passenger side. Trini was grateful that Elisa was at least waiting to get her in the car before asking questions. Elisa carefully helped Trini get settled into the seat, and she reached around Trini to fasten the seat belt for her. She then rushed around to get in to the driver's seat.

"The details can wait, you need a hospital!" Elisa stated, as she put her car into reverse.

"NO!..." Trini panicked, "Please, Elisa...I can't go to a hospital!" She turned to look at Elisa, and pain shot up her back, almost making her scream out. She could see by Elisa's expression that it didn't help her argument. She had been weak, she shouldn't have called Elisa, and she should have known... tears started to fall.

"Look at you..." Elisa glanced at Trini, "You can barely sit up." She turned back to the road, as she turned the car. Trini could see tears falling down Elisa's face.

"Elisa, I can't go to a hospital." Trini pleaded, her vision blurred with tears of her own.

"You need medical help. You're hurt pretty badly." They stopped at a red light, even though there was absolutely no traffic in the area, and Elisa turned toward Trini, she reached out a hand and lightly traced the bruise on Trini's cheek, "You might have a concussion. Just trust me honey, we need to go to the hospital. I'll stay with you." Elisa tried to comfort Trini.

"Please...Elisa...can't you trust me when I tell you that I can't go to a hospital...Please just trust me." Trini sobbed out.

"No...honey...you need to go...it'll be okay. I promise." Elisa's voice caught in her throat.

It was then that Trini realized that Elisa wouldn't listen...wouldn't just trust her. She'd made a mistake calling her. Trini quickly took off her seatbelt and jumped out of the car. Her muscles screamed in protest.

"Trini!" Elisa screamed from inside the car after her as Trini tried to run. She stumbled a few steps, her vision blurred with tears, until she reached the sidewalk. She could hear the Ford's wheels squeal as Elisa turned the car around to follow her. She turned into an alley; sure that Elisa's car wouldn't fit in it. Her running was so incredibly slow, and pain racked her body every time her foot pounded into the ground. She heard a car door open, and then she heard rapid footsteps approaching her. Dammit...Elisa...just let me go! her mind screamed.

"Trini! What are you doing?!" Elisa screamed at her from not very far behind her. Trini felt her heart sink once she realized she wasn't going to get away. Elisa was going to find out...Oh, God... Tears blinded Trini and she stumbled over something in her way. She fell hard onto her already sore hands and knees, sobbing. Elisa was by her side in a second. "Trini! Oh, God...are you okay?" Elisa was breathing hard; she had been running as fast as she could, tears crept into her voice, "Why in hell would you run away from me?"

Trini turned to cling to Elisa, sobbing, "I can't go to a hospital. Please...please...I'll be okay soon...I'll be okay." She buried her face into Elisa's coat, and Elisa wrapped her arms around Trini's shaking body.

"Why...why can't you?" Elisa choked out, obviously trying not to cry. "Were you raped...If you were raped, it's not you fault. You don't have to be ashamed...Oh, Trini...talk to me!"

"No..No...not that." Trini turned to look up into Elisa's watery eyes. For the second time in her life she uttered the words, terrified at what this admission would cost her, "I'm not human." Tears fell from her eyes as she waited for the response. Elisa blinked a few times, and then studied her face. When Trini saw Elisa reach up slowly to remove her hat Trini froze, her body tensed, sending more pain through it. She felt the hat being taken from her head, and the cool night air blow through her hair. She heard Elisa gasp, "Please don't leave me..." she whispered through her tears.

She felt Elisa's fingers lightly touching her ears, verifying what she saw. "Oh...Trini..." Her voice was full of wonder.

Trini forced herself to pull away from Elisa's body and look at her face. Her back spasmed in pain, and she winced. Elisa saw that, "Trini...we need to get you back in the car." she said softly.

Elisa wasn't running, wasn't calling her names, wasn't doing any of the things that she had been terrified she would do. Still, she whispered out, "I can't go to the hospital." just to make sure Elisa understood.

"I know." Elisa placed the baseball hat back on Trini's head tenderly, brushing her bangs out of her face. Elisa then helped Trini stand up and helped to support her on the trip back to the car. "I know some people who could..."

Trini tensed up and stopped walking, "No one can know! No one!"  
"Will you be okay?" Elisa brushed the hair that had moved back into Trini's eyes.

"I'll be okay...I just need some time." Trini whined out, desperately hoping that she really could trust Elisa.

"Okay..." Elisa thought for a second. "Come home with me." When she saw that Trini was going to protest, "I just need to know you're okay...Please...just give me this." Trini nodded and they resumed their way back to Elisa's car.

Trini stepped into Elisa's apartment and stood staring up at the sky light. Nice… The place was tidy, and not as tiny as she expected the woman to have on a cop's salary. Elisa turned on the light. "Oh, Trini, the back of your shirt is torn up." She stepped closer to examine Trini's back through the holes in the shirt. "I need to take a look at your back, there's blood on your shirt." Elisa walked around Trini and started unbuttoning her shirt.

"Elisa!" Trini was shocked, and tried weakly to bat the woman's hands away.

"Look!" Elisa stood in front of Trini, with her hands on her hips, obviously irritated. "You need medical attention, and I will not just ignore it!" Elisa moved closer and gently tilted Trini's head up, so that their eyes met. "I'll be gentle. Let me help you." She said softly. Trini took a deep breath and nodded shyly. No one had seen her since…but Elisa already knew. Still her heart hammered in fear of Elisa's response to seeing…how different Trini really was.

Trini tried to unbutton her shirt, but her hands were shaking so hard it was making it impossible. "Here, let me." Elisa murmured as she reached out and deftly unbuttoned it for Trini. Elisa hissed softly as she glanced at some angry bruises on Trini's arms. She carefully took a hold of the opened shirt and lowered down over Trini's arms. It pulled open some bleeding wounds on her back, but she tried not to flinch and make Elisa feel bad about that. "Oh...Trini..." Elisa's voice held her concern, "You are really scraped up." Elisa then knelt down and started to untie Trini's shoes, she carefully helped Trini lift up her leg so that she wouldn't fall over, and she slipped each shoe off in turn. Elisa then stood up and looked Trini in the eyes as she removed the black baseball cap, so she was able to easily see the uncertainty in Trini's face, "It's okay...I'll take care of you." She whispered calmly. She then reached down to start unfastening Trini's pants.

"Uh...Elisa..." Trini swallowed nervously, and reached for her pants to stop her.

"Trini..." Elisa sighed, obviously not to happy with the delay. "You look like hell. I'm betting that you have injuries everywhere. Can you tell me that's not true?"

"...I...that sounds about right...but." Trini started to blush and stammer.

"I'm not going to take advantage of you. What's the problem?" Elisa gently caressed Trini's cheek, "I promise I won't do anything...inappropriate." Trini felt her heart race a little at the thought of Elisa being inappropriate with her, that new fantasy just made her blush harder.

"Um...that's not it. Elisa..."Trini tore her gaze away from the detective, "I..." Trini studied her socked feet, and whispered the rest, "I have a tail."

Elisa blinked stupidly for a second, "I thought you were a Fey?"

"Fey? What's that?" Trini looked up and stared at Elisa intensely. She hadn't expected the detective to recognize what she might be.

"You don't know?" Elisa reached out and touched Trini's ear, slowly caressing it. Trini felt a tingle of pleasure. Elisa's voice was reflective "I thought...with these ears." Trini could then see Elisa 

force her mind back to the task at hand as she said more firmly, "nevermind, you still need medical help. We can talk about it later."

Trini nervously placed her hands on the couch as Elisa slid her pants down so that she could step out of them. She felt weak, nervous, and humiliated because she really couldn't have done that herself. Every movement stretched and tortured her raw skin. She noticed Elisa stare at the black tail wrapped around her leg for a moment, before shaking herself back into action. She took Trini's arm and helped her into the bedroom. "It looks like your backside took all the abuse. What happened?" Elisa finally asked as she helped the young woman wearing nothing but her underwear ease down onto the bed.

"I fell." Trini really didn't want to go into detail. She just didn't understand how she managed to live through things like that. Elisa gave her a look that clearly told Trini that she was going to have to come up with a better answer. She tried to shift on the bed, so that she could lie down, and she hissed in pain as she put pressure on her tailbone.

"Here, lie on your stomach, so that I can clean out some of these cuts." Elisa grabbed Trini's hand and helped her to roll over. Trini cuddled the pillow to her face. It smelled like Elisa's hair.

"Let me get the first aid kit, I'll be right back." Trini heard Elisa wander into the bathroom. Trini's face was near the alarm clock, it was only 4 am. She felt like days had gone by since the gargoyle took her from the park. She felt tears gather in her eyes at thoughts about the gargoyle. She firmly pushed those thoughts out of her head. She had already cried so much tonight. She refused to do any more.

She felt Elisa approach the bed. Trini was exhausted and she laid still and didn't acknowledge her when she sat on the bed next to her. She felt Elisa unfasten her bra and she didn't even flinch. "I'm just going to clean these out, and bandage you up." She heard Elisa say, before beautiful, relaxing blackness overcame her.

Trini woke up and opened her eyes to see that she wasn't alone in the bed. She stared wide-eyed at the back of Elisa's head as the events of the night before returned to her. At some point during the night she had rolled onto her side and wrapped an arm around the detective. Her heart beat strongly in her chest. She just stared at this marvel of a woman. A woman who saw what she was and was still comfortable enough to fall asleep beside her. Trini slowly and carefully tried to remove her arm, not wanting Elisa to think that she was trying to take advantage of her. She had already accidentally kissed the woman…twice. That was very unusual for her to feel so much affection for someone she had only known a few weeks. She stopped moving when a sleeping Elisa grabbed onto her arm and held her in place. Trini surrendered and scooted closer to Elisa. She fell back to sleep as the sun broke over the horizon.

"Trini?" Elisa watched her walk back into the room with Elisa's robe on, after having gone to the bathroom. "What are you doing out of bed?" She rubbed her eyes, "Are you okay?" Elisa sat up in bed, studying Trini.

"Yeah, but I'm still tired." Trini climbed back onto the bed still wearing the robe. She had woken up almost naked, and just wasn't comfortable walking around Elisa's apartment like that.

"Lay back on your stomach, I need to check your back. Oh, and take that robe off." Elisa ordered as she got out of the bed. She was wearing an oversized t-shirt that came down to mid thigh.

She was grateful when Elisa left the room to get some supplies. Trini then slowly removed the robe, letting it fall to the floor. She was only wearing her black bikini underwear, which she had altered by putting a velcro fastener on the elastic so that her tail could be fastened in and her underwear wasn't riding too low. She had removed the bra after she realized that her aching muscled made it impossible to refasten it. She laid down before Elisa returned so that she wouldn't get a good view of her latest change. She noticed that this morning her nipples had become as black as her tail. As far as changes went, it was rather minor, and easy to cover up. She hadn't been naked in front of anyone since long before the tail started to grow, and didn't really expect anyone to ever see her naked again.

Trini crawled onto the bed from the foot of it, her tail hanging loosely between her legs. She could feel the tape on several bandages pulling with her movement as she settled onto her stomach and settled her head onto her folded pillow covered arms. Elisa brought the first aid kit in and set in on the top 

of the bed and left again. A few minutes later she returned carrying a bowl of hot, steaming water and a few rags. Trini was beginning to think that Elisa really liked playing nurse. "I'm just going to remove the bandages and take a look at how you're doing." Elisa told her, as she sat down on the bed. Trini felt herself tense up as Elisa reached out to remove the bandages. Elisa noticed this as well. "I'll try not to hurt you when I take them off." Trini just nodded and tried to force herself to relax.

Elisa carefully removed the bandages, and Trini never once felt any pain. Trini could feel the woman's eyes carefully studying her back. She then saw Elisa dip one of the rags into the water and ring it out. "I need to clean some of the dried blood off." She explained matter of factly. Elisa then gently began to rub the rag over Trini's back. The warm circling motion felt incredibly relaxing, and Trini moaned. She barely noticed the hesitation before the circling resumed. Elisa stopped occasionally to rinse out the rag and make it all warm and toasty when it cooled down. It felt so good. "It's amazing." She heard Elisa's awed quiet voice as she placed the rag into the slowly cooling bowl of water.

Trini had a contented smile on her face as she lazily asked, "What is?"

"Your back was scraped up and had a few deep cuts...but those are all gone. All that you have is..." Elisa took her bare hand and lightly circled Trini's left scar with her fingertips. Trini fought the urge to arch her back into that caress. Oh god...she had no idea that she was so...sensitive there. She barely controlled a moan of pleasure as Elisa gave the right scar equal treatment. "What are these?" Elisa asked.

"Scars from when I was little." Trini didn't really like to think about that too much. She was almost relieved when Elisa stopped the torturingly sweet caress, it was so hard to talk when she did that.

"What happened?" Elisa sounded concerned, like she already knew that she wouldn't like this story.

Trini hugged the pillow more tightly to her. She stared at the wall as she spoke, because she just didn't have the energy to look into Elisa's face. She was sure that she would see pity there. "I was born...a little different. When I was about four...mother arranged to have that dealt with." Trini took a shuddering breath. She had never been able to tell anyone the truth. "She needed to be able to send me to school, and it was getting hard to hide." She was surprised when tears started to fall from her eyes...this had happened twenty years ago. She was upset with herself that she couldn't let it go...that she couldn't really forgive her mother, even now...after she was dead.

"Oh...Trini." Elisa's voice held concern as she continued to lightly stroke Trini's back. She didn't circle the scars, just ran her hand up and down Trini's spine. It helped to calm Trini and soon she was relaxing again. Elisa hesitated and Trini could hear the uncertainty in her voice as she spoke, "Why didn't she have your tail amputated?" The word amputated made Trini's stomach clench...as a child she had thought of what had been done to her as stealing, or taking. To recognize the precise surgical name somehow made it worse. Elisa felt her tense up, "I'm sorry...if you don't want to..."

Trini interrupted her, "It's okay. I never had anyone to talk with about this." She sat up, careful to keep her back to Elisa so she wouldn't see her breasts and moved to the end of the bed. She then grabbed the robe off the floor. She already felt too vulnerable; she didn't need to be practically naked too. Elisa said nothing as Trini put it back on and sat on the bed facing her. Trini took a deep breath, "I didn't have the tail back then. It started to grow about a year ago. Ever since then I've been going through different changes every once in a while. A few days ago my ears changed to..." Trini waved a hand at her elflike ears. "I've noticed other changes to."

Trini sighed with the strangeness of talking about this. "The changes are coming a little more frequently now." Trini didn't try to hide the fear this brought her. "I'm...scared that one day I'll wake up...and I won't be able to pass as human anymore. What would I do then?"

Elisa moved closer to Trini and took her hand. The detective started to lightly run her fingers through Trini's hair, "So soft." she murmured. The tips of her fingers occasionally brushed over the tips of Trini's ears. It felt so good to be touched...Trini nuzzled the petting hand. "I wish that I could tell you it will all be alright." Elisa said softly, "but all I can tell you is that I'll help you if I can."

Tears filled Trini's eyes, and Elisa leaned forward and gave her a kiss so gentle that Trini wasn't sure if it was real. She couldn't really tell if it was just meant to comfort her or if it meant anything more. 

Elisa then wiped the tears from her cheeks and pulled her into a hug. Trini heard Elisa murmur, "My friends will be home soon, you really need to meet them." Trini didn't really understand.

After sitting there for a while, comfortable and warm in Elisa's embrace, Trini was disappointed when the detective decided to pull away. "What happened last night?"  
Trini didn't want to answer that question. "I...was attacked by Quarrymen." She remembered that she had told Elisa that she had fallen last night, so she better remember to use that now. "I fell off a building. I think they thought I was dead, or they didn't find me...I don't know."

Elisa looked pissed, "Do you think you could identify these bastards?" her cop persona took over.

"Elisa...I can't testify...There would be too many awkward questions." Trini looked at the Detective sharply.

"Why?"

"They saw me fall off the building. I don't think they know who I am, but if they know that I could survive that..." Trini's voice became a little higher.

Elisa gave Trini a horrified glance, "How tall was that building?" Her voice sounded tense, her eyes wide.

Trini looked down at the bedspread for a second, collecting her strength, before she looked into Elisa's eyes and answered. "I'm guessing ten stories." Trini's heart began to beat faster, remembering her terror on the way down.

Elisa's face went pale. She whispered, "Ten stories." and stared at Trini blankly. "How did you survive?"

Trini looked away, at the floor of the bedroom. Her throat felt constricted, as she answered, "I don't know...I just don't know."

"Oh god..." Elisa put her hand over her mouth. "Has this sort of thing happened before?"

Trini remembered the heavy rain, the screeching tires, and the endless falling. "Yes." she said quietly, getting lost in the terror of another night. Elisa moved to sit behind Trini and pulled her into a hug. They sat that way in silence for a while. Trini couldn't suppress the yawn, it snuck up on her.

Elisa looked at her rather tenderly. "You get some more sleep. Maybe you need it for all the healing." Trini felt her eyes trying to close on her, so she didn't argue.

Later Elisa had to go to work, but insisted that Trini stay another night. At least until she didn't move like she'd been beaten black and blue. Trini sat back on Elisa's couch alone and watched T.V. while trying not to think about how she was the lucky one in that Quarryman attack.

**June 21****st**

The next day Trini was feeling better. Her back muscles didn't spasm if she moved the wrong way. It was good timing since she had promised to go to that PIT meeting with Fox and David.

Elisa was watching her ready to leave. "Are you sure that you can go out tonight? I mean...you were pretty hurt."

"I'll be careful to not overdo it, but I can't back out on Fox tonight." Trini remembered the tentative way that the redhead had asked her to come. If she didn't go tonight, she might never hear from Fox again. She was glad that Elisa didn't push it any more and just drove her home.

Trini rushed around the apartment, the one she had almost started to think of as hers, and managed to get ready in just 30 minutes. Fox and David were on their way to pick her up. She had no idea what was appropriate to wear to a PIT gathering, but since it was happening at an hour that many people would need to come right after work, she decided to wear the one business suit she had brought with her. The pantsuit was a dark gray, but she wore a royal purple silk shirt with it to give it a touch of color, otherwise it made her look too severe. The jacket flared out at her hips and went down to mid thigh. She left it unbuttoned. She had taped her ears back for the occasion, and she studied her appearance in the mirror. She liked what she saw; she would fit in with all the business executives that she imagined would be there. She knew of at least two that would, David and Dominique.

When someone knocked on the door, she grabbed her small black clutch purse and opened the door. "David!" She was surprised to see Fox's husband at the door, she had just assumed that Fox would come get her. She had told them she could meet them outside, but they didn't want her waiting too long and didn't know how long it would take David to get out of the office.

"Wow…a woman ready on time!" David teased as she closed the apartment door, joining him in the hall.

Trini stood up straighter and took on a haughty look, "I'll have you know that I'm the model of punctuality." The corners of her lips started to twitch into a small smile.

David laughed, "Why don't I believe you?" They both started walking towards the elevator. Margot, of course, chose that moment to leave her apartment. Trini wondered if that woman just waited by her door, waiting for Trini to walk by, because she kept running into her.

"Trini! How have you been? I didn't see you last night." Margot took a sidewise glance at David, obviously curious. Trini suddenly realized how her late hours and her staying out all night last night would look to the nosy neighbor, she almost laughed. The three of them stepped into the elevator.

"Margot, this is David." Trini leaned into the man and took his arm possessively, hinting at something scandalous. She was pretty sure that Margot knew who David was, he was pretty famous around New York. She didn't know what made her suddenly decide to play with the woman's mind like that, and with Fox's husband! A sarcastic voice in side of her told her that this was definitely overcompensating. She wanted his wife, so she hung all over him. How stupid! David just raised an eyebrow at Trini, gave her a little wink, and played along, by taking the arm she had latched onto and hugging her closer to his body.

"Hello Ms. Yale, nice to see you again." David smiled at Margot, and Trini realized that these two already knew each other. Shit…this joke was already backfiring.

Margot gave Trini a scandalized glare then turned to address David, "Hello Mr. Xanatos," She looked pointedly at him, "How is your wife Fox?"

David just laughed, "She's fine…In fact we were all just going out." He wrapped another arm around Trini from behind, hugging her as he talked, "She's been really busy with Alexander lately, so I'm sure this night out will be a lot of fun." The innuendo wasn't lost on Margot, her eyes became wide in shock, and then narrowed to glare at both of them.

The elevator doors opened and Margot marched out of it quickly, not looking back. David chuckled and let go of Trini so that they could leave, "So, do you want to tell me what that was about?" He smiled mischievously at her.

Trini blushed and stammered out, "I am so sorry…I had no idea that you actually knew her." Trini took a breath, "She is just so damned irritating, I just wanted to upset her. I knew that she had to know who you were, and that you were married… I just wasn't thinking."

"Oh, Trini, relax will you." David opened the front door to the building for her, "It was funny to see her face."

Trini tried unsuccessfully to hide her smile, "Yeah, that was pretty funny." When she saw someone other than Owen open the door to the limo out front she had to ask, "Where's Owen?"

"Oh, he's watching Alexander. We plan to be out late." David followed her into the limo, sitting across from her and Fox. He grinned naughtily at Fox, for some reason that Trini didn't understand. Suddenly Trini was aware how her flirting with David might be taken, and she was worried about hurting Fox again. When Trini looked over at Fox her breath caught in her throat. She was beautifully dressed, and smiling at her. Oh, this was going to be a very long night, she sighed quietly.

"Hello Fox." Trini was upset with herself when she smiled shyly at the ex-actress. The awkwardness was back.

"Trini, nice suit." Fox gave Trini an appraising gaze.

Her face blushed as she mumbled out "Thanks."

Trini had been right. The PIT gathering had several people dressed in their business suits. She did sort of blend. They all wandered around, listening to people telling stories about gargoyles. It made her 

feel self conscious, guilty, and uncomfortable all at the same time. When the waiter walked by with wine, she quickly grabbed a glass.

Fox was being nice and friendly. She also hadn't touched Trini once since her and David picked them up. Trini didn't know how to feel about that. It wasn't obvious.

The three of them were listening to some twenty something man talk about seeing a gargoyle stop a mugging about two months ago in the park. Trini wasn't really listening. She was worrying about Elisa and whether she had done the right thing, telling her. She was beginning to really doubt herself. A couple of middle aged men walked up to David and asked to see him and Fox in private for a minute. They were apologetic, but it was obviously something important, so they went, leaving Trini alone in a party full of strangers.

Trini decided to wander around. She noticed a familiar figure setting out paintings, and smiled. She quickly went over to her, glad to have someone else she knew around.

Andrea carefully set a large covered canvas on the fireplace ledge. Trini waited until she was done before saying anything. "Andrea, I think it's a little crooked." When Andrea turned to look at her, she couldn't keep a straight face and she started to chuckle. .

Andrea smiled at her, "Crooked...gee I've never heard that one before." She then hugged Trini hello. Trini was noticing that Andrea really seemed to be a toucher. She would touch when she talked with people, hug hello, she just seemed to always be reaching out to make contact with others. Trini was surprised by the way her thoughts were going. She looked at the wine glass in her hand, damn, she must have had too much already. When Andrea finally released her she set the glass down on the corner table. They had this little corner of the large room to themselves for the moment.

"Sorry for the lame joke." Trini smiled and then looked around the room, searching for someone. "Where's Dominique?"

"She was running a little late at the office. She's on her way." Andrea casually leaned against the wall next to the fireplace. "I'm glad you came."

"Yeah, well...I'm glad your here too. Some stiff guys stole my companions, I feel so out of place." Trini mock pouted.

"I know what you mean. My group of friends are always late, I would be too, if it weren't for the fact that I needed to set up." Andrea studied Trini's outfit, "Well, this is the most formal I have ever seen you. It looks good, but really different."

"Thanks." Trini felt comfortable with Andrea there. She wasn't one of the power elites wandering around the room trying to look important. She was real, genuine, even in this setting.

Andrea looked over Trini's shoulder and smiled, that's how Trini knew that Dominique was on the way over. She gave a gentle smile to Andrea, "How long have you two been together." she said quietly, so that no one could over hear them.

Andrea quickly returned her gaze to Trini, surprise on her face. "Do you mean...as in together?" When Trini nodded, Andrea laughed, "Oh, no." still chuckling, "We're not a couple. I'm straight..." she smiled wickedly, and then teasingly checked out Trini's body.  
"Um...sorry." Trini was starting to grin at Andrea's antics.

Andrea looked over Trini's shoulder again, "Hey, Domi..."

When Trini turned and faced Dominique, the redhead's eyes widened and she started to choke on her drink. Trini took the glass from the coughing woman so that she wouldn't drop it. "Are you okay?"

Dominique, breathless from choking, replied, "No...I'm fine...just surprised to see you here."

Andrea looked a little concerned, "I told you Trini was coming."

Dominique gave Trini an odd measuring glance, "I must have forgotten. Nice to see you Trini."

Since Dominique was fine, Trini handed her back her drink. "Nice to see you too." Trini smiled, taking in the woman's once again severe business look. She definitely looked good, but Trini preferred her hair down, like on that one Saturday. An older woman stopped on her way past the three women to speak with Dominique. Trini found herself staring at Dominique as she talked, there was just something about her, something on the edge of Trini's mind that she just couldn't capture.

"I don't think Dominique is seeing anyone right now." Andrea whispered in her ear teasingly.

"You are truly evil Andrea...truly evil." Trini grinned back at the artist, who looked like she was trying not to laugh. A small part of Trini felt bad that the idea of two women together was something that Andrea felt was funny, she had no idea. Still the thought of her and Dominique...that woman was bad attitude squared, she just couldn't see it...even if it were possible.

Andrea was chatting with an older woman that appeared interested in her latest painting. Trini stared at the painting of the blue female gargoyle, a sad look on her face. Trini didn't want this image of the gargoyle to be in someone's home that wouldn't really appreciate it or her. She felt a tear fall down her cheek as she remembered the gargoyle grabbing her and trying to run from the Quarrymen. Trini couldn't hear the conversation that Andrea was having, because they were on the other side of the room, but she was pretty sure they were negotiating on the price.

Trini felt someone's eyes on her, so she turned slightly and caught Dominique staring at her. Once she realized she had been caught she spoke, "What are you thinking about so hard?" Her voice was soft, introspective.

"I was thinking that old cow doesn't deserve that painting." Trini was surprised at how bitter she sounded. There was no way she had enough money to even consider buying it, but she really wanted it. She angrily wiped the tear from her face and took another sip from her new wine glass. She could feel the familiar fuzziness that told her she had already had too much.

"Oh…" Dominique sounded surprised.

Trini noticed David and Fox coming down the crowded stairs. She couldn't miss the fire in Fox's eyes when she noticed who Trini was standing with.

Dominique looked over her shoulder and saw the couple heading their way. She then looked back at Trini, "You know Xanatos?"

Trini couldn't help but grin, "Which one?" When her joke didn't get any response she added, "I came here with them."

"Trini...There you are. I am so sorry about leaving you on your own." David started talking as soon as he was in range. He turned to Dominique, "Thank you for keeping Trini company Dominique." Trini knew he didn't really mean that, but she smiled pleasantly at the three.

Fox moved over to her side and took her hand in a surprisingly possessive move. "Dominique." She just nodded as she said this. She was making no attempt at pleasantries. Feeling uncomfortable with the tension in the air, Trini glanced over at Andrea, and saw a familiar face in the background behind her. "Shit!" Her eyes went wide and she felt suddenly sober.

"What is it?!" Dominique tensely demanded.

Trini took a quick, studying look around the room: man with broken hand, man glaring at Andrea…and she recognized a few more of the waiters and guests…Quarrymen. Ignoring the three people around her she took a quick count of those she could identify…ten. She kept her voice down, and maintained an expression of pleasant interest in the surroundings. "Don't look around, but there are at least a dozen Quarrymen here." She smiled at Dominique and continued to maintain a façade. "Do you have a cell phone? Mine broke recently." She was impressed with how calmly Dominique took the news. She just nodded and pulled out her cell phone, handing it to Trini.

Fox and David were also keeping their cool and casually looked around the room, "Are you sure?" Fox asked Trini.

"Oh, yeah…I'm positive." She smiled as if Fox had said something amusing and started to dial. She noticed one Quarryman waiter asking a nearby group about more drinks. Damn, she was going to have to play word games.

"Detective Maza speaking" Elisa's clipped Detective tone came over the phone.

Trini smiled and winked at Dominique, just to keep up appearances, "Honey, I just noticed some of those guys I told you about the other night at the party. You have so got to drop by and meet them."

Elisa quickly figured out what was going on, "Quarrymen?"

"Yes. That's them." Trini laughed. "I only met about a dozen of them." She managed to tell Elisa how many of the Quarrymen she could recognize. "I thought you and some of your friends could drop by." Trini was so glad the Elisa was so smart, she could tell that she was understanding what was going 

on. Trini glanced up and saw that Andrea was wrapping up her conversation with the large patron of the arts she was talking to. She also saw that if she recognized the man that had attacked her in the park it would set everything in motion…before help could arrive. "I have to go…I'll let Fox give you directions." She handed the phone over to Fox and quickly left the three to tell Elisa anything else she might know.

Trini waved at Andrea to get her attention. Remembering how poorly she dealt with the attack in the park, Trini decided not to tell the artist what was going on. "So did you sell the painting?" She feigned enthusiasm.

Andrea gave Trini a small shake of her head. "No, she was interested in some of my other work." Andrea studied Trini, "Besides, I saw you staring at it earlier." her tone more serious than it had been all night.

Trini gave the three with the phone a glance. Fox was hanging up, and Dominique looked disgusted. She also saw Andrea's assailant starting to come closer, on his way to see a fellow Quarrymen on the other side of the room. Trini wasn't too surprised to see that the Quarrymen had something to do with the attack on Andrea, they seemed to be into everything bad that was going on. Trini turned her gaze to the painting she and Andrea were talking about.

"I really like it." Trini replied, wishing she knew more about art. All she knew was what she liked, nothing to prolong the conversation with Andrea...unless... "I met her the other night." She blurted out, sure that it would keep Andrea's attention. Dominique, Fox and David joined them.

Fox leaned in and whispered, "ten minutes." Trini just shook her head to indicate she understood.

"You met her!" Andrea was excited at the possibility of another gargoyle story. Trini quickly went over what to edit out in her mind. She noticed that in spite of the current situation, she had the other's attention as well.

"She's very pretty." was, her conscience inserted silently. Trini felt a pang of guilt that she had been trying to repress all day.

Fox glanced sideways at Dominique then turned and asked Trini, "How did you meet her?" Trini figured that Fox realized she needed to keep Andrea occupied and smiled gratefully at her.

Trini started to give the rose color glasses version of the night. "I ran into her in the park. I think she'd been watching me." She smiled at Andrea's rapt attention, perfect. She didn't notice David glancing at Dominique, or Fox glaring at the woman. She was too busy glancing around the room behind Andrea's back. Everything still looked calm.

David asked, "Did you talk with her?" Dominique looked a little uncomfortable. Trini figured that she probably wasn't used to just sitting around waiting for trouble to happen, which was exactly what the four of them were doing. Trini was impressed that the other three stayed, either they were brave or they realized that if they tried to leave it would probably start the attack. They were all rich and at least moderately famous. They were targets.

"Briefly...she was...not too interested in talking." Now that was an understatement, Trini thought to herself. Being a writer certainly helped when one needed to edit the truth.

Andrea was thrilled, "You actually talked with her? What did you talk about?"  
Oh, sure...ask the hard questions why don't you? Trini tried to figure out what to say.  
"Umm...she mentioned my persistence in looking for them...which is why I thought that she was watching me..." Trini stammered, "She mentioned protecting." others from me...which turns out would have been a good idea, Trini berated herself. She wished she hadn't brought this up. She wasn't ready to deal with it. "That's about it."

Dominique looked at Trini like she thought Trini was a little crazy. Both Fox and David seemed to realize that Trini had edited out the important parts, and Trini didn't understand how they could have seen through her so quickly.

Trini noticed Mark, who was posing as a waiter, give a strange look to the Quarryman whose hand she had broken. Something was about to happen. Trini felt sick that she was going to need to protect her friends. She checked her watch, and there were only three minutes until 7:15, the time Elisa told them 

she'd be there. Trini doubted that Elisa could estimate her time exactly, but she was obviously not around yet. Trini was going to have to do something.

Trini felt her mind blank and wanted to scream. She needed to do something quickly. She couldn't think. She just needed to buy some time...delay their attack. Trini's eyes surveyed the room. Nothing...there was nothing!

She noticed a few extra waiters enter the room. Her sharp eyes noticed the outline of a gun on one of these men, hidden in his pants, perhaps they all were armed. She just needed to delay...

She started to head over towards the waiters, yelling back at her friends, "I need another drink. Be right back." Trini didn't see Andrea try to go after her, and Dominique stop her with a hand on her shoulder. Trini walked over to the three new armed waiters, trying to look unthreatening and it seemed to work. They thought nothing of her approach.

"You can't just walk up there and punch them Trini." Trini was surprised to hear Fox whisper in her ear. She didn't realize that the woman had followed her.

Trini whispered back, using her hair to hide her words from the Quarrymen, "Fox...please..." She wanted Fox to take cover, but when she looked into the woman's eyes, she realized that if she even suggested it she would regret it. Fox suddenly seemed like a warrior; her eyes held a steely awareness of the environment. "Please be careful..." Fox just grinned at her. Trini noticed that David was casually walking up to the waiters from a different direction. She glanced around fearfully for a second, until she saw Dominique and Andrea heading toward the front door. At least she wouldn't have to worry about them in the upcoming confrontation. She really wished that Fox and David had tried to get to safety as well.

Passing a group of women coming out of the bathroom Trini walked up to the jumpiest looking waiter, he would be the most dangerous one "Hey, do you have any mixed drinks?" He seemed a little startled that she talked with him. She saw him looking towards the leader of this group in askance. She tensed, waiting for the response.

"No, we only have wine and champagne." He told her. Trini could see David casually talking with a young man only a few feet away from one of the waiters. Trini had a sudden image of basketball. She, David and Fox were all covering their men on the field, but unfortunately the other team had many more players. Elisa...where are you? Trini cried out silently in her mind, while smiling sweetly at the Quarryman waiter.

"Oh...damn...so I guess a beer is too much to hope for?" Trini glanced toward where she last saw Dominique and Andrea, and was upset to see that they had not made much more progress towards safety.

"No I'm afraid there isn't any beer either." The Quarryman replied. Trini could see that his buddies were getting a little restless. The group of people suddenly coming in the front door startled them. Trini turned sharply, afraid that this was the attack she had been waiting for. She let out a sigh when she recognized Matt Bluestone with several other people she didn't recognize, but were probably cops.

Trini saw the familiar red of Elisa's coat and she started to relax, but then saw some motion out of the corner of her eye. Fox had kicked the waiter she was watching, and the man she had been talking with was bringing out a gun and starting to point it at the entering cops. Trini reached out to grab the gun, and yanked his aim off. She felt a burning pain in her chest. It was with amazing force of will that she managed to punch the man, knocking him out, rather than screaming out in pain. Trini clenched her teeth, tears falling from her eyes. She could taste blood in her mouth.

Trini felt like the world was moving in slow motion. She watched as Fox landed a kick that finally knocked out the man she had been fighting with. She saw David restrain his man. She spun and saw Elisa's group of cops spreading out in the crowd. Trini turned and stumbled into the nearby bathroom, locking the door behind her.

She had already checked to see that she had the bathroom to herself. No one was hiding in one of the three stalls. She used her shaky hands to undo the buttons on her shirt. She accidentally popped some of them off in her haste. Her complexion was becoming increasingly pale, and the redness of her lips had more to do with her own blood than lipstick. Trini stared dumbfounded at the bleeding quarter sized hole in her chest. It burned. She couldn't see if the bullet hole had a matching exit wound, so she silently 

prayed that it did. She wouldn't be able to dig a bullet out. She started coughing, then hacking. The blood that filled her mouth concerned her and she slowly slid to the ground and sat with her back to the wall. Breathing was becoming difficult and raspy.

Trini woke up to pounding on the bathroom door. "Unlock the door and come out." a male voice ordered. Great, police...Trini looked down and noticed a small pool of blood underneath her.

She tried to answer...but her mouth was so dry that she had to swallow several times first. Her raspy, voice was finally loud enough for the cop to hear, "Tell Detective Maza that Trinity is in the bathroom."

"Just come out! This is the police." The man sounded angry.

Trini realized that they might think that she was armed or dangerous. That was the only thing keeping the cop from just beating down the door. Trini wiped the blood away from her mouth. "I demand to talk with Detective Maza!" She tried to sound dangerous...the desperate tone that accidentally crept in seemed to help. There was silence for a few minutes. She took the time to crawl towards the door. She sat right next to it while she waited.

"Trini..." Fox's voice came through the door. Tears came to Trini's eyes. She really wished she could let Fox in, she sounded so worried. "Honey...what's wrong? Just open the door." She didn't know what to say. She didn't want to tell Fox that she didn't want to see her, but she knew she looked like hell. She was saved from answering when she heard a short conversation just outside the door.

"Fox. I've got this. Matt may have some more questions for you." Elisa sounded sympathetic. Trini didn't hear Fox's response, she was carefully standing up so that she could reach the lock. The movement threatened to reopened the chest wound, so she moved slowly.

"Trini? Come on out." Elisa was using her Detective voice.

Trini leaned closer to the door and quietly replied, "Elisa...I can't. I'm not in great shape."

Elisa was quiet for a second, then she whispered back, "Can you let me in?"

"Just you." Trini unlatched the lock and leaned back a little so that the door could open. Elisa opened it just enough to slide in and then locked it behind her.

Elisa kept her voice down, "What happened?" she said as she turned to look at Trini. Trini realized how badly she looked when Elisa suddenly went pale while looking at her. "Oh God...you were shot?!"

Trini looked down at the small puddle of blood where she had passed out, and the thin trail to the door. "I don't know how to hide this. How am I gonna get out of here?" Trini carefully leaned on the sink, because her chest was hurting her. The burning pain was getting less intense, but she had never been shot before. She was relieved to see that bullet wounds healed just as well as nose dives off buildings, but this was going to take time.

Elisa stepped closer, "Trini...you're still bleeding." she reached out to pull back the hanging shirt and see the damage. The hole was only nickel size now, but it was slowly trickling blood. "I don't have anything to put on this." Elisa slowly walked around to Trini's back and pulled the jacket up, pulled her shirt out of her pants and looked at her back. "Trini..." her voice sent a feeling of alarm through Trini.

"Shit! It's still in me...isn't it?" Trini's voice rose, before she remembered she needed to keep quiet. She whispered to Elisa, her voice strained, "What the hell do I do now?" She paused for a second as an idea came to her, "Do you think you could dig it out tonight?"

Elisa sounded a little faint, Trini turned to look at her. The detective was still too pale, "Shit...no I couldn't..." Elisa looked searchingly into Trini's eyes, "I do know someone who could help."

A knock on the door startled the two women. Fox's voice came back through the door, "Detective Maza..." She sounded angry, "I believe we have all been detained enough. Trini is coming with us."

Trini looked at her watch, she didn't think that the police had been here very long. It was almost 8pm.

Elisa didn't respond to Fox, she just turned to Trini and started to talk quickly and quietly. "Look...Fox has some connections. She could get you a doctor that won't talk." Trini looked at Elisa doubtfully. If she asked Fox for help, more people would find out about her. Elisa saw her doubt and gently said, "I hate to say this...but I think you can trust Fox and Xanatos with this."

"Trini! What's wrong?" Fox once again sounded worried.

Trini looked around at the blood on the floor, at her sickly pale complexion in the mirror, and then back at the Detective. "You think I can trust her?" She whispered. She knew that with this happening in such a public place, she really didn't have a choice, but she wanted Elisa's assurance. Elisa nodded. "Okay." Trini turned away from the door, not wanting to upset Fox with her appearance.

Elisa went to the door. She talked low, so that only the person on the other side of the door would hear, "Fox, I'm unlocking the door for you. Make sure no one else tries to come in too."

"No problem." Fox sounded concerned and puzzled. Trini heard the door open and close again quickly. She just stared at the tiled bathroom wall, unsure of what to do. Her chest still ached, and the movement of breathing caused fiery pain to radiate from the wound. "Trini? I am so sorry..." Fox was starting to slowly walk up to her.

"Nothing is your fault Fox." Trini didn't want the beautiful woman to blame herself for the attack, and when she found out, the bullet. She felt arms encircle her in a hug from behind, and she flinched when pressure was placed on her wound. Fox immediately let her go.

Elisa finally spoke, "Fox, you need to remember to keep your voice down." She warned. Trini knew that this was preparation for when Fox finally got a good look at her. Trini tensed as Fox walked into her field of vision. She was able to see the horror on the redhead face as she took in the opened shirt, and the hole. Elisa moved a little closer to them, "Trini needs some specialized medical help. Maybe that doctor that the guys had." Trini puzzled over who 'the guys' were.

Fox hissed out at the Detective, "You are just sitting in here when Trini needs a hospital!" Trini felt tears fill her eyes. Fox was wrong, but she was defending her.

Elisa moved closer to Trini, "No Fox...it's not like that."

Trini felt Elisa's hand pulling back the hair that hid her ears, "NO!" Trini yelled out as she tried to pull away quickly. She twisted her body away, then cried out in pain as the wound reopened. She would have fallen to her knees if Fox hadn't moved forward to support her.

Fox lit into Elisa viciously, "God Damned Bitch! What the hell do you think your doing?" She was definitely not keeping her voice down. She turned to gaze worriedly at Trini, "Honey, we need to get you out of here." Trini realized that right now Fox wanted to get her to a hospital. For the second night in a row she needed to talk someone out of that. She looked over to the Detective, who hadn't said anything. Who had told her she needed to trust Fox. Elisa was calmly waiting, leaning against the stall divider with her arms crossed. Trini looked back into Fox's worried and glassy eyes.

With a heavy sigh Trini raised up her arms and slowly pulled her hair back, like Elisa had tried to do. She stared at the floor and watched her tears splash down onto the tile. She heard Fox's sudden intake of breath, and the arm holding her up trembled a little.

"As you can see, Trini needs some specialized care." Elisa started to talk in a matter of fact tone, "She can't really go to a hospital, and the bullet...is still inside her." Trini glanced up at Elisa sharply. Her vision began to blur, but slowly returned to normal.

"You're right." Fox's voice was much calmer than it had any right to be. "David and I can take her home and have the doctor meet us there."

Trini started to feel faint. She whispered out, "I need to sit down."

In another five minutes the three of them were ready to leave the room. Fox and Elisa had managed to clean up the blood in the bathroom, and bandage up the chest wound using Trini's ruined shirt. Trini's jacket was now buttoned up to hide the fact that she had no shirt. All of this preparation had gone on with very little talking. Trini was feeling weak and very tired, and the whole scene seemed surreal.

"I need to finish out this investigation, but I'll head over there as soon as possible." Elisa told Trini, while brushing a strand of hair out of Trini's eyes. Trini just nodded, too tired to object. Fox took Trini's arm firmly, she was going to help Trini to walk out of the crowded room so that it wasn't too obvious she was hurt. Elisa opened the door so that they could leave, and escorted them to the limo. Trini wasn't paying a lot of attention to what was going on around her, she was focusing intently on walking. David was waiting anxiously by the limo. Trini was impressed that when Fox had told him to get the limo 

ready through the door, he didn't ask any questions and quickly went to comply. It was like they were used to dealing with strange situations.

"Where's Andrea and Dominique?" Trini suddenly started to look around as Fox and David were trying to get her into the limo. "Are they okay?" Trini didn't notice how young and child-like her voice was getting.

"Dominique?!" Elisa's voice rose.

Fox addressed Elisa firmly, "Later" then turned to Trini, and she sounded like a mother comforting a sick child, "Honey, they're fine. They left earlier."

"Oh...good." Trini felt so tired she barely noticed when she was laid out on the limo seat and the door closed.

Trini could hear David's voice fade into her awareness, "So...Owen was right, she is Fey?"

"It looks like that to me." Fox responded. Trini could feel a hand caressing her hair...tickling her ear. She gave a contented sigh and snuggled closer to the lap her head was resting on.

**June 22****nd**

"I've never seen anything like this." Trini heard the fuzzy voice of a man. It pulled her partly out of her haze of unconsciousness, but it felt like a dream, unreal… disjointed. She couldn't really understand all the words.

"Of course I don't have to tell you that this is strictly confidential." She heard David's voice. It was full of unspoken threats.

"Oh...no...of course not." the man quickly replied.

Hours later Trini rolled her head to the side to see Elisa sitting by her bed. "We have to find the blue gargoyle...she's hurt." Trini's childlike voice was pleading with Elisa. "They hurt her...I need to find her." Trini started to cry, "my fault...all my fault." Elisa had a confused and concerned look on her face as she gently rubbed Trini's hand.

"Doctor, what's wrong with her." Trini heard Fox asking from the doorway.

Trini turned to Fox, "We need to find the pretty gargoyle...please! They shot her and I can't find her!"

A male voice said, "It's the pain medicine. It's reacting strangely to her body chemistry. I don't think that its dangerous, but we're monitoring her."

Trini was crying softly to herself, "Blue...Blue...so sorry. I'm so sorry.", until she fell back to unconsciousness.

Trini opened her eyes and saw the white walls. She was lying in a hospital bed. Tears started to flood her eyes, "No...oh god...no." Her heart started to race and she could hear the increased beeping of some machine attached to her. Her breathing came in pants as she felt the tendrils of panic.

She was startled by a man's voice coming from the doorway, "Well, it looks like our patient is awake." She turned to see a doctor walking towards her. She cringed away. "Well, it wasn't easy, but we managed to remove it." The doctor's words sent Trini into the panic she'd barely been keeping away.

Trini felt pure fear and helplessness. They had done it to her again. Trini wanted to cry, but she also felt so angry. Angry for the little girl who couldn't defend herself twenty years ago, and she was angry at herself for trusting Elisa and Fox when she was too weak to defend herself now. "BASTARD!" she roared at the doctor. She leapt out of bed with a catlike grace, the sensors on her body fell away as she stalked towards the startled man who had started backing away towards the door.

Elisa and Fox ran in the door. "I TRUSTED YOU!" Trini screamed at the two women. They both stopped suddenly, staring at Trini. She sank to the ground and started to sob, "I trusted you." The doctor used this time to run out the door. Trini didn't even look his way.

"Trini?" Elisa's voice was tentative as she slowly approached the sobbing woman. Fox stood still and watched silently, with a look of surprise on her face.

"Why? Why did you do this to me?" Trini looked up from the ground to Elisa. Her eyes were watering. The emotional pain radiated from her eyes. "First mommy and now you?" Her voice cracked.

Elisa's eyes widened in shock and understanding, "Oh...Oh no Trini."

Fox quietly spoke to Elisa, "She's still drugged isn't she?" Elisa just nodded yes and knelt on the ground next to Trini.

Elisa slowly reached out to touch Trini. Trini watched her warily, but didn't stop her. Elisa wrapped one arm around Trini's back and her other arm reached lower. Trini leaned into the hug, and sobbed into Elisa's jacket. She felt Elisa's hand reach down into the back of her pants and grab...Trini's eyes flew open, "See, honey...it's still here." Elisa whispered into Trini's ear as she stroked Trini's tail where it attached to her back. "It's still here." she repeated more quietly and leaned in to kiss the pointed tip of Trini's ear.

Trini finally reached out and hugged Elisa to her. The detective held her as her sobs started to quiet down, while absently stroking the tail. Elisa's caress was causing her tail to twitch, and made her extremely aware of a growing throbbing of her sex.

Fox moved closer and squatted down next to the two hugging women. She noticed where Elisa's hand was and raised her eyebrow, "Elisa, is this really the time to take advantage of her?" She sounded irritated. Elisa immediately whipped her hand away from the hidden tail.

"It's not what you think." Elisa stammered out, while beginning to blush.

Trini leaned into Elisa's ear, "Please don't stop." She moaned out. She was completely oblivious to the fact that she and Elisa weren't alone. "Touch me...oh god, please touch me." she pleaded. She started whimpering with her arousal. She nuzzled Elisa's neck and started kissing and gently biting her neck.

"Sure looks like it to me." Fox growled out between gritted teeth.

Elisa became even redder as she tried to back away from Trini gently. "Trini..." Elisa's voice was breathless as she held her arms out, holding Trini away from her, "you need to rest."

"Need you." Trini reached her arms out toward Elisa.

"Fox, help me dammit!" Elisa snapped at the glaring redhead.

Fox reached out and took one of Trini's arms, "Honey, we need to get you back into the bed. You're still healing."

"Fox?" Trini seemed to be coming to. "Where am I?" She stopped reaching for Elisa.

"The Eyrie building. We have some medical facilities here." Fox gently explained, while helping Trini to stand. She wrapped an arm around Trini's hospital gown covered waist and lead Trini back to the bed while Elisa slowly got up from the ground, looking distracted.

"I don't like hospitals. Fox I don't want to be here." Trini looked at the stark walls and medical equipment along the walls. She turned to look at the redhead, "Please..." tears started to gather in her eyes.

Fox stopped walking with Trini to the bed. At this moment the doctor popped his head back into the room to see if the situation had been dealt with. Fox could feel the trembling of Trini's body upon seeing him. She looked over toward Elisa, who had been watching this exchange. "She could stay in the room I stay in sometimes, couldn't she?" Elisa offered.

The doctor spoke up, "I don't think that would be a good idea. She needs monitoring. And the medicine needs to be administered on a regular basis."

Elisa's eyes narrowed as she glared at the doctor, "She won't be getting any more medicine! I've seen her much more injured than this, and she was never so out of it. We are getting her out of here!"

Before the doctor could respond to argue Fox's incredulous voice asked, "She's been hurt like this before?"

Elisa defiantly grabbed a wheelchair from along the wall and rolled over toward Trini and Fox. "Yes, the other night." She answered.

The mention of that night sparked Trini's awareness again. "They shot Blue. They shot Blue and she dropped me." Trini's voice had once again become childlike as she tried to explain last night, completely forgetting that she hadn't told Elisa about the gargoyle.

Elisa's eyes widened and she turned to Fox. "Demona?! She's been talking about Demona all this time?!"

"I take it you didn't know that she had met her?" Fox's voice held a little bit of superiority to it, "I found out about it at the PIT gathering." Fox gently sat Trini into the wheelchair, and then turned to grab a blanket off the bed to wrap around her. Elisa just stared at Trini. When Fox saw how quiet and still Trini was she continued as she wrapped the blanket around her, "She's also been having luncheons with Dominique Destine. I tried to explain to her that she should stay away from that woman, but I found her chatting with Ms. Destine at the PIT meeting."

"I...I...knew she was friends with Andrea, but I didn't know..." Elisa looked pale and worried as she followed Fox, who was pushing the wheelchair down the hall, past a flabbergasted doctor.

Fox looked sympathetically at Elisa, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have told you like that. How...hurt was she? Why didn't you bring her here?"

Elisa answered, "I wanted to, but Trini didn't want anyone to know about her. She...she was dropped..." tears started falling down the detectives face, "Demona dropped her from a ten story building."

Fox stopped moving and turned to stare at Elisa. "Ten stories?! And she came out with us tonight?!" She turned to stare at Trini, who was actually looking like she was almost asleep again. "How?"

"She doesn't know, but something like that had happened before. She didn't tell me what though." Elisa and Fox entered the elevator. It was still so early, no employees would run into them. They both sat in silence for a moment, before a thought suddenly occurred to Elisa, "Oh my God...Demona dropped Trini, and Dominique saw her today!" a touch of panic entered Elisa's eyes.

Fox's eyes widened, "Oh Shit!"

**June 23****rd**

Trini woke up in a strange bedroom. She sat up slowly, trying to remember how she got there. She remembered getting shot...and Fox...Fox and David took her home. After that, it was all fuzzy. She saw Elisa had fallen asleep on an uncomfortable looking chair in the corner. The sun was shining into the room through thin curtains. She tried to look at her watch, and noticed that it was missing. By the amount of light coming in the window, Trini guessed it must be early in the morning. Trini got up and moved her arms around, trying to feel if there was any lingering damage. She felt fine, no lingering pain from the fall, or the bullet.

Trini moved closer to Elisa's sleeping form. She was wearing another oversized t-shirt and had a throw blanket wrapped around her. Elisa's head was lying at a strange angle, she would definitely be sore when she woke up. Trini realized that if she woke the Detective, she would fuss over her, because she had been hurt. Trini felt like pampering her friend, and she wouldn't be allowed to do that if the Nurse Elisa persona made another appearance. She carefully picked Elisa up and gently carried her to the bed, placing her in the spot Trini had just vacated. Elisa never woke up. She pulled the blankets up and tucked Elisa in.

Trini then went to the other side of the bed to crawl in. She stood still for a moment, debating about removing her pants, they weren't very comfortable to sleep in. Finally she decided to do it. Elisa had seen the tail before, it wouldn't be a shock. She would just keep the hospital gown. When she got into the bed she laid on her back to stare at the ceiling. She was pleasantly surprised when the sleeping woman next to her rolled closer to her. She fell back asleep with an arm holding Elisa's body close, with Elisa's head on her shoulder. She didn't notice when the door slowly opened thirty minutes later and Fox glanced in, when she saw the detective in bed with Trini her eyes became cold, but she left without saying anything.

Trini felt someone moving beside her, so she opened her eyes. Elisa was staring down at her, "How did I get here?"

Trini smiled at her, "I carried you. You didn't look too comfortable on the chair."

Elisa's face became irritated, "You were just shot and you decided to carry me? You could have been hurt!"

Trini reached up a hand and tenderly cupped Elisa's cheek, "You weigh next to nothing, and I am a bit stronger than a regular human." Trini tilted her head a little, she felt a nearly overwhelming urged to pull Elisa towards her and kiss her so soft lips.

"Trinity." Elisa spoke her name a bit solemnly while staring into her eyes. "You were hurt. You've been unconscious a day. You shouldn't have…"

Trini blinked and felt a bit of disbelief. She'd been out for that long? "I didn't know." She whispered as it were an apology for making Elisa worry. She could see Elisa had. Elisa's expressive eyes spoke of her concern, and something else. Trini stared into them.

Trini unconsciously licked her lips, as her eyes were drawn to Elisa's. When her eyes were drawn back to the detective's eyes, she saw an answering hunger there that surprised her. Elisa slowly lowered her head towards Trini's. Trini felt her heart beating in anticipation, as she slowly closed her eyes. Elisa's lips met her own softly, tentatively. Trini moaned softly as the sweet contact continued far longer than any of the pecks of affection they had shared before. Elisa increased the pressure, opening her lips and gently biting at Trini's bottom lip. Trini opened her mouth and started hungrily kissing Elisa back, nipping at her lips.

Trini reached up and gently took ahold of Elisa's shoulders. She slowly and gently guided Elisa onto her back, kissing her the entire time. She threw the covers off the bed violently, so that they wouldn't get in the way, and she straddled Elisa's hips. She leaned down, moaning at the feel of Elisa's body underneath her own, and started lightly kissing and biting Elisa's neck. Elisa moaned and arched into Trini body. She wrapped her arms around Trini and Trini was surprised at the woman's strength as she pulled Trini tightly up against her body.

"Oh god, I'm sorry." Elisa's hold released and Trini stared down at her. "You shouldn't be doing…" Elisa nibbled on her lip and Trini leaned down to kiss the poor abused lip.

"I'm fine now." She whispered into Elisa's hair before starting a more passionate kiss. It felt unbelievable to be this close to someone again.

Trini heard a soft growling and was shocked to realize it was coming from her, she stopped it immediately. She forced herself to slow down, to calm down. Elisa was her friend, she wasn't going to risk that. She had to be sure. Her voice was breathless as she looked down into Elisa's flushed face, "Elisa...are you sure..." some of her own insecurity crept into her voice, "you want me?" She was terrified that given the chance to think, Elisa would change her mind. She had slept with a woman before, but never with anyone that meant as much as this woman.

Elisa's lust filled gaze calmed as she looked into Trini's eyes. She reached up a hand and gently tucked some of the black hair behind Trini's ear. She smiled softly and answered, "Yes...I'm sure." She then gently guided Trini down for another sweet kiss. Trini felt Elisa's hands deftly untying the hospital gown that she wore. It slowly started to fall from her body, and Trini became nervous. Elisa guided Trini to her back and pulled away the gown, tossing it on the floor. "So beautiful." she murmured, which helped calm Trini's insecurities. Elisa started kissing Trini softly and used her right hand to caress Trini's ear. When Elisa increased the pressure of the caress, Trini moaned. "You like that don't you?" Elisa softly asked, even though she could easily see that Trini did, "Would you like me to kiss you there...nibble on you." Elisa's voice was becoming breathless, and Trini realized that Elisa considered her non-human attributes sexy.

That sent a wave of desire through her body, she arched her back, her voice needy, "Yes...oh god...please...Elisa." while tilting her head to give the woman better access. Elisa straddled her body and leaned down to kiss and nibble on the ear, sending bolts of desire through Trini's body that centered on her sex. She reached down and grabbed the edge of the t-shirt and started to pull it up. "Please...Elisa, I want to feel you."

Elisa sat back, and pulled the shirt off, tossing it onto the floor. This left her wearing only a red pair of panties. Trini recognized a second of insecurity on Elisa's face, but looking at the woman, there really wasn't any reason for it. She was beautiful, with an athletic trim body and small firm breasts, "Oh...Elisa." Trini's voice was filled with awe. Trini sat up so that she was facing the carmel skinned 

goddess on her lap. "You are so beautiful." she whispered and then leaned in to recapture Elisa's lips. She brought her knees up to help support her lover.

Elisa pulled her lips away, "Trini, I really don't want to hurt you." concern in her voice.

Trini just chuckled, "I thought you realized that I'm not really that fragile." She then nuzzled Elisa's neck. Breathlessly she asked, "Can I touch you?" moving her hands closer to Elisa's breasts.

Elisa arched her back, placing her weight on Trini's legs, while Trini caressed the outside of Elisa's breasts slowly. Leaning in she took one hardened nipple into her mouth and flicked at it with her tongue. Elisa moaned and pulled Trini's head closer to her chest. Trini used one arm to help support Elisa's back and reached out with the other hand to gently caress the other woman.

When Trini moved to gently finish unclothing Elisa, the expression on the detective's face stopped her. It looked too much like fear. Trini reached out and caressed Elisa's cheek, "What is it?" she asked tenderly. She had a pretty good idea of what the detective was going to say.

"I've never been with a woman before." Elisa looked up at Trini with vulnerable expressive eyes.

"Do you want to change your mind?" Trini tried to keep any disappointment out of her voice. If Elisa wasn't ready, she wasn't going to push her. "It's okay to change your mind. I'll understand."

"No!" Elisa's quick response and the following deep kiss answered Trini's question. "I just...don't know what to do."

Trini smiled at her, "Let me make love to you and promise me that you will tell me if there is anything that you're uncomfortable with." She gave Elisa a small kiss. When Elisa nodded she started to slowly pull Elisa's panties down her shapely legs. Trini was now very nervous. She was supposed to be the experienced one, and she had only done this once before.

Trini gently kissed Elisa's legs, peppering kisses up her thighs. She crawled up Elisa's body until she was able to give her a deep searing kiss. She dropped one of her legs between Elisa's, and could feel the dampness touch her skin. "Oh God!" She moaned.

Elisa started to fumble with Trini's underwear. She wanted it off, but Trini didn't want to move away from Elisa to remove them. "Please..." Elisa begged, fanning the flame of Trini's desire.

Trini reached down and ripped the underwear off her body. "Stronger...remember" She smiled mischievously at Elisa as she threw the torn cloth onto the floor and pressed her overheated flesh down onto Elisa's thigh. "Oh Yesss..." She hissed as Elisa started to rock against her.

"Trini..." Elisa moaned as Trini's thigh brushed against her sex, "So good..."

Trini started to grind into Elisa faster. "Oh god...Elisa!" She was almost screaming, she was so close. Just a few more..."ELISA!!" Trini convulsed as her powerful orgasm overcame her. Her arms shook, and she heard a loud tearing noise. She'd ripped the mattress on both sides of Elisa's head where she had been bracing herself. Seeing Elisa's lust filled gaze, she immediately ignored it and kissed Elisa passionately before seeing to her lover's pleasure. Trini pushed her own embarrassment at having peaked first away so she could focus. They made love again, and when they stopped to rest and Trini pulled Elisa closer.

"Trini! Elisa!" Fox yelled through the door, startling the lovers into not moving. "Lunch will be ready soon, so you better finish up and get out here!" She sounded pissed, and Trini's sensitive ears could tell a little hurt. Oh shit.

"Oh this is going to be awkward." Elisa's whispered, her blush was starting to cover her whole body.

You have no idea, Trini thought, as she remembered the heated gazes that she had shared with Fox, and the feel of Fox rubbing against her while putting on her makeup. You have absolutely no idea.

Trini felt a little uncomfortable wearing her pants without underwear. Maybe she had acted too hasty in her need to show off her strength. She put on the baseball hat that Elisa had brought, along with a change of clothes for her. "Do I want to know how you got into the apartment?" She grinned at Elisa.

Elisa gave her an exaggeratedly innocent look. "Me...I just used my key." She then dangled a familiar key chain in front of Trini's eyes.

Trini reached for the keys, "You are a pick-pocket! I knew it, Miss Law and Order is a common street criminal." Trini slipped her keys back into her pocket, and then advanced on Elisa, with a playful 

look on her face. Elisa started to run towards the bathroom, but she stopped in amazement as Trini leapt over the bed and across the room with one jump. Trini leaned across the bathroom doorway and crossed her arms, smirking at the detective. "Going somewhere?" She enjoyed the stunned look on Elisa's face. She really enjoyed not having to hide the fact that she could do things like that. Thankfully the ceilings in these rooms were so high, perfect for showing off.

"My God Trini...What all can you do?" Elisa stared at her in awe.

Trini's smirk grew to a wicked grin, "Why, my dear...let me show you." Her words dripped with sexual innuendo. Trini reached out and picked Elisa up, throwing her over her shoulder and crossed the room towards the bed. Elisa was laughing the entire way.

"Let me down." She mock beat on Trini's back. Trini was betting that Alexander could hit her harder.

"Oh...look at the big tough cop now." Trini managed to somehow gently throw Elisa down on the bed. She smiled evilly at Elisa, "Now I have you..." She leaned down and gave Elisa a gentle peck. When Elisa wrapped her arms around Trini's neck that little peck became a passionate kiss. Trini pulled back and stared at Elisa, her voice held barely controlled desire, "I want to rip the clothes off your body and ravish you..." her voice cracked, "but we don't have time. Can I take you home with me tonight?" Trini was nervous as she waited to hear if Elisa considered this a one night stand, or if she was going to be allowed to be something more.

"I have to work tonight. How about we have dinner at my place Tuesday?" Elisa reached up and caressed Trini's cheek. Trini released a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. When Elisa started to roll over and get back out of bed again, she noticed the rips in the mattress. "Did you do this?" She ran her hand over the four long slashes in the mattress.

Trini felt embarrassed and guilty about ruining the bed. "I...yes." She quickly added, "but I don't know how." She held out her hands to show Elisa. "See, still human."

Elisa looked at the slashed bed, and then back at Trini, grinning evilly, "Maybe it only happens in the throes of passion. We should research that...in depth." Then she pulled Trini into a soul searing kiss.

Fox was the only person in the kitchen when Elisa and Trini came in. The dirty dishes sitting on the table was clear evidence that they had missed lunch. When Fox saw them Trini could see a flash of...something, before it was covered up. Hurt, pity...she really didn't know, but it worried her. Elisa didn't see it because she was making a bee line for the fridge. Once armed with a Coke, she told Trini, "I need to call Matt about a case. I'll be back in a couple." Trini watched Elisa wander back out of the kitchen. She was a little irked, she knew that Elisa was just running from the awkward conversation with Fox.

"Well, I saved you some lunch." Fox's voice was soft as she addressed Trini.

"Thanks." Trini took the plate offered and walked over to the small kitchen table. She was surprised that there was such a normal kitchen in Fox's home.

"I want to tell you that you can trust me. I won't tell anyone, and David made sure that the Doctor is aware that he would be ruined if he talked." Fox blurted out.

Trini felt her heart beating faster, as she realized that they were now going to have the talk. Trini took a deep breath and spoke quietly, "I've been hiding for my whole life. I...it's an adjustment...having people know." She started to nervously shred the paper napkin. Not touching any of the lunch, she was too tense to eat.

Fox reached out and placed he hand over Trini's nervously shredding hands. Trini's hands stilled and she looked up into Fox's eyes. She was distracted by how beautiful the blue eyes were, and then she felt a wave of guilt. She was admiring Fox not even an hour after having had sex with Elisa. "Have you ever heard of the Fey?" Fox's question pulled Trini out of her self-recrimination. What was she talking about?

"No." Trini said quickly, before she started to remember something. "Wait...Elisa said something about thinking I was Fey, but she didn't tell me what that was." Trini looked puzzled, "But...I'm gargoyle...at least partly...I think."

Fox looked surprised, "Gargoyle? What makes you think that?" Trini hadn't expected Fox to look surprised. It seemed fairly obvious.

Maybe Fox didn't know about the tail. She was still wearing her pants when she came to after surgery. "I...well you saw the ears." Trini blushed. Fox walked around the kitchen table and sat beside Trini. She then reached out and pulled the baseball cap off Trini's head.

"Yes...I did." Fox's voice was soft and as gentle as her touch as she reached out and started to fluff Trini's hair. It had gone flat under the hat. Trini froze, not used to being so casually touched. Her mind flashed on that night when Fox helped her with her make-up, when she touched her, rubbed up against her. The wave of desire that hit her made her feel extremely guilty. "I've seen full blooded Fey. Your ears are smaller, but they look like Fey to me."

Trini cleared her throat, "Um...well...I thought they looked kind of like a gargoyles." She was very conscious of the fact that Fox's hands were very closed to caressing her ears. Her ears were very sensitive, she knew that she should say something, should back away, but she couldn't move. Her body tensed as Fox's hands slowly started to caress her pointed ear tips, rubbing them between her forefingers and thumbs. It was at this point that Trini's mind followed her body's betrayal. She silently pleaded for Fox to touch her, to kiss her. She was both disappointed and relieved when Fox stopped and pulled her hands away.

"Trini..." Fox hugged herself with her arms, looking disturbed. "When I saw you...when I thought you were...that you might..." Fox whispered the last word, with a pain-filled voice, "die." Tears started to fall down Fox's face.

Trini stood up and went to pull Fox into a comforting hug. "I'm sorry Fox" she murmured softly into Fox's hair as she rocked the woman gently. "I didn't want to scare you."

"You did scare me. Trini...I could've lost you. I invited you there, left you to fend for yourself, and couldn't get you out of there safely...Why didn't you die. The doctor said that you should have, that the damage was..." Fox's voice cut out, which tore at Trini's heart. She didn't have any explanations. That was why she was in New York to begin with.

"I was hoping to talk to a gargoyle about it. To see if this is normal, but the gargoyle I found..." Trini's eyes started to water. Her voice became tight with tears, "...she died."

A clear flat voice came from the kitchen doorway. "She's not dead." Trini released Fox, feeling guilty and caught, even though she didn't do anything wrong.

"Elisa, what do you mean?" Trini's confusion increased because she didn't remember telling Elisa about that. There was no way that the gargoyle could have survived the bullet and the drop. Trini would probably be hard pressed to do that, although she didn't know. She never wanted to find out the limits of her healing.

"The gargoyle that dropped you was a blue female with red hair, right?" The detective persona was slipping into the conversation.

Trini sat back down at the kitchen table numbly. "Yes."

Fox interjected, "That's Demona alright." Trini couldn't tell whether Fox was talking to herself or Elisa, since she wouldn't look at the detective.

Elisa gave Trini a searching stare, "Why didn't you tell me you met Demona?" Trini didn't understand the urgency in Elisa's voice.

"I...there are only a handful of gargoyles in the world...and it was my fault she died. I came here looking for a gargoyle, and I got her killed!" Trini stared down at her clenched hands sitting on the kitchen table. "It was my fault." She said quietly.

"What? Your fault? What are you talking about?" Elisa moved into the kitchen and sat across from Trini at the table. Fox moved to sit next to Trini.

Trini swallowed hard and tried to fight back the tears as she remembered seeing the blue gargoyle's blood spraying into the night sky. "We were on the roof top...talking. The Quarrymen started 

to shoot at us. I..." Fox reached out and took Trini's hand underneath the table in a comforting gesture. Trini took a deep breath and continued, "I had a few rocks, and they had two shooters on a helicopter. I managed to take out one. But I missed the second one." Tears started to fall, and Trini's voice became quieter, "she must have trusted me to make that shot. She grabbed me and was trying to get us out of there when he shot her."

Trini was so busy staring at the table, she didn't see both Elisa and Fox finally share a glance, one that spoke silently of doubt. "Demona...she's not...she was probably just wanting to kill you herself. She hates humans." Elisa's comment made Trini glance up sharply.

"I know she's not fond of humans Elisa...but...am I human?" Trini's glance easily said that she didn't really think that she was. "She was all I had Elisa. The only person who I might have been able to ask..."

Elisa's voice became stony, "There are other gargoyles."

"Well, I sure as hell haven't found them. I'm running out of time." Trini hated to remember that she was only visiting here. She finally had someone who cared, glancing down at the hand that Fox was holding she changed her mind. She had people who cared about her. She didn't want to go home. She forcefully pushed these thoughts out of her mind. She needed to deal with one crisis at a time. "You said she was alive. Do you know where she is?" Trini's hopefulness was easy to hear. Elisa worked for the gargoyle task force maybe she had information.

Fox squeezed Trini's hand, "You don't want to mess with her. Elisa is right, there are other gargoyles." When Fox saw that Trini was going to protest she continued, "I could help you get in touch with the local clan if it is so important to you."

"Yes. The clan should be back in a couple of days." Elisa interjected obviously upset that Fox had said it first.

"What? You both know the Manhattan clan?" Trini's eyes went huge as she first stared at Elisa, then Fox.

"Yes. They're out of town, visiting another clan right now. David arranged for them to be flown back in a few days." Fox explained.

"They all left?" Trini couldn't believe how horrid her luck had been. All this time looking and there were no gargoyles in town...except. "Wait. What about Blue...I mean...Demona? She's still here."

Elisa's voice was bitter, "She's not a part of the clan. I'm not kidding Trini, she's dangerous. You need to stay away from her!" Elisa's voice started to rise.

"She's not going to hurt me!" Trini's irritation was clear. She didn't understand why, but she just wasn't worried. The gargoyle had tried to save her.

"You still didn't tell me why you're so convinced you're a gargoyle." Fox interrupted the argument. Trini knew that she was trying to change the subject.

"There are things that you don't know about me." Trini felt Fox pull her hand away from Trini's. She saw the look of hurt cross Fox's face, and she felt like a jerk for dismissing the question the way she had.

Fox turned to glare at Elisa, "And she does?" her voice sounding bitter and angry, "Oh, but of course she would. She's fucking you!" Trini just gaped at Fox, shocked at how angry she was.

"That is none of your god-damned business!" Elisa said coldly.

Fox's eyes were filled with rage as she stood to yell at the detective seated less than four feet away, "It is when you take advantage of her in my home! For gods sake Elisa, she was delirious and you were making moves on her!" her voice became filled with disgust, as she threw the next words like a weapon, "I didn't think you could be such scum! And what happens when the gargoyles get back?!"

"Shut up! This is none of your business." Elisa started yelling back. Trini just stared at the scene unfolding before her. It was totally unreal. What did the gargoyles return have to do with her and Elisa's relationship? "I didn't take advantage of her! She was upset; she thought we had amputated her tail. I just showed her it was still there."

Trini was horrified at what she was hearing, "ELISA!" She was shocked that Elisa would tell Fox about her tail. Elisa had no right!

"Tail?" Fox quickly turned back to Trini. "You have a tail?" Trini's face went red with anger and embarrassment. She just nodded yes. "Is that why you think you're a gargoyle?"

Elisa just continued to glare at Fox while Trini answered, "It's one of the reasons." She didn't want to go into the fact that she had been born with wings, but didn't have them now. She glared at Elisa, silently telling her not to say anything. They would need to talk later.

Elisa's cell phone rang, and the detective answered it harshly, "What?!" She also walked out of the room to talk. Trini stared after her for a second, before turning back to Fox. She was uncomfortably aware of Fox staring at her pants, trying to see the outline of her tail.

Elisa came back looking a little less angry. "They picked up someone for questioning on one of my cases. I need to go in early." Elisa purposely ignored Fox and walked up to Trini. "Don't forget, dinner at my place Tuesday, don't be late." She said softly and pulled Trini into a long kiss. Trini felt it was inappropriate to enjoy the kiss as much as she did, when she knew that Fox was watching. Her breathing was a little strained when Elisa finally let her go. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Fox seemed to have been watching the kiss intensely. She blushed.

Once Elisa had left, Fox asked, "Can I see it?"

Trini was stunned. "You want to see my tail?" Trini felt like she had just been asked to show Fox her breasts. It was too personal. Elisa was the only person to ever see it. Trini puzzled over why she felt that way. Demona's tail had been easily visible, but she hadn't felt that it made the gargoyle naked.

"I still think that you might be Fey." Fox's voice became more subdued. "My mother is Fey. I'm half Fey."

Trini was shocked. Fox wasn't human...but she looked so much more human than Trini. "Your ears are normal." She replied dumbly. What do you say to a person that tells you they are only half-human; Trini had no clue. "Do Fey have tails?"

"No, they don't, but they do have pointed ears. At least the full blooded ones do."

"Well then why would you think that I am one? My mother was completely human."

"I can feel it when I touch you. I've been practicing, trying to learn how to use my magic, and when I touch you I can feel your magic." Fox paused, "Alexander felt it too, that is why he asked if you were a fairy princess. When you came to dinner that first night I asked a full-blooded Fey to check. We all are getting the same feeling. You have Fey magic Trini." Fox had absolutely no doubt. "It's not weak magic either." She added. Trini looked stunned. Fey, she had never even heard of such a thing. She never did any magic.

"Can you make it so I can feel it. The magic." Trini believe Fox, even though it sounded crazy. If there were gargoyles, was it so hard to believe that there was something else as well.

Fox studied Trini quietly, thinking about what she asked. "I can try. I've only known I was Fey for a couple of years. I just learned how to do this." She reached out to gently brush Trini's hair behind her ears. "Relax." She said, softly, seductively, when Trini tensed up. She took the tips of Trini's ears between her fingers again and started to rub them.

"Fox?" Trini managed to squeak out. When she looked up into Fox's eyes she was surprised to see them almost glowing. It was magic. She could feel something intangible in the air. She just knew that it was coming from the woman in front of her.

"Do you feel it?" Fox's voice was low, purring. Trini could feel the power around her growing; this was Fox. Fox's essence, her magic, her desire. It was overwhelming Trini's senses.

Fox leaned in closer, her lips only inches from Trini's, "I could get you off like this, couldn't I?" She growled out, sending Trini's sex into painful throbbing. Fox knew exactly what she was doing to her. Fox wanted her! Fox's blue eyes seemed to glow brighter. "And you'll see this pleasure it will be ten times more powerful then when that bitch touched you!" Trini wanted to object to Fox calling Elisa a bitch, wanted to stop this...it was so intense...Oh God. It felt so good! Trini was panting, squirming, almost begging. Fox's touch was everything. Her magic touched every part of Trini's body, caressing her.

"Do you know why?!" The dangerous tone of Fox's voice made Trini want to scream out her desire. "Because Fey ears are far more sensitive than gargoyle ones...and because the touch of another 

Fey is.." Fox's voice trembled with desire, "the touch of another Fey is... unbelievable." Trini's back was arching. Oh God...When Elisa touched her ears it felt nothing like this. Fox seemed to be channeling her magic into this part of Trini. Trini started growling, practically purring… it felt so good. She desperately gripped the seat of the chair she was sitting on. Fox was relentless, her voice harsh and breathless, "I hated hearing you scream out her name..." her touch became more insistent, harder, almost painful, "You're going to come aren't you?!" When Trini didn't answer she shouted, "ANSWER ME"

"Fox! Oh God...Fox!" Trini knew what Fox wanted to hear. She could feel her release overcome her even though it was all magic. "FOX!" Trini's screams shook the windows in the kitchen. As soon as her body started to tremble in aftershocks Fox released her ears and stumbled away from her.

Fox's eyes were wide in shock, "Oh God...Trini...I...I'm so sorry. I...I didn't mean to..."

Trini's eyes began to glow a bright red as she stared at Fox predatorily. She didn't notice that Fox was upset with herself. She couldn't understand what she was saying. Her hands clenched at the chair and Trini almost fell to the ground as it broke. She stood and dropped the pieces of wood in her hands. She didn't notice the sharp pointed talons that were once her fingers, or the amazed stare Fox was giving her. Fox took a step backwards and Trini rushed to her, shoving her into the wall behind the woman, pinning Fox's hands with her talons to the wall. Trini's growling was loud and desperate. She wanted to fuck this female hard...to bite...to claim. "MINE!" she growled out when she saw David enter the kitchen. He instantly looked alarmed.

Trini felt Fox squirm in her arms, and turned her glowing gaze to her. "MINE!" She told the woman pinned to the wall, and then leaned down to give her a punishing kiss. When she started to kiss and nibble on Fox's neck, Fox started to speak to her.

The low soothing voice started to make sense. "Gentle...gentle." Trini started to ease up on the force of her nibbles, started to gently kiss the underside of Fox's jaw. "Trini...let me go." still the same calming soothing voice. Trini kissed Fox on the lips, sucked gently on her lower lip. Trini was whimpering, she could feel the magic swirling around her again. It felt so good. She started to gently pull her talons out of the wall, releasing Fox's arms. She reached down and easily tore open Fox's silk shirt. She didn't notice the two sets of footsteps rapidly coming closer.

"...some sort of forcefield...Owen, hurry...she looked crazed!" David's voice echoed through the hall. Trini picked Fox up by wrapping her hands around her waist and carried her over to the kitchen table.

Fox used her free hands to caress Trini's hair. "Calm down baby. You need to calm down." When Trini sat Fox down on the table, Fox continued to gently pet her hair. The soothing touch was working. Trini's frantic breathing was calming. Trini crawled up onto the sturdy table, forcing Fox to stop petting, and lie down. She straddled the woman and started to kiss Fox thoroughly. She reached down and ripped the bra apart. She then leaned down to take one erect nipple into her mouth. Fox's hands reached out to pull Trini closer. Oh God...the magic...she could feel the magic!

The sound of the men running into the room startled Trini into pulling away from Fox. She turned with wide eyes and saw David and Owen standing in the doorway. She felt like her heart suddenly stopped. She was finally able to think, and she realized what she had been about to do. She turned to look at Fox. The woman's neck was bruised in several places. The wrists on the hands that were holding the torn shirt closed had several deep, bleeding scratches. The red glow in her eyes faded as she realized that she had hurt her. Tears started to cloud Trini's vision. She leapt over the table and ran out the other doorway, horrified by what she had almost done.

Trini ran right past the elevator doors and headed for the stairs. She blindly leapt down the stairs one flight at a time, moving so quickly that no one would be able to catch her. She had to get away. Trini ran out of the lobby and kept running, dodging people on the sidewalks, until she could no longer see the Eyrie building. Panting and sweating, she leaned up against the side of a building and started to cry. The masses of people on the street a few feet away from her ignored her, as she slid to the dirty ground and sobbed.

Hours later Trini slowly walked up to her apartment building. She had spent hours wandering aimlessly through the park. Her eyes were bloodshot. Her clothes dirty. She walked as if every step hurt, and hung her head to avoid seeing anyone. That's how the emotionally exhausted woman didn't see the strange man waiting outside her apartment building notice her and pull out a cell phone.

"Well, you are sure getting back late today." Margot said accusingly as she entered the elevator with Trini. Trini choose to ignore the woman, but when she heard Margot take another breath to speak she looked up. Margot gasped at the pain she saw in Trini's face. Her voice became much softer, as if she were talking to a wounded child, "Trini, are you alright?"

Trini felt her hold on her emotions start to fall again. The last thing she needed was sympathy, it would only make her cry. Her voice wavered as she answered, "I'll be fine...please, I just can't talk about it." She prayed that Margot would let it go, they still had twelve more floors to go before she could escape. Margot took the hint and turned to study the elevator doors in silence. When they got out of the elevator Trini noticed the look of concern on Margot's face as Trini passed her.

Trini had gotten home and went right for the shower, pealing the dirty clothes off her as she walked into the bathroom. She washed mechanically, never hearing the front door opening. The water was starting to get cold, because she had been standing unmoving in the stream of water for a long time. She reached out and shut the water off. She wrung out her hair and put on a terrycloth robe before opening the bathroom door. David was sitting in the chair looking at her.

"We need to talk." He indicated that she should sit down on the couch. Trini felt herself start to breathe heavily in fear. She pulled the robe tighter to her body and slowly walked around the couch to sit, never taking her eyes off of David. He was rubbing his goatee. He looked tired and sad. She didn't see any of the anger that should be there. She sat with her legs pressed together and her elbows resting on her thighs, looking very much like she expected to be hurt. Tears trickled down her face, but she didn't notice, or make any move to wipe them away. She deserved whatever David was here to do and she knew it. There was no defense of what she did.

"Your talons are gone." He waved one hand to point out the two she had clasped together on her knees. Trini just nodded, she didn't feel up to speaking. "Well, this is going to make conversation difficult." He murmured quietly to himself, but Trini still had her outstanding hearing.

Her voice cracked when she asked, "Why would you want to talk to me?" she took a shuddering breath, then spoke quieter, "I would have raped her. I hurt her." She pulled her legs up onto the couch and hugged her arms around them, looking extremely fragile.

"I was there. She wasn't fighting you, wasn't telling you to stop. She wanted you Trini." David stood up and moved closer to her. He stood next to her and when he reached out a hand Trini flinched. He pulled his hand back and squatted on the ground next to her curling up form. "Trini," his voice was soft, caring, not at all what it should be, "Fox is worried sick about you. I am worried about you." He reached out a hand and tucked some of Trini's hair behind her ear.

No man had ever been so gentle with her. This was Fox's man. Did he not understand. "I want her." She said it so that he could understand. So that he could hate her.

He just gave her a slight smile, "I know." Trini stared at him openly. He knew, and he was still here. Why? "I've known for a while." He sat on the edge of the couch in front of her. Facing her "It's okay." Trini lost the control she had been trying to maintain. She started to cry. David's eyes widened a little and he stood up and scooped her up into his arms. When he sat back down on the couch, she was laying across his lap, sobbing into his shoulder. He rubbed his hand soothingly along her back, "Seems to be my day for comforting crying women." He held Trini like that until her sobs ended.

"Fox is worried that you won't want to see her again. She doesn't know I'm here." David told the woman in his arms.

"Why are you doing this?" Trini just didn't understand. It seemed crazy.

"I love her..." David looked directly into Trini's eyes, "but there are just some things that I can't give her. I think that you could...and I know that you love her too."

Trini tore her eyes away from him, suddenly feeling uncomfortable, "How can I love her...I haven't known her very long." She got up carefully so as not to hurt him and walked over to the balcony window to watch the sunset.

David stayed seated, "Sometimes love doesn't take very long to strike."

Trini's voice sounded strained, "Why is it striking me so much lately? What am I going to do?" Trini could hear David get up.

"Detective Maza?" David asked, but Trini could tell from his voice he already knew the answer and didn't like it. Trini nodded. "There are things that aren't my place to say, but Detective Maza might not be the best choice for you."

Trini's voice was small, "But I love her...too."

David wrapped his arms around her like he had in the elevator to annoy Margot the day before, "Will you come back home with me. Fox really wants to see you."

Trini stared out at the last rays of sun, "I'm with Elisa now." She whispered more quietly, but David could hear her, "I don't think that she would understand."

"What about Fox?" David asked, while releasing the hug.

"I...I'm so tired. Can you tell her that I'll come by tomorrow." When she saw the disappointed look he had in their reflection on the balcony door she told him the truth, "I don't think that I can control myself around her today. I don't want to hurt her anymore." She waited until she knew that David understood, "I can't be with her. Not behind anyone's back. I don't want to hurt Elisa either."

"Damn. I was hoping that if you and Fox got together I would at least get to see you naked." His attempt at lightening the mood helped. Trini smiled weakly.


	3. June3

In Forty-Five Days (Part 1: June) – By Princess Alexandria

**A remake of In Thirty Days (originally started in 3/2002)**

June 24th

Trini was lying in bed, letting the sun beat down on her. She now realized that she was even more complex than she originally thought. She couldn't discount what Fox said about her having Fey magic. She still didn't know much about what they were, but she knew that she was that as well as gargoyle. In the heat of the moment she hadn't noticed the talons, but she remembered them now. They were like Demona's, so they were an obvious gargoyle trait.

As she was debating about getting out of bed, she heard a pop. She turned to see a strange man with white hair and...pointy ears...floating in front of her closet. "Well Alexander, that is how you teleport to a place you've never seen before. Now for the hard part, getting a lazy woman to get dressed and go outside into the beautiful sunshine." She stared open jawed at the man, and rubbed her eyes. He was just floating there!

"Hi Trini!" She turned a little to the left and saw Alexander, Fox's son, also floating. He looked like this was a normal everyday thing to just pop into her room like that.

"Alexander?! What...how..." Trini just couldn't get a full sentence out.

"Mommy's been sad since you left, so we came to get you." Alexander beamed at her, proud of his ability to come up with a solution.

"O...Okay." Trini's eyebrows squeezed together as she struggled to follow what was going on. She was reluctant to try that feeling magic trick that Fox taught her, because the side effect of that was too...extreme. She knew that these two were Fey.

"Just roll with it babe." The white haired man said, then floated closer to her to stare, "Who would have ever thought, a person of all three races." Trini felt uncomfortable being stared at by this...man...when she was still only wearing her pajama's.

Getting a little angry she snapped at the white haired man, "LOOK, I don't know who you are, but back off!"

He replied off handedly, "I'm Puck." Then he completely ignored her, "Alexander, come here and look at the way her magic is put together. It's totally unique." When Alexander came closer to stare at her strangely she got out of bed. She didn't say anything to the staring duo, she just threw open her closet and grabbed some clothes. She then marched out of the room and into the bathroom. She could hear giggling going on in the bedroom. "See, that's how you get a woman to start getting ready without using any magic." She was betting that they didn't know that she could still hear them.

"Why couldn't we use magic?" Alexander asked

"She reacts...strangely to Fey magic. Your mom would be very upset if anything happened to her." The man told Alexander, and Trini closed the bathroom door. "It's a shame, she would be a lot of fun to play with."

When Trini was getting dressed she could hear Puck and Alexander chanting in the living room, "Trinity of the three...Trinity of the three...Trinity of the three." faster and faster while banging on pots and pans. She hurried to get dressed, they were giving her a headache.

"Can't you guys be quiet for just a minute!" she yelled out through the door while she was trying to do her make-up. She was beginning to wonder why she wasn't having more trouble accepting this.

Fifteen minutes after they arrived they had a ready to go Trini. Even if she was about ready to throttle Puck, she was ready to go. "So, I doubt you guys brought a car."

Puck answered her, "Owen has the car downstairs." When Alexander began to giggle he glared at the little boy and continued, "We'll meet you down there." They both suddenly disappeared again.

She looked at the clock on her way out. It was only 10:30 am. Not so late as to warrant the magical duo's wake up call. Oh man...she was going to see Fox. She took an extra minute to double check her make-up in the mirror. David said she wanted to see her, but what if he was wrong.

Puck had disappeared, leaving Alexander in Owen's care by the time Trini got to the car, and she was grateful. If that was an example of a full blooded fey, she never wanted to meet any others. When they drove up to the front of the Eyrie building, Trini felt her stomach drop. She didn't know if she could do this. Owen must have been able to see her doubts, because he escorted her quickly into the building and onto the elevator, giving her no time to change her mind. Alexander hit the button for the living quarters floor and they waited in silence, and for Trini, in apprehension, for the elevator to open.

Owen guided them to the outside of Fox's bedroom and stopped. "She's been in there all night. You can go in and talk, she's alone." He turned to Alexander, "They need to be alone, let's go find the nanny." Once she was left alone in the hallway, Trini stared at the door. It would be easy enough to walk away; to deal with this later. When Trini realized that she was being a coward, she started to open the door slowly.

The room was dark. The curtains all closed, and a lump lay in the middle of the large bed, hidden under far too many covers. Trini quietly stepped into the room and closed the door behind her. It shut with a quiet click, but the woman in the bed heard it. "David, please...just leave me alone." Fox's tired, defeated voice tore at Trini's heart. She stood rooted to the spot she was in silently, not sure of what she should do.

"It's not David." She whispered out, while standing still waiting to see if she would be thrown out.

Fox turned quickly to look at her. Her eyes were bloodshot, and tear tracks were easily visible on her face. "Trini?" Fox's voice sounded hopeful. Trini finally moved toward the bed, sure that she wouldn't be kicked out soon. She was uncomfortable when she saw that Fox was wearing some sort of blue teddy to sleep in. It showed more than it covered.

"Oh Fox! I am so sorry." She sat next to Fox on the bed, and was surprised when the woman sat up and wrapped her arms around her.

"Trini." Fox pressed her head into Trini's shoulder. Trini turned so that she could lean against the headboard and hold Fox, who had draped herself over Trini's legs. "Oh God...Trini, I thought that I would never see you again." She leaned up to look Trini in the face. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have tried that spell."

Remembering what Puck had said about her reacting strangely to Fey magic, Trini made a guess. "It wasn't suppose to do that. To drive me that..." wild, insane, were the words that she couldn't bring herself to say.

Fox looked down, clearly guilty, "I wanted to turn you on, to make you want me. Rubbing your ears and sending my magic through them had nothing to do with the spell, it was just a way to..." Tears started to fall down Fox's face, "I've always been the type of person who goes after what they want, but...I had no right to do that to you. I had no idea that you would react that strongly." Fox looked at Trini pleadingly, "Please forgive me."

This was not at all the conversation that she expected to be having. She had never even thought to blame Fox. She was the one that lost control. She could clearly see the deep purple bruise on Fox's neck, and when Fox reached out to hesitantly caress her cheek, the bandages around her wrist. Trini reached out to gently take Fox's arm and brought the damaged wrist to her lips, giving the bandage a soft kiss. The sudden impulse to bite shocked her, and she pulled away from Fox violently, tossing the woman to the bed as she leapt to her feet. "Oh God! Fox..." the red glow was very easy to see in the darkened room. "I'm not safe to be around right now." Trini's voice was desperate, tight. She started to back away from the bed and the confused and hurt looking woman. Trini wanted to kiss away Fox's pain, but if she gave in...even just a little..."It's not you. I love you. I can't...I just can't..." Trini spun around and ran for the door.

Trini was shocked when something hit her from behind and knocked her to the ground. Her hat flew across the floor and hit the door. She felt strong arms spin her around and she came face to face with an angry looking Fox. "You don't just say something like that and run away!" The shock of being attacked by Fox stunned Trini. She hadn't expected an ex-actress to be so strong and quick. Fox pinned her to the ground, and Trini couldn't get up without hurting her. Fox leaned down and stared into Trini's eyes, which had stopped glowing as soon as Fox attacked. "You love me?" Fox asked quietly, but her grip on Trini didn't loosen.

Trini felt the blood leaving her face. She had said that out loud. She couldn't tell Fox that, she had Elisa. Looking into Fox's hopeful eyes, she couldn't hurt her by lying to her either. "Oh God...I wasn't going to tell you...I wasn't ever going to tell you."

Fox's eyes shined, "That you love me?"

Trini relaxed back onto the floor and took a deep breath. "Yes...I love you Fox, but..." Trini took a shuddering breath and turned her head away, "we can't be together. I have Elisa now, and you...you're married." Trini's voice cracked. After having talked with David, the married thing was becoming less of an issue, but Elisa...Trini loved Elisa too much to put her through this. She felt Fox's tear hit her cheek, and she looked back up into Fox's face. Seeing the pain there, Trini reached up and pulled the woman down on top of her. She laid on the ground holding Fox while she cried.

"She's going to break your heart." Fox whispered into Trini's hair. Trini didn't respond.

Trini held Fox for a while, before leaving. It felt like a ugly overcast day, even with the sun shining. The cold depressive air was something she carried inside of her as she returned to the apartment.

**June 25****th**

Trini didn't bother with a patrol that night and stayed in the apartment feeling a bit adrift and confused by everything happening. Sometime before dawn she fell asleep on the couch while watching T.V.

The answering machine clicking on had Trini opening her eyes and groaning because of the awkward angle she'd slept in. "Trini, it's Andrea." The artist sounded very serious and concerned, "I haven't heard from you since the PIT meeting. I'm beginning to get worried. Are you okay? Please call me."

Trini called back immediately. She had forgotten about Andrea in all that had been going on. "Andrea, I'm sorry I forgot to call."

"Trini? It's okay, I'm just glad you're okay." Andrea's voice sounded relieved, making Trini feel guilty about forgetting about her. "Hey...would you like to come see what I'm working on?" Trini heard the hopeful tone, and since she already felt guilty she agreed.

"Trini, come on in!" Andrea held open the door so that Trini could pass. She sounded so happy to see her. After some brief talking about the painting, which Trini didn't like as much as the one with Demona, Andrea started to study Trini almost like Puck had. "You know, I would really like to draw you."

Trini started to choke on the lemonade that Andrea had given her. Draw her? "What?"

Andrea smiled, "Don't take this the wrong way, but you are a very beautiful woman. I would absolutely love to draw you."

Trini was about to tell Andrea no, "I can stay dressed like I am? Your not talking about a nude or anything are you?"

Andrea's smile grew wicked, "No nude? Damn...No, I wouldn't ask my friends to do nudes. Don't worry. So will you?"

Trini looked at the clock and noticed that she had several hours before she was expected at Elisa's. "I can stay until six, but then I have to go." She was intrigued. This might be fun.

Okay, posing is boring. Trini glanced at the clock behind Andrea's head. She'd only been doing this for a half hour! She still had an hour and a half to go. Andrea was so intent on drawing that she hardly talked. When the doorbell rang Trini jumped a little, startled. She had been zoning off and staring at a paint spot on the carpet. Andrea got up to answer it, "Just a second. You can stand up and stretch if you want." Trini took full advantage of the stretch break, who knows when that will come again.

Andrea came back a few minutes later, carrying a package. "I've got a commission to do, a mural." She smiled, "An actual paying job." Andrea sat down at her easel again, " Sorry to leave you hanging. How about you try a different pose?" Trini moved over to the couch and Andrea helped to situate her. Trini found that this pose gave her a good view of the painting...the one that she really liked. As she sat there, still as she could be she stared at it.

Demona was far more beautiful in person than the painting could capture. The blue that Andrea had used wasn't quite right. The wings, there was also something off about the wings. Trini stared hard at the structure of the wings. They were attached all along the back. Gargoyle wings weren't. Hers hadn't been.

Lost in painful memories, Trini didn't notice the time go by, until Andrea had to call her name several times to get her attention. "Trini, It's almost six." Andrea's told her. "You said you needed to go somewhere."

"Oh...right." Trini felt the fog lifting. "Thanks." She got up to go. Glancing over at Andrea she could see a streak of charcoal on her face. Pointing to the same place on her own face she said, "You've got some charcoal."

"Oh...thanks." Andrea wiped at her face with the sleeve of her shirt. Her voice got lower, "You know Trini, I'm your friend. If something is bothering you, you can tell me about it."

Trini glanced down at the floor. She realized that her face had probably been showing her reactions to her thoughts. "Thanks, but I'm fine." She lied. Andrea just wasn't equipped to deal with Trini's type of problems.

Trini arrived at Elisa's place about fifteen minutes early. She made a conscious effort to push Fox from her mind and knocked on the door. She couldn't tell Elisa about what had happened with Fox, there would be no way that she would understand. Fox and Elisa had to talk with each other often. It would only ruin what little civility those two managed to have. Finally Trini had to admit that the real reason that she wanted to hide what had happened was that Elisa would leave her, that she would lose her as a friend and as a lover.

"Trini! Your early!" Elisa was wiping her hands off on a towel. She waited until Trini was inside and the door closed before giving her a tender peck on the lips. "I hope you like Italian food. I made us lasagna."

"It sounds great." Trini handed Elisa the wine she had bought on the way.

Trini sat at the kitchen peninsula as Elisa finished cooking. "I'm sorry about the scene over at Xanatos'" Elisa apologized, sending Trini's blood-pressure up as they began a conversation that would require her to lie outright.

She smiled coyly at the detective...remembering that she was a detective really didn't help her nerves any. "Which one?"

Elisa gave a guilty little grin, "Fair enough. All of them. I'm also sorry that I left you there alone with Fox after all that. That couldn't have been comfortable."

"Wasn't that bad. The argument pretty much dropped after you left." Trini started to pour the wine. Keeping herself busy so that her face wouldn't give anything away.

Elisa had her back to Trini as she dished up the meal. "About Demona..." Trini was glad to hear the gargoyles name, she was a safer topic, "she is dangerous, and even if you don't think that your human...she will." Only because Trini was paying such close attention to Elisa's voice she was able to pick up on something odd in her voice "The clan will be back in a few days. Whatever help you need they can probably give you."

Filing away the strange tone of voice along with the comment Fox made about the return of the gargoyles, Trini felt a little nervous for a different reason. She didn't know what it was, but something about the gargoyles return was significant. "I understand. I'll avoid Demona." She said this to avoid the argument. She would do as Elisa asked, but she really didn't see a need to. When Elisa seemed to relax, she decided that she'd said the right thing.

They sat down at a candlelight table for dinner. Trini was impressed at the way Elisa made dinner, and arranged the nice atmosphere. She felt a wave of tender love, this woman was...indescribable.

They sat on the couch staring at the sunset. "I love sunsets. They give me such energy." Trini confided quietly. "It's probably why I can't fall asleep until really late at night."

"Probably your gargoyle nature, making you a night person." Elisa started to lightly run her fingertip along Trini's ear. It felt nice, teasing. Trini was grateful that it didn't start her blood boiling like it did with Fox. She had been worried about it all evening. When she had made love to Elisa it hadn't been so savage. She didn't want it to be.

"Actually, I found out something yesterday. My mother's choice for my name was...uniquely accurate." Trini noticed the caressing stop, and missed it.

Elisa's puzzled voice asked, "What do you mean?"

"I appear to be Human, Gargoyle, and Fey...thus the name Trinity." Trini pulled Elisa's to her for a gentle kiss.

"How did you find this out?" Trini felt herself tense up when Elisa asked. She hadn't thought of that. Aside from the fact that the situation around it would get her into trouble, did Elisa even know about Fox. She didn't want to out Fox as a Fey if Elisa didn't know. It wasn't her place to do that.

Keeping her answer as vague as possible she said, "I ran into a Fey. I was told that I have Fey magic, even though I never noticed it before. I'm still not all that clear on what that is or what it means."

"Do you believe him?" Elisa asked, while sitting back on the couch.

"Actually I believe her." Trini wanted to know if Elisa would know who she was talking about. Wanted some idea of how closely these two women knew each other.

"So Fox told you? Well then its probably true." Elisa looked a little awed, "Wow, all three." Elisa leaned back on Trini and Trini wrapped her arms around her.

They sat like that in silence for a little while, watching the sunset. "Trini?" Elisa sounded a little hesitant.

Trini kissed her on the cheek, because that was all she could reach from behind her. "What?"

"How many women have you been with?" Oh God. How to answer this one. Should she count what she did with Fox? Elisa noticed the long pause, "Are you doing math, because that is a very bad sign."

"Oh...no...I just haven't really had much experience. There were..." Fox was going to count, "two, other than you."

"Can you tell me about them?" Elisa asked. Trini was a little shocked. She hadn't been in a real relationship before, and wasn't sure if this was normal. It was sure to cause trouble, even if one of the women wasn't Fox. Should she even answer?

"Are you sure you want to hear this?" She said, hoping that Elisa would change her mind. She didn't.

"Okay, well...first there was Robyn. I met her at a dance club near campus during my sophomore year." Trini took a deep breath, the entire time she was talking she was trying to figure out what she would say about the second woman. "She and I dated for a couple of weeks, before we had sex. Shortly after that she said she needed to move to the East Coast. I never heard from her again." Elisa made a sympathetic noise and cuddled back into her. "I felt really used and stupid. I mean...I didn't love her, but she was my first. I sometimes wonder if she made up everything about moving just to get away from me. After that I just threw myself into my schoolwork. I was nineteen at the time, she was older, maybe twenty-three. She never said, and I didn't think to ask."

Elisa interrupted, "How old are you now?"

"Oh, yeah...We never really did this either, did we? Age was never really that important to me. I'm twenty-four. I'll be twenty-five in August." Trini leaned closer to Elisa to whisper in her ear, "How about you?" She did it just to try and arouse her. She managed to lightly blow on the ear she spoke into. Elisa squirmed a little, but wouldn't be distracted.

"I'm twenty-eight." Elisa paused, "So you said two. Who else were you with?" Elisa sounded like a town gossip, the way she was so eager to hear the morbid details. So now Trini was going to outright lie; the first one of the evening.

"I met another woman at a Dance club not too long ago. I didn't really get her name." Trini doubted that Fox's mother had named her that, so she didn't really know her name. "My clothes never came off, it was a serious make out session, but it stopped there. I had a tail by then, and really couldn't go any further." Trini decided to ask a question she didn't really want the answer to just to take the heat off of herself, "So what about you?" When she felt Elisa tense in her arms she took it back, "It's okay...I probably don't want to know anyhow."

"I'm sorry. I should answer that, you did." Elisa sounded tense. Trini was positive that she didn't want to hear it now.

"No, it's okay. You're with me now, that's all that matters." Trini hugged Elisa, then said softly, " it would only make me jealous." Elisa gradually relaxed again.

Elisa turned around so that she was facing Trini, and kissed her softly, "Let's go to the bedroom."

Trini smiled at her, "Direct...I like it." Elisa took Trini's hand and led her into the other room. Neither woman noticed the red glowing eyes staring down at them from the sky light.

Elisa's bedroom was... Trini's jaw just dropped. It was the most romantic thing she had ever seen. Elisa had candles glowing throughout the room. The bed was turned down, exposing shiny maroon satin sheets. There were several items on the nightstand that she couldn't really identify from the doorway. Everything spoke of careful planning.

Elisa gave her such a sexy stare as she boldly walked up to her. "I want to make love to you." She leaned in, mere inches from Trini's ear, and the sound of her voice was so arousing that Trini actually worried that her legs wouldn't hold her, "Let me do what I want to you." She whispered.

"Oh God." Trini felt her body sway a little. She had no idea that Elisa could be so seductive!

Elisa gave her a knowing smirk, "Is that a yes?"

Breathlessly, Trini answered, "Yes." When she reached out to pull Elisa to her, Elisa stepped back, and gave her mischievous smile.

"No, I want to make love to you. I want to try this." She moved closer again, once Trini put her arms back down to her sides. When Elisa licked her own lips, Trini wanted to lean in and kiss her. Elisa pressed her body up against Trini "I want to pamper you, touch every part of your body." Elisa reached up slowly and pulled Trini into a tender kiss. "We're going to take our time this time." Elisa whispered close to Trini's ear, blowing on it softly, "I want you to just lie back and let me make love to you." Trini whimpered silently.

Trini's breathing was labored, "I thought you didn't know... " Elisa placed a gently finger over Trini's lips.

"I've been doing a little research. There are so many things I want to try. Let me." Elisa removed the finger and started kissing Trini. Trini moaned, and Elisa started to slowly unbutton Trini's shirt, caressing the pale skin as it was exposed. Trini just kept her arms out of the way and let Elisa do this. If Elisa wanted to be in control, Trini wasn't going to argue. She wanted it like this, wanted Elisa to touch her. Elisa slid the shirt off Trini's shoulders, caressing her arms as she gently pulled it down them. Once she had set Trini's shirt aside she leaned in and gently kissed Trini's shoulder. Trini, realized that Elisa wanted free rein of her body and stood as still as she could and didn't reach out. Her body was almost shaking with desire at Elisa's teasing kisses. Elisa reached for the clasp in the front of her bra, "These are a little different to take off from the outside." She smiled, as she got the clasp to release on the second try. Elisa slowly pulled the bra away, revealing Trini's breasts. Trini's head fell back, as she arched her chest up, begging to be touched. Elisa ran her hand along the outside of Trini's breasts in a teasingly light caress. When Elisa leaned down slowly and took one erect pitch-black nipple between her lips, Trini gasped. The gentle suckling was causing havoc with her senses.

She was panting lightly as she reached out and gently pulled Elisa closer. "Oh God, Elisa." Trini felt her legs start to buckle, and it took a supreme effort to not fall, "Oh, Elisa... I can't... can't stand." She felt a pang of disappointment when Elisa pulled away from her.

Elisa caressed her cheek, then guided Trini to the bed to sit. Elisa bent down to gently remove Trini's shoes and rolled the socks off. As she caressed Trini's calf she murmured, "smooth."

Elisa picked up the left foot and caressed Trini's ankle. It was almost ticklish, but it felt good. "Black toenails?" Elisa took each toe and rolled it gently in between her fingers.

"Yeah, those changed a while ago." Trini closed her eyes to enjoy Elisa's touch. She was so good at this.

"I like it. It looks sexy." Elisa gently placed the foot down and picked up the right one, giving it the same treatment. The sexual ache had died down, but this was so pleasant that Trini didn't mind. This was a whole new dimension to sex that she had never had. It made her feel loved, cared for, special. It dawned on her that this was the difference between sex and making love.

Elisa reached up and unbuttoned Trini's pants. She lightly tickled Trini's firm stomach as she unzipped them. Trini lifted herself so that Elisa could lower the pants. "Why do you do that with your tail?" Elisa lightly caressed the tail coiled around Trini's left leg with one hand, while she finished placing the pants out of the way with the other. At Trini's confused glance she elaborated, "wrap it around your leg?"

Trini raised her leg and unwrapped the tail, playfully coiling it around Elisa's arm for a second before releasing her. "If I don't I sometimes forget myself and twitch it. It looks strange to have something moving in your pants... especially if you're female." She smiled wickedly.

Elisa grinned, "Yeah, I guess that it would." She then began to caress and massage the tip of Trini's tail. Trini fell back on the bed with a groan. She felt tingles running up her spine. It was relaxing and unnerving at the same time. "It's so black, I almost expected fur." Elisa said quietly, while working her massage slowly up the tail.

Trini's head lulled to the side, "Glad I don't have that, shedding would be bad." Trini was suddenly grateful that her tail had grown to mid calf. It meant that Elisa would have plenty of it to caress. That was a new thought, since she normally worried when she had growth spurts like lately. "This is so... Oh God... Elisa I had no idea it could feel... so good" Trini's entire body felt limp, as she lay with her legs hanging over the side of the bed and Elisa kneeling between them caressing her tail.

"Crawl up onto the bed. I want to try something." As Trini did what she was told, she could hear Elisa removing her own clothes. The satin sheets felt cool and slippery on Trini's skin. Elisa reached out slid Trini's underwear off of her. This left the both of them finally naked.

Trini felt Elisa trace her hands along the edges of the black line of flesh that was working its way up from her tail. It ran up to her mid back now, but was only about two inches wide. The caress moved to the oval scars and Trini felt her breath catch in her throat. "I thought I noticed that last time. When I was checking your back after you were hurt." Elisa sounded mildly amused. She started to apply a little more pressure. Trini started to arch back toward her, a moan on her lips, "You just let me caress you like this. You didn't tell me that it was sexual." Elisa leaned down, pressing her breasts against Trini's back while she whispered in her ear, "It is sexual, isn't it?" her voice husky.

"Yes... " Trini's breathless reply was quick. Elisa's caresses were so powerful, and Trini was rebuffed a few times for wanting to reciprocate. Elisa really wanted to just focus on Trini. Trini didn't mind being the new toy as Elisa adjusted to making love to a woman.

Trini's tail reached out suddenly and wrapped around Elisa's wrist, pulling her hand gently to where Trini wanted to be touched. Elisa jerked back a second, in shock, before allowing herself to be drawn closer. "Oh God... Elisa... please..." the caresses had become a torment and Trini ached for a more purposeful touch. When she felt the tentative touch, Trini remembered that this was still rather new to Elisa. The detective had been content to let Trini take the lead last time, and Trini realized that she'd taken her own pleasure instead of having Elisa touch her here last time. This was actually going to be the first time Elisa touched Trini's sex. "Just touch me. I need to feel you." She could feel Elisa's caresses become more confident as she moaned out her pleasure. Elisa lightly caressed Trini, causing Trini to arch her back off the bed.

Trini's panting became deeper, as she felt Elisa slowly start to take charge and her touch became more confident.

When Trini felt Elisa's fingers press against her hymen she cried out "Oh... do you want it Elisa?... I'll give it to you if you want it... Oh God... I want you to." She started to press against Elisa's fingers. She had always been afraid... but now she wanted that pain. She wanted it with Elisa!

"What? How are you still... " Elisa pulled back her fingers, her voice confused. Trini felt like screaming. She should have told Elisa that technically Trini was still a virgin, only technically; of course Elisa would be surprised. Trini was so stupid!

Breathlessly Trini explained, "I never let Robyn do that. I wasn't ready. Oh God... Elisa... I'm ready now. Please."

"I... I can't... " Elisa pulled back, "It hurts Trini... I can't do that to you." She sounded upset.

Elisa looked at Trini's face and saw the fear "Oh, Trini... that's not what I meant." She crawled up the bed to kiss Trini's lips, "I just can't do that. I'll still make love to you."

Elisa moved to kiss Trini's shoulder, then that mouth moved down. Trini felt her body relax as she surrendered

"Elisa…Oh God…Yes." Trini said softly, almost whispered, as her head rolled to the side. She wanted to reach down and touch Elisa, but she could feel her talons had come out. She couldn't risk hurting her. Her body tensed as she felt it coming. Trini started to press towards her lover. Elisa started to send her over the edge. "AHHH!" Trini fell back to the bed limply. "Oh…God…Elisa." She was breathless.

It wasn't long after that when Trini managed to get Elisa's own screams of pleasure to join her. Elisa's limp body rested on Trini for a moment, before she pulled herself up onto her hands and knees above Trini's back. Still panting from the exertion, she kissed Trini's neck, "I had no idea... that it could be like that."

Elisa moved off Trini "Roll over." Elisa's voice was curious and commanding. Trini complied while keeping her hands clenched. She didn't want to accidentally cut Elisa... like she had done to Fox. "Trini?" Elisa noticed the hands and took one gently into her own. "Open your hand." She slowly did that, seeing her talon closely for the first time. Her fingers had gone black and came to a very sharp point. Elisa caressed the fingers, "five talons." She whispered, and Trini was alarmed when Elisa brought her hand to her lips and kissed her talons.

"Careful!" Trini cried out, terrified that she would cut Elisa. Her talons instantly disappeared, leaving her with five fingers with pitch black short nails. "Oh damn." Trini swore quietly.

"They changed." Elisa studied the fingernails. When she saw the disappointed look on Trini's face she gave Trini a sexy look and slowly sucked a finger into her mouth. She gently nibbled on the tip of it, causing Trini to moan softly. Elisa then reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind Trini's ear, "Please stay the night."

Trini gave Elisa a long tender kiss. "I'd love to." She told her softly, and pulled the detective closer to her body.

**June 26th**

The next morning Trini woke up to see Elisa awake and watching her while sitting at the dresser. "I need to go to the Labyrinth today." Upon seeing Trini's blank stare, Elisa continued more quietly, "The place you took Kelly." Trini felt a wave of guilt. She'd never asked how Kelly was doing, she'd been afraid to; afraid that the girl wouldn't be okay.

"Would you like to come with me?" Elisa asked hesitantly while brushing her hair. Trini didn't want to go, but she wasn't eager to leave Elisa either.

"Sure" Trini couldn't disguise that she was uncomfortable and Elisa put the brush down and hugged her.

"You're still trying to blame yourself, aren't you?" Elisa kissed Trini's temple, "Please don't do this to yourself." Elisa hugged Trini tighter. Trini realized that it wasn't her fault...that she couldn't be everywhere at once. She still couldn't shake the feeling that she had failed the girl.

"Can I use the shower?" Trini changed the subject. Talking about it wouldn't help.

"Sure, I'll make breakfast." Elisa looked at the clock, "or lunch. Then we can go."

Trini could feel Elisa's discomfort during lunch. She began to get worried that Elisa was regretting their relationship. It was exactly what Robyn had done. Trini was startled when Elisa began to speak. "My brother is in charge of the Labyrinth." Elisa's voice sounded odd. It only made Trini worry more. "I... should tell you..." Elisa paused, looking distressed, "he and a few others... were experimented on. He doesn't look human anymore." Trini could see that there was more to the story that Elisa wanted to tell her, but didn't.

"Okay." Trini concentrated for a second and turned her left hand into a talon. Grinning at her new trick, she held up the talon for Elisa to see, "I'm not exactly the prejudiced type." Elisa looked a little impressed, which made Trini feel good. If Elisa was worried because her brother couldn't pass for human, she didn't need to worry about Trini's response. There was no telling for how much longer Trini would have that privilege. Remembering something, she added, "I already met him, didn't I? That's why he and Delilah stayed in the shadows." Trini allowed her talon to reform into a hand. Elisa looked a little surprised about something.

"You met Delilah?" Trini was puzzled at the odd look Elisa gave her as she said that, until she remembered that she had mistaken Delilah for Elisa that night.

She smiled at Elisa, feeling better now that she knew Elisa wasn't upset about being with her and wanted to end things. "Yeah, Delilah... I thought it was you for a second. Are you related, because her voice..." When she saw the look on Elisa's face she stopped talking. Elisa looked really uncomfortable. "Never mind." Trini quietly took her question back.

Elisa visibly shook herself. "No, I think you need to hear this before you see her." Elisa poured herself some more juice, "You didn't see her did you?" Elisa asked while glancing up. "No of course you didn't." Trini didn't even have to answer the question. "A while ago, the scientist that changed my brother, he got into cloning. He cloned the Manhattan clan, and he... he used my DNA in another clone, mine and Demona's." Trini's eyes widened. She didn't know that cloning had come that far, and Delilah had sounded like an adult. Delilah was a clone of both Elisa and Demona, how could that work? It didn't make any sense to Trini. "She...she looks a lot like me." Elisa finished, "but she's a gargoyle." When Trini heard that she realized that she could be meeting a gargoyle tonight. Her eagerness was easy for Elisa to see, "They're clones Trini. They don't know much at all about being gargoyles." Elisa warned her, before her hopes got too high, "but I don't see why we couldn't stay late enough for you to meet her if you wanted." Trini could hear that Elisa really didn't want to do that, but... to meet another gargoyle, one related to Elisa in some way.

"Could we? I mean you wouldn't mind?" Trini felt bad about wanted to see Delilah, and pushing Elisa into agreeing, but she had come here to meet gargoyles. She couldn't let this opportunity go by, besides Delilah had seemed nice in the tunnels.

Elisa smiled, "Sure, no problem."

They had pulled into a parking space and would have to walk the rest of the way to the Labyrinth. Trini was getting ready to get out, when she noticed that Elisa was making no move to do the same. "Trini..." Elisa sounded a little hesitant and looked uneasy, "things with us are so new. I... I don't want Derek or anyone in his clan to know... not yet." Trini felt a little shocked. It hurt that Elisa wasn't willing to admit they were lovers. Before Trini could start to feel really hurt or angry, Elisa leaned over and kissed her reassuringly. "I'm not ashamed or anything. It's just... this isn't going to be easy." She took Trini's hand and started to stroke it. "Please don't be upset."

Trini took a deep breath, "I guess I understand. If my mother was still alive, I couldn't just drop by with you one day and tell her." She cringed at the imagined scene that would have been. Looking around the empty parking lot, she realized that this wasn't the ideal place to say this, but she needed to. Trini held on to Elisa's hand, "You do know that I love you, right?" Trini felt bad that she had told Fox this, but she hadn't told Elisa how she felt about her yet.

Elisa cupped Trini's cheek and softly caressed her, "Yes." She then leaned in and gave Trini a kiss. It wasn't until they were starting to walk into the tunnel that it dawned on Trini that Elisa never said that she loved her back. Did she? Trini shoved these thoughts away. She didn't want to think about Elisa not really loving her. Just the thought was painful. Elisa just wasn't ready to say it yet. The tender way she treated Trini, and the way she took the time to make last night so special... that showed that she loved Trini. She just wasn't ready to say it.

Elisa started to climb down the rusty looking ladder first. It was a decent drop down to the next level, which Trini assumed the Labyrinth was on. The way she had taken in from the park last time was much more direct. They should have gone that way. Every time her sensitive ears heard the ladder creak, Trini tensed up, afraid that it would betray Elisa. When she saw Elisa step onto solid ground, Trini released a breath she hadn't known that she was holding.

Trini was only about eight feet down, with another twenty or twenty-five to go when she heard it. A loud crack as the ladder pulled away from the wall and started to fall backwards. A small part of her brain registered Elisa's scream as Trini started to jump away from the ladder, hoping to avoid being hit by it when she fell. Trini jumped so hard that she found herself rapidly approaching the opposite wall, and her eyes widened as she realized that she was going to ram into it. She held her hands out in front of her to try and soften the blow, not realizing that they were changing. Her talons easily cut through the brick wall as she dragged them down several feet before she stopped falling. Blinking in surprise, Trini realized that she was clinging to the wall.

"Trini!" Elisa's worried voice called up to her, and Trini looked down to find that she was still about fifteen feet up. Dust was still floating about from the debris of the ladder and the parts of the wall it brought down with it. Fifteen feet up...Trini braced her feet on the wall, since she was only clinging by her hands and pushed off. She landed gracefully a few feet from Elisa, whose pale face showed her concern. "Oh God! Are you okay?"

Trini was still breathing a little heavily from fear. The ordeal didn't take much out of her physically, but the falling... it was to much like when she fell off the building. It really scared her. Trini heard footsteps coming their way. "Someone's coming." She whispered.

"Probably Derek, he knew I was coming. Are you okay?" Elisa persisted.

"yeah. That just scared me." Trini admitted, wishing she could hug Elisa, but her brother was almost there.

"Scared me too." Elisa reached out and straightened Trini's hat, which had almost fallen off in all of the excitement. She didn't resist the urge to caress Trini's cheek as she dropped her arms.

"Elisa! What's wrong?" a man's voice carried to them as Trini heard him getting closer.

"The ladder fell, but we're okay." Elisa called out just as someone came around the corner. Trini forced herself not to stare. He looked kind of like a gargoyle, in a cat-like way, but it was in the middle of the day. She bent down to wipe the concrete dust from her hands onto her pants. "Derek, this is Trini."

Trini smiled at him, "I think we met, kind of." She held out a hand when he came closer. His handshake was firm as he gave Trini a measuring glance. Trini smirked once she realized he was watching to see if she would freak out or something. "I broke your ladder."

"I'm just glad that you're okay." Derek replied, "You can call me Talon."

They followed Talon into the Labyrinth. Trini stared at his black fur and had to resist the urge to pet him. She doubted he would appreciate that. She just followed quietly as Elisa and Talon talked about people and things that she didn't know about. She stared at his wings, and felt a pang of envy. He hadn't been born with them, but he had them now. Elisa looked back and noticed Trini staring at the wings with a sad look on her face, so Trini gave a weak smile to try and wipe the concern out of her lover's eyes.

Trini had allowed the two ample space for the illusion of privacy to talk. "I'll go get Maggie and Claw." Talon addressed Elisa quietly, probably thinking that Trini couldn't hear he added, "Do you think it's a good idea to have her here? I mean... "

Before he could finish putting his foot in his mouth Elisa cut in, "Trini is more than capable... I'm hoping to talk her into helping."

"Helping... Are you crazy, that's dangerous. She isn't even a cop." Talon's voice got quieter.

Elisa gave Trini a sly look then turned to whisper to Talon, "I know she can handle it. What do you think Trini?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, but if you mean standard patrol duties, I am still doing those. I just don't tell you about it." Trini smiled at Talon's shocked expression when she was able to hear Elisa from that far away.

Elisa beamed at Trini. She was lucky that her gamble about Trini's hearing paid off. Trini had never told her about it. "I hope you don't mind, but with the gargoyles out of town... "

" How long am I signing up for?" Trini noticed that Talon was getting ready to object. Trini realized that if Elisa wanted her to help, then she would have to share a few secrets. Well... Talon looked enough like a gargoyle, Trini guessed that she could trust him. Elisa had basically vouched for this strange clan by taking her here. Looking around she saw a few other people, ones that hadn't been okayed by Elisa. The conversation could wait.

"Just for tonight. I have a case that I could really use the back-up for, and there just aren't enough cops to do it." Elisa explained. She noticed two more furry flying cat types enter the room, but didn't take her eyes off Elisa.

"Are you going to be safe?" Trini's concern was easy to hear, as she managed to not reach out to take her lover's hand. She could see from Elisa's face that it was dangerous.

Talon interceded, "Lets wait until we get somewhere more private to talk about this." Trini felt a little upset about being interrupted, but let it go.

Elisa fell back to walk with Trini. "I hope you don't mind. I didn't come up with the idea until I after I saw how you dealt with the ladder, or else I would have asked you earlier." Elisa brushed her hand against Trini's. "I didn't know that you could move like that." Elisa gave a shy smile, "It was really... beautiful. You are so graceful, only you could gracefully fall."

Trini grinned wryly at Elisa, "Oh, I'm not always graceful. You just caught me on a good day." When the three people they were following turned into a room, Trini's face became more serious. She was going to have to prove to them that she had the right to go, and now knowing that Elisa was going to be in danger she would do anything to be on that mission.

Trini noticed that the room was pretty bare. It was maybe three stories high, with a ledge about eight feet from the top. The walls were stone. In the middle of the room was a large wooden table with some chairs.

"No offense to Trini, but Elisa this really isn't her fight." Talon began immediately. Trini's expression became more grim.

She turned to the other two in the room. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself, I'm Trini."

The female smiled politely, "I'm Maggie, and this is Claw. He doesn't speak." Claw reached out a hand to shake, and it gave Trini an idea. She could still hear Talon arguing with Elisa, and hardly giving his sister a chance to speak. Just like Robbie would do to her. It really irritated her when he did that. Trini reached a talon out to shake, and watched Maggie and Claw's eyes widen and then they both looked up to stare at Trini's face. "What?" They both looked a bit concerned. Trini ignored them and searched to floor for a rock, finding none she walked up to the wall and dug her talon in to pull some of the stone away. She hadn't tried this before, at least not on purpose, and was surprised by how easy it was to cut into stone. She turned around with a rock in her hand, and had to hide her amusement at the rapt attention Maggie and Claw were giving her.

Maggie glanced over at Talon, "Derek..." she tried to get his attention, but he was ranting at Elisa about something. Trini had given up on trying to understand what he said, it wasn't important. The fact that he was yelling at Elisa was. Trini's vision went a little red as she released the rock. She didn't throw it too hard, but she knew it would sting.

Talon's body flinched at the rock made contact with his ribs. He turned with a growl and then his eyes widened in shock. Elisa's eyes did too, "Trini, your eyes... their glowing." As soon as Elisa said that the red tint to Trini's vision faded.

Rather than ask about that, Trini went ahead with the plan. She now had Talon's attention; in fact she had everyone's attention in the room. With a grim expression and steely eyes Trini took a step towards the far wall and then leapt as high as she could, with talon's out. She dug into the wall and braced her feet and pushed off immediately, turning her body to face the opposite wall in mid air and landed on the ledge gracefully and turned to look down at the others. "Before you started talking about how I didn't belong, perhaps you should have found out more about me." Her voice was cold as she unconsciously mimicked the bitchiest person she knew, Dominique. She noticed the shocked expression on Talon's face and felt... like she had won a battle, the kind that she could never do with Robbie. She purposely avoided looking at Elisa, so that she could remain in character. "Now that you know... perhaps we could get to the real business."

Trini stepped up to the ledge and leapt off. She could hear the gasps from Elisa and Maggie as she turned her body mid-fall and landed gracefully in a crouch on the ground. Trini felt so proud of herself, she had never tried to do things like climbing walls and controlled falls with an audience, but it just came naturally.

She walked over and sat at head of the table, causing the others to walk over and take a place. Talon chose the other head of the table, "So what is the situation, and how can I help?" Trini addressed no one in particular. She was surprised at how strong and in control her voice sounded.

They talked for about three hours. Elisa and Matt were in charge of investigating an arms smuggling ring that was supplying the Quarrymen. They needed to go to a party that was serving as a cover for the operation, but they had also heard that sometime during that night a shipment of guns were going to come in by boat. Since they couldn't reveal the source, Talon, they were stuck without being able to ask for reinforcements. Talon had been determined to take care of the shipment himself, but Elisa wanted them to work together, since it was her case. Elisa wanted to catch one of the partygoers having something to do with the shipment, so that all the partygoers could be placed under suspicion. To do this, they needed surveillance at both the party and the docks.

Trini knew that it was probably obvious to these people that she wasn't used to this type of mission, because Elisa had to explain what they were talking about often, but the others didn't say anything about it. Once they finished up Trini checked her watch. There was less than an hour until sunset. They wouldn't be going out until the Clones had been briefed, because they were going to be in on it. The Clones... naming the group that bothered Trini. It seemed to mean that they were less than, and even though she had barely met Delilah, the fact that people would address her as such bothered her.

Elisa looked uncomfortable as she led Trini into another room. Trini could see the statues... no, the gargoyles... gathered in the center of the room. There were five of them sitting in the fading sunlight that was somehow directed into this room. If Elisa hadn't told her what full gargoyles did during the day Trini would have assumed they were really statues. "The sun? How are they doing that?" Trini turned to Elisa.

Elisa grinned, "Something we saw on a movie. We used mirrors to redirect the light several times until it reached this room."

"Clever." Trini turned back to look at Delilah, her voice got quieter, as if afraid to wake her, "She really does look like you. Aside from being a gargoyle, I don't see any of Blue's influence at all."

Elisa's voice became a little harsh, "Her name is Demona."

Trini turned to look at her, puzzled, "Isn't that what I said?"

"No, you keep calling her Blue. What's that about?" Trini could tell that talking about Demona made Elisa tense, but did she have to snap at her.

"I... I don't know. She didn't tell me her name when we met, and I've thought about her so often... I just kind of named her myself." Trini said softly, she didn't add that she didn't think that the gargoyle deserved to be named after demons because she was so beautiful and was probably not the monster that Elisa seemed to think she was. Even with this editing she saw Elisa's eyes narrow, she knew she'd said something wrong.

"What happened on that rooftop, and how did you get there? Why are you thinking about her so much?" The voice that interrogated Trini was an odd mix of the Detective and a jealous lover. One she didn't much care to hear.

Completely bewildered at the change in Elisa, Trini responded with a little anger of her own, "She flew us there after she found me in the park, and yes... I think she had planned to beat the shit out of me, but when the Quarrymen came... she tried to protect me. I thought that got her killed, so yes... I would be thinking about her a lot!" Trini realized that she was yelling at Elisa so she lowered her voice, "What's up with you? Why are you acting like this?"

Elisa looked down at the ground for a moment, then looked up again, with calmer eyes. "I'm sorry. It's just that... she's done some really horrendous things." Elisa looked really bothered by that.

"Oh... Elisa." Trini whispered and moved to pull Elisa into a hug. The both heard someone moving closer and Trini stepped back, without her hug. "Your brother has really lousy timing." She muttered a little irritated.

Elisa gave Trini a weak grin, "At least his timing isn't as bad as Fox's." Trini's heart began to pound. She felt fear for a second before she remembered that Fox had interrupted them the first time they made love. That was what Elisa was talking about, nothing else. She noticed Elisa giving her an odd look before the door opened and they turned to face Talon. Shit... if she screwed up like this again, Elisa would figure it out.

"Elisa, I have the information that we needed. Do you want to come and look over it?" Talon was referring to the research that Elisa had asked him to do for the night. Elisa nodded at him.

"Trini, it's only a few minutes until sunset. Do you want to stay and watch them wake up? You could tell them to go eat and then meet us. We're in the meeting room." Elisa started to follow Talon out the door, but once she reached it she turned and mouthed the words, "We need to talk about this later." Once Elisa stepped outside and closed the door, Trini felt herself go a little pale. Did she mean talk about Demona... or Fox.

Trini went over to a wall and sat against it as she waited. She really wanted to walk among the gargoyles and look at them, but it just seemed rude to her, so she didn't. Even though she felt it rude to stare at them, she just couldn't take her eyes off of Delilah. She was frozen with a concerned look on her face. Something was bothering her. It felt odd to look into this gargoyles face and see Elisa in it, but she was determined to get used to it before she woke up. Delilah was probably often treated like a bit of a freak, if Elisa's reluctance to visit her was any indication. It wasn't Delilah's fault that she was a clone... and of two women who hated each other so much. It couldn't be easy.

When she started to hear stone cracking Trini decided to stay seated. She didn't want full strength gargoyles to feel threatened with a stranger in their place of rest. She watched wide eyed as they all stretched and stone fell from their bodies. The loud roars hurt her ears as it echoed off the walls, so she used her hands to cover her ears. Once everything was quiet again she looked up to find the five gargoyles circled around her, the males were looking at her curiously. Delilah looked surprised.

"Trini?! What are you doing here?" Now that Trini was listening for it, she could tell the difference between Elisa and Delilah's voice. Delilah just sounded younger and unsure of herself.

Trini grinned at the gargoyle. Now that she wasn't stone anymore she seemed to have Elisa's skin coloring, but her hair... it was a beautiful snowy white. The opposite of Trini's pitch black hair. "I'm here to help out with tonight." She paused, "It's nice to really meet you Delilah." She added softly, unable to hide the affection that Delilah seemed to evoke in her. Trini wondered if that was a result of her looking like Elisa. It probably had something to do with it, but the way Delilah had helped her when she brought Kelly back probably had just as much to do with it.

Delilah's eyebrows raised at the tenderness in Trini's voice. She stepped forward and offered a hand to help Trini up with. Trini took Delilah's hand, mindful of the talons without hesitating. "Thanks." Once she was up she turned to address the other gargoyles. "Elisa told me to tell you all to get something to eat and then meet them in the meeting room." She was glad when the males nodded in understanding and left, most likely to do what they were told. It was a little creepy having them stare at her. Delilah stayed with her though, and Trini liked that.

Delilah started to talk awkwardly, "So, you're coming with us tonight." Trini could tell from that one phrase that she had the same doubts that Talon had.

"I'm a lot tougher than I look." Trini grinned. Her eyes couldn't help but follow the motion of Delilah's wings as she caped them about herself. "I... ah... already went over this with Talon, and I'll just give you the short version." Trini held out her hand and changed it in front of Delilah. She was a little surprised when Delilah reached out to grab her talons, "Careful."

Delilah just smiled and Trini realized that she probably wouldn't cut Delilah, since she had talons of her own. As Delilah inspected Trini's hands carefully, turning them in her own. "So... What are you?" Delilah asked while running her own talon along the edge of Trini's.

"I... I'm part gargoyle, mostly human, and apparently some Fey." Trini started to pull her hand carefully away from Delilah. It was just too uncomfortable. Once Delilah let go she changed the talon back to a hand, but was surprised again when Delilah reached out, more carefully to take her hand again.

"That's amazing... that you can switch it back and forth like that." Delilah was inspecting Trini's hand again. When she accidentally cut Trini, Delilah hissed, "Oh... I'm so sorry." She let go immediately.

"It's okay." Trini used her thumb to push down on the cut. "I'll be okay. Shall we get something to eat before the big night?"

They both sat far enough away from the guys so that they could talk while they ate. Delilah's eyes darted around nervously, "So, have you met Goliath?"

"Goliath? No, I haven't even heard of him. Why should I have?" Delilah's odd behavior made Trini think that there was more not being said.

"He's the head of the Wyvern Clan." Delilah was studying Trini's face for some sort of recognition, "I guess you don't know about him then." Delilah took a bite of her dinner and stared at the wall behind Trini for a little while. Trini continued to eat in the uncomfortable silence. Delilah leaned in closer and whispered, "I came by to visit Elisa yesterday. I was suppose to deliver some information, but she was... busy."

Trini's fork stopped halfway to her mouth, frozen there. If Elisa was busy, then that means... "Oh God."

"How long have you two been together?" Delilah whispered back.

"She doesn't want anyone to know yet." Trini hurriedly tried to explain, "We just got together a little while ago."

"How long is a little while." Delilah seemed to really need an answer.

"A couple of days." Trini looked to see that they hadn't gotten any of the other gargoyles attention, "You won't tell anyone will you. Elisa's not ready."

Delilah gave her a cryptic look, "No, I won't tell any of Elisa's secrets, but you should tell her that I said that she should."

"Uh... okay." Trini started to relax.

As they were getting ready for Delilah to lead Trini to the meeting room, since she had completely forgotten the way Trini forced herself to ask "Have you seen Kelly lately? I meant to go see her today, but with all the planning I didn't have any time."

Delilah stopped and turned to Trini, with a concerned look in her eyes, "Yes... her body is healing, but her nightmares... " Delilah's voice cracked. "We should have been patrolling the park." She whispered. Trini stepped forward and enveloped the now startled gargoyle in a hug. It took a few seconds before Trini felt arms hug her back.

"I keep trying to tell myself that too. That if I had gotten out earlier that night... I could have stopped it. We can't be everywhere, no matter how badly we want to protect everyone, we just can't." Trini whispered out the words, and finally felt that she really meant them. It wasn't her fault, and it wasn't Delilah's. She was surprised to feel Delilah's wings wrapping around her in a double hug.

The other gargoyles were already in the meeting room, but Delilah stopped Trini from going in with a hand on her shoulder. "I want to ask that they team you and me up together. Is that okay with you?"

Trini smiled, "I would love that, but you should know... I'm pretty new at all this. I don't want you at risk because of me."

"Don't worry, I think you can handle it." Delilah gave Trini a shy smile and opened the door for her.

Trini stepped into the room. Elisa and Talon were in the front of the room, getting ready to explain what the plan was. Four gargoyles, Maggie and Claw stood waiting for instructions. Delilah and Trini stood in the back. Trini was surprised when Delilah placed her hand over Trini's shoulder in a possessive way and out of the corner of her eye she noticed Delilah give Elisa a glowing red glare. Elisa didn't see it because she was busy talking with Talon, but Trini wondered what that was about.

After the basics of the plan were covered, Delilah raised her hand. "I'll take Trini." Talon and Elisa looked surprised.

Talon turned a questioning gaze to the pair, "I thought that either Claw or I would do that. Are you sure?" It was at this point that Trini realized that Delilah planned to fly her there. She went immediately pale.

"Trini, are you okay?" Elisa looked concerned and started to walk towards her.

Trini took a deep breath. "Yeah, it just dawned on me we were flying in." in a quieter voice she added, "The last time a gargoyle took me flying it didn't go so well." She explained to Delilah.

Elisa was right in front of her, along with Talon. "If you don't think you can do this, you can back out." Trini could see that Elisa was fighting the urge to reach out and comfort her.

"No... It's okay, Delilah won't drop me." Trini was determined to be there if Elisa needed her, and a little fear wasn't going to stop her. "You are strong enough, right?" she added to Delilah.

"Easily." Delilah whispered back.

Trini stared around herself in amazement. The wind had threatened to whip the hat off of her head, but the ponytail was holding it on as Delilah carried her into the sky. She was careful to keep her arms that wrapped around Delilah's neck loose, in spite of her fear. She didn't want to hurt her. The city lights below them were beautiful. Trini was a little concerned, because Delilah's wings were as white as her hair, and it might make them more visible. She looked into Delilah's face, and could see that she enjoyed flying. Delilah's wing was so close, Trini reached out one hand and touched it. She started to caress it. The wings felt soft, like suede, and she could feel the muscles in the wings pulling and straining to maintain flight.

"Trini, what are you doing?" Delilah's voice brought Trini out of her trance.

Trini's face blushed as she realized that she had been caressing Delilah, not some unattached wing, but the woman holding her. "I... I'm sorry." Trini pulled her arm back to place it around Delilah's neck.

Delilah's voice was soft and patient, "It's okay. I just wanted to know why."

Trini was able to avoid answering because the building they needed to stake out came into view. She scanned the area and noticed that there weren't any people there yet. Perfect. Delilah landed softly and then let Trini down. Trini pulled off the backpack she had on and they both silently and quickly set up the surveillance equipment, pointing it to the building across the street. Once that was done they both sat down to wait. Elisa and Matt would be on their way soon. They were going in undercover, and Delilah and Trini were to wait outside on this building. Talon and Burbank would stake out the other exit. Claw, Maggie and the other two gargoyles were watching the nearby docks, waiting for the delivery.

Trini decided that since they were ready, and had nothing but time she would answer Delilah's question. "I've never touched anyone else's wings. Yours are so beautiful, I wasn't thinking. I'm sorry, I know that I shouldn't have."

Delilah got a strange thoughtful look on her face. "Do you want to touch them?" Trini could see a little bit of a blush on Delilah's face.

Trini looked at Delilah with wide eyes, "Really? You'll let me."

Delilah gave her another shy smile, "Sure, we have nothing to do but wait right now." She uncaped her wings and spread them out. Trini moved closer to tentatively run her hand over the three wing fingers that came out from the joint. Delilah smiled encouragingly as Trini caressed each finger, noticing that Delilah had more wing fingers than she used to have. Trini crawled around to behind Delilah, running her hands over the soft suede like flesh she found there. She noticed Delilah's head bow forward. She liked this. It gave Trini more confidence as she continued her exploration. She was careful to stay away from the parts of the wings that joined with the back, knowing that it was an erogenous zone, in spite of the strong temptation so see how another gargoyle would respond to that. When they heard the radio click on, they knew that they were now on duty.

"Thank you." Trini hugged Delilah before moving closer to the edge to cover the entrance. It was painful in a strangely good way to feel wings again. It made her remember how it felt to stretch them out and feel the wind on them. She'd never had the chance to really fly with her own, but Delilah had given her that gift as well.

Delilah gave a lazy moan, "It felt really nice. Any time you want to do that just let me know." She then caped her wings again and moved to follow Trini to the monitor they had set up so that they could see the door without putting themselves out where others could see them.

"It doesn't bother you... me touching you like that?" Trini hesitantly asked, a blush starting to cover her cheeks as she suddenly realized how intimately she had been exploring those wings. She had been so lost in her own memories that she hadn't really thought about it at the time.

Delilah looked away from the monitor to stare at Trini, "Why should it?"

Trini stared intently at the monitor. Nothing was happening and no people had arrived. "I... it's just... with me being involved with Elisa, I thought you might not want..."

"You thought wrong. I'm not going to turn a friend away just because she mates with women. Even if it is Elisa." Delilah's voice was firm as Trini felt her use the back of her talon to direct Trini's gaze to her. The look on her face was serious as she added gently, "but you do understand I am not Elisa... and I don't mate with women?"

Trini felt tears cloud her vision. She had never had this conversation with anyone before, but Delilah was being so gentle, so nice. She gave the gargoyle a watery smile, "Yes"

Delilah turned released her hold on Trini's chin and turned to stare at the blank monitor herself. "You are probably one of the few that really sees me. It's ironic that you would be Elisa's lover and be able to really see me." Delilah sat quietly and Trini didn't move, didn't do anything to spoil what she was sure was going to be something emotional for Delilah. Delilah continued very quietly, "Talon...and the others, I know that they see a poor copy when they see me. Whenever I do or say anything that Elisa wouldn't they get this look on their faces." A tear fell down Delilah's face, and Trini resisted the urge to brush it away. This wasn't over. "It doesn't help that I have some of Demona in me as well. Sometimes I think that they expect me to go on a murderous rampage. Whenever I get angry they look so worried, so I never let myself get angry where people can see it. Their afraid of me." The tears were falling steadily, as silent sobs began to rock the gargoyle. Trini moved in the wrap her arms around Delilah and held her. She didn't really know what to say. She expected this when Elisa had told her where Delilah had come from, but she still didn't know what to say. She just held the gargoyle in her arms, and occasionally looked up at the monitor. Delilah looked up into Trini's face, her voice sounding clearer as she brought the sobs under control, "You are probably my only friend, a real friend. Please, if Elisa breaks your heart... don't leave me."

Trini was concerned. This was the third person to tell her that Elisa might do that, and it was beginning to make her a little sick. "I won't." Trini promised, and hugged Delilah before letting her go so that they could resume surveillance.

Ten minutes later both watched at Matt and Elisa entered the building. Trini felt her heart clenching as she lost sight of her lover. She had argued that she should go in with them, but her inexperience had been the argument that kept her outside, worried and anxiously listening for anything that might mean trouble.

They sat tense like that for another twenty minutes when Trini noticed three men walk out from between the building they were watching and another one. Trini reached up to activate the communication device in her ear. "Talon. Where did those three men come from?"

His voice sounded puzzled and concerned, "What three men?"

Trini turned to Delilah, who was looking anxious as well. "You didn't see them in between those buildings when we flew over did you?"

"No. It was all clear." Delilah seemed to come to a conclusion at the same time that Trini did. Trini reached for the communicator again.

"Dammit... there's another door! Can one of you cover it?" it was easy to hear the tension in Trini's voice.

"I sent Burbank to check on Maggie. I'm alone." Talon's words made Trini sick. Delilah looked at the crowd and Trini her a desperate look. She knew she couldn't go, her coloring was too easy to see.

Trini took a deep breath and studied the buildings around them. Resignedly she called Talon again, "I've got it."

Delilah looked worried, "How are you going to do that?"

"I can do it." Trini put more confidence into that statement than she felt. This was going to be iffy at best. She was across the two lane street from where she wanted to be. "You keep watching those doors and don't worry about me."

Trini planned to leap over three buildings, which were all relatively the same height, climb the taller building on this side of the street and try and leap over to the other side. She could then jump a few more buildings and get into position to see if the door was in their building. God this was a stupid plan.

Trini's first few leaps weren't too bad. The other buildings were only a few feet lower and the alley between them was small. It was when she got to the tall building that she realized that the talons on her hands weren't going to be enough. It was a much longer climb, she couldn't just pull herself up with her hands alone. Staring at the black fingernails, Trini came to a conclusion. Her toenails were black too. They had to be able to change as well. She quickly sat down on the roof and ripped her shoes and socks off, tossing them aside. She stared at her pale feet, willing them to change, to become like Delilah's. When nothing happened tears came to Trini's eyes but she just stood up and took the leap off the fifteen story building while hoping and praying that she wouldn't fall off when she tried to climb. She didn't waste any time putting her shoes back on. She felt her talons cut into the building easily and struggled to get some sort of purchase with her feet so that she could climb. Her feet scraped at the wall desperately seeking a crack or something that she could hang on to. Finally she found some hint of a ledge and pushed herself up higher so that her talons could go up another step. She struggled again. After three steps she was able to use the space her talons were cutting out of the building and she was able to climb faster. She didn't look up and she didn't look down. She just concentrated on the next step, and kept moving as fast as she could. By the time she pulled herself over the ledge and onto the roof she was panting heavily. She needed to rest before she made the next jump, the big jump. "Delilah, how's it going?" she called into her communicator.

"Nothing much going on here. Are you okay? You sound winded." Delilah's voice sounded concerned. Trini took a deep breath and envisioned Elisa, that gave her the determination to jump. If she didn't make it, she would probably heal, she was beginning to think that she was immortal. Elisa wasn't. She had to cover that door. If someone dragged Elisa out of the party into that alley, Trini shuddered to think of what could happen.

"I'm fine. I need to go." Trini moved back as far as the roof would allow and ran for the edge with everything she had. The wind whipped past her as she watched the rooftop she was aiming for approach. Her heart hammered in her chest as flashbacks of Demona's body jerking in pain and dropping her hit her suddenly. She had just jumped from a tall building to land on one a few stories shorter. She was falling, and the memory of the pain from the last fall terrified her, but she didn't scream. Didn't want to alert anyone. She was concentrating on how she planned to land. She needed to do as little damage to her legs and arms as possible so that she might be able to continue on. She didn't hear the gargoyle approach but her eyes flew up to meet Delilah's face as she grabbed on to Trini, stopping the fall. Delilah's eyes raged red at Trini, but she didn't say anything. She deposited Trini on the rooftop and quickly turned to return to her post, carefully flying wide to stay out of sight. It was stupid luck that no one saw her. Trini was shocked, she had been bracing herself for the pain. It took her a second to shake away the fog and continue leaping into position.

Once she was positioned so that she could see that there was a third door she called Talon and Delilah. "Yeah, it's like I thought. A door in our building and a door in the one I'm sitting on. Anyone could walk in or out and we wouldn't have known it. Someone needs to check and make sure they're okay."

Talon answered, "I'll do that." When his line when quiet she knew he had changed to Elisa's frequency to ask how it was going. Elisa was hooked into Matt and those outside were hooked into each other, so that their talk wouldn't distract the detectives.

"Trini." Delilah sounded very pissed. Her voice was cold and quiet, like she was trying hard not to start yelling. "What the hell were you thinking?!"

"I was going to make that jump, you know that." Trini defended her actions, "Elisa needs me here."

"You would have been killed!" Delilah hissed over the communicator.

Trini took a deep breath, "No, it would have hurt like hell, but it wouldn't have killed me. I've been through worse."

The discussion ended when Talon got back on the line. "Elisa can't find Matt, and he's not answering when I call." Trini then saw the door open and two burly guys dragged a smaller one, Matt, outside.

"Tell Elisa to get the hell out of there. I've got Matt." Trini's voice was tense as she quickly responded and started to run to the ledge. Her bare feet felt sore and abused after all the running and jumping she had done to get here. She was still fifteen stories up, and she couldn't jump that. She needed to be ready to fight when she got down there. She gritted her teeth and leapt at the building across, letting herself fall a few stories before reaching it, she then tried to do what she'd done in the Labyrinth only going down instead, she pushed off the wall and let herself fall a few more stories before latching onto another wall. It took six leaps before she finally hit the ground. She made sure to do so quietly, so the men wouldn't hear her.

Matt had managed to pull one of his arms out of one of the goons hands and punched him as hard as he could. Trini crept up quietly and braced herself to actually attack someone. She had never been in a close contact fight, and she was scared. How much stronger was she than a full human? How much faster? She didn't know.

She leapt suddenly at the second goon and punched him, mindful that her hands didn't become talons. She didn't want to kill anyone. Her opponent fell away from Matt and into the wall with a loud thud. He looked a little dazed, but he managed to kick at Trini, knocking her away. She stumbled back and felt a fiery pain lance up her legs as she plowed into a pile of rebar. It felt like razors cutting her bare feet. When the man approached her she hit him harder. She no longer cared about hurting him, she just wanted this to end. He feel to the ground unconscious, or at least she hoped he was only unconscious. She painfully walked off of the pile of rebar and gave a deep hiss as her feet hit the dirty ground. Matt was standing, the other guy wasn't.

Matt gave her a surprised look, but before he said anything they both heard wings approaching. Thank God. She saw Burbank swoop down and pick Matt up. Then Delilah came in, carrying the backpack in one hand. She too swooped to pick Trini up without landing. Once Trini was settled comfortably in Delilah's arms she tucked her feet down, and hopefully out of sight. She could feel that they were really messed up, and Delilah was already angry with her about the jump. "Did Elisa get out?"

Delilah gave Trini a hard look. "She's fine. She went with Talon." It was then that Trini noticed that Burbank and Matt weren't with them. Delilah caught the rejected look on Trini's face, "I was told to take you home. So where is that?"

Trini felt abandoned. She wanted to see Elisa, but she was obviously out following a lead, or doing some other cop like stuff and didn't have time to talk with her. She felt strange... weak. Her feet throbbed. When Delilah caught an updraft suddenly to rise higher, Trini almost passed out. With a quiet lost voice she answered, "Eyrie...take me to the Eyrie building."

Delilah's tense voice intruded into Trini's foggy mind, "Something is really wrong with you, isn't it?"

"I think so. I feel so strange. I hurt all over, but... I wasn't hurt, not that badly. I don't understand" Trini felt like her throat was trying to close up. She felt almost too weak to hold up her head. "We're almost there, why are we just hovering here?"

"They have air defenses. I need them to see us and shut them off. When the red light on the tower goes green, we move." Delilah explained softly. Trini tried, but she could barely see the castle, let alone some small light. Apparently Delilah had no trouble seeing it, because they started to fly towards the castle.

Delilah sounded very subdued, "Did Xanatos do this to you? Change you?"

Trini stared at Delilah, confused, until she remembered Elisa saying that Talon had been changed. "Being part gargoyle? No I was born that way." Trini could feel Delilah relax against her after that. Trini hadn't even noticed the gargoyle was tense.

When they touched down Delilah was obviously trying to do it gently and not jar Trini. Even with that, Trini winced in pain. She noticed David and Fox coming out to the courtyard that they had landed on. Both of them were wearing robes. Once Fox saw her, she looked panicked and started to run forward. "What happened?!"

Trini leaned her head on Delilah's chest, too tired to hold it up any longer. "Don't know. I hurt."

Fox looked over Trini, then stared at her feet, "What happened to your feet?" David moved closer as well, but he didn't run. Trini was having trouble focusing. It looked like two David's were coming to her; fuzzy, wavy David's.

Owen's voice appeared behind Delilah, and Trini couldn't see him. "It looks like iron poisoning." Trini knew that Fox would help her. That was the last thought that went through her mind before she passed out.

**June 27th**

Trini woke up to screaming, and then realized that it was her own. Her feet felt like they were on fire. She looked around the room frantically. It was the one that she had been in after she woke up from the bullet wound. The room she shared with Elisa. David was leaning against the wall watching. Trini looked down at her feet when she noticed that she couldn't move them. Delilah was holding both of her legs still. Another fiery pain lanced up Trini's legs, she bit back another scream.

Fox's voice was professional, detached. "I think that was the last one. I need some bandages." David stepped into the bathroom and came out with some, heading to the foot of the bed, where Fox's voice came from. Trini was too tired to even talk, so she just watched the people moving around her. The pain in her legs was becoming more bearable, but now her throat ached as well.

Delilah loosened her grip on Trini's legs and turned to look at her injured friend. The tear tracks on Delilah's face were easy to see. "Trini? You're awake?" Delilah asked softly. Trini tried to swallow, but her mouth was too dry. She just weakly held a hand out to Delilah, which the gargoyle took very gently. Delilah moved to the side of the bed. Trini could now see Fox seated on a chair by her feet preparing bandages. The woman looked pale and tired, but she was moving in a very precise and controlled manner as she laid out the bandages and prepared to wrap Trini's feet. She never looked up from her task.

Trini felt the cup touch her lips and opened her mouth for the water. She drank a little before it was pulled away. Delilah placed the cup on the night table. Delilah sat there quietly while Trini watched the way that Fox bandaged her feet. She had obviously done something like this before.

"Trini, you might not be able to walk very well for a few days." Fox looked up and Trini could see that Fox was still very tense.

Fox got up from the chair and moved to the side of the bed, "You had iron shavings in your foot. You won't just bounce back from that like you did those other times." Fox sat down beside her. Trini could see that Fox had really been scared.

"Why? It was such a minor thing." Trini's voice was raspy and her throat still hurt. "Why do I hurt all over?" Trini looked at Fox with wide vulnerable eyes. It had been a little over a year since injuries didn't just quickly heal up.

Before Fox could answer, Delilah hesitantly interrupted. "It's almost dawn. I need to get back." She paused, clearly troubled at leaving Trini there.

"It's okay. I'll be fine." Trini reassured her.

"I want to come and visit you tomorrow." Delilah glanced nervously at David and Fox.

"Sure, my apartment is…" Trini felt Fox's hand touch her own.

"Trini, you were pretty seriously injured. I think you need to stay here, at least for a little while." Trini opened her mouth to protest. "Please… Trini, I mean it. You need people around to help you." Fox looked up at Delilah, "You can come by here tomorrow night."

Delilah must have been really short of time, because she just nodded and raced out the door. When Trini looked around the room again, she noticed that David had left the two of them alone.

"Why am I not healing right?" Trini was afraid that now that she needed these powers she was loosing them.

"You're part Fey Trini. Full blooded Fey are, well, iron hurts them. Very little else does. It seems that you inherited that as well as the other things." Trini's expression became troubled as she realized that she had been wrong, that she wasn't immortal after all, and that she had been taking foolish risks when she assumed that she was. Fox brushed some stray hair out of Trini's eyes, her own eyes becoming softer, "I remembered you don't like hospital rooms. So we brought you here."

Trini's confusion was evident, "How did you know?" The hand brushing gently through Trini's hair stopped.

Fox sounded surprised, "You don't remember that night do you?" when Trini gave no indication of understanding Fox continued, "The night that you were shot... when we took you downstairs to the medical facilities?"

"I... I... no." Trini couldn't repress the shiver the thought of her being helpless in a hospital room gave her. When Fox felt that she moved to lie on the bed and pulled Trini's head onto her shoulder. Trini took comfort in Fox's closeness, and wrapped an arm around the woman. She didn't even notice when she fell back to sleep.

Trini barely woke when she heard the bedroom door open. "Aw. Look at that." She could recognize David's voice. "She fell back to sleep pretty quickly."

Fox's voice was close. "I think it's probably because of the iron. It really is sapping her strength. I removed what I could, but Owen says that some of it is still going to be in her system." Fox's voice became hesitant, "David... I don't really want to leave her alone. Not when she can't walk and is so weak."

The bed dipped down towards the warm body beside Trini, so she rolled closer to it. "It's okay Fox. I understand." The sound of a kiss filled Trini's ears, and she felt like she was intruding. She wanted to open her eyes and let them know that she was awake, but she couldn't move.

"Do you David? I barely understand myself." Trini felt Fox tuck some hair behind her ear. "I love you David, I really do. I hate myself for doing this to you."

The concern in David's voice was clear, "You don't need to hate yourself. You aren't hurting me. I like her. I think she'd be good for you."

"I'm falling in love with her David." Fox's voice was low as she whispered this. Trini couldn't believe what she was hearing. She stopped trying to move, not wanting to disturb this conversation.

There was silence. "I... I didn't know that it had gone that far."

"It has."

Trini could feel the body she held to her tensing. David's spoke in a quiet halting voice, "Well... I... I can say I'm surprised at this, but..." David paused, "When I told you that if you wanted to get a female lover last year you could, I honestly didn't think you would do it. And I never once thought that you would..." His voice became quieter, "fall in love with her, but Trini... I could see how that could happen. I mean, she's part Fey, she's beautiful, and she seems so damned innocent."

"David...I'm sorry. You know I love you; I won't do anything that jeopardizes our relationship. I just thought that you should know." Fox took a deep breath, "It's not like anything is going to be happening with Trini anyhow, no matter what I feel."

"The detective... is only a minor obstacle. I saw what Trini was like with you in the kitchen. You could easily win her away from Elisa if that's what you want." David paused and added, "I went to see her that night. She loves you Fox. If you want her as your lover... take her."

"David, it's not that simple. She really cares for Elisa, it would rip her apart to hurt her." Trini felt Fox caressing her hair again. Trini could hear the guilt in Fox's voice, "I already tried that once." She added more quietly. "For Trini's sake, I hope things do work out with Elisa." Fox paused, "Have you had any luck getting in touch with her to let her know?"

"No, it seems that she is working on a case and can't be disturbed. I left a message at her home, so we just have to wait." Trini could feel the bed shift as David stood up. "I'll let the two of you sleep. If Elisa comes, I told the front desk to call ahead, so you won't be surprised." Trini could hear the footsteps heading to the door. When David got to the door his voice sounded more upbeat and mischievous, "You know... Trini doesn't look very comfortable in those clothes. You should probably get her into some pajamas."

After Trini heard the bedroom door close she could feel Fox's body shaking in suppressed laughter, "Men"

Trini felt Fox carefully rolling out of bed. "It couldn't hurt to try and make you more comfortable." Trini could hear Fox opening the closet door. "I think there is something in here... yes, this ought to work."

Trini felt Fox kneel on the bed. She felt Fox unbuttoning her pants, and would have protested if she could have moved or talked. "I'll do this quickly and get you covered up Trini." Fox whispered. Trini knew that Fox didn't really think that she could hear her. Fox gently pulled the pants down past Trini's butt and then lowered them down her legs and very carefully over Trini's bandaged feet. "Oh, Trini." Fox caressed Trini's coiled tail, and then reached around to gently uncoil it. "You really do have a tail. It's such a pretty color, like your hair." Fox laid out the tail and then moved on the bed to undo Trini's shirt. "I got an oversized shirt for you to wear. I just need to get you out of these clothes. You'll be more comfortable." Fox explained to the unmoving woman as she undid the buttons. Trini listened to the soothing voice and forced herself to relax and not worry. Fox would take care of her, and if she couldn't move in the morning Fox would find a way to fix that. Even though she knew that she shouldn't want that, it felt really good to know that Fox loved her. When Fox unfastened Trini's bra Trini could hear a slight intake of breath. "Black seems to be your color." Fox gently rolled Trini onto her side. "Your beginning to worry me baby. This is far too heavy for sleep. I'm going to get you dressed and call Owen. Please be okay." Trini felt a small bit of hope. Fox was going to help her. Not being able to move or talk was upsetting, and if Fox weren't here with her she would be frantic. When Trini felt some air on her back she heard Fox hiss. "Oh god... Trini, what's that?" She was eased onto her stomach. Fox then traced her left scar. "No... tell me it isn't..." Fox's voice became tight and she got up from the bed and Trini heard her pick up a phone. "David, I need you to come in here, get Owen too." Trini's heart began to race. She wasn't covered and David was coming. Before that thought could really begin to panic her she felt Fox pulling a sheet over her. "Don't worry baby, I won't let them see anything. I just need David to see your back. Everything else will be all covered up." More quietly she added, "and Owen needs to figure out why you aren't moving or waking up." Fox busied herself with pulling blankets around Trini's body so that nothing was even partially visible.

The door opened. "Owen is on his way. He'll be here soon. What's wrong?"

Trini could hear Fox take a shuddering breath, "David, she won't wake up. I need Owen to figure out what's wrong." Trini could hear David walking over to Fox. "I also decided to change her clothes and I found something. I hope I'm wrong. I want you to take a look at it." Trini felt the bed move on both sides of her.

"Oh damn." David reached out and lightly touched one scar before pulling his hand away. "She's part gargoyle, right?"

The tears in Fox's voice were easy to hear, "You think so too? They were wings. Someone amputated her wings." David got off the bed and went around to pull Fox into a hug, and Trini was glad. She wished she could do that for her. Trini felt like her heart was breaking all over again. She remembered crying like Fox was after it had happened. "Who could do that to her? Oh God... Her mother did this. That's what she was saying when she came too after the surgery. Her own mother had someone butcher her like that." Fox's sobs and words brought tears to Trini's eyes. She didn't realize that she had said anything about that.

"Sir?" Owen's voice entered the room.

David's voice was authoritative. "Trini isn't waking up. What's wrong?"

"She has iron poisoning. Her body needs to repair itself, and to do that is shuts things down. I didn't realize that it was this serious; I thought that with her only being part Fey she wouldn't have a full reaction. Obviously that isn't the case. It might take as long as a couple days for her to recover, but with her mixed blood, I just can't be sure. We might want to move her to the medical facilities." Trini mentally begged Fox not to do that, not to take her to that place.

"No." Fox's voice held steel, "she hates hospitals. She stays here, it's not like the doctor knows anything about the Fey. He wouldn't be able to help her." Trini could hear someone had left. "David, I still need to get her dressed."

"I'll go. I'll also see about canceling any of your appointments today." Trini heard the two kiss, "If anything changes let me know."

"I will." The door closed and Fox moved to the side of the bed. "You'll be okay, you have to be." Trini felt the kiss on her forehead. Fox flipped her onto her back slowly and proceeded to dress her in the nightshirt. Fox then just sat beside her and waited, while holding Trini's hand.

**June 28****th**

When Trini woke up again she could feel the sun beating down on her body. She was grateful when she realized that she was able to open her eyes. She noticed that someone had moved the bed to sit fully in the sunlight coming in from the window. From the amount of light, Trini figured it must be afternoon. She looked around slowly; Fox was sleeping on the other side of the bed. She looked troubled in her sleep. Trini concentrated and managed to roll onto her side and reached out to Fox. The minor movement woke the redhead up.

"Closer." Trini croaked out. It was still hard to move, and she wanted to hold Fox. She wanted to feel safe and protected, and Fox could do that for her. She wouldn't let anyone hurt Trini when she was so weak, so defenseless.

"Trini? You're awake?" Fox quickly moved closer to touch Trini's face. "I was so worried. I suspected the sunlight would help. Glad I was right." Trini felt herself weakening as she tried to stay on her side. She was just too weak to maintain that, and had to roll back onto her back, which was getting a little sore. Fox looked concerned, "You're still weak, aren't you?"

Trini's mouth was dry and it was hard for her to respond, "Yes... thirsty."

Trini watched Fox immediately jump out of bed and go into the bathroom. She came out carrying a glass of water. "Can you sit up?"

"No." Trini's voice was still hardly above a whisper. Fox set the glass down near the bed and carefully positioned herself behind Trini, helping her sit. As Fox gave her small mouthfuls of water, Trini decided that she wouldn't let Fox know that she had heard the conversation last night. It seemed too private. "Why am I so weak?"

"Fey are... I guess you'd call it extremely allergic to iron. Even though I got the shavings out of your feet, some iron got into your system. It's making you weak. Only time will heal that, that and your feet." Fox set down the glass on the night table. "Is there anything else I can get you?" She hugged Trini to her.

"No." Trini answered but when Fox started to move out from behind her she panicked. "No! Stay close!" She was afraid that since she was awake, Fox would get out of the bed.

"I'm not going to leave. I just need to get more comfortable." Fox squeezed Trini's shoulder, "What's wrong?"

"I don't want to be alone." Trini's body began to shudder. "Please, don't leave me here alone." Fox finished getting out from behind Trini and carefully set the weakened woman down on the bed. Trini could see a hint of understanding in Fox's eyes. When Trini grimaced in pain after being placed on her back, she must have been laying on her back a long time for it to hurt like this. Fox looked concerned.

"Trini, are you getting sore in that position?"

"Yes." Trini tried to shift her body, but was still too weak to do it herself. She could easily see Fox's expression become shy.

"Um... I could give you a massage. It would help with circulation." Fox studied the bedspread. Trini was sore. A massage would feel great. It was only a massage; it was for medical reasons. Elisa couldn't have any trouble with that, even if she did find out. At the thought about Elisa, she wanted to ask where the detective was, but didn't because that might hurt Fox's feelings. Elisa would come as soon as she could.

"Would you?" Trini could hear the shyness in her own voice.

"Sure... but I would need to remove your clothes. Are you okay with that?" Fox's face looked a little guilty, and Trini suspected it was because Fox had already undressed her once without permission. "I need to use some of my massage oils."

Trini whispered, "It's okay."

Fox looked a little surprised at that, but then gave Trini a cute little smile. "I just need to run to my bedroom and get my oils, and maybe some more towels." She quickly got up from the bed and went out the door, probably so that Trini wouldn't have time to change her mind. Every minute that Fox was away, Trini became tenser. She was unprotected, vulnerable. She released a breath when Fox came back into the room. Trini noticed that she hadn't used any of that time to change out of her silk pajamas. They were going to get ruined by the oils. Fox methodically set everything on the night table beside the bed. "I think we should leave the window open, you need the sunlight."

"Is that a Fey thing or a gargoyle thing?" Trini asked about the sunlight. She knew almost nothing about the Fey.

"A gargoyle thing, definitely a gargoyle thing." Fox started to unbutton the nightshirt Trini was wearing. When she opened it to remove it Trini's face became red with embarrassment. Her nipples were hard, and it wasn't cold in the room. She knew it was Fox that was doing that to her, and now there was no hiding it. She was relieved that Fox didn't say anything about it. Once the shirt was removed Fox gently helped Trini to roll over onto her stomach. She then placed pillows to help support Trini's feet. "If this gets uncomfortable, let me know." A bit of self-consciousness overcame Trini as she laid with her back... her scars exposed. She knew that they really bothered Fox, since she had figured out where they came from.

A piece of a conversation with Fox came back to her, "I guess you get to see my tail after all." All of her insecurity could be heard in her voice, and Trini wished that she had just not said anything.

Fox's voice was soothing as she warmed the oil on her hands, "It's beautiful Trini. Do you want me to massage it too?"

Remembering what that had felt like when Elisa did it, Trini was sorely tempted "No, I don't think that would be a good idea."

Fox moved to kneel on one side of the bed next to Trini, "Why not?" She paused, and Trini could just feel the woman realizing the answer to that question. "Oh... it's... "

"Yes." Trini answered and could see the blush cover Fox's face out of the corner of her eye. Her time with Elisa taught her that her tail was very sensitive to touch, especially where it met her back.

"Well, okay." Fox reached out and started to knead Trini's shoulders. The tension in the muscles was a little surprising, since they felt so weak. She gave a deep moan as Fox used her thumb to rub deep into a knot in the muscle. Fox's touch was firm and professional; she wasn't taking any liberties, which made Trini feel better about having agreed to this massage. When Fox went to move lower Trini tensed as a hand started to press into the flesh around her scar.

"Um... Fox, could you not... not around the scars." The strain in Trini's voice was clear.

"Does it hurt? I'm sorry, I can be gentler." Fox stopped moving her hands, but they were resting right between Trini's scars. A shudder of arousal went through her body. Her skin became very rosy as she blushed again. Fox studied her quietly, then moved her hand in a gentle circle, causing Trini to arch into the caress with a moan.

"Please don't Fox... I'm trying so hard to be good... Please don't." Trini breathlessly begged. The caress stopped immediately.

"I'm sorry. If you don't want to do this we can stop." Fox sounded chastised.

"No... no, I want the massage, if you still want to. I just have parts that are off limits." Trini paused as she realized how unfair she was being to Fox. Gently she added, "Are you okay with that?"

"Yes." Fox continued to rub Trini's back lower, avoiding the sensitive flesh over her shoulder blades. Trini could hear the tenseness in Fox's voice as she asked, "Are there any other spots I should avoid?" Trini suddenly felt guilty, like she was using the woman. She decided to give her something, some trust.

"Fox, do you want to touch my tail?" Trini noticed that her voice got a little deeper. Her tail was less sensitive; it didn't need to be sexual if she didn't let Fox touch where it met her back. She knew that it was different. She remembered the brief caress Fox had given it last night and knew that the woman wanted to.

"If you need me to do that I will." Fox was keeping things impersonal now.

"No, I mean... do you want to. It feels good when someone touches it, but ... what do you want Fox?" Trini felt completely at a loss on what she could do to stop Fox's hurt feelings.

She could feel the bed shift as Fox sat back onto her feet. "I thought you said it was... Isn't that sexual?"

Trini felt the warmth of a blush as she managed to move onto her side to look at Fox and struggled to explain her body to someone for the first time. She was also very aware that this meant that her breasts were visible, but forced herself to ignore it. This was a talk that Elisa didn't seem to need. "The base of my tail is... its very intense, but the rest of the tail just feels really good. You know about the ears." Trini gave Fox a small guilty smile, which disappeared as she decided to explain the last unusual spot, "Where my... where the wings were... " Trini looked down at the bedspread and took a deep breath, "that's also very sensitive." She looked up and noticed the concerned look in Fox's eyes, "The rest of me is like a normal woman, with the normal spots." She felt her body begin to shake as she became too weak to maintain her position. "I hate being this weak." Fox moved forward to help Trini back onto her stomach.

"You'll be stronger soon. You just need to give your body time to deal with the iron." Fox gently explained.

"Do you have that problem with iron too?" Trini was curious about how much she had in common with the half-fey woman.

"I... I don't know. It hasn't come up." Fox started her massage again. She moved to straddle Trini's thighs for better leverage. The feel of Fox's body in such close contact started to increase the tension in Trini's body, but the firm strokes brushed the tension back out of her. "I would like to do your tail too. I've never really touched one." Fox's quiet voice helped Trini to relax some more. Her peace offering worked, Fox didn't sound hurt anymore.

"Okay. Good." Trini relaxed and enjoyed the feel of Fox's strong hands on her lower back. When she moved lower, Trini could feel the touch become hesitant. The feel of Fox hovering over her body was a guilty pleasure; she didn't want the woman to move. "I need to spread my legs to get my tail out." Fox opened her thighs a little more so that Trini could do that. It was still a bit of a squeeze, but Trini started to pull it out slowly, not really realizing that as she did so her tail was rubbing against Fox's sex. She didn't notice that until she felt Fox's body shudder; then she noticed the warm heat against her tail where it contacted Fox. She bit back a moan of embarrassment and readjusted how she pulled the tail out so as not to touch Fox like that. While she listened to Fox's labored breathing she hid her blush in the pillow and said nothing about what she had accidentally done.

After a few seconds of silence Fox's voice sounded a little tight. "Let me know what this feels like. I don't want to hurt you." Fox then picked up Trini's tail and started to rub the tip. The way that Fox was holding her made Trini imagine what it would feel like to have Fox wrap her lips around her tail and nibble on it. She had to force that thought out of her mind. Shivers of pleasure ran up her spine and made her head tingle as Fox firmly rubbed along the length of her tail, and she couldn't repress a moan. Fox's voice sounded seductive to Trini's ears, "What does this feel like?"

Trini struggled to think of a way to describe the pleasure. It was almost sexual, but she couldn't say that. "It feels… it… when you do that I feel it all the way up my spine and my hair tingles." Fox moved her hands up further, almost too much further, and continued the wonderful touching. Trini was debating in her mind about how far up she should let Fox go. Trini didn't even notice as her breathing became erratic while she tried to arch up so that Fox's hand would travel closer to her back. Fox's hand moved closer as she continued the massage, and Trini was shocked to find that her sensitive base started further down her tail than she realized. She should stop this… she should stop it.

Fox's deep husky voice threatened to bring her out of her sexual daze. "You'll tell me if I go too far?" Trini didn't answer, just moaned wantonly. "Oh God… you didn't…" The hand caressing Trini's tail clenched in shock, "This is sex… isn't it?" To verify this Fox ran her fist up and down on the area that she had been massaging.

"Oh God! Oh God! Fox! Rub it, yes rub it!" Trini cried out as she felt her body clenching in need. Her talons dug into the bed, but she was too weak to rip it. Fox stopped moving, stopped rubbing.

It was at this moment that a voice filled the room from the intercom, "Mrs. Xanatos. Detective Maza is on her way up."

The bed began to move as Fox crawled to the edge to escape. "No! No, don't leave me!" Trini screamed out as she felt the fear hit her like a wave. What had she done?! She couldn't let Fox leave now; she needed to… explain… do something. She tried to roll over to grab Fox, but she was so weak she couldn't do it. So she used her tail to latch onto her ankle. Trini tried to brace herself with her feet as Fox's attempt to flee jerked on her tail. The pain shooting up her legs caused her to cry out. That stopped Fox cold.

"Oh God Trini, are you okay?" With Fox's concern and guilt keeping her there, Trini released her hold on Fox and painfully lowered her feet back down.

Panting with the aftereffects of pain Trini growled out, "Don't you dare leave me!" The tears leaking out of her glowing eyes fell onto the pillow. Her vision was tinted with red again. "Don't you fucking dare!"

"Shit... her timing really couldn't be worse." Fox muttered and started to quickly grab Trini's nightshirt off the table. "We need to get you dressed. This doesn't look good." Even as she was buttoning up the shirt she didn't look Trini in the eye. She avoided looking up into her face at all.

Trini took a deep breath, "Fox, if I were stronger I'd force you to look at me. Please... " When Fox looked up Trini could see the pain and fear plainly. "I'm so sorry. God Fox, I can't seem to control myself around you. This isn't fair to you. Oh God I want you." She reached out a shaky arm and tried to pull Fox closer, but Fox didn't budge. "I should have stopped it." Tears came to her eyes, "I'm so sorry."

A quiet and subdued Fox tucked the covers over Trini, "We need to talk about this later. If you don't want Elisa to suspect anything... " Fox looked away. "I need to clean up the oils and get dressed."

Trini turned to stare out the window. "Okay." Now she was actively hiding things from Elisa again, and getting Fox's help to do it. When had she become this kind of a slut? She was hurting the two women she claimed to love. How the hell did she fall in love with two women in the first place? She heard Fox darting out of the room with all of her massage supplies. She just stared out the window at the sunny day and wondered how the hell she had managed to take something as beautiful as love and fuck it up so badly, so quickly.

Trini could hear Elisa's voice in the hall, "Where's Trini?" She hoped it wasn't Fox that she was asking, because the woman wouldn't have had time to get dressed yet.

"Ms. Stephens is in your room." Owen's voice carried a little too easily. He must have been trying to warn Trini that Elisa was coming.

The bedroom door opened a little forcefully and Elisa marched in, "Trini, what are you doing here?" She actually sounded a little mad. Once Elisa saw Trini her anger evaporated, "What happened?"

Trini looked at Elisa, puzzled over her surprise, "I thought you knew. I got hurt." She knew that David had said that he left a message on Elisa's machine. Didn't she check it? "No one called you?"

"I've been trying to find you. I kept checking my messages. Why didn't you call?" Elisa moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

Trini's eyes widened. She didn't get David's message. "I was unconscious. I can still hardly move. Didn't anyone call you? Is your machine working?"

Elisa looked really concerned, "Yes the machine works. What happened Trini?"

"What happened is that Trini decided to walk barefoot through iron shavings." David entered the room, followed closely by Owen. He glanced at Owen "Apparently no one ever thought to tell her that wouldn't be good for her health."

"Why didn't you call me? I would have been here immediately." Elisa moved to stand protectively between Trini and David.

"I had Owen try to reach you, but apparently you weren't home." David's answer cast a shadow of doubt in Trini's mind. She began to think that when he told Fox he'd called, he was lying. Why would he do that?

"You didn't even try my cell phone did you?" Elisa hissed. Trini realized that Elisa wasn't called, and it was on purpose. David lied, but if she asked him about it he would know that she had been conscious, Fox would know too. She couldn't say anything.

As Elisa continued to argue with David, which made her sound a lot like her brother, Trini noticed Owen. He was standing to the side, practically blending in to the background. The man showed almost no emotion. He was the one that knew what was wrong when Delilah brought her here, the one that Fox went to when she didn't understand what was happening to Trini. Trini slowly, carefully opened her mind to the magic, like Fox had shown her. She could feel it, a pull towards Owen. He was Fey. Owen turned away from the argument and looked at Trini with a slightly surprised look on his face for a second, before he could cover it up again. He'd felt her scan. She closed her eyes as a wave of dizziness overcame her, making her feel even weaker.

"Don't try to do magic right now, you're too weak." Owen had moved closer. Trini didn't even notice that the arguing had stopped and David and Elisa were watching her with concern. She had gone deathly white.

"Can't do magic." Trini could still feel Owen's presence, a touch of his magic in the room.

"You are doing it now." Owen contradicted her in his clear clipped tones. "You need to stop looking for my signature." Trini felt another wave of dizziness as she could feel another magical person walking past the bedroom. It was Fox. "You need to stop, Trini stop." Owen actually sounded concerned.

"I don't understand." Trini could feel Owen's magic fighting against a cage.

"Owen... what's happening to her?" David moved closer.

"She tried to use magic, but with the iron in her system it's weakening her too quickly. She doesn't know how to stop it." Trini could see the colors of Owen's magic pounding against the cage, unable to escape. She wasn't really noticing the people in the room, could hardly see them through the caged magic in the air. She felt Elisa brushing the sweat soaked hair out of her eyes.

"Love you." Trini managed to tell Elisa before the shaking began to get so bad that talk would be impossible.

She could feel Fox's magic coming closer, moving quickly. She felt it envelope her, caressing her. "Fox!" Trini moaned as the magic began to overwhelm her, her breath began to come in pants as she arched her body into the caressing magic, "Yes... Oh God... Fox... Yes!" The magic pushed at her, pushing her own magic back into her body. Her body's shaking stopped as the feel of Owen and Fox faded away. When she was able to roll her head to the side, she noticed that Fox had replaced Elisa by the side of the bed. So it was Fox stroking her hair. Elisa stood a few feet back, staring at her and Fox with a completely shocked expression.

"What the hell was that?!" Elisa started to glare at Fox.

Trini was grateful when Owen stepped in to answer, she could see that Fox was still trying to compose herself and Trini was fighting the urge to pull Fox to her. Luckily she was too weak to try that or she may have done it. She could feel Fox's hand shaking as it petted her hair. "Ms. Stephens' untrained magic was let loose. Since I cannot do magic, Fox needed to push that magic back where it belonged." Owen paused, "I assure you, if Fox hadn't done that Trini may have suffered some permanent damage." Owen turned to look at Trini, "Frankly I'm surprised that you were able to do that without any training."

"She's okay now?" Elisa started to move closer to the bed. Fox moved back to allow Elisa to move next to Trini.

"Yes, she is. I have work to do..." Fox turned and left the room quickly without looking at Elisa once. Trini wished that she could go after her, something was seriously wrong. David nodded goodbye and followed Fox out the door. Owen hovered for a second, and then followed the others out, leaving Trini alone with Elisa.

Elisa sat on the bed next to Trini, "What did you do?"

"I thought Owen seemed to know too much. I was trying to see if he was Fey." She looked a little guilty, "I probably shouldn't have done that. I don't know what I'm doing." Trini reached out to touch Elisa's hand. "Lie down?" She was glad when Elisa did that without hesitation and Trini carefully rolled to lean her head onto her lovers shoulder.

"What was that with Fox?" Trini tensed up as Elisa asked that.

"Magic feels good." Trini blushed deeply and looked away. She knew that she needed to tell Elisa the truth, but not right now. Elisa had to know how good the magic felt, she had practically tried to have sex with Fox's magic right in front of her. The silence after Trini spoke worried her.

"How good does it feel?" Elisa's voice sounded casual, but Trini knew that it wasn't. Elisa knew the answer to that already. Since she already seemed to know, lying wouldn't be a good idea.

"Elisa... " Trini looked up at her lover with pleading eyes, "it feels really good." When that wasn't enough of an answer Trini knew that Elisa wanted her to say it, "it's... it makes me... oh god, Elisa. I'm sorry."

Elisa pulled her into a hug, "It's okay Trini... it's okay." Trini felt tears come to her eyes. Elisa didn't realize how far things had gone. She wouldn't be saying the things she was if she knew. "You can't control how your body reacts to that. It's not your fault."

"I love you. I do love you Elisa." Trini pulled herself closer to the detective.

"I know you do. It's okay, I'm not mad. I don't like it, but we'll deal with it." Elisa smiled. Trini felt her heart breaking; she was going to lose her. She loved Elisa, but she was going to lose her. Trini tried to move up to kiss Elisa, but she was just too weak. She had to lie back down on the detectives shoulder.

"You are really weak." Elisa's concern was easy to hear, as she stroked Trini's hair and kissed her forehead. "What happened? Matt told me that you looked fine after you helped him out." Elisa was helping to hold Trini's body up against her.

"I was climbing buildings and needed the extra traction, so I took the shoes off." Trini weakly hugged Elisa, "During everything I ended up being pushed into the rebar and cut up my feet. I didn't know that it could do that. That iron would do that to me. It still hurts." Trini thought she was done with the story, but Elisa was obviously waiting for more. "I told Delilah to take me here." Mentioning the gargoyles name reminded her that she needed to tell Elisa about their talk, she moved so that she could see Elisa's face, "Oh, Delilah... she saw us. She came to visit you the other night and saw us." When Elisa's eyes began to grow wide she quickly added, "She said she wouldn't tell. I believe her."

After Elisa let that bit of unexpected news seep in she seemed okay. "You seemed to get along with her pretty well." Elisa gave Trini a small smile. "You seem to get along with everyone. Derek was impressed with you, and he isn't impressed with many people." Trini gave Elisa a shy smile.

"I like Delilah. She's really sweet." Trini remembered the shy way the gargoyle had let her touch her wings. She noticed Elisa's body get a little tense. Why couldn't she just learn to accept the gargoyle? "She's coming to visit me here tonight."

"You don't want to go home?" Elisa looked surprised.

"I'm not well enough. Elisa, I can't even sit up." Tears came to Trini's eyes as she quietly added, "I need people to protect me. I can't do it myself."

"I could call in to work and stay with you." Elisa moved to lay Trini back on her back and leaned over her. With a smoky voice she added, "I could protect you." She then leaned down and gave Trini a light kiss.

"Protect and serve, right officer?" Trini grinned weakly at her lover. Elisa then moved to lie with her head on Trini's shoulder. This position was easier for Trini to maintain. They both laid there in companionable silence for several minutes.

"Do you want me to call in?" Elisa broke the quiet.

Trini wanted to say yes, so that she could spend the night holding Elisa. But with this being Fox's home... did she really want to flaunt her relationship with Elisa like that. It was insensitive. "I'll probably go to sleep right after Delilah leaves. I won't be very entertaining." If she spent time with Elisa, she would have to say something. She really didn't know how to explain her relationship with Fox. Everything was just so weird.

"I'll be fine." Trini reassured Elisa yet again as the Detective prepared to leave for work.

"I'm sorry you got hurt." Elisa sounded guilty as she pulled her jacket back on.

"I told you, this wasn't your fault. I just don't know enough about what I am. That's why I got hurt." Trini reached out and straightened Elisa's collar when the woman leaned down to kiss her. "Please be careful out there tonight." Trini was beginning to understand that Elisa was in danger at work, and it didn't sit well with her.

"I will be. You rest up." Elisa kissed her and then left. Trini felt that the room was suddenly uncomfortably quiet, and it made her uneasy. Elisa had moved the phone near the bed in case Trini needed something, she would be able to call. She wanted company but was too embarrassed to pick up the phone for that. When the door started to open, Trini was hoping that it would be Fox. It was David.

"Well, I see your detective finally left." David closed the door behind him and walked towards the bed. He had a tray of food that he set down on the night table. "She must not be much of a detective, since she didn't catch on after your little magic show with Fox." Trini's heart began to beat faster as she realized that she was helpless and David might not be too happy with her. He had encouraged her to be Fox's lover before, but now that he knew Fox loved her, he might not like that idea so much.

"David... I'm sorry." She stared at him with wide frightened eyes. Not knowing how much he knew, she didn't know what all she should apologize for. The choices were so many.

His gentle smile helped to reassure her that he wasn't angry. "Nothing to apologize for, that show was very... stimulating." Trini blushed when he said that. "I came to give you dinner. Can you sit up yet?"Trini managed to sit up, but felt like she could fall over in any second. David moved to help support her. "I'll take this as a no."

"Where's Fox?" Trini felt uncomfortable as David moved to sit beside her after he propped some pillows up on her other side so she wouldn't fall over

"Fox isn't ready to see you right now." David draped an arm around Trini's shoulder, enabling her to lean against him without worrying about falling in either direction. Trini's heart sank. Fox was mad at her; she had every right to be. "What did you do? She won't tell me."

Tears started to fill Trini's eyes, "Oh god, David, I really screwed up." She didn't really have anyone else to talk with about this, but she knew Fox's husband was a poor choice. "I'm giving her such mixed signals, I'm not surprised she won't talk to me."

"What did you do?" David's voice was serious.

Looking down at the bed, she asked, "I... I can't tell you. Ask Fox." Tears fell onto the bed, as she quietly added, "I'm such a whore. I can't do this anymore. I just can't. I have to tell Elisa. I have to tell her and hope she can forgive me."

"Did you have sex with Fox?" David prodded.

"I don't know. This time if I did, I tricked her into it." Trini looked up into David's confused face. "I never thought I could be like this. I shouldn't even want her, I have no right to want her."

"If you don't know, then why tell Elisa?" David wasn't really looking for an answer, "It's not like Elisa is being all too truthful with you."

A cold feeling came over Trini as she stared at David. "What do you mean?"

"You deserve to know. I didn't want to tell you, but she's playing you. She's in love with someone else." David looked at her with sympathetic eyes.

"No... no." She whispered, remembering Fox telling her Elisa would break her heart, and Delilah saying the same thing. "You're lying. She wouldn't do that to me." She pulled away from David as if he were on fire. Her voice got much louder, "You're lying! Get away from me!"

David got off of the bed, but continued talking in a calm controlled manner, each word sending bolts of pain through Trini's heart, "She's in love with Goliath, the leader of the clan you're after. Has she told you that... "

"SHUT UP!" Trini screamed. Her eyes blazed red, and her talons almost cut into her hands. "You're a liar, Elisa wouldn't do that to me! LIAR!"

The door to the bedroom flew open revealing Fox. She took in Trini's desperately pained face and glared daggers at David, "What have you done!"

"I just told her the truth about Elisa." David quietly explained himself, over Trini's sobs. "She deserves..."

"David, get out! I can't stand to look at you right now." Fox's voice was cold as her steely eyes glared at her husband.

He left, but Trini could hear him tell Fox quietly, "Fox, you're angry now, but I did this for you. Take advantage of this opportunity." They didn't know about Trini's excellent hearing.

She hissed at him, "Only you would see a broken heart as an opportunity. Dammit David, how could you hurt her like this? Just get out. We'll talk about this later. I can't... I can't do this now." Once David left the room, Fox was by Trini's side instantly.

Through her sobs Trini asked, "He's not lying, is he? She never was mine." Her chest felt like it would explode from the pain.

Fox pulled Trini into an embrace. "I don't know what to tell you. I can't see how she would be with you if she didn't love you. She's just not like that." Trini clung to Fox.

"And Goliath?" Trini used her feet to help hold her up, and the pain of that was a welcome distraction from her heart breaking.

"I don't know." Trini could hear the kind lie for what it was. Elisa was in love with Goliath.

She whispered, "She never said she loved me, never said it." Her throat ached from her sobs. She just lay there clinging to Fox, eventually falling asleep with the exhaustion of the broken heart and the still healing body.

For a second Trini thought she heard Elisa's voice, but then she opened her eyes and saw that it was Delilah talking with Fox. "He did what?!"

"He told her about Goliath. Trini's devastated." Fox sounded very weary. Delilah started to move toward the bed, but Trini saw her hesitate. They didn't know that she was awake.

"Oh, damn. I was afraid that this would happen. I was going to talk with Elisa tonight. I know Elisa hates me, but I wanted to know... that she loved her. Trini deserves to be loved." Delilah had tears in her voice.

Quietly, cryptically Fox muttered, "She is loved." Delilah didn't notice, but Trini did.

"I... I should just go. She isn't going to want to see me now." Delilah's shoulders slumped in defeat. Trini realized that Delilah thought that Trini wouldn't be able to separate her from Elisa in her mind. It was what Delilah had been afraid of last night.

"No. Don't go." Trini's voice was raw from crying but she managed to talk loud enough for the two women to hear her. Fox immediately moved to sit on the foot of the bed, but Delilah hesitated. Trini sat up and held out a hand to the gargoyle, "Please, don't go." Delilah moved to take the hand, and Trini used strength that she didn't realize she had recovered to pull her into a strong embrace. Tears fell down her face, but her voice was steady as she whispered in Delilah's ear. "I won't leave you. You're my friend."

Delilah started to shake with sobs in Trini's arms. "I was so afraid that you wouldn't want to see me." Trini just stroked Delilah's hair and looked over her shoulder at Fox, who looked at them with a little jealousy. Delilah's attachment to her was a surprise, but Trini had the impression that Delilah didn't have many friends.

"No, Delilah. I see you, remember, I see you." For Fox's benefit she added, "And I remember you don't mate with women. Aren't you proud of me?" This made Delilah laugh, and more importantly, made Fox relax.

"You look like you feel stronger, do you?" Fox asked.

Trini took a mental inventory of how she felt. Her body felt stronger, she had no trouble sitting up and hugging Delilah. "I think I am stronger."

"I checked your feet when you fell asleep. You shouldn't try to walk, but if I got a wheelchair, would you like a tour of the castle? You probably need to get out of this room, since I wasn't here all day, and I feel cooped up." Fox smiled and once again Trini felt herself drawn to Fox.

"It sounds like a great idea." When she felt Delilah pull away she added, "So what do you think, are you up for a tour Delilah?" She didn't want the gargoyle to feel dismissed when she came all this way to visit.  
The gargoyle smiled, obviously happy at being included. "I wish I could, but I'm supposed to be patrolling the dock right now. Talon will be upset if I'm gone too long." Shyly she added, "Maybe we could do something later this week?" Trini could hear the unspoken, just you and me in that.

"Sure, you could come to the apartment and have dinner. Maybe I'll rent a movie. Sound like a plan?"

Delilah beamed, "Yes, that's great." So Trini gave Delilah directions to her apartment and promised to leave the balcony door unlocked, since she was on the seventeenth floor anyway, so no burglar would come in from the balcony.

After Delilah left Fox came back with the wheelchair. Trini was able to move to the edge of the bed by herself. When Fox picked her up and put her in the chair she was in awe. "I had no idea you were that strong."

Fox smiled at her as she started to tuck a blanket around Trini's legs. "I work out." She reached up to brush some hair out of Trini's eyes.

The view from the castle at night was beautiful. The stars shining down and the city lights shining up made it a very romantic setting. She couldn't help but feel that Elisa would like this view. Remembering Elisa brought tears to her eyes. Fox put a hand on her shoulder, she reached up and placed her own over it. Knowing that Fox was upset with David, she decided to ask, "Will you sleep with me tonight?" She blushed as soon as she heard what she said, "I... I mean... in the same bed, as in sleeping."

Fox chuckled at her discomfort. "Yes, I will. Sleep with you that is. I was thinking that we should move to a bedroom that gets the dawn sun, it might help you to get more sun."

"Sounds like a plan." Trini was happy that she wouldn't have to spend the night alone. Fox wheeled her inside to get ready for bed. Even though Trini had slept a lot that day, she was still tired. Healing was hard work. She really wasn't looking forward to the conversation she was going to have to have with Elisa.


	4. June4

In Forty-Five Days (Part 1: June) – By Princess Alexandria

**A remake of In Thirty Days (originally started in 3/2002)**

**June 29****th**

Trini was lying on a lawn chair in the castle courtyard. The sun was warm, even though it was only ten in the morning. It was Fox's idea of physical therapy for gargoyles. Trini had to admit to herself that she felt pretty good, physically. Her heart still ached. Elisa had tried to call her earlier, but she wasn't ready to talk with her. She made Owen tell her she was in the shower. Trini felt like a coward, but she just didn't want to hear that it was over. She still loved Elisa, if there was any way that Elisa loved her back... God, she just wanted Elisa to love her back. She had come to New York desperate to find Gargoyles, but now... she still needed to talk with them, still needed to find out more about what was happening to her, but... she wished that they wouldn't come back. As long as they were gone, Elisa was hers. That is if Elisa didn't hate her after she hears about Fox.

God, her love life was a mess. She was in a relationship with a woman that cared about her, but probably didn't love her. She had another woman that she knew did love her, but she was married to someone else. She had also come incredible close to cheating on Elisa, if she hadn't actually cheated on her, several times in the few days that they had been together. Were all of her relationships doomed to be brief and end painfully? She brushed the tears out of her eyes and tried to force her mind to think of other things. She was tired of crying. This desperation hurt, and she didn't understand it. She'd accepted that she couldn't have love a long time ago, so why did it feel like dying when she thought about living without it now?

Trini was wearing some light weight crème colored pants in the style she always wore and a light weight short sleeve brown shirt. Both newly bought just for her, and from the feel of the fabric, quite expensive. When she had tried the shirt on, she could see the black line of flesh on her back through it, so Fox had gotten her a black t-shirt to wear underneath it. Owen had also bought her some shorts and a sleeveless top, but she just didn't feel comfortable enough to wear that outside. Her tail would stick out. All the clothes looked really good, somehow it didn't surprise Trini that Owen would have an eye for fashion. Off course she had to ruin the overall effect by wearing her black baseball cap.

"Oh, excuse me, I didn't know that anyone else was out here." A woman's voice startled Trini. She quickly reached up to make sure her hat was on. The woman was older, and had red hair. She gave Trini an odd look, "Sun tanning in all your clothes? Probably won't work too well."

Trini gave the woman a polite smile. "I know."

"I'm sorry, I forgot my manners, I'm Anastasia Renard." The woman, who was dressed in a smart business suit walked towards Trini.

"I'm Trinity Stephens. Nice to meet you." Falling into her receptionist persona she continued, "How can I help you?"

"I thought Fox might be out here, do you know where she is?" Anastasia was still standing, so Trini had to stand as well. Her feet took it well.

"Well, she had a few business calls to make this morning. She shouldn't be too long, but if you can't wait I'm sure that Owen can make an appointment for you on another day." She didn't even know if Owen did that sort of thing, but she wanted to pawn this woman off on him so that she could continue to enjoy the sun.

Anastasia smiled, "I don't have anything too pressing planned for this morning. I can wait." Damn.

"Well, would you like something to drink while you wait?" Trini was getting thirsty, so she might as well ask.

Trini found her way to the kitchen without any trouble and poured two glasses of water. She set them down and walked over to the wall, using her finger to trace the grooves in the stone wall. She had done that. She remembered the intense need to mate with Fox that overcame her that day. Why was it so violent with Fox and so tender with Elisa? She never assaulted Elisa like that. Why couldn't she control herself around the red head?

When she came back out into the courtyard, the woman was sitting on another chair. She quietly handed the woman her drink and sat back down. "So, do you spend all your breaks out here?" Anastasia was trying to make conversation. Great. Trini hated making small talk with strangers.

"Oh, I don't work here." She smiled at the woman's mistake. She was no corporate level executive assistant. That took training, and frankly more smarts and attention to detail than she had. "I'm a friend of Fox's." Friend, that term seemed woefully inadequate to explain their relationship.

Anastasia seemed to beam at Trini, "How did you two meet?" Okay, that seemed odd. Trini studied the red headed woman... red headed...

"Are you Fox's mom?" Trini asked while carefully studying the woman's face. It could be.

"Yes. I'm sorry, you didn't know? It must have seemed pretty odd my coming out here, and on a Sunday." Anastasia gave her an amused smirk that really reminded Trini of Fox. She should have seen it earlier.

"Yeah, just a little odd." She smiled genuinely at the woman. She couldn't stop herself from studying the woman. She seemed so normal. Her ears looked normal. She wasn't super uptight like Owen, or plain insane like Puck.

"What is it? Do I have something in my hair?" Anastasia started to run her fingers through her hair looking for what she thought Trini was staring at.

"Oh... Oh no, nothing. Sorry." Trini blushed at being caught staring. Anastasia gave her an odd look but then let it go.

"So how did you meet Fox?" She asked again.

Trini had to smile when she remembered, "I plowed into Alexander at the library. Almost knocked him down." With a little puzzlement she remembered how Fox had acted when Alexander had thought she was a fairy princess. She was afraid. Why hadn't she remembered that before? She was going to have to ask her about that.

"Well, that's an interesting way to make friends." Anastasia grinned. Trini's eyes traveled back to Anastasia's ears without her noticing that she had done it again. "What is it?"

Trini's eyes snapped back to Anastasia's curious eyes. "Huh?"

"You're staring again. What is it?" Anastasia didn't sound angry, just really puzzled.

"Why don't you just ask mother what you want to ask her Trini?" Fox came out into the courtyard. Trini hadn't even noticed her eavesdropping.

Anastasia glanced at Fox and then back at Trini, "You want to ask me something?"

"Uh... " Trini felt like a dear in headlights. She didn't want to offend the Fey, that might be dangerous.

Anastasia eyes softened, "It's okay. Just ask me."

Quietly Trini asked, "How are you able to look so human?" Anastasia looked shocked as she rocked back in her seat. She gave Fox a stern look then turned her gaze back to Trini, who was by now a little frightened. She upset the Fey. A full-blooded Fey... with all sorts of magic. Fox moved closer and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"I see... you know Fox a lot better than I thought you did." Anastasia spoke to Trini while staring into her daughter's face.

Fox leaned down to whisper into Trini's ear. "Can I show her?" she fingered Trini's hat. Trini tensed up. If Fox thought she should... maybe Anastasia could show her how to hide it.

"Okay." She whispered, but looked down at the stones in the floor. Fox kissed her cheek. Kissed her right in front of her mother. Trini looked up into Anastasia's eyes in panic, waiting to see the anger... the disgust. She just saw puzzlement. When Fox removed her hat she was looking right at Anastasia. 

She saw the woman's eyes widen, then Anastacia reached out to grab Trini's hand. She felt a brief magical touch that quickly receded.

"You're Fey." She sounded astonished as she sat back into her seat. "I didn't think that there were any other Fey outside of Avalon." Fox wrapped an arm around Trini protectively at the mention of Avalon. She also leaned down to kiss the tip of Trini's ear. It felt more like it was a warning to Anastasia to keep away. Trini's eyebrows drew together in confusion. Fox wanted her to trust her mother, but then acted like she was protecting her from the woman at the same time.

"I love your ears Trini, I wish you wouldn't obsess like this." Fox leaned in and started to nibble on Trini's ear. Trini's back started to arch, she wanted to scream, but Fox's mother was right there... she was right there.

Fox stopped her nibbling when her mother spoke, "So, she's your lover?" She sounded serious.

"What do you think?" Fox sounded rebellious, and Trini felt a warning in her voice. Don't contradict her. She was in some sort of danger.

Anastasia turned to Trini, "Are you lovers?"

Trini didn't know what to do. This was Fox's mother. Her body started to shake in fear. Fox wrapped both her arms around Trini from behind her. "Well?" Anastasia asked again, still in that detached regal voice.

"I love her." Trini admitted shakily and then flinched away from Anastasia, expecting to be hit. When she opened her eyes she noticed Anastasia was studying her thoughtfully.

"Why do you think I'll hurt you?" She sounded gentle, like she was talking with a frightened child, and that's what Trini felt like. She was disgusted with herself for cowing away from Fox's mom. She wasn't like her own. She took a few deep breaths and forced herself to relax.

"I'm sorry." She apologized without explaining herself. She got up from the chair, aware that she was carefully skirting around the Fey, but she couldn't stop herself. "I need more water... yes, more water." She grabbed her cup and darted into the castle. She was an embarrassment; she was a weak, pathetic embarrassment.

The water was running. She was leaning on the counter, waiting for the water to run cold. She took her glass and held it under the water shakily.

"Your mother used to hit you, didn't she?" Trini dropped her glass and it clanked loudly as it fell into the sink. Fox was smart... she was so damned smart. She didn't want to turn around and see disgust in Fox's eyes. She couldn't bear it. She was pathetic. "Oh, God..." Fox sounded shocked, "She did, didn't she?" Trini's throat felt tight, so she just nodded.

Anastasia's voice came into the room, she spoke quietly as if not wanting to startle Trini, "Fox, I'll see what I can do to protect you both."

Fox leaned down to kiss Trini's forehead. "Thank you mother."

"Maybe you and Trinity would like to go out to Sunday brunch?" Anastasia added hopefully. Trini was trying to pull herself together. This was embarrassing to fall apart in front of strangers. She was amazed that Fox's mother was taking all of this so well. She actually wanted to spend time with her, wanted to include her, and after Fox led her to believe that she was Fox's lover. Why had Fox done that?

Fox leaned down and whispered in Trini's ear, "Would you like that?" Trini just nodded.

The three of them walked into the busy restaurant around eleven. Fox said something to the waiter seating them, and they got a booth away from the crowd. Anastasia was going through great pains to be kind, and Trini could tell. She was asking all sorts of polite, non-intrusive questions, like where did Trini work, how was the search for a publisher going, and so on. Nothing very personal, which Trini really appreciated.

By the time the food was almost gone Fox and Anastasia's expressions became more serious. "How long have you known?" Anastasia asked Trini. Trini was trying to figure out what she was asking. "That you were Fey."

"Oh…" Trini looked over at Fox for verification, "about three days." Fox nodded, that was right.

Anastasia looked a little deflated. "It's too much to hope that you can do magic then, isn't it?"

Fox looked over at Trini with a small smile, "Actually, mother… Trini has done some magic." Trini started to blush as Fox started to brag about her. Anastasia's eyes sparkled as she leaned forward to hear more. "Trini's done a Fey locator spell and I think it was her that did the force field."

"Force field?" Trini couldn't stop herself from asking. "I don't remember a force field."

Fox turned to her, "David and Owen both saw it. It was when we were in the kitchen a couple of days ago." Oh… it was when she attacked Fox. Trini turned her head away and blushed. She didn't notice Anastasia studying her.

"Trini, do you remember doing any magic that day? Trying to do anything on purpose?" Anastasia asked. Something was definitely off about the question.

"No." Trini answered quietly.

"Well, I didn't do it, and Owen couldn't have." Fox added a little heatedly.

Anastasia paused, obviously thinking hard about something. "What were you two doing at the time?" Trini immediately started to blush again. She stared down at the tablecloth. "I see…" Anastasia didn't really need an answer after Trini's embarrassed response. "And it was your first time?"

When Fox started to speak, Trini was incredibly grateful. "I don't see what that has to do with anything!"

Anastasia sounded a little weary. Trini was beginning to think that those two argued often. "Look, Fox… I'm not asking these questions just to intrude. It is important."

"Yes, it was our first time." Fox answered for Trini. She also reached a hand under the table and took Trini's hand. Trini's eyes scanned the restaurant to make sure that no one was listening in on the conversation. No one seemed to notice the three women. Fox considered what they did sex. She had cheated on Elisa.

Trini started to get really uncomfortable with Anastasia's stare. "You used magic in some way didn't you Fox?"

"Mother, where is this going? Are these details really necessary?" Fox sounded impatient and irritated. When Anastasia didn't answer, Fox answered the question, "Yes, just a mixing magic spell... so she could see and feel magic."

"Trini." Anastasia directed her gaze at her, making Trini wish she were invisible. These were private moments they were talking about, private moments that should be just between Fox and her. "When Fox did this spell, what did you feel?" Trini gave Anastasia a horrified look. She was not going to talk about that with Fox's mother! When it became obvious that Trini wasn't going to answer, Anastasia turned her question to Fox. "Did it work normally?"

"No... no it didn't. I know I did the spell right, its a simple spell, but we... it was intensely sexual." Fox explained this all in a matter of fact way, like it was normal to have these conversations with her mother. "Mother, you know something don't you? What is it?"

"Fox... Fey, full-blooded Fey sometimes have strong connections with another Fey's magic. It is extremely rare, and seems to be different for any pair or group that experiences it. The Weird Sisters are an example of this, they amplify each others powers. There have been a small handful of other examples like this, always with full-blooded Fey. I think that you and Trini might have this connection, and if you do Oberon isn't going to want to separate you. You two would be much stronger together. It would take some research, but if this is true... Then we found your loophole to keep Trini out of Avalon." Anastasia smiled at her daughter. What was Avalon, and why did Fox not want Trini to go there? Trini decided that she would ask that later, it seems that whatever Anastasia said, it was a good thing. Too bad she didn't understand it.

It was about two when Anastasia finally left. Trini was glad, because she had so many questions for Fox she didn't know where to start. She also knew that she didn't have a lot of time to talk, because she had arranged to meet Elisa at her apartment at three. Well, actually she hadn't arranged it... Elisa had left the message with Owen after having tried for the fourth time to get in touch with Trini and failing. Trini was grateful when Owen had offered to drive her there. She was beginning to like him; he was nice in his own understated way.

"Fox? Why did we tell your mother we're lovers?" The question that had been bothering her the entire time was the one that she wanted answered before she went to see Elisa. The others could wait.

Fox sat down on the bed. They were in Fox's bedroom. "I'm sorry that I had to do that. I didn't expect mother to be with you when I went out to get you. I wasn't expecting her to bring Alexander back until tomorrow." Fox bit her own lip. "Oberon, the king of the Fey, has a rule that all Fey need to live on Avalon. I knew that mother would have figured out you were Fey, and when she did, she might have just taken you. You would be trapped there." Fox blushed a little, "I was hoping that if she knew... I mean if she thought we were together, she might help me keep you." Trini caught the slip, part of Fox did consider them lovers. This was all so confusing.

"And that loophole she was talking about?"

"If that works, then Oberon won't try to take you. I've already been given an out for living on Avalon. They don't consider me Fey, not really. Since that ruling was made, he won't take it back, so if you belong with me, then you don't belong on Avalon."

"God... being Fey is really complicated." Trini moved to sit beside Fox. Her feet were getting a little sore with the standing.

"Trini?" Fox's turned to sit cross legged facing her. "I didn't want to ask with mother here, but..." Trini could tell by just the look in Fox's eyes that she wanted to know about her own mother, about what she used to do.

Her voice cracked as she interrupted Fox, "Fox, I... I'm just not ready. Please, don't ask."

Fox reached out to hold Trini's hand, "Have you ever talked with anyone about this?"

She swallowed the lump in her throat before she tried to answer Fox, "No. I couldn't." she took a deep breath, "I'll tell you, but just not now. I have to get ready to see Elisa. Oh God... I don't want to do this." Fox reached out to pull Trini into a hug. "I love her. I love her Fox, and I need to see if she loves me."

"I can't see how she wouldn't Trini. You're very loveable." Fox quietly comforted her.

"Is she going to love me when she finds out about us?" Trini asked herself, more than Fox, but Fox could hear her.

"You're planning on telling her about us?" Fox sounded very surprised. "What are you planning on telling her?"

Trini slumped down, "I don't know Fox... I just don't know." She looked into Fox's eyes, "We... it's just so confusing with us Fox. The only thing that I know about us for sure is that I love you." Her voice became little more than a whisper.

"Oh, Trini." Fox hugged her, seeming touched to hear about Trini's love again.

"Ms. Stephens, we need to get going if you are going to be in time for your meeting." Owen stood in the bedroom doorway. Trini got up slowly and walked past Owen. He closed the door behind them, and Trini's sensitive ears could hear Fox starting to cry.

"I think I found my magical powers." She said flatly

"Oh really, what would they be." Owen asked absently while walking to the elevators

"Everything I touch turns to pain." She looked out the window as they waited for the elevator doors to open. She wanted to cry, but wasn't letting herself.

Owen reached out and put a hand on Trini's shoulder. "I find it highly unlikely that pain is your magic." He then guided her into the elevator.

The limo driver stopped in front of Elisa's apartment just a few minutes before three. Trini just stared out the window and took a deep breath. "Ms. Stephens?" The driver's voice brought her out of her inactivity.

"Thanks for the ride." Trini stepped out of the opened limo door and approached the building. She felt her stomach clench as she tried to prepare herself for the upcoming conversation. She had no idea how she was going to start this.

She stood staring at Elisa's door for a few seconds before she reached up to knock. She could hear Elisa coming to the door and fought the urge to run, she needed to face this. She tried to make sure that she didn't look like it was obvious that something was wrong, she wanted to lead up to this talk.

The door opened and Elisa smiled affectionately, "Well, come on in." Trini gave a weak smile back, it was the best she could do under the circumstances, and entered the apartment. As soon as the door closed Elisa wrapped her arms around Trini's neck and leaned in and to give her a long tender kiss. Trini wrapped her arms around Elisa's waist and held her close, Elisa felt so good in Trini's arms, Trini never wanted to let go. She reluctantly released her as Elisa stepped back "How are you feeling?"

Shitty, guilty, like a complete jerk, Trini thought to herself, but what she said was something else entirely. "Well, I'm a lot stronger, but... my feet get sore if I'm on them too long."

Elisa grabbed Trini's hand and led her to the couch. "Sit down." Elisa gently pushed Trini to sit. "You didn't walk here, did you? I could have come to get you." She scolded gently.

"No, I borrowed a limo." Trini watched Elisa's back as the woman walked into the kitchen. She came back out with a couple of glasses of juice and handed one to Trini.

"Well, good. They should know that you can't just be walking around." Elisa nodded in her approval of the assistance. "Iron... I never thought to tell you about iron." She sat limply on the couch next to Trini.

Gently Trini spoke, "No one did, no one thought that it would affect me. It's okay." She put her drink down on the coffee table and pulled Elisa into a hug, "I'll be completely healed soon."

Elisa snuggled into her embrace, "I feel bad getting you involved. I didn't even know you were hurt."

"It happens. I'm glad I was there, even if I got hurt. You needed me."

"Oh, Trini. I accepted the danger when I chose to become a cop. It's part of my job, not part of yours. You're a writer." Elisa sounded weary.

Trini took a deep breath, "I need to protect... I need to protect you." She muttered. Elisa heard that and her eyes softened.

"Oh... my gargoyle." She said this like it suddenly dawned on her what Trini was. She reached out and brushed Trini's hair out of her eyes, "I'm sorry. Of course you need to protect, but you don't need to protect me."

Trini gritted her teeth and tried to think of a diplomatic way to say this. Her first response wouldn't have gone over very well. A very firm announcement that Trini had to protect Elisa would just start an argument. "I feel…" Trini sighed. "The feelings I get when I think you're in danger, I can't think, I can't breath…" Trini stared into Elisa's eyes. "I'd rather be there. Sitting by helplessly kills me." Her voice became pleading towards the end.

Trini pulled Elisa into her lap and held her quietly. After a minute of this she tried to speak more calmly. "Elisa, I know that people try to hurt you. That people shoot at you. I know that I can't be with you all the time to protect you from that. All I'm asking is that you let me know if you need me, if I can help to keep you safe. Just be willing to ask me. Please, that's all I'm asking."

"I can do that." Elisa finally caved. Trini felt that she had won a small victory.

Elisa was getting them a refill on the juice and called out from the kitchen. "Where were you today? I tried to get a hold of you all morning."

Trini knew that Elisa had called, but she had been avoiding her. Just like she was avoiding the subject of Goliath and Fox all together right now, or at least up until now. "I went out to eat with Fox and her mother."

"Her mother?" Elisa sounded very tense, she came out of the kitchen without the drinks. "You met her mother? Does she know?"

"That I'm part Fey? Yes." Seeing the panic in Elisa's eyes Trini continued, "but she's working on a way to let me stay here. She thinks she has some promising arguments."

"Why is she doing that?" Elisa sounded a little skeptical.

"Fox asked her to." Trini didn't add that Anastasia now thought that she and Fox were together. That wasn't the way she wanted to start that discussion.

"And Titania is just going to stand up to Oberon because Fox asked her too?! She's never done that before... I don't trust this." Elisa looked a little rigid as she stood in the kitchen doorway.

"Titania? She said she was Anastasia." Why would she lie about her name? Titania... that sounded familiar. Where did she hear that before?

"Anastasia is her human name. The one she used while raising Fox. Her real name is Titania." Elisa explained absently, "but why would she try to keep you out of Avalon, she was willing to kidnap her own grandson... but not you?"

Trini sat up straight with concern in her eyes, "She tried to take Alexander?" She tried to calm herself. Alexander was still there, so it didn't work... but still. No wonder Fox was so tense.

"Yes, so why didn't she try to take you?" Elisa moved to sit on the chair facing Trini.

Trini took a deep breath. "Well, Fox and I..." She had been getting ready to tell Elisa that Anastasia thought she was Fox's lover. She really had, but she chickened out. "Fox and I seem to have some sort of magical connection. She doesn't think that Oberon will try to separate us. We appear to be some sort of magical team or something. I'm not really sure how that works."

Elisa looked a little stunned, and Trini noticed suspicious. "Well... that's good, I guess." Trini went to use her feet to push herself back up on the couch, and she must have pushed just wrong, because it hurt. Not a lot, but enough for her to make a face, which Elisa noticed. "Your feet?"

"Yeah. Not one hundred percent yet." Trini said absently as she managed to scoot back on the couch.

"Oh." Elisa moved off of the chair and kneeled down by Trini's feet. "You need to get these shoes off. Injuries like that need some air." She then started to unlace Trini's new hiking boots.

"You don't have to do this, I can take care of that myself." Trini was extremely uncomfortable with the way Elisa was acting. She was being too helpful, too loving, it made her feel guiltier.

"I want to help you. I also want to see the damage, I didn't look yet." Elisa looked down at the boots she was unlacing. "New shoes?"

"Yeah, new shoes... I left mine on the roof of one of the buildings." She gave a small self-depreciating grin.

"Not cheap." Elisa glanced up at Trini's clothes for the first time, "Fox bought you clothes?" The question was delivered to sound casual, but it hit far too close to home. Owen had picked the clothes out, but Trini was pretty sure whose idea it had been. She could deny it, but she was here to come clean. Starting out lying wouldn't be a good way to do that. She felt her face become a little paler as she realized that it was time. She looked up into Elisa's face.

"Elisa." Trini's voice cracked, so she forced herself to stop and take a deep breath. "I love you." She wanted to make sure that Elisa heard that, knew that.

"I love you too." Elisa said it softly. The breath caught in Trini's throat. She said it. Part of Trini had been convinced that Elisa didn't feel that strongly about her.

Tears started to come to Trini's eyes as she realized that even more was at stake than she realized. If Elisa already loved her, she had so much more to lose. "Oh, God... Elisa."

"Trini?" Elisa moved to sit beside her. Trini took a few deep breaths and forced the tears away. Elisa brushed the hair out of Trini's eyes and studied her face, "What's wrong?"

Since Trini couldn't seem to look Elisa in the face, she started down at her socks. She whispered so quietly that Elisa must have had to strain to hear her, "I've cheated on you."

She felt Elisa's body become stiff, "What?"

This time Trini forced herself to look up into her lover's face, and with a shaky voice she repeated herself, "I've cheated on you." She was able to see Elisa closing off from her as she also moved a little further away on the sofa.

Elisa stared at Trini with hard eyes, "It was Fox, wasn't it?" Trini looked down a little, giving Elisa all the confirmation she needed. "You fucked Fox." Elisa voice was cold and accusing. "When? When did you fuck her?!" She was starting to get louder with her anger.

"I... I... " Trini didn't know how to answer that.

"God Dammit, Trini!" Elisa jumped up from the couch and started to pace angrily in front of it. Trini stayed seated, saying nothing and watching Elisa pace. When Elisa stopped pacing and turned to face Trini, her eyes were bright with unshed tears. Her voice was pained, "When? When did this happen?"

This was going to hurt her even more, but Trini couldn't lie to Elisa anymore. She loved her so much. God, how could she have done this to Elisa? Trini turned away from the pain she saw in Elisa's face. She could feel Elisa's eyes on her. "I... after you left on Sunday." Even Fox agreed it counted. It's what she told her mother about.

"Oh God..." Elisa sounded weak, defeated. Trini looked up into Elisa's face, to find that she was staring at the floor. "Sunday? After I left you alone with her? Right after we'd been together?" When Elisa looked up, Trini could see the tears falling down her face. She wanted to rush to her and hold her, wanted to tell her how much she loved her, how sorry she was, but she didn't think that Elisa would want Trini to touch her. She just nodded at the question. "God Dammit Trini." Elisa pushed her fist into her forehead as her voice started to crack. Her eyes were squeezed tightly shut, and her skin was becoming red as she tried to hold in the sobs. Trini stared helplessly as Elisa struggled to not cry. When it looked like Elisa was losing that battle, and her body started to shake Trini leapt off of the couch and went to her. She moved to take Elisa into a hug, but Elisa stiffened up and opened her eyes to glare at Trini, "Don't touch me!" Trini stepped back, feeling like Elisa had carved a piece out of her heart. She deserved that and she knew it. Elisa's eyes hardened, "How could you?! You fucking slut!" Trini took a few steps back, reeling from the pain of Elisa's words. Elisa took a few deep breaths and said flatly, "I can't look at you right now. Just get out." Trini opened her mouth to apologize, to beg, but Elisa cut her off, "Just get out." Trini grabbed her shoes off of the floor and left, carrying them. As soon as she shut the front door she could hear Elisa start to sob. It sounded like she had ripped Elisa's heart out.

Trini had numbly walked a block before she noticed that she was still carrying the shoes. She sat down on a bench and pulled them on, but left them unlaced. When she got up to walk she hardly looked around her, and she stared at the sidewalk as she moved slowly for several more blocks. The numbness was a blessing, she was hoping that she could at least make it back to the apartment. She forced herself to not think, to just move.

She heard a familiar voice behind her, "Domi? Was that Trini?" Andrea, who was going to look at Trini with sympathy in her eyes. Sympathy was something that Trini didn't deserve, and that would only make her cry. Trini kept walking and pretended she never heard the artist. "Trini?" She could hear Andrea jogging to catch up with her. She decided to try not looking up, if she didn't see a friend, maybe she could hold herself together. She didn't want to cry here, not here. She stopped walking and wrapped her arms around herself, while staring at the sidewalk. Andrea slowed and then stood beside her, "Trini?" her voice was tentative.

Trini swallowed and took a deep breath, "Hey Andrea." She was upset to hear the barely contained tears in her voice. Andrea would have heard that. She saw an expensive pair of shoes enter her line of site, "Hey Dominique."

She could feel both women's eyes on her, but she wasn't going to look up. "Hello Trini." Dominique finally spoke. Trini was surprised that it was Dominique's cool voice that made her start to tear up. She tried to take a few deep breaths but they were shaky.

In a quiet voice she told her friends, "I need to go home."

She felt Andrea put her hand on her shoulder, "I'm sure we can take you. Couldn't we Domi?"

"Sure, we can do that." Trini could tell that Dominique was feeling put out.

"No, no... I can make it." Trini's feet throbbed in pain. She didn't really want to be alone, but if she went to Fox now Elisa might never forgive her. She didn't really have any other daytime friends, just Andrea and maybe Dominique, or at least she had thought so, until the woman seemed cold to her when she needed her.

"Don't be ridiculous." Dominique pulled out her cell phone, "Gregory, we will be going now. Bring around the car."

Andrea and Dominique had brought Trini to Andrea's studio, instead of home to her own place, or rather... the place she was staying at. They were keeping Trini's mind off of her current problems as best they could. Trini was grateful that Andrea didn't try to pry, she had started to but caught on quickly to the fact that Trini didn't want to talk about it. Trini figured that Dominique probably didn't really care, so she wasn't asking questions either.

They were sitting in the living room drinking wine and talking about Andrea's next paying job. During a lull in the conversation Dominique got up and went to pour herself another glass of wine. Trini nursed her wine and stared at Dominique. Her hair was down and had that wild wind-blown look that looked so good on the red head. "I like your hair better down." As soon as she said it she realized it was stupid. Like Dominique cared what she thought looked better.

"Oh, really. Why?" Dominique turned to face her and raised her eyebrow at Trini.

"Um... it makes you look sexier." Dammit, what was she doing?

"Trini's right Domi, your hair looks better down." Andrea saved Trini from further embarrassment.

"Anything else you two want to tell me about my appearance?" Dominique sounded a little irritated, but Trini could see her fighting to keep a smile off of her face. That and the alcohol in her system gave Trini the courage to tease the woman.

"Well... Actually..." Trini gave the artist a wicked smile then turned back to Dominique, "You might want to look into pant suits for work. It would show off your ass, which is obviously very fine." Trini leaned back on the couch and made a show of checking out Dominique's butt. She could hear Andrea chuckling.

Andrea joined Trini in checking Dominique out, "Yes... why didn't I ever notice your ass Domi?" Andrea started to giggle, and Dominique gave them a rare laugh.

"You two are unbelievable. No more drinks for either of you."

Dominique hadn't enforced her no more drinks comment, and Trini had abused her drinking privileges more than she had in years. She was a little bit too drunk to walk very well, so when Dominique offered to help her to her apartment she was grateful. They left a concerned looking Gregory in the limo and headed into the building. Dominique was having no trouble walking at all. She hadn't had much to drink herself.

When they got into the elevator, of course Margot was there. Trini rolled her eyes at Dominique to let her know that this woman was a bit of a bitch. Margo said with a bit of a snide attitude, "You've been missing so long we were beginning to think that one of those beasts snatched you out of the park."

That was it. Trini wasn't going to listen to this crap anymore! "Listen you xenophobic ass, I will not listen to anymore of your shit. They aren't beasts and I am sick and tired of hearing that. For your information the one that snatched me from the park was a fucking goddess and a hell of a lot more intelligent than you!" Margot stared at Trini slack jawed for a second, then turned and stared holes into the elevator door waiting to leave, with her whole body tense. Trini didn't notice Dominique staring at her after her outburst.

Once the doors opened Margot couldn't seem to stop herself from putting in one more jab, "It's a little early to be so damn drunk Trini, boyfriend troubles? Dating a married man getting to be too much for you?" Trini's growl bordered on inhuman, making Margot rush into her apartment. When Trini went to get out of the elevator, she stumbled a little bit. She was surprised when Dominique helped steady her.

"Was she right?" Dominique asked, while still managing to sound like she didn't really care all that much about the answer.

"No, she's full of shit. I'm not dating David, it was just a joke." Trini's problem was far more complicated than that.

"Xanatos?" Dominique sounded surprised. "She thinks you're dating Xanatos?"

Trini gave her a small smile, "I did it to mess with her head. She irritates me." When they got closer to the apartment door, Trini noticed the woman sitting on the floor in front of it... Fox. She looked like she had been sitting there a long time. Trini suddenly remembered that she wasn't supposed to talk with Dominique, that both Fox and Elisa thought she was dangerous. "Shit." She whispered as Fox looked down the hall and saw Trini and Dominique. Her eyes narrowed at the red head by Trini's side. She didn't notice Dominique's smirk as she noticed Fox, or the taunting expression that crossed her face.

"Trini!" Fox got up quickly and moved towards them, eyeing Dominique warily. Dominique took a step away from Trini, letting go of her arm. Trini swayed a little. "Dominique..." Fox hissed out, "what are you doing here?"

This time Trini did catch the smug look on Dominique's face, "Trini had a little too much to drink. I was just making sure she got home." She turned to Trini, "Well, I'm sure Fox can take it from here. It's nice to know where you are, I might drop by to visit some night." Trini didn't notice the immediate alarm on Fox's face.

"Sure, but call first, I might have other people over." She didn't want Dominique visiting when Delilah was there.

Fox took a hold of Trini's arms gently, "I don't think that would be a good idea." She was glaring at Dominique. Dominique just stood there sneering at Fox. Trini could tell that there was a lot more to this conversation than she was getting. Fox then waited while Trini unlocked her door and went in. "I'll be just a minute." She closed the door behind Trini, staying out in the hall with Dominique. Then she started talking quietly with Dominique. If it weren't for Trini's super hearing she wouldn't have been able to hear them.

"If anything happens to her, I don't care what I have to do... I will ruin you!" the violence in Fox's voice shocked Trini. "Your secret be damned, I will take you down! Do you understand me?"

"You really can't control who she sees, or else she wouldn't have spent the afternoon with me, now would she?" Dominique's mocking tone wasn't very pleasant. Trini strained to hear the rest of the conversation, "Don't threaten me... you won't like the consequences." They were getting further away. It sounded like Fox was following Dominique to the elevator. Trini couldn't hear them anymore. She went into the bathroom to find some aspirin, in hopes that it would help keep her from a hangover tomorrow. Dominique didn't seem to get along with anybody.

She was washing down the pills when the front door opened, and then closed with a little bit too much force. "Trini!" Fox's angry voice filled the apartment. Shit... what now?

Trini stepped out of the bathroom and leaned on the doorway. "What?" She had no idea why Fox would be so angry.

"I can't believe that you invited her here! What were you thinking?!" Fox's arms crossed in front of her as she glared at Trini.

"I was thinking I was too damned drunk to make it up the front steps... that's what I was thinking! I ran into her on the way home. We went to Andrea's." Trini glared a little bit, "I don't see what the big deal is."

"She's dangerous, and now she knows where you live!" Fox looked around the apartment.

"Fox, you're over-reacting. Dominique isn't going to hurt me, she's my friend." Trini just didn't understand all the panic that Dominique seemed to cause in Fox, Elisa, and David.

Fox stopped talking and stared at Trini in shock for a second, "She isn't your friend, she has no friends, just people that she uses." Fox paused, obviously struggling with a decision. "There are some things I think you need to know about her." Fox indicated that Trini should sit down.

"Do you want something to drink?" Trini spitefully ignored her and moved to get something to drink for herself from the kitchen, she resisted the urge to grab the wine cooler and came away with a water. She was embarrassed when she ran into the edge of the counter because her balance was so bad. Fox's expression showed how irritated she was with Trini being that drunk.

"No." Fox waited less than patiently for Trini to return to the living room. "Trini... there are only a small handful of people who know this. I'm not supposed to tell anyone that the clan hasn't decided 

should know, but you need to know this. We can't wait for them to return." Fox sat down beside Trini and turned to face her on the couch.

"Demona... had a run in with the Weird Sisters about a thousand years ago. They made it so that she was practically immortal. That's why she didn't die when you saw her get shot." A thousand years, Trini just couldn't even begin to comprehend that amount of time. Living that long... would be a nightmare. Anyone that she ever cared about had to have died on her. No wonder Demona was so angry, but what did this have to do with Dominique?

"In all that time, her one goal has been to kill off humanity. In her attempt to do that she found a way to imprison Puck and he was forced to grant her wishes. The last one he granted made it so that she doesn't turn to stone during the day anymore..."

Trini stared out the window behind Fox. She was startled to see three birds, parrots, fluttering outside right outside the window. They were the oddest-looking birds she had ever seen. Their coloring was wrong. One was pitch black, one pure white, and one canary yellow. She nodded every once in a while to whatever Fox was saying, but she wasn't really paying attention. The birds' aerial dance was mesmerizing. They finally landed on the patio table and they were all facing Trini, with the yellow bird in the middle standing closer. It was like they were staring back at her.

"Trini, so you understand why you can't see Demona anymore... Don't you?" Trini looked into Fox's concerned eyes. "I don't want anything to happen to you." Shit... she hadn't heard a thing Fox had been saying for a while. She had completely zoned out. Fox's cell phone rang, saving Trini from commenting at that time. It was embarrassing that she was apparently too drunk to even have a basic conversation. Fox looked irritated at the interruption but answered the phone anyway. "Hello?" Trini looked out the window, and the weird birds were gone.

Trini could hear the other side of the conversation easily. "The Detective was here looking for Trini again."

"I found her." Fox glanced at Trini and then stood to move into the bedroom with the phone. She covered the mouthpiece, "Trini, I'll be just a second." She then shut the bedroom door. Trini just stared after her. Elisa was looking for her?

Trini was listening as hard as she could, she could only make out Fox's side of the conversation occasionally. Just the louder more emotional parts carried through the door. "She said what?! No... no we didn't... I don't know why Trini would say that. Shit, David when did Elisa leave? I need to talk with Trini."

Trini sat back on the couch and tried to look like she hadn't been trying to eavesdrop while she waited for Fox to come back out of the room. It didn't take long, Fox marched into the living room with a purpose. "Why did you tell Elisa we'd had sex?!" Trini just stared at Fox dumbly, why would she ask such a question? Fox's eyes widened a little as she moved to sit beside Trini on the couch again. Her voice was softer as she spoke again, "Oh... Trini... you think we had sex, don't you?" Trini stared down at the floor blushing. She felt Fox gently guide her eyes up by placing her hand under Trini's chin. She was forced to stare into Fox's beautiful blue eyes. "Trini... what we did, it wasn't sex." Trini felt sick, Fox was denying what they had done. "No, Trini... what we did was beautiful." Fox gave Trini a shy smile, "It was magical, but it wasn't sex."

"Fox, I..." Trini didn't know how to say what she wanted to. "It was sex. I came Fox." Trini's breathing was becoming a little erratic, "I came so hard. I've never... I've never felt like that before." Trini's voice was getting strained, "It was so intense."

Fox sighed as she looked at Trini, "Trini... that was magic. It wasn't sex. Even what happened... afterwards... wasn't sex." Afterwards, when she had ripped Fox's top, when she had... Trini didn't notice that her vision was tinted with red as she licked her lips. Fox looked a little startled, but continued more softly, "I won't deny it felt really good." She reached out and tucked some of Trini's hair behind her ear. Trini stared at Fox's lips as she licked her own.

"You told your mother we were lovers." Trini forced herself to sit back. She had been leaning towards Fox.

Fox leaned back too. "I... was desperate. I didn't want her to try and take you, I wouldn't be able to stop her." Fox stared at her own hands, which were clasped together in her lap. "After I found out I was Fey, mother told me that I might want to look for a Fey lover. Apparently Fey aren't the monogamous types. It's customary to have lovers and she thought the magic would be something I should experience. I was hoping that if she thought you were my lover..."

Trini was shocked. It seemed unbelievable that people would just accept that type of relationship.

Fox looked up at Trini, "Trini, I've been with women before, mother knows that. She's never had any problem with it. I used to think that was unusual for her to just accept it, but the Fey don't really judge... not like humans do." The way that Fox said that sounded like someone had judged her, and it made Trini angry that anyone had hurt her like that.

The next thought cooled Trini's anger, "What about the massage?"

"You thought that was sex too? How?" Fox was puzzled, and Trini was starting to feel pretty stupid.

"I... with the tail, and the rubbing." She stammered out.

"It was an innocent mistake." Fox gently tried to dismiss the incident. They both had to know it wasn't entirely innocent, but Trini took the out that Fox was offering her. It wouldn't count.

"So, I broke her heart, and it wasn't sex? I made her cry Fox." Trini took a deep breath, "She finally told me she loved me and I made her cry."

Fox sounded hollow, "She told you?" Trini realized that she had been insensitive. Fox was really the last person she should talk to about Elisa, because regardless of all the reasons that they couldn't be together, Fox did love her too, even if she had never said it to her. Trini had no idea what she would do if Fox ever told her.

"Yeah." Trini tried to casually study Fox's face. She couldn't really tell what the woman was feeling.

"I told you she wouldn't be with you if she didn't." Fox sounded like she was trying to be supportive and upbeat. She wasn't really pulling it off. "So you straightened out the whole Goliath thing?"

Trini looked away a bit guiltily, "I... I didn't have the nerve to bring it up."

"Oh, Trini. You two need to talk about that." Fox's eyes were filled with sympathy. "The clan is due back soon, you need to figure out where you stand. She needs to make a choice." Make a choice, like Trini did? Trini was having a hard time hearing this. If Elisa needed to make a choice, why would she choose Trini. Trini had hurt her with her own difficulty in making a choice. She just couldn't stop wanting Fox, it wasn't like a switch she could turn off.

"I need to get out of here, Elisa is on her way over. You two need to talk." Fox stared into Trini's eyes, "You know where to find me if you need me." The look in Fox's eyes held so much concern and love.

"Fox..." Trini had no idea what to say.

"I need to get going." Fox stood up, "I'm going to do something about making this apartment safer for you. I would prefer that you just moved into the Eyrie, but under the circumstances..." Trini nodded weakly, she was pretty sure that Elisa wouldn't go for that, and that was placing too much temptation on Trini. That was just out, there was no way she could live with Fox.

Fox walked toward the front door and opened it. She turned to look back at Trini and quietly spoke, "Good luck." Before closing the door behind her softly. Trini gave the door a sad smile. Fox was helping her to do the one thing that would ensure that Fox never had her, in spite of how she felt. It made Trini love her even more.

Trini started to prepare for Elisa's upcoming visit. The first thing she did was change out of the clothes that Fox bought her. She didn't want them starting a fresh argument. She had even changed her socks, because they were bloody. She hadn't noticed the pain in her feet after she'd started drinking, but it looked like they were going to hurt once she sobered up.

When the hard knock on the front door finally came it startled Trini. Her heart began to beat faster as she walked to open it. Elisa was here, and she angrily glared at Trini, "Where the hell have you been? I've been looking for you for hours." She marched into the room, and Trini closed the door again.

She sighed as she answered the question, knowing that this would be yet another argument. "I ran into Andrea on the way home. She took me to her place for drinks." She didn't need to bring up the whole Dominique thing now. They had more important things to talk about, and she already got that lecture from Fox. When she saw Elisa's eyes narrow in suspicion she became a little angry herself. "No... I am not sleeping with Andrea, so don't even ask."

"That sounds like someone's guilty conscience talking." Elisa crossed her arms and glared at Trini.

"Of course it is! I hurt you... I hurt Fox... I should feel guilty!" Trini was almost yelling, but she was angry with herself, not Elisa. This mess was all her fault. Trini weakly sat down on the couch. It was time for more painful honesty. "I talked to Fox. She didn't think what happened was sex."

"What?! You expect me to believe that you don't know what sex is?" Elisa glared down at her, "I'm pretty sure that you do." She crossed her arms.

"Elisa..." Trini stared up into Elisa's cold eyes, "I'm so sorry I hurt you. I love you, I really do."

"Oh, yeah. Sleeping with Fox really shows me how much you care." The coldness in Elisa's voice was hard to take. Trini took a few deep breaths while she tried to think of what she could possibly say.

"You were there when Fox had to stop my magic. You saw what that was like." Trini hung her head, "Her magic feels like sex. It feels like sex."

"What are you trying to tell me?" Some of the coldness had left Elisa's voice.

"On Sunday I... I asked Fox what magic felt like. I had no idea... no idea that it would feel like that." Trini was ashamed of the way her body was responding to just talking about the magic. She clamped down on those feelings and pushed on, "I... I lost control and attacked her."

Elisa sat down heavily on the chair opposite Trini, "Attacked her? What happened?"

Trini didn't understand how Elisa could stand to hear details. "I tried to take her."

"You tried? Why didn't you?" Trini didn't register that Elisa's voice had taken on its detective quality.

"David and Owen came in... and then I saw her, saw that I had hurt her. I ran." Trini whispered.

Elisa was quiet for a while, so Trini looked up. "How was she hurt?"

Trini swallowed and stared down at her hands, "I... my hands had changed. I cut up her wrists. I... was too rough. She had bruises, on her neck." She added more quietly, "She's lucky she only had bruises."

"Why?" Trini now realized that Elisa was using her detective persona to deal with having this painful conversation.

"I wanted to bite her. Really bite her." Trini looked away from Elisa, mortified about how animalistic she could be.

"Why did you want to bite her?" Elisa kept asking hard questions.

"I don't know." Trini turned to stare out at the night sky.

There was a moment of silence, Trini could see that Elisa was collecting her thoughts. She looked puzzled as she stared at Trini.

Elisa took a deep breath and got up from the chair. She sat back down beside Trini. "What are your feelings for Fox?" Shit... she had to ask that. Trini didn't want to lie, but... if she told Elisa that she loved Fox too, what would happen? Trini was betting it wouldn't be good.

Puck popped into the room, startling Trini and Elisa. "Sorry." He giggled. "Alexander, watch how I do this." Puck started to walk over to the corner of the room.

"What are you doing here?!" Trini glared at the white haired man. This was a private conversation; he had no right to just pop in.

"Well... Trini, let me tell you what you've won!" He gave a huge smile that made Trini really worry as he turned to address her. "You will be the proud owner of a specially placed protection spell 

made by yours truly." He bowed. "and my lovely assistant." Alexander waved at the women. "will explain exactly what this spell will do for you. Take it Alex."

Alexander stepped closer, "Well. Mommy said that Trini was in danger, that the bad gargoyle knew where she was, so we are going to do a spell that won't allow her in here."

"Demona?! How did that happen?" Elisa turned to Trini, who was completely baffled.

"I... I have no idea what she's talking about. I haven't seen Demona since that night." Trini watched Puck and Alex going over to the corner to start their spell. She really wanted to see it, to see someone use magic like that. From the look on Elisa's face, she knew that she wasn't going to get to. Elisa had questions, obviously questions that she didn't want to wait to ask.

"Why would Fox think that Demona knew where you lived?" Elisa stood with her hands on her hips.

"I have no idea." Trini was really puzzled. Fox wouldn't lie about something like this, and she was far too level headed to imagine it. She obviously really thought that Demona was a threat, a really serious threat, if she was resorting to using magic to protect the apartment. The look on Elisa's face told Trini that she wouldn't be surprised if Fox was having Puck place a spell that did something else, the distrust in her eyes as she stared at Puck said it all.

"Well, we are all done. She isn't getting in here in the next millennia." Puck bowed and right before he and Alexander disappeared added, "Oh, and Fox is assembling a few other things. She should bring it by in about an hour or two." Trini looked over at Elisa after Puck said that. Shit. She really didn't like the look in Elisa's eyes.

"Oh... Good. I have some questions for her." Elisa glared at the place that Puck had been standing.

"I... I don't know if that's such a great idea." Trini spoke before she could stop herself. Elisa's eyes narrowed at her. Shit.

"I'm staying."

An awkward fifteen later Elisa headed into the bathroom. They hadn't really spoken much since Puck left. It was driving Trini crazy, there was so much that needed to be said, but she was afraid to say it.

The phone rang. Trini stood up from where she had been sitting, her feet protesting the motion, and answered it. She expected it to be Fox and was going to warn her that an angry Detective was waiting for her. "Hello?"

"Trini, hi." Dominique's voice surprised her, "I hope you don't mind, I got your phone number from Andrea."

"Oh... no. I'm glad you called. I am so sorry about Fox." Trini was embarrassed at the rude way that Fox had acted. Talking with Dominique wasn't against the rules. Fox had only said to not see her... or was that Demona? That conversation was so fuzzy.

"It's okay. I'm surprised that she's so protective, but I can understand it." Trini walked towards the balcony to stare out at the night sky as she talked.

"I'm glad that someone understands, because I sure as hell don't. Why are they all so worried about me spending time with you?" Since Dominique obviously knew she wasn't trusted, she decided she could just ask.

"Why don't you step out onto the balcony, I want you to see something." Okay, so Dominique was avoiding the question. Couldn't hurt to humor her.

"What am I looking for?" Trini expected it to be something like the moon, or the stars. She hadn't expected Dominique to be into that sort of thing. She opened the balcony door and stepped out, still holding the cordless phone. She left the door opened behind her so that she could hear when Elisa came out of the bathroom and cut the call short. She stared up into the sky, waiting for Dominique's response. After it was silent for too long she spoke, "Dominique? I'm outside. What am I looking for?"

This time she heard her voice next to her on the balcony, "You just make it too easy Trini." Trini lowered the phone and spun to look into the darkened corner of the balcony. Red glowing eyes stared back at her. "Too easy." A black blur rushed at her and Trini stared down to find her hands in shackles.

"What?" She looked up into a blue familiar face. "Demona?" she'd said that pretty loud, and she could hear Elisa throwing open the bathroom door.

Demona grinned evilly into the apartment. "Well, Detective... I didn't expect to find you here. I'm borrowing Trini." Trini tried to struggle, to make it into the apartment. Demona picked her up like she was a doll and leapt off of the balcony. Trini stared into Elisa's panicked face right before they began to fall. Oh God... she was falling again.

Demona's wings spread out, stopping the fall. Trini was breathing heavy in fear. She didn't want to fall again it hurt too much. "Oh, almost forgot..." Demona said casually, Trini felt a needle enter her neck, then nothing.

**June 30****th**** (edited out part of the day for spread out in july)**

Trini was thirsty. She opened her eyes slowly, still groggy from the drugs that Demona had given her. She saw blue and red, but no details for a few seconds as her eyes adjusted. Finally she was able to make out Demona staring down at her in curiosity, but once the gargoyle noticed that she was awake, her expression changed to one of superiority and malice. She went to sit up and found that her arms were chained down. She couldn't move her feet either. She was chained to some sort of platform. "Well, you woke up sooner than I thought you would, but then again it was human drugs I used on you." She leaned down towards Trini's ear, which Trini realized now was uncovered, "And you already told me that you aren't human." Demona whispered.

"Why did you take me?" Trini's head felt like it was spinning as she struggled to keep the drugs from rendering her unconscious again.

"I took you because I have plans for you little Fey." Demona's talons traced along Trini's pointed ears, her curiosity entered her voice "I'm surprised that you don't even try to hide your Fey nature, and just walk around in your true form." Trini couldn't even begin to hide her confusion at that comment, her true form? Demona's eyes glared red for just a second, she spoke quickly and harshly "You don't know what I'm talking about do you?"

Trini blinked a few times to push back the drowsiness, "I... what do you mean true form? This is just me."

Demona gaped at her for a second, then she just stood up and moved out of Trini's line of sight, leaving the room. The room that Trini was being held in was sterile and hospital like. She appeared to be chained to an examination table. Trini started to hyperventilate, as her heart pounded in fear. A few loud crashes and swearing could be heard from the other room. When she noticed the doctor walk in another door and stand staring at her from the corner of the room she panicked. "BLUE!" she screamed out as she frantically pulled and tugged at her arms and legs, when that got nothing she struggled to remember the gargoyle's real name. She still thought of her as Blue. "Demona! Help me!"

Demona rushed into the room and Trini could see her eyes were wide as she stared at Trini. She looked purple through the red tint of Trini's vision. When the doctor started to walk towards the platform Trini started pleading. "Please... don't let them hurt me again... Please, Please." She pulled and tugged at her arms, tears of terror and frustration ran down her face. It became obvious to her that she wasn't going to be able to break free, "Help me!"

Demona turned to stare at the doctor, "Get out of here!" she growled at him.

"But we agreed that I would get to do a full examination." The doctor argued.

"Well, the arrangement has changed." Demona took a few steps in the doctor's direction, "Now, I want all the records that Xanatos has on her, all of them. I also want you to find any other medical records that you can on her. After that, I MIGHT let you, but not right now."

"I don't have the information I need to find those records. I don't even have her full name. It would be much simpler to have me examine her." The doctor's glance made Trini's breath become quick and short. He looked at her like she was a subject, an interesting puzzle, not like she was a person.

"Trinity Stephens from Seattle. Get to work and I might let you live, cross me and I'll let it slip to Xanatos that you don't know how to keep your mouth shut Doctor. I won't even have to dirty my hands with you, will I?" Demona's cold glare and words made the doctor go pale. He turned and rushed out of the room. She yelled after him, "If I don't have those records by tomorrow night, I'll come after you." They both listened to the swing of the doors after the doctor fled.

She wanted to thank Demona for making the doctor go away, but she knew that it was her fault that the doctor had been there to begin with. She'd only made him go away for now. He might come back. She wasn't so drugged to think that Demona would just let her go, that wasn't going to happen. Fox had been right. She had been so stupid and gullible and trusting. She was going to pay for that now. Trini felt her body shudder as she stared around the sterile room. She really hated hospitals. Quietly she spoke to the gargoyle that was staring at her with an unreadable expression, "I don't want to be here anymore." before her eyes rolled back into her head losing the battle with the drugs that she had been waging to stay conscious.

Someone was stroking Trini's hair. "Elisa?" she questioned groggily, forgetting where she was.

"No, not Elisa." a familiar voice spoke. Trini opened her eyes and stared up into Dominique's face. Dominique was sitting with Trini's head in her lap. "You're awake, good. I was getting worried."

"Dominique? What are you doing here?" Trini looked around the room. There were no windows and only one very strong looking door. The walls were bare, and looked like they were steel. There was a toilet in the corner, and a sink, both clean, but completely exposed. The only furniture was the double bed that they were on. "She took you too?" Since she was inspecting the room, she missed the satisfied grin on Dominique's face.

"Yes, she did. I'm sorry she made me call you. She dragged you in here a little before dawn." Trini laid her head back down on Dominique's lap. She felt Dominique stiffen in surprise, before she covered it by continuing to caress Trini's hair. She had no idea how she was going to be able to protect her friend here.

"I'm sorry Domi. I'm sorry." Trini wrapped her arms around Dominique's leg in a hug. When she felt Dominique caress her ear she stiffened in shock. How the hell had she forgotten that?

"What are you Trini?" she asked calmly while tracing the ear with her fingertip. The light teasing touch had Trini arching her head into the caress, before she came to her senses and pulled back to sit opposite Dominique on the bed with a wide frightened look.

"I... I..." She stammered.

"It's okay." Dominique didn't look scared, or hateful. She just looked confused. "I'm not going to hurt you."

Trini stared at her for a moment before making her decision. "I'm part gargoyle." There was no need to go into the Fey part, she wouldn't know what that was. Everyone in Manhattan had heard about Gargoyles, but the Fey were still a mystery.

Dominique looked completely shocked. Her eyes narrowed and she looked a little frightening for a second. Trini began to doubt her decision to come clean. She should have thought of a lie. She moved back on the bed away from her cellmate. "Part Gargoyle?! How the hell did you become part Gargoyle?!" Dominique sounded outraged. Trini stared at her with a stricken look on her face. She noticed Dominique forcing herself to calm down. "I mean, who did that to you?" This time there appeared to be some concern in her voice.

"I'm thinking it was my dad, since mom was human." She'd already stuck her foot in it, might as well go the whole way.

"You mean you were hatched part Gargoyle?!" Dominique's eyes widened. Hatched? Who says hatched?

"I was born part gargoyle, but I didn't know what that was until I heard about the gargoyles in New York." She still remembered the shock she felt when she saw the newspaper article on them, with a picture of a male with wings that looked so much like hers had.

"But, humans and gargoyles can't breed! It's not natural!" Trini felt sick. She hated being called unnatural, a freak. She hadn't heard that since her mother died. She really didn't want to hear this crap when she had a hangover. Her head was throbbing as was.

"Shut Up! You don't know what you're talking about! I have just as much right to exist as anyone else! You get to walk around all day, doing whatever you want. You don't have to live with the fear, you don't have to live with it!" Her face grew red as she yelled at Dominique, "You have no idea how cruel Humans can be... No idea!" Her hands were shaking as she fought the desire to punch the woman for calling her unnatural. She got up and moved to stand in the other corner of the room as far from Dominique as she could. She refused to look at her, but she could feel her staring at her back. After a few minutes of this she heard Dominique get up from the bed to approach her. She just turned further away and glared at the blank wall, still angry.

"I have some idea. I do." Dominique quietly spoke, almost to herself once she reached Trini's side. Trini understood that it was as close to an apology she was ever going to get from the proud woman. She took a deep breath and forced herself to let go of her anger. They needed to work together to get out of this mess.

"I'm sorry you got involved in this." She glanced over to Dominique.

"What do you mean?" The woman was studying her, it made Trini uncomfortable and self-conscious. She was studying the freak she just knew it.

"Demona... she grabbed you to get to me. She must have known that you're my friend." Somehow Dominique seemed just as surprised by that comment as the one about Trini being part gargoyle. Her eyes widened and she actually became a little paler. "Don't worry, I'll do my best to protect you." Trini felt bad for Dominique, Trini was no match for Demona, and she really couldn't protect her friend. She turned and pulled the pale woman into a hug. Dominique stiffened, but Trini didn't let her pull away. She whispered into her red hair, "I'll do my best."

When Trini released Dominique she could see her trying to rebuild her emotional barriers. Dominique wasn't comfortable with affection. Trini respected that and let her have her space.

The red head paced back and forth, and Trini just stared at the blank walls from her spot on the bed. She could feel that it was probably late morning. It was something that she had always been able to do, estimate the time of day by the sun, even if she couldn't see it. Now she realized that it was a gargoyle thing, her awareness of the sun. Thinking about gargoyles reminded her of Delilah. She probably knew that Trini was taken, because Elisa would have called her. Fox had been on her way over, so she would know too. She hoped that they were having some luck tracking her down, because she knew without a doubt that Delilah would have looked all night, and that Fox and Elisa were looking right now. Elisa may be pissed at her, and she had every right to be, but she wouldn't just leave her to Demona.

"What are you thinking about?" Dominique was staring at her again.

Trini sighed, "That Elisa and Fox are looking for me. They might get to us before nightfall." Might as well share the hope.

"Yes... those two seem very protective of you." Dominique's statement sounded like a bit of a question. She moved to sit on the bed facing Trini.

"Well, they are my friends." Trini wasn't going to go into more detail than that. When she saw Dominique's look that seemed to say that friendship wasn't reason enough she added, "You can't tell me that if Andrea went missing you wouldn't look for her."

Dominique looked startled and stared off into space. Something about what Trini said seemed to really bother her.

"So, gargoyle huh?" Dominique was changing the subject very obviously. "You don't look much like a gargoyle."

"I... " What the hell, she had nothing left to lose. Dominique already knew too much. "I look more and more like one every day. I'm changing."

"What do you mean?" Dominique was obviously looking for anything that looked like a gargoyle on Trini's body.

She held up her hand, "My fingernails aren't painted." She concentrated for a second, changing her hand to a talon. Dominique's eyes widened, "I can cut through rock with these." She let the hand reform.

"Do that again." Dominique reached out to grab Trini's wrist. Trini grinned, Delilah had liked that trick too. She changed her hand again. Dominique reached out to touch it.

"Careful, human skin doesn't take that too well." Trini felt nervous as Dominique used her nail to run along the edge of her talon.

"Do you have anything else?" The open curiosity in Dominique's eyes held no disgust.

"Yeah, that's why I wear pants in the middle of summer." Trini couldn't help but blush at the intense way Dominique was studying her legs. She jumped a little when Dominique reached over and felt Trini's tail through the pant leg. "Domi! Please." She moved out of reach.

"Sorry." The grin on Dominique's face showed that she was anything but that. She obviously knew that what she did was inappropriate.

"We should... come up with a plan." It was late afternoon. She was hungry, and could hear Dominique's stomach rumbling as well. "Did you see anything when she brought you in here?"

"No, I was blindfolded, you?" Dominique had been pacing and sat down on the bed again. Trini moved to sit beside her.

"Nope, unconscious, remember." Trini sighed.

"Can't you just fight her?" Dominique's question made Trini grimace.

"I'm no match for her Domi." She hated telling the woman that her only protector was too weak, but it was the truth. "Aside from the fact that I can survive a hell of a beating... I wouldn't be able to do any damage. I don't really want to either."

"Why? She kidnapped us and you don't want to hurt her? What the hell kind of reasoning is that!" Dominique sounded really irritated, and Trini could understand it. She really should want to hurt Demona, but she just couldn't.

"She's not... She's not really a bad person." Trini still remembered the gargoyle yelling at her for putting herself in the path of the shooters. She wasn't bad. "I don't know why she's gone so anti-human, but... look at the world. Can you really blame her?" Dominique stared at Trini quietly. Trini couldn't begin to guess at what she was thinking. "I don't mean you. There are lots of good humans, it's just... there are also a lot of really bad ones."

"Are you saying that... you condone what she does. People say she's a murderer." Trini was surprised to not hear any judgment in Dominique's voice. She just sounded curious.

"No, but there are some people..." Trini could see Kelly's beaten body in her mind, "some people that the law just doesn't punish enough. Some people that I've wanted to kill." A memory of a doctor she met when she was little also entered her mind, "Some people just don't deserve to live. They cause too much misery." The flat way she was able to say that scared her. That was not who she wanted to be. Being locked up wasn't doing much for her frame of mind. When she noticed Dominique's quietness she was afraid that she'd said too much. "I haven't you know. I haven't killed anyone."

"I just never would have thought you'd think like this Trini." Dominique's voice was quiet.

"It scares me too." Trini studied her socks quietly, worried that she'd made Dominique afraid of her.

Dominique must have looked at what Trini was staring at, "Trini, you're bleeding!"

"I know. I hurt myself the other day. Yesterdays walk really didn't help matters." Trini just stared at the small blood speckles on her socks. She really should have gone with a pair that weren't white.

"But you heal fast." Trini looked up, how could Dominique know that? "I mean... gargoyles heal fast, don't they?"

"Well, I don't know about that. I never asked. I usually heal pretty fast, but not this kind of injury. This one is going to take time." Trini just shrugged it off. It stung a bit, but there wasn't really anything that they could do about it here.

Dominique began to pull her t-shirt out of her pants. It exposed a truly firm stomach. Trini's eyes widened at the glimpse of hard muscle. She hadn't expected the business executive to look like that! "Wha... What are you doing?"

"I need a rag to clean up your feet." Dominique was using her hands to try and tear the material.

"You don't need to do that. I'm fine." Trini watched Dominique start to pull her shirt off once she realized she couldn't just tear off a chunk. "You really don't need to do this." Trini's voice sounded a little panicked. Dominique stopped pulling her shirt off and looked at Trini curiously.

"What's wrong?" Trini blushed at Dominique's question and tried to come up with an answer.

"I could get the tear started. You don't need to undress." She moved towards Dominique. "Where do you want a cut?" She waved a hand at the shirt, not wanting to actually touch it. Dominique pulled the t-shirt away from her body and indicated with her hand how high the cut should go. "Are you sure you want it that high?" Trini's voice was a little strangled. It would leave the woman barely covered.

"I want some material for bandages." Dominique's eyes studied Trini intently. It was making her uncomfortable. Carefully Trini reached her hand under the shirt, trying not to touch Dominique's skin. She needed to make the cut from inside out so that she didn't accidentally get Dominique. She was intently watching the shirt as she changed her hand to a talon and poked through the fabric. She sighed as she finished the cut and looked away to hide her blush, so she didn't notice the smirk that overcame Dominique's face.

Dominique finished ripping her own shirt and took a piece of it to the sink to wet it. Trini took her socks off and waited. She wasn't going to try to talk the woman out of this; it hadn't worked with anyone else.

"How did this happen?" Dominique sat down by Trini's feet.

"I ran barefoot into a bunch of metal shards." Trini told her as Dominique took one foot into her lap and used the rag to wipe off the little bit of blood that was there. Trini laid back on the bed, because her balance sitting up without that foot wasn't very good. Dominique's touch wasn't as tender as Fox had been. Trini kept in a hiss of pain when it felt like Dominique had scratched her wound with a nail.

"Okay, other foot." Dominique sat still and let Trini lift her leg up and around Dominique, making room for the other foot. It was a few painless minutes and the foot was done.

They sat in silence for a while, and Trini didn't even notice when she drifted to sleep. She was still unconscious when an inhuman scream echoed through the building as the sun went down.


	5. July5

In Forty-Five Days (Part 2: July) – By Princess Alexandria

**A remake of In Thirty Days (originally started in 3/2002)**

**July 1****st**

Trini was startled out of sleep by the slamming of the door. She jumped out of bed before she was even fully aware of what was going on. She stared at the gargoyle that brought her here. Glancing around, she didn't see Dominique. "Where is she?"

Demona crossed her arms and looked smug, "She's fine. I just wanted to talk with you alone." Trini swallowed in nervousness when she heard that. Her eyes stayed on the blue female, taking in Demona's firm stance and her sharp eyes. Demona was prepared for an attack even now.

Trini glanced nervously around, she didn't know what she was looking for; an answer most likely, something that would give her a chance. "Why are you doing this to us?" Her eyes stared at Demona imploringly. Her voice took on a pleading tone as she acknowledged with her own slumped shoulders that she'd lost. She wasn't even going to try to fight. She knew from the last time on that roof that Demona was way out of her league. Demona seemed to smirk at Trini's defeated body language and for a second Trini wished she could fight her way out. The superior attitude, the sneer at her weakness, made her feel even worse than just being captured had.

"I haven't seen many people that can survive a fall like you did." Demona walked in a semi circle around Trini, studying her. "I was thinking that I could use you, that you could do magic." She walked right up to Trini and stared into her eyes, "But you can't do magic, can you little Fey? You didn't even try to escape. I was waiting for it. Waiting for you to realize how much iron I had built into your little cell here."

Demona's stare was unnerving, so Trini looked down. "I haven't known I was part Fey for even a week yet." She wasn't sure Demona had actually meant for her to answer the question, but she did anyhow. She didn't want to lie outright, but the magic she had done was so minor.

"That's what I thought." Demona moved to lean against the wall, seemingly relaxed as she faced Trini. "So you're basically a weak fey with no powers to speak of. How did you survive that fall?" The voice became a purr that seemed more dangerous even though it was gentler.

"Ah.." Trini tried to think of an answer for this. Not answering was probably not a good idea, but she wasn't eager to confess. "I don't know." She spoke in almost a whisper and then glanced at the female.

"You expect me to believe that?" Demona's body tensed and Trini flinched a little at the sudden movement when the gargoyle took a few steps in her direction. "You fell that many stories and weren't hurt. Why?"

"I was hurt." Trini sighed as she answered. Talking about this made her nervous. "It took me a while to recover."

"A few days at most. I heard you went out to a party soon after and looked fine." Demona's head tilted just a little as she studied Trini. "A few days to recover from a fatal drop."

"How long did it take you?" Trini asked, her voice just a bit more steady as she stared at the woman. "You were shot too." Her voice got softer. "I'm so sorry I missed him. I felt horrible when I thought you died."

"I'm immortal."

Trini took a shaky breath as she stared into Demona's eyes. "I think I might be. I heal so fast. I didn't used to do that." Trini took a step closer to Demona. "I didn't used to heal like that, but lately…"

BUZZZ… The noise seemed to echo in the room and Trini was startled. She looked around for the source.

"Lousy timing that human has." Demona muttered, before her voice grew louder, obviously aimed at Trini. "That would be the doctor."

"Don't…" When Trini noticed Demona's eyes narrow she changed her wording, "Please don't tell him about me."

"I'm the one you should be afraid of." Demona moved to the door and gave Trini a pointed look, one that screamed if Trini tried to run she'd be severely punished for it. "Time to see what he found out about you little one." The door closed solidly behind Demona and Trini could hear a clunk as some lock slid into place.

Sitting alone in a cell was its own torture. Trini sat down stiffly on the bed, missing the distraction Dominique gave her. She hoped the woman really was okay.

Without a watch Trini couldn't tell how long she'd been alone, but her eyes were staring blankly at the wall for quite a while before she heard the clank of the lock again.

"He couldn't find medical records." Demona spoke coldly as she stepped in.

"I don't go to doctors." Trini just turned her head, not moving from her spot leaning against the wall with her knees held to her chest by her arms. "too risky."

That got silence as Demona just stared at Trini. It was impossible to guess what the female was thinking and Trini started to fidget under the scrutiny. "I was surprised to hear you are part gargoyle as well." Oh, shit, she must have been spying on her and Domi. "I want to see this tail of yours."

Trini stared at Demona with wide eyes, "Wha… What?" She couldn't mean that, it had to be a mistake. "Why?"

Demona moved to lean against the wall. "The Doctor hasn't been having a lot of luck with finding any records on you. If you don't want him to do a medical exam, you need to listen to me and cooperate, or I'll drug you and take you back to the exam room. I want answers. I want to know what you are. I can do this or I can let him." She shrugged, "But if you'd rather he…"

"No!" Trini choked out. She didn't want that man anywhere near her. "Can't you just let me go? Let me and Domi go."

Demona got a thoughtful look on her face, "What if I told you that I would let you go, but I would keep Dominique? You could just walk away, free."

Trini paled. "I can't leave her like that." She softly pleaded as she stood up to start unbuttoning her pants. Her hands were shaking. She didn't look up at the gargoyle as she lowered her pants and uncoiled her tail. She kicked the pants away with her feet. She was red with shame as she looked up into Demona's eyes. Trini's tail hung to mid-calf now. It was swishing about nervously. Her shirt hung down just below her underwear, thankfully. At least some of her modesty was protected.

Demona chuckled a little evilly. "You sure must hate doctors to cave so quickly." Trini just grimaced and looked away as Demona walked up behind Trini and Trini could feel her reach down and pick up Trini's tail. It felt odd having a stranger touch her there. "I just want to see if you have normal functioning. Try to curl it around my arm." Trini started wrapping her tail around Demona's arm quickly. "Not bad. Let me go." The tail loosened and Demona pulled her arm out. She didn't scratch Trini once. The heat of the blush on Trini's face was just as embarrassing as the situation she had found herself in. "I need to also test your sensitivity." Trini turned partly and gave Demona a questioning look. "If you are able to feel with it."

With widening eyes, Trini quickly responded, "I can. We can skip that part."

"No, I'm not going to hurt you. Just a … can you feel this… sort of test." Demona gently ran the edge of her talon over the tip of Trini's tail. "Just let me know when you feel this. You do feel this right?"

"Ye… Yes." Damn it, she was causing the tingling! She felt another touch further up on the underside of her tail. "Now." She kept her answers quick, so that she could stop the touches more quickly. It didn't help. Demona moved on, waiting a little longer. She felt the touch on the topside of the tail; it was sharp, but not cutting her. "Be careful!" She didn't want a cut on that!

Demona murmured clinically, "Very good. You can differentiate between types of touch. Just a couple more to go." Good. This test was unnerving. Trini was glad that Demona didn't seem interested in hurting her. The next touch was on the base of her tail, her legs became a little unsteady as she whimpered softly. "Okay, that reaction was a little too extreme." Trini's face was red with embarrassment, and she didn't look at the gargoyle. That light touch had felt so good, too good. "What did that feel like?" Demona asked quietly. "Did it hurt?"

"N… No." Trini was upset by the stammered reply.

"The Breeder's moon isn't for months." She muttered to herself.

"Breeder's moon?" Trini focused in on a chance to get more information. It helped her to deal with the embarrassment.

A hand wrapped around the base of her tail and Trini gasped in shock as talons caressed something on the bottom of the base of her tail. "Oh God." Her legs started to shake as talons poked and prodded at something she hadn't even noticed before.

"Gargoyles only breed every twenty years. This year has a Breeder's moon, it will be a mating season." Demona spoke casually as she pulled her hand away, seemingly completely oblivious to the ache Trini now felt, and the burning shame at feeling it. That hand that had touched her waved to indicate that Trini should sit, so she did. Demona paced in front of her. "During the month of the Breeders moon, parts of the gargoyles body, like the base of the tail, become more sensitive to touch. Am I right in figuring that when I touched you, it felt good?" Demona stopped pacing and studied Trini with her head tilted.

Trini's red blush and her staring down at her hands gave Demona the confirmation she wanted. Trini could hear her mutter under her breath, "It's too early for this." She blushed harder but didn't acknowledge that she'd heard Demona's self dialogue. When she spoke louder Trini looked up, "Trini, you knew it would feel like that. You've felt that before, haven't you? That's why you didn't want to do the test, not because you thought I'd hurt you."

Trini looked up into Demona's face, "Yeah."

"Who touched you? What happened?" Demona's prying was too personal. Trini gave her a steely look that said that she wasn't answering that question. Demona's eyes glared red for a second. "Fine! I'm going to need to do a more thorough exam of your reproductive systems. I think they're gargoyle, but you're out of phase with the earth. Your breeding season isn't quite right."

Trini's eyes widened in surprise and fear, "No! Don't do that!" She started to back up on the bed, moving away from Demona. "Please."

"I'm not prepared to do that now. I need some things I didn't bring with me." She stared a little a Trini. "You need to know what's going on with your body, especially with breeding season coming up."

"I'm not… I'm not breeding." Trini was surprised that Demona seemed to think that she was doing her a favor. She didn't want any damned gynecological exam! It would be nice to know more about what she was, but she wasn't going to do that. Hell, she'd wanted to give her virginity to Elisa, not some probe.

Demona gave her a look that seemed to say that she didn't believe her. That she was being naive. She didn't say anything as she reached into a pouch on her belt and pulled out a needle. "First things first. I need a blood sample." Demona sat down beside her and reached out for her arm. The blood drained from Trini's face, she hated needles. There was actual concern in Demona's voice now, "Trini?"

"I'm fine." Trini strangled out. Demona quickly took the blood and placed the container in her pouch. She then let Trini put her pants back on, before leaving and the door sliding firmly into place again.

"I could really use my computer." Trini mumbled as she sat back on the bed again, preparing for more boredom. It only gave her time to worry. She wouldn't even mind a magazine to keep her mind off of what was going to happen to her next.

She managed to doze lightly, waking up every few minutes most likely, but she couldn't tell. She could feel the sun getting ready to rise and the gargoyle still hadn't come back. The sun was a welcome feeling. She'd always been able to sense sun up and sun down, and when it came up she knew she could relax for a little while. Gargoyles stone slept in the day. Demona wouldn't be back soon.

By the time it was nearing night Trini was pacing. The four walls felt like they were getting closer. Trapped, she didn't like being trapped. Where was she? Where were Elisa and Fox? They were looking for her weren't they? Elisa may be mad at Trini but she'd look. She had to.

Trini strained to hear anything through the thick door. She moved up against it and closed her eyes, trying to hear if there were guards or if she could hear other people, like Dominique. She couldn't hear anything. She went back to pacing, ignoring the pain in her feet as she made her circles on the floor. Attack, she'd have to attack. Maybe she could get lucky.

Oh God, she was doomed. Images of torturous experiments came to her unbidden and she clenched her fist in her helpless fear.

She was furthest from the door when she heard the clank and she spun around. She hissed in pain when she did that. Her feet felt like she'd reopened some wound.

"Stay away from the door." Demona's voice commanded as it opened and Trini felt her heart start to hammer as she saw the gargoyle and that doctor come in. At least he looked nervous. Trini glared at him in silent threat and watched as he flinched.

"She really should be sedated for this. The subject is easily agitated." He spoke to Demona, ignoring Trini completely. Trini felt herself pale at being called a subject.

"I need her awake." Demona's eyes met Trini's and held them. "The Doctor has been working very hard on your blood sample."

"Keep him away from me." Trini pleaded as she started to hyperventilate. "I'll kill him," her voice rose in her panic.

"I told you. These threats will make it hard to…" He had a needle in his hand. Trini's eyes widened as she saw it.

"No." A tear traveled down her cheek as all the horrible thoughts she had about this night seemed to be coming true. Lab rat, specimen, beast… subject… she'd heard it all before.

"We will NOT be drugging her." Demona's hand clamped over his and Trini felt her legs weaken as she sat down on the bed she'd backed herself up to. "I just asked you in here to look at her feet. They aren't healing. This isn't your chance to experiment."

"I don't want him near me." Trini's eyes never left the man in the lab coat. She could see in his eyes that he didn't consider her human, or worthy of respect. She was a puzzle to be taken apart.

"He's helped heal you before." Demona leaned against the wall, making the man nervous. Trini could see him looking at the gargoyle like the blue female should be on the ready to deal with Trini. "This is the doctor that took the bullet out of your chest."

"Her healing was incredible. If I can just figure out how it works…" He started to sound excited by the prospect.

"Stay away from me." Trini's voice dropped lower, into an inhuman growl. Her eyes burned red and she could see his eyes widen as he took a step back.

"Leave your bag." Demona moved closer. "You best leave Doctor. I don't think you'll be able to help. Close the door behind you and get back to work on the sample I gave you."

"But…" Demona's eyes whipped around when he started to talk and Trini watched him quickly drop a bag and move to do what Demona said. When the door closed Trini released a breath and slumped back.

"You really don't like doctors do you."

"No, I don't."

"Care to tell me why?" Demona came closer, but still out of grabbing range. Trini stared at the female. Demona had the power to do anything she wanted to Trini, including giving the doctor what he wanted.

"I spent some time as a lab rat." Trini swallowed hard. "I… I don't ever want…" Her arms started to shake, so Trini moved to wrap them around her legs so it wouldn't be as obvious. "I was born with wings.

Demona blinked a few times as she processed this bit of information. Trini reached out when Demona moved to sit on the bed and lightly caressed Demona's wing. "Mine were black." Her voice was flat. The gargoyle recoiled in horror as she stared at Trini with wide eyes. Her wings fluttered nervously.

"What... what are you talking about?" Demona looked a little pale, but that was hard to tell with the blue skin.

"My wings... they were black, like my tail." Trini needed Demona to understand what had happened to her. She just couldn't believe that the gargoyle could be as cruel as those doctors had been.

Demona stared at the back of her shirt, "Wings?"

"Doctors removed them when I was little. I couldn't stop them. I tried, but I couldn't stop them." Her voice cracked a little at the end, but she continued to stare at Demona's horrified reaction. "I never learned to fly. I always wanted to, but I never got to fly. I used to watch the birds to try and figure out how it was supposed to be done. I would flap and flap, but I never got off the ground. But you don't flap do you? Delilah took me flying, and she didn't flap, she just sort of..." Trini couldn't find the word for it.

"Glides. We glide." Demona moved closer. "How old were you?"

"Four." Trini took a few deep breaths to stop the tears, "They hurt me. They really hurt me. They did these tests. It felt like it lasted forever. I wanted to die." Trini's throat felt raw. "I can't go through that again. Just kill me if you're going to let him mutilate me. He looks at me like I'm less than an animal."

"I'm not going to let that human do that to you." Demona spoke after a moment. It was a promise and Trini felt a bit of hope that it was one Demona would keep. "You really have seen the cruelty of humans, haven't you Trini?" Demona spoke so softly as she stared at Trini with some expression that looked like a mixture of concern and understanding. Trini didn't know what to say to that, so she said nothing.

Trini stared at her bloody bandages, wondering if Dominique was cold with only half of her shirt. "We need to take care of those feet. You shouldn't have been pacing." It sounded like Demona was scolding Trini for not taking care of herself. Trini looked up to see the gargoyle getting off the bed and moving to grab the bag. Demona's back was turned. Trini wouldn't get another chance like this. Her body tensed as she considered attacking, but indecision held her still so long the gargoyle was turned to face her with bag in hand and the opportunity slipped past.

"Lay down on your stomach." Demona sounded tired. Trini glanced nervously then moved slowly to obey.

She felt Demona pick up her leg to inspect her foot. She took the bandage off gently. "There are some better bandages and some medicine in the bag." Demona put Trini's leg down and pulled some thing out of the bag. Demona lifted the foot again, so that Trini's lower leg was sticking straight up from her knee. The gentle way that Demona used the knuckle of her talon to rub the crème into Trini's sole calmed Trini's nerves. "Why is this taking so long to heal?" She started to wrap Trini's foot in a clean bandage.

"It was iron. I need time and sun to heal. I haven't gotten any sun today." Trini moved her head so she could see Demona out of the corner of her eye.

"Sun?" She saw Demona looked up.

"It helps me heal. Apparently that's a gargoyle thing?" Trini tried to turn so she could see Demona.

"Don't move." Demona grabbed the other foot and began treating it. "Yes, that does sound like a gargoyle trait, although we usually do our healing in the stone sleep."

"God, I hope I don't end up doing that." The idea of turning to stone, of being that vulnerable, was horrifying. Trini felt odd talking to her captor in such a friendly way, but Demona was being nice, and Trini still felt like she wasn't really going to hurt her. She was taking care of her, after all.

"What makes you think you'd start stone sleeping?" Demona set the second foot back down and moved to squat beside the head of the bed so she could see Trini's face. Trini moved onto her side so that it was easier to see her.

After a deep breath Trini started to talk, this was a gargoyle, and she was here in New York to talk with one. Now she had a chance. Besides, after being alone all day she craved company. "I... started to change a little over a year ago. I wasn't born with the tail." She flicked her tail to emphasis the point. "My ears, hands, almost everything was human. I came here to find gargoyles to help me. I'm changing, I don't know how much longer I will be able to walk around in the daylight, how much longer I will be able to pass as human."

Demona's eyes turned red, "You don't want to be gargoyle, is that it? You want someone to find a way to make you all human again?!" There was a bit of a growl to her words, and her contempt for humans was easy to hear.

"No... I never wanted to be human." Her voice was soft as she gazed off into space, "I don't want to be human now. But I don't want to give up everything... I want to be able to have my life, to be a writer, to go to the movies in the middle of the day." She focused in on Demona, "I don't want freaks like the Quarrymen trying to kill me and I don't want people capturing me and using me for experiments just because I'm not human." Demona seemed to bristle at that but Trini ignored that. The gargoyle deserved it.

"Trini, I can help you make those humans that did this to you pay. I can help you find them." Demona stared at Trini as she made the offer.

"I just don't ever want to see any of them again. Never again." She felt uncomfortable with how tempting Demona's offer was.

"But they're monsters! That they could do that to a child... " Demona was obviously getting ready to rant. Trini just didn't have the energy for it.

"Please... " She said wearily, "I don't want anything to do with them."

"How did they get a hold of you? How did you escape?"

Trini took a shuddering breath and looked away. Her voice was shaky. "My mother found them. She brought me to them so they'd take my wings. It was getting to hard to hide." Her defense of her mother was weak, because she couldn't help but feel there had to be another way. "I was supposed to start school. She did it to make me look human."

"How could you even call a woman like that a mother?" her voice was raising again. Trini really couldn't defend her mother's actions. Before Demona could start to suggest ways to kill the woman, Trini decided to speak.

"She's dead. She died in December." Her voice was flat and unemotional.

Trini was relieved when Demona left without forcing Trini to endure the exam she'd mentioned the night before. Demona even left a sandwich for Trini to eat.

**July 2nd**

Trini groaned and her head felt dizzy. Shit. She fell for it again. Drugged food. With her eyes still closed she took an inventory of her body, looking for pain. She twitched her tail and felt it on her leg. That did a lot to ease her fear. She also didn't feel like she'd been through a pelvic exam, not that she'd know what that felt like, but she imagined she'd feel something if it happened. She moved a little to take some pressure off her tail. She was laying on her back and ever since her tail came in she couldn't do that for long without it aching.

"Careful." A soft voice nearby made Trini open her eyes and squint at the brightness of lights that never went out. "You almost rolled off the bed."

"Dominique?" Trini had to force that word past a very dry mouth. When she tried to sit up the room started to spin. "whoa…" Trini swallowed hard and tried to suppress the urge to get sick.

"Here, drink this." Dominique moved to sit behind her and Trini felt a warm hand reach around to rest on her stomach, pulling her back to lean against her friend. A cup was put in her hand and Trini started to drink the cool water.

"We didn't have a cup." Trini muttered when she stopped drinking. She shook her head lightly and winced at the way the world seemed to move still. "Are you okay?" Trini should have asked that as soon as she realized she had Dominique back.

"I'm fine." The shifting of the bed came with Trini losing her human backrest. "It's you I'm worried about. Whatever she gave you didn't react too well with your body chemistry. She put me back in here to watch over you during the day."

Trini groaned at her sore muscles when she shifted her legs off the bed. "What happened?" She rubbed her face, but for the life of her she couldn't remember anything past eating.

"You've had a bit of a fever, and you were a little delirious." Dominique rested a hand on Trini's forehead, "You seem better now."

Trini looked into her friend's concerned green eyes and felt a wave of shame. "I'm so sorry." She whispered

"What for?" Dominique took the cup from Trini's hand.

"I was supposed to protect you and I didn't even wake up when you were taken out of here." Trini was watching Dominique for any sign that she'd been abused. Trini really didn't know what to expect from the gargoyle that held them captive. "Are you okay?" Trini asked gently, hoping that Dominique would feel she could tell Trini if something was wrong.

"I told you I'm fine. I was bored to tears without anyone to talk to, but I'm fine." Dominique smirked at her, "One good thing about you getting sick was I could come back here."

"Gee, thanks." Trini gave Dominique a weak grin, "I get a hangover without the fun and you look on the bright side."

"Well, I think we need to get more water into you." Trini watched Dominique go refill the cup. It was a small cup and the redhead repeated that a few times. With little else to do Trini told Dominique about Demona's visit the night before. After that Dominique took some time to sleep. Apparently she didn't get any sleep for a while, because Trini was surprised how quickly the woman was able to sleep. Of course with Trini now awake, maybe Dominique felt she could lower her guard enough. Trini valued the trust it showed, especially since she'd let Dominique down already. Trini sat on the floor with her back to Dominique and her face to the door.

When the clank of the door happened again, Trini's eyes widened. She could feel it was still daylight, but the door to her cell was opening. For a moment her heart started to pound, thinking that they were being rescued, but the man standing in the doorway looked at her coldly. "Redhead, come with me." He ordered and Trini could hear Dominique sitting up on the bed.

"Oh hell no." Trini stood up and glared at him. No way she was letting some scruffy looking man come in here and take Dominique away. His response was a pleased grin that disarmed Trini and a gun that looked pretty deadly aimed at Trini's chest.

"So come on Red." He repeated and Trini gave Dominique a helpless look as Dominique moved towards him. No, no, Trini had a bad feeling about this. She gritted her teeth and leapt at him, her strong legs taking her across the room quickly.

The sound of the gun firing came quickly, but Trini didn't feel anything until the sharp jab in her chest drew attention to itself. Trini's body swayed before she fell backwards and blackness engulfed her.

"Lucky I was armed." The man spoke while looking down on Trini's crumpled form. "Pretty, what you doing with her?"

"None of your business. Now help me put her on the bed."

He chuckled, "Sounds like fun."

Dominique's voice was cold. "Keep your disgusting male fantasies to yourself and grab her legs."

Trini's eyes snapped open, "God Dammit!" She growled out while moving to quickly sit up.

"Do you always wake up so cheerful?" Trini whipped her head around to see Demona standing in the doorway smirking at her, with the door wide open. The open door taunted her.

"Where is Dominique?" Trini's eyes started to burn. "So help me if one of your bastards hurt her…" Her growled reverberated in her chest.

"She's fine, if a bit lonely." Demona walked across the room, almost seemed to slink across the room towards the bed Trini was on. "You cooperate with me and I'll make sure she gets to visit you often. We're going to take a walk."

"Where we going?" Trini asked, her voice a bit tight as they stepped into a wide hallway.

"I want to see how much of a gargoyle you are." Trini's steps faltered. "I'm taking you to the gym." Trini had to take a few quick steps to catch up with Demona once her surprise faded. She was sure that they were going to an exam room.

The gym was large, with a lot of empty space. One machine in the corner looked like it had been ripped apart like it was made of paper, the metal piled up like garbage.

"Start here." Demona moved to a machine and indicated that Trini should lay down on it. "I set the weights. Try to lift it." Trini glanced around to try and see what it was set for, but the machine was hard to understand. It look like the ones she'd seen. With a sigh Trini gripped the handles and tried to press. Her eyes widened when she realized she was struggling and couldn't get it up. Demona reset it a few times before Trini found herself barely able to straighten her arms once.

"Okay, we'll try the others now." Demona was studying the readout on the machine until Trini stood up. They circled through a few machines, repeating the embarrassing start several times. It was only the leg machine that didn't have to be repeatedly lowered.

"Why did you come to New York?" Demona asked while Trini took a deep drink from the water fountain.

"I'm changing, I told you." Trini sighed as she moved to look at her jailer. "What happens when I can't pass for human anymore?"

"It hasn't been a secret that New York has a clan. So why now? Do you even know?" The tone of voice Demona used was partly condescending. Trini had the impression the gargoyle thought she knew the reason for Trini's trek to New York.

Trini nibbled on her lower lip as she thought about that. "I hadn't heard. It was just lately that I saw a picture." Her research had bothered her. Apparently it had been years since the gargoyles were exposed to the public, but Trini never heard a word of it until lately. You'd think news about another species on the planet would travel more than it did.

"Picture. Must be Broadway. He glides so slow any photographer could get a clear shot." Demona's words held a sneer of contempt. When Demona motioned for Trini to walk in a different door Trini was surprised to find a bathroom. "Take your time." Demona closed the door behind Trini and just left her there, alone, with a shower.

It didn't take long to decide to take advantage of it. She felt better than she had since she got caught. The ache in her stomach eased with the exercise and the small aches in her joints seemed to clear up with the movement. When she got out she found new clothes, just like the ones she'd been wearing. She hadn't even heard the gargoyle sneak in.

"Good." Demona smirked at Trini when Trini came back out, freshly showered. "You were getting a little ripe."

Going back to her cell filled Trini with a new depression. It had been a few days and no one found her. She was starting to think maybe they couldn't.

"I'll send your friend later." Demona spoke as she waved Trini into the cell again.

**July 3rd**

Another meal was provided shortly before sunrise, but Trini ignored her hunger and let it stay where Demona put it. She'd learned her lesson.

She slept for a while, but her dreams kept her waking up as she remembered being locked up like this before. Dreams she hadn't had in a long time started to plague her as she remembered tall men in white coats strapping her down, as she remembered blood being drawn several times a day her and drugs being tested to see which would be best for that final operation. Finally she stopped trying to sleep and just laid on the bed with wide open eyes staring at the other wall. A small taste of freedom only made her miss it all the more.

It took hours before the door started to open again. Trini moved off the bed and moved closer to it. They were bringing Domi back and it might be her best shot at getting them both out of here. She was crouched, ready to spring at the door. Her muscles tensed to try and be ready to move faster than last time and perhaps get a chance to hit him, and if Domi looked like she'd been hurt she'd hit him a few times. She felt a bit weaker than she used to, but still she was betting she could take a human male down.

The redhead coming in the door first made her stumble as she struggled to stop her momentum before it got moving. Domi stood stiffly and Trini noticed the gun at Domi's back a moment before the man shoved the redhead at Trini roughly. Trini managed to catch Domi before she fell, but she could hear the door slamming as she did it.

"Are you okay?" Trini's eyes searched Domi quickly, her hands still holding the woman by the elbows as she looked for any sign of abuse. "Did he hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine." Domi started to pull away from her grip, so Trini had to let go. It felt a little lonelier than having someone to hold. The hours of having nothing to do and no one around were really getting to her. It almost felt like Christmas having the door open to bring in Domi. It was an uncomfortable feeling to know that Demona knew this and was using it. Domi was her leverage and Trini felt so painfully guilty that Domi got dragged into this, and that Trini was partly grateful to have her here. "Are you okay?" Domi reached over and put a hand on Trini's shoulder. The tender touch and concern made Trini's eyes mist up.

"I'm fine." Her voice was a bit too tight. "She isn't hurting me."

Domi's eyes traveled to the tray of food sitting by the door and then to Trini. "You aren't eating."

"She drugs the food. I can't."

"But she barely feeds us often enough, you need to…"

"She's drugging the food." Trini's voice took on a bit of a growl. "I can't. I can't protect you if I eat it."

"So you're just going to starve yourself?" Domi glared at her and Trini took a few steps away while turning her back on the human.

"I'm not letting them take you tonight." Trini felt a wave of anger at her own inability to do anything. Domi said she wasn't being hurt and Trini really wanted to believe her, but she couldn't make sure things didn't change without being there.

"Trini." Domi's voice held a hint of command. "Fighting that isn't a good idea. They just take me down the hall. It's okay."

"This is my fault." Trini looked up at Domi with tears traveling down her cheeks. "I was the one that needed to find them, and now… It's just not right that you have to pay for it."

"Trini?" Domi moved closer. "What's wrong?"

"I'm in a cage." Trini whispered out. "I told myself I'd never be in a cage again… and I got you locked up to."

"This isn't your fault Trini." Domi gave Trini an unreadable expression and turned away to pace in front of her. "A cage…" Trini heard Domi mutter to herself, and she sounded disgusted with it.

"Well, I'm here now, and you need to eat." Domi stopped by the tray of food. "Let me check it out for drugs."

"You can tell?" Trini watched the slight smirk on Domi's face.

"I'm a well hated business executive. I know how to watch out for back stabbers." Domi picked up the tray and brought it to the bed, setting it down in front of Trini. "Okay," The voice became more matter of fact, like a teacher. "Fruit can be drugged so we need to check for needle marks. It's an apple so it shouldn't be too hard." In this method they inspected the apple and the accompanying sandwich. It was just he mayonnaise that was impossible to tell, so Domi had them put that and anything that touched that to the side. "The rest should be safe. Eat or you'll be too weak to fight in no time."

"You're sure?" Trini looked from the tray to her friend.

"I'm sure." Domi gave her a small smile when Trini picked up the remainder of the sandwich to eat.

After eating Domi moved to check out Trini's feet again and Trini could see the concern Domi quickly covered. "You aren't healing. I don't like the redness either, it actually looks worse. Are you walking on them too much?"

"I've been doing a lot of sitting." Trini sighed as she moved to grab her own foot and turn it so she could see what it was that had Domi upset. The cuts were still a vivid red days after the injury. They looked worse than they'd been before actually. The pacing probably hadn't helped, but Trini stopped doing that lately. Was it getting infected? "I guess I really need the sun." She sighed. She couldn't see herself getting any of that soon. "After it happened I went into a coma. The sun helped…"

"A coma?" Domi's voice rose in concern and Trini gave her friend a weak smile. It must seem so strange to a human.

"Iron is poison. This almost killed me." She indicated her feet.

"So being locked away from the sun in a large iron box…" Domi's words trailed off.

Trini grimaced as Domi saw the problem. With the quiet Domi tended to Trini's other foot. The distracted look on Domi's face had Trini staying quiet. It looked like Domi was far from happy.

When the clank at the door happened sooner than Trini expected her body tensed up and she sat up straight while glaring at it.

"Don't fight it. It'll only make it worse for both of us." Domi said while resting a hand on Trini's shoulder. "It's okay."

"But…" Trini reached for Domi's arm as the door opened completely to show that same man with his big gun aimed at them.

"It's okay Trini." Domi took a step away and Trini had to let go or she'd be holding Domi captive herself. It was a horrible feeling to watch the woman bravely walk past that man into the hall, alone.

The door clanking again during daylight hours surprised Trini. The man stood in the doorway with his gun trained on her. "Boss says your cell needs cleaning. Behave and I won't have to visit the redhead." His eyes were cold as he stared at her. He moved to the side and indicated she should come out.

Trini glanced around the sparse cell. The blanket and bathroom were the only potentials for a mess and neither were bad. Still she hesitantly made it to the door, keeping a wary eye on him as she passed him and found herself standing in the hall. A glance around didn't show her a door that she imagined would hold her friend. Without knowing where Domi was she couldn't break her free.

"Come on. We're going upstairs." The quiet as she made their way up the stairwell was tense. He opened a door and shoved her in front of him into another room. A large window took up an entire wall and the sun shown into the small room. "Escape and your friend will pay for it." He turned and left, closing the door behind him.

Trini was shocked. She stared at the flimsy looking door, her eyes turned to the soft couch and the table with another tray of food. The window faced the afternoon sun and Trini walked up to the window to see she wasn't far from the ground of some sort of office building. She could escape so easily. Just open the window and jump and she'd be free.

But Domi would be left to pay for it. Trini sighed as she turned away from the window and stared at the couch and table again. After inspecting the meal like Domi taught her, everything determined edible was eaten slowly while she rested her feet on the window ledge and let the sun do what it could for her feet before someone came to get her.

Trini was beginning to wonder if they'd forgotten about her as the sun continued to crawl across the sky and she was still sitting there. When it dipped below the horizon she watched it, and still waited patiently, even though the darkness would have made it even easier to make it out the window. She felt so torn in her desire to be free, to avoid being hurt again, but she stayed. The door opened behind her and she had to sit up and turn to see who it was. Demona stood there just watching her for a while, without saying anything.

"You're still here." Demona finally spoke. It was quiet, not really requiring an answer, so Trini just stood up and waited. "Well, come on. I don't have all night." Demona opened the door to escort Trini back to her cell. When Demona left her there alone Trini felt her heart sink a little. She wouldn't have minded some company.

She shook her head and berated herself for considering Demona company when she was holding them both prisoner. If it weren't for the whole captive thing, maybe it wouldn't be so bad, but Demona was. Trini really shouldn't miss her when she left.

**July 4th**

Trini slept off and on for the rest of the night. During her time awake she'd stare at the ceiling and wonder what Elisa or Fox were doing. Were they looking for her? Were they worried? Were they anywhere near close to finding her?

Sitting and waiting to be rescued wasn't a good feeling. Her needing other people to do that for her, because she'd stupidly fallen into Demona's trap, made her feel guilty for putting them through this.

Once Domi was sent back to her, the woman moved to check Trini's feet again. "This looks much better." Domi said as she inspected the soles of Trini's feet.

"I got some sun yesterday." Trini could feel it helped a lot. She'd been in that room sunning for hours.

Domi's eyes widened. "How?" Once Trini explained it Domi seemed a bit agitated. "You could have run and you stayed? What were you thinking?"

"I'm not leaving you behind." Trini spoke softly and moved to take Domi's hand. Her small smile seemed to draw Domi's attention, "Besides, if I left you here Andrea would probably kill me." She didn't want to scare Domi with her concerns about how the human would be treated if she weren't useful anymore, and the only use Demona had for her was how she could make Trini do things to protect Domi.

Domi's visit was too very brief, and Trini ached to attack the man that came to take her away, but she held back. She spent the rest of the day plotting out a new novel, which she couldn't write, just to keep her mind occupied.

"I think I might actually go insane," Trini muttered as she struggled to work on a novel without a computer or paper to jot down her thoughts, "if I have to stay here much longer." She sighed heavily, wishing for a T.V, a book… something. The boredom was depressing.

This time when the door started to open after sunset Trini sat up straighter, eager for the company. Demona came in and smirked at Trini just a little before waving Trini towards her. "I'm taking you out for your exercise." They went back to the gym, where Trini ran through all the same machines she had before, as Demona recorded the results.

"Were you always stronger than a human?" Demona asked as Trini used a towel to wipe the sweat from her face. It took Trini a moment to consider that before she could answer.

"Yeah, I think I was."

"Your strength is higher than a human, but much lower than a gargoyle." Demona moved forward to grab the bar Trini had been struggling with and one handedly picked it up before putting it back down. Thinking about the struggle Trini had to lift that weight she turned to look at the gargoyle with a bit more respect. It was a good thing she didn't decide to fight her way out of here. "I have some leftover Chinese food upstairs." The offer was said so casually. Trini quickly looked up into Demona's face. "How about we go heat up some of it? I haven't eaten yet either."

"Ah… sure." Trini tried not to make a face in her confusion. Not having to go right back to her cage definitely appealed to her, but she wasn't sure what Demona was up to. They went down a different hallway and Trini was escorted into an elevator.

The elevator doors opened up into a small kitchen. Demona got out, so Trini followed her. She eyed the door out of the kitchen, wondering what was on the other side. "Don't even try it." Demona warned, eyeing her. Trini took a few steps away from the door and stared out the window. They were in a very high building. She didn't recognize any of the other buildings that she saw. They must be on a different side of the building than that other room she'd been in. She could hear Demona taking things out of the fridge. "Do you find yourself more emotional lately?" The question startled Trini back into paying attention.

"What do you mean? Like PMS?" Trini started to think about it.

Demona just leaned up against the open fridge and looked at her, "Do you ever get really pissed off for no good reason, or hardly any reason?"

"No." Trini was beginning to see where this was going. They were back to talking about her breeding cycle, or whatever they called it.

"I have some chow mein." This had to be the oddest kidnapping in the world. Most of the time, it felt like Demona was a friend, like she knew her much better than she should. This was the murderer that Fox and Elisa were warning her about? The one that Delilah was so afraid she would be like? It just didn't make any sense; it was like they weren't all seeing the same person.

"Sounds good." She watched the gargoyle shove a container into the microwave.

A loud explosion drowned her out thank you. The force of it threw open the door that she hadn't been allowed to use and tossed both of them out the window as if they weighed nothing. Their bodies shattered the window. Wind whipped past her as she stared down. This was much further down than the last fall, much further. How much pain and damage could she survive? The wind whipping past her made it hard to breath, even harder to scream, but she managed.

July 5th

Trini's body spun around, making it possible for her to see the gargoyle diving after her. Demona's eyes glared red, her wings were tight to her body as she came closer and closer to Trini. Her red hair blew wildly in the wind, and her face showed her intense concentration. She looked... magnificent, like a fierce guardian angel. When Demona finally caught up to Trini she grabbed her so that she supported her legs and back and started to spread out her wings. Trini wrapped her own arms around Demona's neck a little tightly. She had been and still was terrified. She buried her face into the gargoyle's shoulder, not wanting to see if the gargoyle wasn't able to pull them out of the fall. Her heart was pounding in her chest so hard she was sure that Demona could feel it.

She felt them level out, but she could tell that they were still moving incredibly fast. She peeked and saw that they were weaving around a building, barely missing it. She shut her eyes tightly, not wanting to see brick walls coming closer at high speeds. Since she kept her eyes shut, she didn't see that Demona was carefully trying to stay out of Delilah's sight. The white haired gargoyle was flying around the burning building frantically searching for any evidence of Trini.

When Trini felt them land several minutes later, she opened her eyes. "You could release your death grip on my neck now." Trini looked up into Demona's face, to see that she appeared amused. She grinned sheepishly at the gargoyle and loosened her grip.

"Sorry." She leaned closer and whispered quietly, "thank you... Thank you for not letting me fall." She felt Demona's entire body stiffen up when her lips contacted the female's cheek. She was quickly placed on her own two feet, which were still a little weak from the ordeal. She glanced about the rooftop. She could see the smoke from the distance. Her eyes widened in concern and she turned back to the gargoyle quickly, "Domi isn't?"

"No, she isn't in the building." Demona studied Trini and before Trini could ask what she meant by that, "She's okay, really... she is. You however..." Trini watched as Demona reached out and used the knuckles of her talon to raise Trini's face. She was studying it carefully, "I'm seeing some burns and you have some cuts. Probably from the window." Trini also noticed that Demona had the same problem.

Trini reached out a hand to lightly touch a bruise under Demona's eye. "I'll be fine in a little while. What about you?" She held Demona's face tenderly and brushed her thumb lightly over the bruise. "Do you heal fast like me?" She found that the gargoyles skin was soft, smooth.

The gargoyle pulled away from her caress and took a step back. It was obvious to Trini that Demona didn't want to be touched. "I heal fast too." Demona crossed her arms in front of her and caped her wings. Demona glared out towards the smoking building, her eyes burning red for a moment. "Bastards. I just had that office remodeled." Huh? What was a gargoyle doing with an office? Demona glanced over at Trini, who couldn't hide her puzzlement at that comment. "Nevermind." Trini felt like asking about that, but she turned to stare at the decimated top floor of that building again. The flames were dying out, but the windows were all blown out and the smoke still billowed out of it.

What was she supposed to do now? Trini stared at the distant building, watched the fire trucks rushing down the street below them towards it. She was outside. A quick glance at Demona showed that she wasn't being very carefully watched, but Dominique was still in that building somewhere. Freedom was a funny thing. If she ran now, she still wouldn't be free. Trini's shoulders slumped just a little as she wrapped her own arms around her against the slight chill in the air. In doing that she noticed a sharp pain that hadn't registered in her mind during her fearful dive.

With a heavy sigh Trini turned to inspect her arms, which seemed to take the worst of it. A large piece of glass was imbedded in her arm and she hissed as she grabbed it and pulled. The blood made it hard to grasp, but it finally came out. "You okay?" Trini spoke as she dropped the glass onto the rooftop. Demona looked like she was avoiding putting any weight on one of her legs.

"You broke the window for me." Demona turned to give Trini a slight smirk. "Thank you."

"Glad to be of help." Trini said dryly as she held pressure on her deep cut, waiting for some healing to take place.

Demona came closer it became very obvious she'd been hurt. Her limp and the look of held in pain as she moved made that much clear. Trini was surprised when the gargoyle grabbed the bottom of Trini's shirt, tugging on it. The sound of ripping came with a cool breeze on Trini's stomach. "We need to wrap that unless you want to bleed all over." The gargoyle held up a strip of Trini's shirt and indicated that Trini should hand over her damaged arm. Trini hissed when Demona tightened the bandage a bit too tightly.

"What now?" Trini lowered the arm and stared into Demona's face.

"I can't take you back right now, but you aren't going anywhere." Demona glanced once again to the building. "The building is swarming with humans. I'll have to take you somewhere else."

A strange sound distracted Trini and her eyebrows drew together as she tried to concentrate on it. A humming seemed to be getting closer. "Get back!" Demona's voice was suddenly loud and forceful as she pushed Trini away from the edge of the building. Trini stumbled and had to struggle not to fall, since Demona used more force in that push than could be expected. The loud crash and the crumbling of the roof where they'd been standing made Trini's eyes widen before she turned to scramble further away.

A large vehicle, Trini stared at it in shock unable to figure out what it was, hovered in front of them and it fired something at them. Demona stood next to Trini with talons out. When the net was shot at them Trini struggled to move out of the way, and she could see Demona trying to do the same, but the net captured them both. A flash of light and Trini's body shuddered and arched in pain while electricity shot through her body.

Uhh. It hurt, everything hurt. Trini winced as she shifted, her muscles all protesting the motion. Her heart began to beat frantically as she remembered what had happened. She could feel the cold hard ground underneath her. She was in an awkward position, the one that someone had dumped her in. When she heard voices, she remained still, not wanting to bring attention to the fact that she was conscious.

"Castaway is going to be pleased. We got the demon. That bitch is going to fry!" his laughter was cold and sadistic.

"What about the woman?" A younger more unsure male voice asked. The woman? That must be her.

"The demon was pretty desperate to save her after they fell out the window. She should come in handy." The man was planning to use her against Demona. Would that even work? Trini was thinking most likely she'd get hurt and it wouldn't sway the gargoyle at all. She tried subtly to move, but found that her body was too weak, and she had little control of it. She wasn't going to be fighting her way out of this mess anytime soon.

"But... but, she's human." The young man sounded shocked and sickened. Well, there is some good news, they obviously didn't get a good look at her.

The leader's voice was cold, "She's a traitor! She hangs around with that beast. She deserves what she's gonna get!" The silence after that was unnerving, "She is pretty, isn't she? I wonder how attached the demon is to her." Trini's heart stopped beating for a moment. He wanted to... oh hell no, that was not going to happen!

Another voice called into the room, or whatever they were in. The sound bouncing off the walls was strange, like they were in a hollow room. "We are ready to go." Trini could feel the men's gaze move off of her so she cracked open her eyes slowly. It took her a moment to take in the room. It was metal, with nothing inside but her and... oh God... Demona! Demona's body was tossed in the other corner of the place. Trini could make out a puddle of blood underneath Demona and her face was a mass of bruises. She looked like she'd been severely beaten, and Trini's heart seemed to stop at that sight.

Mark marched over to Demona's prone body menacingly and kicked her hard in the ribs. "Damned Beast!" Trini's eyes burned red as she heard the bones crack. Demona moaned in pain. She struggled to move, not caring if they saw she was awake. How could those monsters hurt her like that?! She wasn't even conscious!

"We... We better get going. The train is going to start to move." The nervous young man's words stopped Mark from kicking again. They both left, closing the door. Trini could hear them locking it from the outside.

It took Trini a while to gain enough control of her body to crawl to Demona. The grounds gentle rocking with the motion of the train made it a more difficult trip. She could recognize that she had been drugged yet again. She probably wasn't supposed to be conscious yet, but her healing powers were cleaning out the drugs faster. She knew that Demona had a similar healing power but she wasn't awake. It worried her, and she felt conflicted about feeling that way. Still, even as Demona's prisoner, Demona never hurt Trini like this. Trini somehow doubted that Demona would.

When she got next to Demona she could see the gargoyle was a mass of bruises. "Oh Blue." Trini's voice cracked as she held in tears. The unconscious gargoyle was lying on her side curled up in pain. She had deep purple bruises on her face, her ribs where that bastard kicked her, and her arms. The puddle of blood had come from a cut on her leg, the one she'd been favoring earlier. Trini saw the large piece of glass in it, and did her best to grip it tightly as she pulled it out. It was on the back of Demona's leg, and wouldn't have been something the gargoyle could have taken care of on her own. It bleed for a while before finally stopping, but it looked ragged and nasty. Trini whispered to the gargoyle, "please be okay." She then leaned down and kissed the gargoyle on the forehead, on a small patch of unbruised skin. "I'll do my best to protect you, I will, but... I need you to wake up. Please." The image of Demona shoving her out of harms way yet again kept replaying in Trini's mind. Maybe if the gargoyle had ignored her and took off when she realized there was trouble Demona wouldn't be laying here hurt like this. Her feelings about the blue female gave her a headache. She just couldn't figure it out, Demona was so hard to classify. After everything, Trini still didn't know if the gargoyle was friend or foe.

Trini sat so that she could see Demona and the door at the same time. She never took her eyes off of either of them. She had to leave Demona curled up, because she was afraid to move her. She knew the gargoyle had broken ribs, and didn't want to hurt her by moving her. She watched with some fascination as the angry bruises on Demona's face faded. The other bruises were fading as well. Since she was paying so much attention to the gargoyle she noticed the change in breathing as soon as it happened. "We're alone. They left us locked in here." Demona opened her eyes and stared around the room intently. She hissed when she moved to sit up. "Be careful, they broke your ribs."

Demona hissed as she moved to sit up and Trini almost told her to just lay still. The glare she got when she opened her mouth to say that stopped her.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Trini hated seeing her in pain. Focusing on Demona helped to take her mind off of... other things.

"I just need a little while longer to heal. The bones are knitting now, I can feel it." Demona moved to readjust how she sat. Trini moved closer and sat next to the gargoyle. They both leaned back against the wall of the train car. When Demona leaned on her, Trini felt her mind swirl in confusion again. It was a familiar, friendly move the gargoyle did in accepting Trini's support.

"You can feel your bones?" Trini asked trying to sound casual, but Demona's proximity distracted her. Maybe there was something here, something… Trini sighed quietly. In spite of the kidnapping, Demona never hurt Domi or Trini. These Quarrymen had already beaten the gargoyle when Demona was unconscious, if they didn't beat her into unconsciousness. Trini's lips thinned in her anger. She felt protective of the gargoyle. Demona was… Demona was a friend. Trini didn't quite understand how she could feel that way, but if she really thought about it the gargoyle never hurt her. Demona tried to protect her a few times, and something about the blue female made Trini feel safe enough to talk about things she never talked about. Trini could blame the fact that Demona had captured her for Trini's having to confess so much, but there was something about Demona herself that made Trini tell her those things.

"Yes. Can't you?" Demona sounded curious.

"I don't know. I was unconscious after I fell off the building. I probably broke bones then. Did you see?" She turned to look at Demona. She had been there, after all.

"I... I assumed you died. I didn't go see." Demona actually sounded a little upset. Trini gave her a small smile to acknowledge how hard that must have been. Trini still remembered her panic thinking the gargoyle had died.

"Oh," Trini muttered. Demona and Trini went quiet for a while, as Demona's body worked on healing. Trini couldn't help but notice the gargoyle's grimace and the way she favored her ribs. Those bastards did this and Trini hadn't been able to do anything to stop it. She'd been too drugged up to move.

Once Demona was recovered enough to stand up they walked around the train car, since they both agreed that was what they were in, and looked for some weakness in the walls. The metal was stronger than Trini's talons, and from the frustrated growl coming out of Demona the full gargoyle wasn't having much more luck.

After the fruitless search they sat in silence and Trini swayed just a bit with the motion of the track. She could feel the sun getting ready to rise. "You better get in position." She spoke wearily, not looking forward to a day alone.

"What?"

"Sun." Trini glanced at the gargoyle and wasn't surprised to see a bit of panic in those eyes. "I'll do my best to keep them away from you." That was another fear. Trini didn't want to fail in that like she'd failed so many times to protect Domi.

"Trini, there's something I need to tell you." The urgency in Demona's voice commanded all of Trini's attention, she turned to face the gargoyle. "I don't turn to stone anymore. I…" Demona glanced at the side of the train car as if she could see the sun preparing to rise. "A Fey did a spell on me. I become human during the day." Trini's eyes widened as she started to really study Demona's face.

"Domi?" her voice was quiet. "You're Domi?"

Demona's wings fluttered nervously, "Yes." Trini stared at her, dumbstruck. Her eyes began to burn red as her face hardened.

"You've been playing me. You've been playing me this whole time!" Her voice was rising with her own self disgust for falling for it. She felt so betrayed. She had liked them… or her. It was all a lie to manipulate her. She leapt to her feet and walked further away from the temptation to hit Demona. Her fists still clenched as she imagined the pleasure a really well placed punch would give her. "I should have listened to Fox. I was so stupid to let…" Her voice cracked. She tilted her head and looked at the wall, trying to keep her tears in. God Dammit. She'd stayed trapped for Domi, she'd worried about her, and it was all a trick.

"Trini…" Demona was slowly rising to her feet. The pain in her ribs obviously still bothered her.

"Demona, just leave me alone." Trini could hear the hurt in her own voice.

It was at that moment that the sun rose. Demona bent forward in what looked like incredible pain. Trini watched horrified as Demona went through what looked like the most painful thing anyone would ever experience. Her wings retreated into her back, along with her tail. Her skin became the pale tint of Dominique's skin. She was screaming… screaming the entire time her body was distorting, twisting, changing. When Dominique fell to the floor, Trini was kneeling by her side in seconds.

"Oh God, are you okay?" She frantically looked over Dominique, trying to see if there was anything that she could do to help. The bruise over her ribs had faded considerably. Dominique looked up at her. She looked wrong in Demona's clothes. "Domi?"

"I'll be fine. This was a little parting gift from Puck." Domi growled out.

Puck did that to her? He seemed like a child, like a nuisance, but this was plain sadistic. Still, if she was fine. Trini's teeth gritted and she moved back to her side of the train car. One swift glare showed that Domi was going to be sitting over there. Good. Trini sighed heavily and moved to sit down.

After a while Trini glanced back over at the… at Domi. While watching Domi out of the corner of her eye, Trini noticed the pained look was gone. The ribs must be healed. Looking at Domi in Demona's clothes made Trini wonder how she'd ever fallen for that trick.

Domi's head was leaning back against the wall, closed eyes staring at the ceiling. She looked almost peaceful. Trini couldn't imagine being able to relax now.

"You know, Trini, I wasn't going to hurt you." Domi's words came with an opening of those eyes as Domi caught Trini staring. "And I would have told you, just not like this."

"You used me." Trini spoke through gritted teeth, angry at her own pain and foolishness. It wasn't like she hadn't been warned about this woman. "I… I stayed to protect you."

"I know." Demona's face didn't show any glee at tricking Trini like that. She just spoke quietly while watching Trini. "I didn't want to have to mistreat you. It seemed the best way."

"Why did you even have to capture me in the first place?" Trini tore her eyes away from Demona and spoke the wall angrily. "I would have…"

"Would have what? Spent time with the gargoyle everyone says you have to avoid? Or perhaps you would have told what you thought was your human friend all about what you really are?"

"So what?" Trini gave a humorless chuckle, "Locking me up was your way of making friends? Threatening me with that doctor… You know how much I hate them."

"Once I knew, I wasn't going to let him near you." Trini wished she could believe that, but she just didn't know.

When Trini's eyes started to close and her head nod, Domi filled the long held silence again. "Go ahead and sleep. I'll wake you if anything happens." Trini lifted her head to stare. "We should sleep in shifts. It's safer." And that said it all. Trini sighed as she nodded her thanks and moved to get a little more comfortable on the floor. They had to trust each other, because right now that was all they had.

Trini stayed alert while Domi took her turn at sleep, and it felt familiar, watching over the redhead like she'd been doing for a few days. Trini stared at the door and wished she knew where they were going, and what to expect when they got there.

**July 6th**

Trini was laying on the floor staring at the ceiling. "They told me I had magic." She spoke out loud, knowing that the gargoyle would hear her. "I'm supposed to be this magical Fey. Funny how that isn't comforting when I can't magic myself out of a box."

"I imagine it would take training, just like mortal magic does." Demona's voice made Trini glance over at the gargoyle. Domi had gone through another transformation when night fell, and Trini felt a bit of pity for the pain it obviously caused, even though that scream had her own ears ringing for a little while afterwards. Misery loves company.

"I wish I could even just call for help." Trini muttered darkly and rested her head back on the floor. Pacing, talking, everything else ran out and just laying there was seeming like the right thing to do.

"What are you after child?" The strange internal voice startled Trini, almost making her lose contact.

"What does the Trinity child need?" a similar but different magical voice asked.

Trini was beginning to get a little scared. She didn't think she was imagining these voices. They could be dangerous. She didn't know anything about them, but they knew about her. They knew her name. Her fear entered her voice when she responded. "Who are you?! How do you know who I am?" Demona got up and moved to her side, concern on her face. She kneeled by Trini and stared down at her open magically green glowing eyes. Trini still didn't see her.

Another voice, there were three of them, answered, "We are the Weird Sisters. We have known of you since before you were born."

"Weird Sisters?" Trini's puzzled response alarmed the gargoyle. She reached out, grabbed Trini by the shoulders and started to shake her.

"Snap out of it Trini!" She yelled down at her. "You don't want anything to do with them, snap out of it!" Trini didn't feel any of that, wasn't aware that she was being shaken her violently in an attempt to wake her out of the trance.

"What does the Trinity child want?" The trio of voices asked together.

"What I want?" Trini was puzzled. Demona dropped her and hit her hard in the face. That broke the connection, and Trini's nose. "Shit!" Trini held her hand over her nose, "Why'd you do that?!"

"You don't want to mess with them Trini." Demona calmly told her and then leaned over her and waved Trini's arms out of the way so she could look at her nose.

"So you hit me?!" Trini was pissed, her eyes started to glow red. "You didn't have to hit me!" She was still sprawled on the ground.

Demona stared down into her red eyes. "I tried other ways first. You don't want to make any deals with those three, it never turns out as advertised."

When Demona reached down to touch Trini's face, Trini pulled away nervously, "What are you doing?"

Demona rolled her eyes at her, "I need to set the bone so you can start healing. If you heal like I do, we need to do it fast or be willing to re-break it." Trini let Demona do whatever she needed to do. Her body tensed in preparation for what she suspected would be painful.

The tears ran down the sides of her face. Resetting that bone had hurt! Demona looked down at her, "It had to be done."

"If you hadn't hit me it wouldn't have." Trini growled. She could feel the bones knitting and it was weird and gross. "Ugh… Damn, that feels…"

"I know." Demona was all business. "It looks like we are on our own. We'll need to fight our way out of this."

"So, basically we're screwed." Trini sat up, feeling deflated. "They were real?" Trini asked about the voices in her head.

"No. We can do this." Demona studied Trini, who was busy gently touching her nose to gauge how healed it was. Still sore. "And yes, they were real. Those three are nothing but bad news. If they try to contact you again, shut them out. Don't ask for anything."

Trini sat in the corner using her talon to scratch at the wall. It wasn't working very well. "It would have been asking to much to have them put us in a wooden train car or something." She muttered to herself as she continued scratching.

"Would you stop that God Damn scratching! You aren't going to be able to dig your way out." Demona snapped at her.

"Oh, right… and your pacing is so productive?!" Trini snapped back.

"What is your problem?!" Demona yelled at her, "You haven't done anything but dig at that wall for over an hour."

"I don't know how to fight! That's why I hide in trees and throw rocks!" Trini stood up, glaring at the gargoyle that really should have realized this. "We need to slip out, hide. I know how to hide."

"Dammit Trini, that is truly pathetic." Demona sneered at her, and Trini saw red. She took a menacing step towards the blue female before she stopped herself. Demona narrowed her eyes. "What, afraid I will be able to kick your ass?"

Trini forced herself to take a deep breath and tried to calm down. "Ripping each other apart isn't going to help our situation."

"Actually… it will." Demona swung at Trini, and Trini had to lean back to avoid getting her nose broken again. "It'll teach you how to fight."

Trini took a step back. "I can't fight you." All her anger was gone once she was faced with the possibility of a fight. Demona glared at her.

"Well then, if you're going to make it so easy for me, I will hurt you." Demona kicked out, hitting Trini in the knee. Trini fell to the ground in pain when the knee gave out. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Demona pulling back to kick her again. She rolled out of the way and got back up on her feet, facing her in a crouch. "You need to fight me Trini, or I will just keep kicking your ass." Demona told her through gritted teeth.

"This is stupid!" Trini backed up again when Demona moved closer. She shifted to the side to avoid a punch aimed at her head. She completely missed the punch aimed at her stomach. She doubled over in pain. "God Dammit! Stop it." She growled out, her vision had gone red again.

"You need to make me Trini. Can you do that, or are you just good at taking beatings. With all the practice you had with mommy, you probably are good at that." Trini growled. That Bitch! This time when she saw the punch coming she blocked it with her forearm and punched back, hitting Demona in the stomach.

Trini's vision returned to normal as she stared wide-eyed at Demona's bent form. "Oh, God... I'm so sorry." She took a tentative step forward to see if she could help.

"No... it's what I wanted. I was trying to get you to fight." She straightened out and shrugged off any pain that solid hit might have caused. "They aren't going to expect you to be dangerous, you just don't look the type. That's why I want you to be able to fight. You're stronger than them, and not just at night."

"So now you're going to teach me to fight?" Trini glanced up into Demona's face, "That's... I'm not sure I can do that."

"I'll just give you some basics. Its all we have time for." Demona reached out and pulled Trini up to face her. "We need to fight, and we don't know how many of them there are. You need to be willing to hurt these humans, you can't let your squeamishness about that hinder you." Trini looked doubtful. "Trini, these bastards are planning to torture us. They deserve whatever they get." Demona growled that out.

Sweat had been pouring down Trini's face, so she ripped a sleeve off her shirt and used it as a headband. Demona was worse than a drill sergeant, forcing her to do and redo moves constantly. Trini understood why she was doing it though, so she didn't complain. It made Trini realize that Demona was actually a very good warrior, she was probably learning from the best.

They covered kicks, and Trini found out why she hadn't been able to stop Demona with the kick she'd given her that one night on the rooftop. She didn't understand leverage. Her kicks hadn't held all her strength, now she was pretty lethal. Domi had her kick the walls a few times, she managed to dent it pretty good. Her feet were a little sore, but the open wounds had healed. She couldn't afford to baby them now, but shoes would have been nice. Demona also had her practice punches. She told her to imagine that she was trying to punch a hole right through her opponent. That was a sick image, made sicker by her wondering if she was actually strong enough to do it.

"Okay, talons out." Demona walked in a semi-circle around Trini. She gave her a puzzled look, but obeyed. "You need to know how to use those in a battle. It's not like using them to climb."

Trini's eyes widened, "But I could kill someone with these!" She held up the talons as evidence.

"That's the idea Trini." Demona looked irritated at the delay.

"No! I'm not doing this to kill. I just want us to escape. We can just knock them out and run." Trini straightened out of the attack pose that Demona had taught her and changed her talons back to hands.

Demona growled at her, "Dammit Trini... you need to be willing to do whatever it takes. Killing a few worthless humans is nothing. They deserve to die. They call us beasts, but they are the real animals."

"Tough words for a HUMAN to be saying, don't you think DOMINIQUE." Trini gritted her teeth as she goaded Demona. She didn't like the worthless human crack. She was part human, and people she cared about were human.

"I AM NOT A HUMAN!" Demona roared at her. Trini was surprised when Demona actually tried to punch her. She blocked automatically, since she had been practicing moves like that for a few hours. Demona kept coming, so Trini kept blocking. After one punch landed painfully, Trini started hitting back. They were sparring, but it felt more like dancing. Demona moved so gracefully, she was so in control of her body, it was beautiful to watch. It made Trini feel clumsy, but she was keeping up with the woman. Demona had to be pulling her punches.

They took a break and Trini really wished they had water. She used her shirt to wipe away the sweat on her face and took deep breaths, while giving Demona a stare. Didn't look like she'd tired the gargoyle out any.

"How many you think they have?" Trini asked while limply moving to lean against the wall.

"I have no idea." Demona's moving to sit close to Trini was a bit of a surprise, but Trini tried to not let that show. Domi's mannerisms in the gargoyle sometimes through Trini off, the hand that gently patted Trini's thigh in comfort was one of them. "I'm going to say it is most likely they won't let us out of here until sunrise. Those parasites have at least that much intelligence." Trini nodded, but she didn't like that at all. Demona was much stronger than her, and could glide. A night escape would have been much easier. Even so it was clear that wasn't going to happen. The train had stopped its motion a little while ago and no one was coming to get them yet. This was probably the destination.

Demona walked Trini through some stretches, and it was an odd feeling to have a gargoyle gym teacher. The gargoyle was a very strict one. Claiming that if Trini wasn't at her best it could very well mean they failed to get away, and if Trini thought being Demona's prisoner was bad she really didn't know how bad it could get. Trini didn't bother to correct Demona. She knew there was worse, she'd lived it.

After sunrise they continued a less aggressive workout and waited. Trini was distracted by a noise. This made it possible for Domi to land a punch. She grunted but put her hands out to signal a break as she tried harder to listen, Trini's hearing must be better than Domi's because the redhead gave her a puzzled look. That's when Trini identified the noise as a leak. She looked around the car and saw it. Someone was pumping gas in with them. Realizing that whoever was doing that might have a way to watch or listen in on them Trini whispered, "Shit... they're trying to gas us. This changes everything." She motioned for them to continue sparring, Domi gave her a strange look but then went with it. Trini listened harder, and could hear a man's voice.

"I think Mark was wrong about them. They're fighting. That woman isn't a traitor." It was the young man that had been with that other guy when they were locked in there.

Since they were being watched Trini couldn't tell Domi what she was thinking. She knew that the woman wouldn't like it, but... they were being gassed. They weren't going to be able to fight their way out of the train car. She just hoped that she would understand. Trini reached back and punched Domi hard enough to knock her back into the wall. She then glared at her with as much hatred as she could fake. "Not so tough now... are you beastie?" she mocked her. The look on Domi's face at that almost made Trini step back, but she needed to press it. "You fucking bitch... I'll kill you." She tried to sidestep Domi's kick but it hit her anyhow and Trini stumbled. The gas was getting strong. Domi staggered as Trini got to her feet again. Trini was also becoming less steady on her feet. Domi landed a punch to her stomach and she doubled over in real pain. Domi wasn't pulling her punches anymore. Trini was sure that the glare she was getting from her was real as well. She believed Trini was getting ready to betray her, Trini could see it in her eyes. She dodged another kick and watched as Domi fell slowly to the ground, overcome with the gas. Trini let herself fall backwards and laid still. The gas was making her drowsy, and very uncoordinated. She wouldn't be able to fight when they finally came in, and she knew that they were coming in soon.

Trini was conscious when she heard the door open. "She was trying to kill the demon?" She closed her eyes and listened.

"Definitely. I am positive that she isn't a traitor, she seemed to hate the demon." The young man that Trini knew had been watching them was doing his best to convince Mark. That's exactly what she'd wanted him to do. Mark. If she could risk moving she'd just shake her head at that unlucky bit of news. He was most likely the Mark she'd already met.

She heard Mark move closer and kneel beside her. "Well, it looks like I might have misjudged you." He didn't actually sound happy about that. Trini knew he'd wanted to hurt her, and he would look bad in front of his men if he did now, she hoped. He stood up quickly. "Grab her and the demon. We need to get to the house."

"But... she's innocent." The young man stammered.

"I know, but we can't just leave her here, can we?" Mark snapped back. "Besides, she might want to join in."

When they walked over to Domi, Trini tensed. If that asshole tried to kick her she'd... "Take care of getting them loaded in the van." Trini finally lost her fight with the gas and it put her under.

Trini woke up with a start and frantically looked around. They'd put her in a bedroom, one with frilly pink things. It looked like a young girl's room. She felt for her ears and was relieved that they were still covered by her hair, and taped back. She never removed the tape, but she worked to push her ears onto it more firmly, worrying that after so many days the tape would give out now when she really needed it. Listening intently for any clue about what was going on, she heard some people talking, in the other room. She was a bit surprised no one thought to tie her up, but then like Domi said, Trini didn't look too threatening. She got out of the bed quietly and crept closer to the door to listen.

"The demon doesn't look too bad in the daylight. I say as long as the sun is shining, lets have some fun." Some gruff sounding man joked. It made Trini sick.

"I don't see why not." Mark's voice was further away. "We can kill her later tonight after Castaway gets here for the party. When I called him and told him who we had he couldn't book a flight fast enough." Shit, it was all but decided. They planned to rape Domi. Where was she? Trini couldn't wait until it would seem normal for a human to wake up. She needed to get out there now. She'd planned to try and search the house, perhaps find Domi and then run before the men realized she was up, but it turned out the door was in full sight of them all and a few turned to look at her when she came out.

She walked into the room full of men. There were seven. "Where am I?" she addressed Mark, hoping, praying, that he didn't recognize her from the store or worse yet, the park. She changed the way she talked to sound tougher.

Mark gave her his best smile, and Trini forced herself to look like it worked a little. She softened up. "Canada. My parents vacation home. I'm Mark."

He didn't recognize her. Hopefully her luck will hold up. "Marie" she gave him her middle name. "What am I doing here?"

Another guy, big burly type interrupted gruffly, "What were you doing with the demon?!"

"The bitch kidnapped me, right from my balcony." Trini filled the words with hate. "Where is she now anyhow?" She turned to look at Mark again,

Trini could see the gears in his mind working. "She's tied up." He chuckled, "Don't worry, I'll let you take a peek later. We plan to make a party of it." He smiled at her and Trini knew. She forced her face to show nothing, but she knew he suspected something. If he did why was he playing with her? Did he recognize her?

"Sure. Do you have any idea what that bitch was going to do to me?! I wouldn't miss this for the world." She gave him a malicious grin. "Hey do you have any food, I haven't eaten in days." She added absently.

"Sure, what would you like?" Mark stood up to play host.

"I... I really haven't eaten in days. Something light, maybe?" She let uncertainty enter her voice. She followed Mark into the kitchen. She would eat the food, but she needed to make sure it wasn't drugged first.

"I have some applesauce?" Mark called out from inside the refrigerator.

"Sounds good. I heard somewhere that you aren't supposed to eat heavy after having been starved." Trini watched Mark open the jar and pour out the sauce. She took the bowl and spoon from him and smiled. "Thanks."

"She was starving you? How long has it been?" Mark sounded concerned, but Trini didn't believe that for a minute.

"Don't know. She'd feed me but she drugged it. Thought it was better to lose weight than let her…" Trini trailed off and started to eat.

Mark and her walked back out to the living room with the other six men. Trini wanted to be out there so she could keep track of them all.

Trini was determined to not ask where Domi was again, it might look more suspicious, but every second that she didn't know was driving her crazy. She would be waking up soon, since Trini was up already. She finished the applesauce and set the bowl down.

"Do you want to see her?" Mark asked her while studying her expression suspiciously. Trini was very careful to not give anything away.

"Sure. Any chance you would let me have a few minutes alone with her?" She grinned evilly. "I still haven't paid her back nearly enough yet." She needed figure out what to do. The house wasn't large, if Domi was here she'd have heard something wouldn't she?

His smile gave her pause. She felt like she was walking into a trap. "Sure, no problem." He stood up and motioned for her to follow him. Trini tried to look like she wasn't desperate to see the gargoyle as she followed him out the front door. The sun was still a bit low in the sky. It was still morning. Did that mean that they weren't far from the train tracks? Could that be useful?

The other men stayed and watched TV. She didn't notice them change the channel as she stepped out. The TV showed the inside of a barn.

She looked around at all the trees. "We're in the country?" She noticed the dirt road that led to the house. This was either good or bad, she didn't know which. She noticed the van parked in front of the house.

"Yeah, that's why I thought it would be a good place for the party." He studied her intently. Probably waiting for her to slip up. He seemed to think this was some sort of game. "I'm sorry you got locked up with her. We didn't know."

"Well, you should have checked." Trini grimaced.

"I'm surprised she didn't kill you." His voice held the question and Trini wasn't sure how to get out of this.

"She wants me for something. Never said what." Trini didn't like this at all, but with just him maybe once she knew where Domi was she could fight. Trini should be able to take out one man.

When he walked up to a barn, Trini became nervous. She hoped that Domi was okay. "You okay?" that bastard Mark asked her.

"I... yeah." She took a deep breath and waited for him to unlock the door.

He turned around and leaned on the door, studying her. "You know, I'm not falling for it. I just don't believe it." Trini's heart started to pound.

"What are you talking about?" She tried to keep her voice normal and irritated.

"Your story. The demon wouldn't try so hard to save some woman she kidnapped." He smiled at her, then looked over her shoulder. When Trini turned she saw one of the men from the house holding a shotgun on her. "I could be wrong, however. So I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt." His voice was pleasant, as he delivered his demands. "If you can go in there and show that bitch whose boss. I'll let you go."

Trini glanced at Mark and the man with the gun nervously, "What do you mean?" She was trying to decide if she could take them both when the other men came around the side of the barn. Two others held guns. She hadn't been fooling anyone.

"It should be easy. She's tied to the bed." Trini's eyes widened as she began to realize what he was talking about. "We plan to party with her for hours, but... ladies first." She took a step back in horror. "If you don't want your turn, no problem. We wouldn't mind getting started. We can turn it into a double party."

"No... No, I can play." Trini didn't want these bastards touching her or Domi. She needed to find a way to get them out of there. Mark grinned at her and finished unlocking the door.

She nervously stepped in, not sure about what she'd find. One of the armed men handed Mark his gun and they followed her into the barn. She could hear the door being locked behind them. He whispered to her, "I'm here to make sure you keep it real." He grinned.

Domi was chained to the bed with her arms and legs spread eagle. Trini felt her heart sink when she noticed how strong those chains looked. Domi slowly turned her head to look at Trini, so slowly that Trini realized she was drugged. Mark moved back into the shadows and used his gun to wave Trini closer to Domi. She wanted to rush to Domi, to check and see if she was okay, it took all her control to stop herself from doing that. She needed to play along long enough to get Domi unchained... just long enough to do that and they would run. If she had to carry Domi's unconscious body through a hundred miles of forest she would. She was getting her out of here. With a deep breath she tried to calm her mind. Domi needed her.

Trini's mind was a jumbled mess. She couldn't think, wasn't really aware of her surroundings. She didn't feel the branches and thorns cutting into her skin. All she could do was run. She clutched the body to her chest with both arms as she ran as fast as she could away from... she didn't remember what she was running from. She just knew she had to run.

The body groaned, but Trini just held her more firmly as she ran. Must protect... must hide. "Trini? Trini stop, it's almost sunset." The waking woman in her arms called to her.

"No, must run..." Trini's out of breath reply sounded mechanical. Domi stiffened in her arms.

"STOP!" She yelled out. Trini obeyed immediately and stood stiffly. Domi had to struggle out of her grasp, because Trini simply didn't think to let go of her. "Trini, what the hell is wrong with you?!" Domi stood up from where she'd fallen once she wiggled loose. Trini saw her eyes widen in horror as she looked at her. "Oh God." Domi turned to the side and dry heaved for a while, then she stood up stiffly, in pain. She didn't look Trini in the face as she spoke. "Oh, Shit Trini. If there was any doubt about your immortality, it's gone now."

The change overcame Domi and she screamed. Trini didn't notice the tears in her eyes as she stood stiffly waiting for the screaming to end. Demona slowly walked up to her. "I need to see if the bullet got out." She whispered soothingly as she studied Trini's head. The entrance wound was dime size in the middle of her forehead. Trini stood still, unnaturally still, and let Demona walk around her. She then stood in front of Trini and tilted Trini's head down to see the top of it. There was a hiss, "It's out alright. Oh, Trini." Her voice cracked. "How are you still conscious, I just don't get it."

"Must run." Trini explained.

Demona was holding her hands in front of her mouth. She moved to sit tenderly on a rock. Trini could see that sitting hurt. She stayed standing, staring at Demona blankly. Demona stared out at the ocean. They were on a ridge. Trini had been running them along that ridge for some time. It looked like Demona came to a decision and she stood up slowly.

Demona stood right next to Trini and spoke softly. "We're safe now." Trini collapsed into Demona's waiting arms. The gargoyle carefully picked Trini up and leapt off the ridge spreading her wings. "Oh Trini." She addressed the unconscious woman in her arms. "What am I going to do with you?"

_July 7__th_

"Trini? Trini? Wake up!" Demona sounded nervous. Trini opened her eyes and stared up into her blue face.

"Blue?" She sounded child like. It made Demona grimace.

"Yes, honey." The gargoyle started talking to Trini like she was a child. Trini didn't even notice it. "I need you to do something for me, okay."

"Okay." Trini stared up into the beautiful gargoyle's face, "You're pretty." She reached up her arm and touched Demona's ear. She didn't notice Demona flinch. "Pointy ears. Like me." Trini's face showed her concern when a tear fell from Demona's eye. "Oh..."

"Trini. I need you to go into the hotel and rent a room. Make sure it's one high up and with a balcony. Then you need to go to the room and open the balcony door." Trini gave Demona a blank stare. What did the gargoyle want?

"You're pretty." Trini replied, her voice conveying her confusion.

Demona took a deep breath, her eyes flashing red in frustration. "Okay, we need to think of something else then." She muttered to herself.

"pretty wings." Trini offered another thought.

Demona caped her wings over her shoulders, "Thank you." She muttered while she concentrated.

Trini walked into the hotel, wearing her new hat that Demona got her. She liked it. She walked up to the front desk and handed the woman there her note, along with some money.

"Oh..." The woman read the note. "Okay Ms. Stephens, John will take you up to your room in just a minute." Trini stood and stared at the painting above the check-in desk while the woman went to find John. She didn't pay any attention to the conversation the woman and John were having.

"John, this one's a little slow. You need to take her to the room and open the balcony door for some air. Her companion will be by in the morning, and she promised to give us a really big tip if we follow these instructions to the letter."

"You sure this isn't a joke?" John looked over at Trini, who was spellbound by the painting of the sun.

"The room is already paid for. Just take the girl upstairs."

"Okay." He sounded doubtful.

John opened the hotel room door and Trini walked right in. The room was huge. Trini's jaw opened as she stared around her. It was so pretty. John quickly moved to the balcony and opened the door. He looked really eager to leave. "Are you going to be okay in here?" He seemed compelled to ask. Trini just nodded, so he locked the door and closed it behind him.

Trini stood staring at the painting on the wall. It was ugly. Demona quietly stepped into the room and closed the balcony door behind her. "Well, that worked." She muttered as she approached Trini. "Honey, are you okay?" She was still talking like Trini was a child.

"Painting is ugly. Andrea's better." Trini turned to face Demona, glad that she was there.

"Come here, I want to check your head." Demona stepped into the bathroom and turned on the light. It was so bright. Trini followed her into the bathroom obediently. She sat on the toilet seat and watched as Demona carefully removed the hat. She studied Trini's forehead for a second, "It's looking like it closed up here. Tilt your head down for me." Trini did and Demona stare at the top of her head, carefully moving hair out of her way. "This one closed up too. Good." When Demona let go of her head Trini looked up at Demona and smiled.

The doorbell rang. Trini's turned to look at the door. Then turned back at Demona. "Blue?"

"We haven't eaten in a while. I ordered some food. Open the door and let them bring in the food, okay?" Demona studied Trini with concern as she put the hat back on her head.

Trini got up and went to the door. Before she opened it she looked over towards Demona, but the bathroom door was closed. Once the person left, looking a bit irritated when Trini didn't understand about tips, Trini closed the door. "Blue, this is lots of food." Trini's voice showed how impressed she was with the trays that were brought in.

The bathroom door opened, "I didn't know what you'd like, so I ordered a little bit of everything." Demona smiled at her. It made Trini happy to see Demona smile.

"I need to take a shower, will you be okay out here on your own?" Demona looked deep into Trini's eyes.

"Yes, I'll be fine." Trini liked the small smile that her words brought to Demona's face.

"You're sounding a little better. Maybe everything will be okay." Demona turned the TV on for Trini and walked into the bathroom. Trini could hear the door locking. It made her tense. Something about locking doors made her tense. She forced herself to focus on the TV, since that was what Demona wanted her to do.

Trini heard something. She focused harder... there it was again. She fumbled with the remote, turning the TV off so she could hear better. It was... crying. There was crying coming from the bathroom. Trini got up and walked to the bathroom door. "Blue? Are you okay?" When there was no answer Trini's face became hardened. She reached out to open the door. It was locked. She just pushed harder, breaking the lock and walked in. Steam billowed out of the bathroom. It was so thick that it was hard to see the silhouette in the shower. "Blue?" She said hesitantly, realizing that she shouldn't just barge in on the gargoyle after she'd already done it.

"Trini, get out of here. I'm fine!" Demona growled at her, and Trini could see the red glow from her eyes through the fogged glass of the shower.

"No, something's wrong!" Trini stood defiantly in the doorway.

Demona stormed out of the shower stall. "Get the hell out of here!" She marched naked over to Trini and shoved her out the doorway. Trini stood dumbfounded as the door was slammed in her face. "You broke the fucking door?!" The door opened again so Demona could glare at her, "Go to bed, and stay the hell out of here!" The door slammed again, and Trini could hear something being moved in front of it to keep it closed.

Trini slowly removed her clothes to get ready for bed. She managed to get the pants off without any trouble, and the now sleeveless button up top was easy too. It was the black t-shirt that was giving her trouble. Her arms hurt when she tried to lift it above her head. She didn't realize that it was because she was sore from carrying Domi as she ran. It also didn't occur to her that she could leave it on.

"Blue?" She called into the bathroom for help. She could hear the gargoyle shut off the water and stomp over to the door. She'd made a mistake. The door flew open to reveal a wet naked and pissed gargoyle.

"What...What now?!" She yelled at Trini.

"I... I'm sorry." Tears started to fall down Trini's face as she turned to walk away. The red faded from Demona's eyes as she stepped after her.

"No. It's okay. What do you need?"

Trini didn't turn to look at Demona. "I can't get my shirt off." She mumbled as her tail flicked about nervously.

Demona sighed and stepped into the living room. "Come here." Trini kept her head down, feeling very scolded as she approached Demona. "First, lets take off the hat." She grabbed the hat and tossed it over by the pile of Trini's other clothes. She then reached down to grab the edge of the t-shirt and slowly pulled it up. Trini raised her arms so that Demona could pull it over her head. "There." She tossed the shirt over to the pile of clothes. "All done. Get to bed."

Trini turned quietly to go. "Wait." Demona's voice sounded odd as she stared at Trini's back. Trini stopped moving and started to turn to face Demona. "Trini, hold still." Demona moved forward and Trini could feel her staring... oh, she was staring at the scars!

Trini turned suddenly and looked at Demona with pain filled eyes, "No... No, I don't want you to see." She was trying to keep Demona from being able to see her back.

"Shit. Why?" Demona looked irritated.

"Because I'm broken." Trini started to sob. "I'm a broken gargoyle." Demona's eyes widened as she reached out and pulled her closer.

"No, Trini... you aren't broken. You're a good gargoyle, you were a very good gargoyle today." She held Trini for a while, then pulled back. "You know, you could really use a shower. You stink." She made a show of sniffing Trini, "Yes, stinky." Trini giggled, tears forgotten.

Trini stayed in the shower even after all the water went very cold. She scrubbed her skin carefully, not wanting to be stinky. Her teeth were chattering when she got out. She opened the bathroom door and walked out completely naked, not thinking anything of it. When she didn't see Demona she hurried to find her. She found her in the second bedroom. She had the sheet over her body and was leaning her back on the headboard while she read a newspaper. Trini rushed over to get in bed.

"Trini, I got a two bedroom for a reason!" Demona looked shocked that Trini was trying to get into bed with her. Trini ignored her and pulled the sheets up to get in. She was cold! "No! NO! You are not sleeping in here!"

"I'm cold!" Trini whined. She moved under the covers defiantly.

Demona leapt out of bed. She was wearing her halter top and loincloth under all the covers. She marched over to the other side of the bed and grabbed Trini's arm to drag her out of the bed. "I got you your own room! Trini!" Trini pulled her arm out of Demona's grasp, resulting in three parallel cuts to her upper arm. Blood started to lightly ooze out.

"No! I want to sleep with you!" She didn't even acknowledge the cuts.

"Shit! I'll be right back." Demona marched out of the room. Trini could hear her cutting something in the bathroom. When she came back she had a makeshift bandage for Trini's arm. She was tightlipped angry as she tied the bandage on.

"I... I want to sleep with you, please Blue." Trini was quiet and subdued. In an afterthought she added, "Fox doesn't make me sleep alone."

"Oh, really?" Demona sat back and studied Trini. Trini took this as permission and scooted back under the covers, closer to Demona, who was sitting on the covers. "You've been sleeping with Fox?"

"Fox holds me. Will you hold me?" She tugged on Demona's arm, wanting her to get into bed. She didn't see the gleam in Demona's eyes at the slowly revealing comments. She got under the covers and let Trini cuddle up to her.

"Is Fox the one that touched your tail?" Demona kept her tone conversational; Trini didn't realize how much the gargoyle wanted to know. Demona started to draw gentle circles low on Trini's back, relaxing her.

"Yes... Oh she touched it so good." A small moan escaped Trini's lips at the memory. "so good."

"What else did she do Trini?" Demona's voice stayed conversational as her hand continued the relaxing caress.

"She rubbed my back." Trini arched back into the caress a little.

"I... Trini, you need to sleep in your own bed." Demona pulled away from her. "Get out and get some sleep." Trini stared into Demona's face, hurt, but she could see that the gargoyle wasn't going to change her mind. She got out of the bed and slowly lumbered out of the room, closing the bedroom door behind her.

Trini woke up to the sound of a muffled scream. She looked out and noticed that the sun had just risen... Domi. Her tired body crawled out of the bed. She dragged her sheets and blankets with her across the living room and tossed them down and curled up on them outside of the other bedroom's door.

"What are you doing?" Trini heard Demona's voice but didn't completely wake up.

"Protecting Domi." She muttered in her sleep. Domi sighed as she stared down at the naked woman sleeping on the floor outside of her bedroom.

"I really wasted my money on a two bedroom didn't I?" She muttered to herself. Louder she spoke to Trini, waking the woman up, "Just get in here. This is ridiculous."

Trini blinked a few times, trying to wake up enough to understand. "Trini? Come in, you can sleep with me." She got up and grabbed the blankets, dragging them into the bedroom and tossing them in the corner. Domi got into bed and held open the sheets on the bed so Trini could crawl in. Trini wrapped her arm around Domi and laid her head down on the woman's shoulder. Domi stiffened instantly, but slowly relaxed. They laid in silence for a few minutes before Domi spoke. "Trini, are you awake?"

"Mmm. Yes." Trini hugged Domi a little closer.

"Do you remember anything about yesterday?" Trini felt Domi tense, so she lifted her head up to look at her.

"You Blue." Trini gave the redhead a small smile, proud that she'd caught on to that.

"Nevermind." Domi whispered and Trini just leaned closer to give the redhead a peck on the cheek before snuggling up against the woman. Domi's body tensing didn't stop her from sighing in contentment and enjoying the warmth. The hand hesitantly moved to caress her hair made her smile.

"Protect Domi." Trini whispered tiredly.

"Sleep." The whisper was too quiet for Trini to hear as she was already busy falling asleep.

"Trinity Child." The whisper made Trini's eyes move more rapidly underneath her lids. "Trinity Child." The first voice was embellished by a duel echo. "So brave child. Do you want a reward? You've been so good."

"Huh?" Trini rolled onto her side and hugged the pillow to her face. This put her further away from the redhead in the bed sleeping facing the other wall.

"Your head hurts poor thing." A cool breeze seemed to caress her hair and Trini felt a tingle from the soft movement. "It's starting to hurt now. It will only get worse. Do you want me to fix it?"

"Kiss and make better." Trini's exhaustion made opening her eyes a chore. There was nothing there, but she felt a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Sleep child." The soft feminine voice was so gentle. Trini gave a half nod and closed her eyes again.

Trini woke up a few hours later when the doorbell rang. She could hear Domi answer it. She smelled breakfast. She stood up and was about to walk out into the living room when she noticed she was naked. Her blush covered her entire body once she realized that she'd been walking around naked all night. She never did that! And with Domi there to see her! She moved to the pile of blankets and sheets in the corner of the room and grabbed a sheet to wrap around her body. She needed to find her clothes. Where the hell did she leave them?

"Trini? Breakfast is here." Domi called into the room as she opened the door. She glanced at the bed, and when Trini wasn't there, around the room. "Oh, I see you finally noticed your lack of clothes." She grinned at Trini's blush.

"Umm. Do you know where my clothes are?" Trini noticed that Domi was wearing the bathrobe. "Uh, you might need some real clothes too. At least you will if we ever plan to leave this room."

"Trini, you sound a lot better." Domi grinned, "You might be on your way to a full recovery. You weren't able to talk this well last night."

"Yeah, thanks. Now about the clothes?" Trini was trying valiantly to make the sheet do a decent job of covering her.

"I sent them to be laundered. They'll be back soon." Domi stepped out of the room and returned with another robe. "This might be more comfortable until then." She grinned and left Trini to change. Through the door she called in, "I've seen it all by now." Trini started to blush again.

Domi and her ate breakfast together, but Domi was studying the business pages of the newspaper. Trini felt like she was alone. As she glanced around the room she noticed the phone. That brought up a few more issues. "Domi?"

"What Trini?" Domi gave her only a little bit of attention, since she was focused on the paper.

"Elisa and Fox are worried about me. Can I call them?" She waited tensely to see what Domi would say. She didn't remember everything but what she did remember made her feel like they'd come to some sort of friendship, and if that was true then Domi wouldn't hold her captive, wouldn't even try. She wanted Domi to prove Trini was right about her, that Domi wasn't just using Trini.

Domi put the paper down and stared at her. "So... you planning to escape now?"

"Am I still a prisoner?"

"No, I guess I can't keep you here." To Trini that said that Domi wished that she could. But there wasn't anything mean in her eyes.

The knock on the door interrupted them. Only one of Trini's eyes burned red in frustration. Her headache made her rub her temples while Domi got up and retrieved Trini's laundry. She handed it to Trini, but Trini just placed it on the chair. She needed to finish talking before she changed.

"Domi, where are we..." Trini doubled up as the magic started to swirl. "Oh God!" She started panting. "Fox..." She felt Fox pushing at her magic, the other woman was here in the hotel and decided to double check for Trini magically. Trini fought to keep her mind. "Domi, Fox is here. She found me."

"Shit!" Domi stood up and went to Trini's side. "Are you okay?" The magic stopped swirling. Trini knew that was because Fox knew where she was. She took a second to catch her breath. "How do you know?"

"I'm fine, but she's probably not alone." She stared at Domi. "Fox and I are magically bound to each other."

"So, what you're telling me is that I need to get out of here?" Domi glanced around, but Trini didn't miss that moment of interest in Domi's eyes or that the redhead would love to ask questions. "I'm not dressed for it."

"Take my clothes. You can give them back to me later." She watched as Domi quickly threw the clothes on over her halter-top and loincloth. "Please, I do want to see you again." Trini stared into Domi's green eyes seriously. She wanted to talk about this. There was a lot being left unresolved and that didn't feel right.

Domi stood in front of Trini for a moment wearing Trini's clothes. It was a very casual look for the business executive. "Be careful. You're not recovered yet." Domi told her and Trini felt a small smile come to her lips at yet another small sign Domi cared. "I'll see you in New York."

"Lunch this time. No more snatching me into the air okay?" That seemed to work, because Domi smirked at her before going to the door and leaving Trini alone.

Trini felt the headache now that the immediate emergency was dealt with. The magic had made her more aware of the fact that she was still recovering from the bullet. She sounded better, but she wasn't healed yet. She checked that the door was unlocked and went back to the couch to wait. Fox was probably almost there. The sharp pain in her head made her want to call room service for drugs, but they would come up during what was bound to be a delightful scene. The magic brushed her lightly, the gentler touch was... nice. Oh Fox, god I missed you. Trini's back arched into it, but it was gone quickly. Then she was left to the headache.

The door flew open, startling Trini, even though she'd been expecting it. Fox, Elisa, David and Owen were in the room in seconds. Elisa quickly did a run through, checking each room for Domi. Trini knew she was checking for Domi, because her gun was drawn and she nodded for Trini to be quiet. David and Owen just closed the door behind them and leaned on the wall. They knew Domi was gone because Trini rolled her eyes at Elisa's theatrics. Elisa wasn't the only one with a gun. Trini stared at Fox.

"I didn't know you had a gun." She watched as Fox put hers away and walked up to the couch.

"I have a whole collection." She smiled at Trini. There was a lot more to Fox than Trini realized.

"Where's Demona Trini?" Elisa holstered her gun and approached the couch. She didn't look happy.

"She left." Trini eyed Elisa carefully, trying to gauge where she stood with her.

Elisa sat down on a chair. Trini glanced back at David, who gave her a look that seemed to say this is your problem. "So, she kidnaps you and takes you on a vacation to Canada?"

"I'm in Canada?" Trini was surprised. She'd always wanted to go to Canada. Fox moved to sit on the other chair.

"We were looking for her. She used her credit card for this room. She's not usually that dumb." Fox stared into Trini's eyes. "What's going on Trini?"

David noticed the breakfast placements. "It looks like she was here not too long ago." Trini's headache was growing. There were too many people talking, it was hard to keep track.

Owen spoke in his clear cool voice, adding yet one more confusing element, "She left in a hurry, like she was warned we were coming."

"So Trini, what's going on?" Elisa pressed.

Trini put her hand over her eyes. "I need drugs. Call for some aspirin or something. Something really strong would be nice." She asked out loud, hoping that someone would do that for her.

"Hangover?" David's comment really didn't endear him anymore.

"No, bullet wound. Please... only one person talk to me. I can't handle more than one at a time."

"Bullet? You've been shot again?" Elisa elected herself the speaker.

"Yes." Trini turned to Owen, "Please call for something, I have a major headache."

Owen's eyes widened and he marched over to her. "Show me." Trini blinked at him dumbly. "Where were you shot?" Trini reached up and pulled her bangs away. There was only a slight discoloration from the outside, but everyone froze when they realized what Trini was saying. "You were shot in the head?"

"Yes."

"How did that happen?" David moved closer to her, obviously concerned. Maybe he wasn't such a bad guy.

"I don't know." Trini felt a wave of dizziness. _'Trini... how could you do this to me?!_' She looked around frantically trying to find that voice.

"Trini... Trini." Fox had moved beside her. She hadn't noticed her do that. "What was that?"

"What?" Trini took a second to realize that she had zoned out. "I thought I heard something."

Everyone got quiet at that. "Is the bullet still inside?" Elisa asked, looking a little green.

"No, it came out." She patted the top of her head. Elisa put her hand over her mouth and ran to the bathroom.

"When did it happen?" Owen asked her. He was the only one not looking ill.

"Yesterday? Maybe yesterday."

"We should get you back to the doctor, you need a CAT scan." Owen said that and it reminded her of something.

"What is it?" Fox leaned forward when she noticed Trini concentrating.

"Give me time. It's something important." Trini's eyebrows drew together as she tried to remember something. "Your Doctor… he helped her catch me." Pieces of the first night when she woke up on the examination table came back to her. It shouldn't be this hard to remember though.

Fox's eyes burned as she glanced at David. "He works for Demona?!"

"Yes. He's trying to find my medical records. He wants to do a full examination." The night was coming back to her more easily. "He couldn't find any records though." Trini could hear Elisa rinsing out her mouth.

"Okay, we need to deal with that leak fast." Fox addressed David, looking over at the bathroom door to make sure that Elisa didn't hear her. "We also need a new doctor, and we need one now." She reached out and took Trini's hand.

"I missed you Fox." Trini smiled at her.

Elisa came out of the bathroom looking a little better. Trini felt a little lost when Fox let go of her hand. "Well, get dressed and let's get out of here."

"Ummm. Demona stole my clothes." Better to say that than she gave them away so Demona could escape.

"Owen?" David asked.

"I'm on my way." Owen left the room, probably in search of clothes.

David walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "I'm glad you're okay." She smiled at him. "Can I?" David indicated the bathroom. "We were in a bit of a rush to get here."

"Oh, sure."

Trini studied Elisa, who was pacing the room. She'd never touched her, or hugged her since they got there. Even David had touched her shoulder. When David came out of the bathroom, Fox intercepted him. "We'll go help Owen with the clothes." She gave David a look and then glanced at Trini and Elisa.

"Okay. See you soon." Trini was still staring at Elisa. She heard the door close behind Fox. "Elisa?"

Elisa stopped her pacing and stood staring at Trini. "Trini, I've hardly slept since she took you. I really didn't expect that I'd find you like this." She waved her hand around the luxurious hotel room.

"We just got here last night. The other places weren't like this." Trini could tell that more than that was bothering Elisa. She placed her hand on her forehead and rubbed it. It helped a little with the headache. Elisa saw that and backed off. "I love you Elisa." Trini had to know if anything was left.

"Trini. This isn't the best time to talk about this. You're hurt." Elisa sounded exasperated.

"My mind isn't that messed up. We need to talk about this Elisa." Trini braced herself when Elisa turned angry eyes to her.

"Fox... I can't just say it's okay. I can't sit back and watch you with her." Trini's heart dropped.

"Elisa..." Trini's voice cracked.

"No, Trini. I can't live like that. Can you honestly tell me it wouldn't happen again, that you'd avoid her." Elisa moved to stare out the balcony door.

"I... I can't." Trini stared down at the rug. Fox was a part of her, the magic made them a part of each other.

Elisa sighed. "That's what I thought. It's over Trini."

Tears came to Trini's eyes. She put her hand over her mouth as she remembered Elisa coming into her apartment dripping wet because her car broke down. She remembered her holding Trini as she cried about Kelly. "Oh God... Elisa I am so sorry."

"I know Trini... I know." Elisa sounded very tired. They stood in silence for a while as Trini tried to control her tears.

"Do you want me to leave?" Trini was very aware that Elisa's ties to the clan were absolute. If Elisa didn't want her near them, she wasn't going to get to be.

"What? No, you still need the clan. I told you I'd help you, I still mean that." Elisa turned to look at Trini. "It'll take time, but maybe... eventually... we can be friends again. I just need time." Trini knew that Elisa was offering her more than she deserved.

"About the clan..." Elisa sounded hesitant, "I don't want them to know about us. It would just cause unnecessary trouble."

"So, you plan to lie to your boyfriend about us?" Trini got a little angry with Elisa. It seemed so two-faced.

Elisa looked at her shocked. "Wha.. What?"

"David told me you were in love with Goliath. He's the leader of that clan, isn't he?" Trini noticed her voice getting snippy and took a deep breath.

"I... I'm not with Goliath. I never was." Trini could hear the regret in Elisa's voice. She wanted to be.

Elisa was so messed up. "Why aren't you with him? Why were you with me when you love him?"

Elisa stared at the wall her voice very irritated "He's taking the clan all over the world to meet females. He's so focused on getting everyone mated, he wants them to all reproduce, to increase the size of the clan." Elisa rubbed her face with both hands, "I can't give him an egg. He needs to find a gargoyle, the gargoyle race is dying out. He needs to reproduce." When tears started to fall down Elisa's face Trini got up and went to her. She pulled her into an awkward hug.

"If you love him, this shouldn't matter. Did he say he needs a gargoyle?" If he did, Trini was going to beat his ass. "One gargoyle egg isn't going to save an entire species. One person can't do that." Elisa stiffened in her arms, like she had never thought of that. Trini took a deep breath. "I won't say anything about us if you think it will hurt your relationship with him."

"I did love you Trini." Elisa hugged her. It brought more tears to Trini's eyes.

"I know." Trini couldn't believe she was giving love advice to Elisa. It hurt like hell.

They were both sitting on the couch watching TV when the others returned. They'd run out of things to say. Owen and Fox were both carrying bags. Trini raised an eyebrow at them. She only needed one outfit. Fox looked between her and Elisa, noticing that they were sitting as far apart as possible. "I found a few things that would look great on you." She smiled at Trini and walked into the bedroom to put the bags down. Owen followed her, dropped off his load quickly and left. "Come on in here and see what I got you." She called from the bedroom. Trini glanced at Elisa briefly then got up and followed Fox. Elisa was trying to ignore this and stared intently at the TV.  
As soon as she was inside the bedroom Fox closed the door behind her. Trini could see the question on her face before she actually said it. "So... what's with you and Elisa?"

Trini looked away from Fox, "It's over." Her voice was a little shaky. She took a deep breath and walked toward the package covered bed. "So... what did ya get me?" She wasn't going to cry all over Fox about Elisa again. She knew that she'd hurt Fox by turning to her before.

She could see Fox study her quietly for a second before letting it go. "Well, I just couldn't stop myself. Let me show you." Fox proceeded to pull out items of clothing from the bags one at a time and tell Trini the virtues of each piece. Trini found herself grinning at Fox, the woman was a shop a holic. Lucky for her she was rich. Fox had bought Trini more clothes than she'd brought with her to New York to begin with.

"So, what would you like to wear now?" Fox studied the piles of clothing with Trini. "Or can I do you?" Trini remembered that Fox had asked her that before.

"Fox?" Trini looked over at the woman that she hadn't realized was staring at her intently.

"Trini I was worried sick about you." Fox started to tear up as she moved to hug Trini. Trini opened her arms and pulled the red head to her. "I... I love you Trini." Fox pulled back and looked into Trini's eyes. "I know my timing is lousy, but... I love you. I was afraid I'd never get to tell you."

"I love you too." Trini reached up and pushed a piece of red hair out of Fox's eyes. Her lips looked so inviting. Trini didn't need to feel guilty about wanting her anymore. She wasn't with Elisa. Elisa wanted someone else. She tilted her head and slowly leaned in to the kiss. It was so sweet, so tender, so right. Slightly out of breath from the experience Trini leaned her head on Fox's shoulder.

Fox held her tightly and kissed her forehead gently. "You need to get dressed. I want to get you checked out."

"Okay." Trini sighed as she pulled away from Fox. "Dressed. I can do that." Fox quietly left the room so she could do that.

Trini was putting on the new shoes when she heard the voice again. _Don't touch me! _She glanced around nervously. Hearing voices was unnerving.

Trini stared out the window of the helicopter and watched the clouds go by. She hoped that Domi was able to get home. Whenever someone tried to find out what had happened to her after Demona took her she feigned a headache. She didn't have a story ready. Something told her that she shouldn't tell the truth, some sort of weird feeling that she needed to keep it a secret. She looked out the window again and saw those three weird parrots. They shouldn't be flying this high. "David? Do you see that?" She pointed out the window to show him, but they were gone. "Never mind." He gave her a concerned look and then went back to reading. Now she was seeing things as well. Great.

It was lunch time when the helicopter landed on the castle. Trini tried not to giggle, but it just seemed so wrong to think of helicopter and castle in the same sentence. "Trini... I need to go get some sleep." Elisa addressed her awkwardly.

"Sure... fine." Trini hadn't really expected Elisa to hang out with her.

"Uh. The clan is coming in today. Do you feel up to meeting them?" Trini noticed that she and Elisa had everyone's attention.

"Maybe not. I'm still a little fuzzy." Trini looked around the helicopter. "I want to do a little editing. Apparently there are some things they don't need to know." She glanced meaningfully at Elisa. "I..." she started to sound hesitant, "I don't want to tell them everything about me. I need to figure out what I can trust them with."

Elisa bristled a bit, "They are very trustworthy!"

"These are my secrets. I should get to decide." Trini spoke wearily and stood up. "I just..."

"No, it's okay Trini." Fox reached out to touch her shoulder. "You have the right to tell who you want to. If you want us to hold back a little information, until you feel you can trust them I can do that." She glanced meaningfully at Elisa.

"Fine." Elisa leapt out of the helicopter. "I'll wait until you have your story together before I mention you."

Fox reluctantly left her at the apartment. She didn't want to be at the castle when the gargoyles woke up. She'd heard the movers bring the crates up, but just didn't feel up to going to see. The only gargoyle she saw at the castle was Delilah. She'd stayed the night. Trini wished she could stay and see her wake up, but that would mean seeing the others as well. Seeing Goliath as well.

The new doctor was baffled at her recovery, what a surprise. She still had some damage, but it appeared to be healing. It might take a few days at this rate, but it was healing. Fox had stayed with her the entire time the female doctor examined her. She was tense, but having a female doctor seemed to help. The doctors that had hurt her had all been men. She watched as Fox burned all the records of the exam.

Trini turned on the radio and opened the balcony door to watch the sunset. She stared at the Eyrie building and imagined that she could hear the roars of the waking clan.

She glanced at the large pile of movies on the VCR. She and Fox had stopped by the video store on the way there.

The pizza man knocked about five minutes after sunset. Trini paid for her two large pizzas and included a more generous tip than she normally did. She was glad to be back.

"Trini?" Trini smiled and set the pizzas down. She turned to look at the nervous looking white haired gargoyle on her balcony.

"Delilah." Trini held out her arms to the gargoyle, who quickly ran into them.

"Trini... Oh God, I've been looking for you everywhere! Fox said you were hurt. Are you okay?" Delilah spoke incredibly fast as she hugged Trini just a little too hard. "I was so scared that she killed you."

"Delilah? The sun just went down, how'd you get here so fast and have time to talk with Fox?" Trini pulled out of the hug.

"I... I just heard you were home and took off." Delilah noticed the pizza on the counter. "Are... you expecting someone? I could leave." She sounded crestfallen.

"I was expecting you. I owe you a movie night." The way Delilah's face lit up made all her planning worth it. When Fox told Trini how desperate Delilah had been, how she stood up to Talon and moved into the castle until Trini could be found, she knew she had to do something special for the gargoyle. Delilah had yelled at Elisa's brother, telling him that Trini was the only real clan she had. She may have burned her bridges in her grief. From what Trini could gather, clan was a stronger connection than family. Trini didn't really have any other family either. Robbie was more of an acquaintance, not even really a friend, and his father was just a jerk. Trini was really touched that Delilah considered her family. "You can stay, right?"

"Yes... I can stay." Delilah hugged her again.

Trini had ordered too much pizza. She had no idea how much a female gargoyle ate, and was making sure she had enough. After the first movie she put the leftovers in the fridge. "The clan is back. Didn't you want to see them?" Delilah studied her from her spot on the couch.

"I... I will tomorrow night." Trini still hadn't figured out how much she could trust the clan with, but as she looked into Delilah's concerned eyes she made a decision. "I want to tell you some things, secrets that I don't want you telling anyone. Can I do that?" If Delilah didn't think she could keep her secrets she'd tell Trini. It was just a feeling Trini had.

Delilah looked thoughtful. "It isn't something illegal, or something that will put someone in danger is it?" Trini grinned. Those were Delilah's limits, if she hadn't asked Trini would have thought less of her ability to keep secrets. You don't just give a blanket answer to 'will you keep my secret?'

"No. They aren't. I just don't plan to tell the clan everything about me. I'm trying to figure out what I can tell them, and after my injury... I thought it best to wait until I'm thinking more clearly."

"What was your injury?" Delilah studied Trini carefully, looking for something wrong.

"Okay." Trini took a deep breath. "This is my biggest secret." Trini stared into Delilah's concerned eyes. "Aside from iron, I'm probably immortal." Delilah's eyes grew wide and her jaw dropped. "I heal very fast. I've been shot, fallen off a building..." her eyes became distant, "and other things." Since Delilah still couldn't speak Trini continued. "I was shot in the head while I was away. The bullet went through part of my brain. I'm still recovering."

Delilah looked pale. "Oh my god, Trini." The gargoyle was looking at Trini's head. Trini moved closer on the couch and pulled up her bangs. The scar was gone, but she used her hand to rub over the place it had been.

"It was right here. I don't remember how I got it. Much of that day is completely gone." Trini stared at Delilah, afraid that she would... pull away. She pulled Trini into a comforting hug instead.

"Oh, you must have been so scared." Delilah's hug was a little awkward since they were both sitting on the couch. "Immortal? That's... Wow." They sat in silence for a while. "How old are you?"

Trini gave Delilah a small grin. She was thinking Demona kind of immortal. "twenty-four."

"Are you going to continue to age? Or are you like Demona?" That wiped the grin off Trini's face. She didn't know.

"I... Oh God, I didn't think of that. What if I don't age?" Her voice was a little panicked.

Delilah hugged her closer and changed the subject. "Well, I know I feel better knowing that a stray bullet won't kill you."

Trini let her what if... worries go. She wouldn't know until she stopped aging, if she ever did. "They still hurt, but yeah. I don't want to tell the clan about it though. It just makes me more of a freak." She also was afraid that they wouldn't watch out for her, if they thought she wouldn't die. She might end up spending some patrols with them. Old habits died hard, she needed see if she could trust them. She hoped that she could.

"You're not a freak Trini." Delilah caressed Trini's hair.

"I'm not a proper gargoyle Delilah. They are going to see that. You can't tell me they won't hold it against me, can you?" Trini knew that they held Delilah's being a clone against her, why would they be any better with her.

"I... if any of them give you trouble, tell me." Delilah growled like a protective older sister. Trini snuggled closer to her.

"I love you too." She felt Delilah stiffen, then hug her closer.

"I... you are my clan. I need to watch out for my clan." Delilah sounded choked up.

Trini moved to straddle the gargoyle's legs and stared into her face. "Only if that works both ways." She leaned forward and kissed Delilah's cheek.

Trini brought out some more drinks. The tears that Delilah shed when Trini adopted her as family made the gargoyle thirsty. "Elisa and I broke up. She's going to try with Goliath, but doesn't want anyone to know about..." Trini swallowed the impulse to cry. Delilah's eyes burned red.

"She's going to pretend you never happened?! That bitch!" Delilah's voice was loud enough to make Trini worry about the neighbors. "She lied to you and now that the clan is back she's just tossing you aside!"

Trini looked at Delilah a little fearfully. She had to tell her the rest of the story, and didn't want the gargoyle to think less of her. "I... I wasn't an angel either. I did some things..."

"What... What could you have possibly done to deserve that?!" Delilah's eyes burned.

"I... I fell in love with someone else. I still love her, but... I can't give Fox up." She watched Delilah's eyes fade back to normal as she stared at Trini in shock. "Fox is like a part of me. We're part of each other because of our magic." She glanced around the room nervously, "I hear it's very rare."

"Fox?! What about the fact that she's married to Xanatos?" Delilah's voice had come back down in volume.

"He... he doesn't mind. He told me he doesn't mind." Trini still felt a little odd about that. If it were any other woman, she would just walk away. She couldn't walk away from Fox.

"I'll bet that really pissed Elisa off." Trini looked up and could see Delilah trying not to grin. "She deserved it, lying to you like that." She started to chuckle.

Trini stared at Delilah in shock. "My God... you have a cruel streak." Delilah looked up sharply, but Trini was grinning. She was just relieved that Delilah wasn't mad at her.

"Yeah, it's my little secret. Don't tell anyone." Delilah grinned mock evilly at her. She became a little more serious. "You might not want the clan to know about your arrangement with Fox and Xanatos right away. They wouldn't take it well."

After the second movie Delilah turned to Trini with a serious expression on her face. "What happened to you when you were gone?" Trini blinked in surprise. There was no lead up to that question.

"I... " Trini didn't know what to say. Demona was not at all what everyone else expected, but she knew that she needed to keep that a secret. "What I remember wasn't too bad, but its what I don't remember that worries me." Keep it vague and she wouldn't have to lie to Delilah.

Delilah scowled at her. "The clan is going to want a better answer than that. Once they hear you've met that bitch they'll want all the details." She paused, "Why won't you tell me?"

Trini took a deep breath and stammered her reply. "I... it wasn't bad. She never hurt me."

Delilah gave her a strange look, but was willing to let it go. "The clan is going to push for details."

"Then I will have to push back. I'm not budging on this. It's between Demona and me." Trini's eyes glowed red for a moment, startling Delilah, who had never seen them do that. She glanced at Delilah and sighed. "She…" Trini went quiet as she tried to think of what to tell Delilah. She wanted to be able to tell her something. Give her something for working so hard to try and find Trini. Trini felt like she owed her friend some sort of explanation. "She isn't as bad as they told me she was. She let me go."

"What?" Delilah stared at Trini, with her jaw just slightly opened.

"I don't know why I didn't tell Elisa, but…" Trini sighed heavily. "She was getting ready to let me go when they came to get me. Demona was taking care of me when I got hurt." Part of that might have been the yelling that Elisa would be inclined to do and how Trini couldn't really handle loud noises without mind numbing pain yet.

"How did you get hurt?" Delilah spoke softly as Trini wondered at her keeping that quiet. She really should have mentioned it to the others.

"I don't remember." The thought that she should tell Delilah about the Quarrymen stopped as she once again felt like she needed to keep that to herself. It wasn't something tangible, just something out of reach, but until her memory came back maybe that was all she'd get. Trini decided to trust it for now and didn't bring the Quarrymen up.

**July 8th**

Trini woke up to screaming, her own. She had no idea why she was doing that, and stopped it as soon as she realized it. Her heart was pounding and she was in a cold sweat. She felt terrified, but nothing around her seemed to warrant it.

The sun was shining down on her bed. She'd left the shades open so that it would, hoping that it would help her heal.

After Trini's heart calmed down she got out of bed. It was almost seven, she'd only gotten three hours of sleep, but she couldn't fall back to sleep after that dream, or whatever the hell it was. She showered, listening intently for any unusual noise in the apartment. She didn't know why she felt so on edge.

Trini was reading up on the Internet about the explosion at NightStone. That was how she found out that it was Dominique's business. Impressive. She also noticed that the press was suspicious of the CEO's absence during the days after it. Poor Domi was in for a lot of work cleaning up the PR mess. It wasn't her fault either. It was just bullshit that those Quarrymen were making her life difficult. Trini did a search on the Internet and found the name of Dominique Destine's secretary. Hmmm.

"NightStone Unlimited. Cheryl speaking, how may I direct your call?" The phone operator was using the most phony and uninterested voice she possibly could.

"Yes, can I speak with Danielle Blaine?" Trini knew that the press would all be hounding Domi, so any request for her would be deflected. That was how the game was played. Trini had to do it when there was a scandal with one of the men in the office she worked for. The way to get to someone was to know the proper channels.

"I'm sorry Danielle Blaine doesn't work here anymore. Is there anyone else that can help you?" Shit, of course the information on the Internet was old.

"Yes, well could you put me in contact with whoever is in that position now?"

"Of course. One moment please." The operator connected her to another desk. The phone rang for a long time before it was answered.

The voice sounded frazzled and confused. "NightStone Unlimited. Debra speaking, how can I help you?"

Trini grinned. This was going to be easy. "Debra, I am so sorry to bother you. I need to reschedule my appointment from yesterday. Is it possible to schedule for today?"

"Let me see if she has any other openings today. She's very busy." Bingo, she went to work. Trini could hear Debra shuffling through papers. Not very organized.

"Oh, her office moved didn't it. What office number am I looking for?" Trini sounded like that had just occurred to her. She was proud of herself.

"We moved to the tenth floor, room 1034." Trini wrote that down on her pad of paper with a flourish. Victory. Anyone just walking in today asking to see Ms. Destine would never find out which office she was in. At least they wouldn't if everyone was doing their jobs right. Debra wasn't, she hadn't even asked who was speaking, hadn't checked to verify an appointment. Trini decided to check and see how poorly the secretary was protecting Domi.

"Well, do you have any appointments around 10 am?" She heard the shuffling of pages.

"Yes, I have a cancellation for 10:30. Will that do?"

"Sure." Trini waited to see if she would be caught.

"Name?"

"Trinity Stephens" She could hear the woman penciling her in. She didn't even check for an old appointment.

"Company?"

Trini thought for a second. "Vandellay Industries." Come on... catch me. Trini thought to herself.

"Oh, what type of company is that?" Good, double check it.

"Latex sales." Trini answered matter of factly.

"Okay, well Ms. Stephens I have you scheduled for 10:30 today. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, that should be everything. Thank you." Trini hung up. She'd only intended to make sure Domi was okay, that she'd gotten to work, but... that secretary wasn't doing a very good job of protecting her.

Trini got out of the cab outside of NightStone at 10 am. She had changed into one of the nice suits that Fox bought her in Canada and had taped her ears back. She looked like a business executive; Fox had good taste in clothes. The cones on the side of the building that the explosion had occurred and the tarp over the windows of the top floor convinced Trini she had the right place. Trini still didn't know why she was doing this. It seemed stupid, she should be at the apartment writing, or getting ready to meet the clan. Ugh... the thought of meeting the clan gave her a nervous stomach. Instead she was coming here to make sure that the woman that had kidnapped her was okay. She shook her head at the absurdity of it as she walked into the building.

The information the Debra had leaked enabled Trini to walk right up to Domi's new office. She walked up to the flustered looking middle aged woman behind the desk. "Debra?"

The woman looked up and gave Trini a fake smile. "How can I help you?"

"I'm early for my 10:30." Trini looked at the computer screen, which had something that looked confidential on it. The time on the screen was 10:10. She was too early in her eagerness to check on Domi. The phone started ringing, and the woman rolled her eyes. Trini waited until the call was through.

"Well, she is with someone right now. If you want to take a seat?" Debra waved at the couch. Trini did that and picked up a magazine. She flipped through it slowly, mostly looking at the pictures. Concentrating was hard for her to do, and words got fuzzy if she looked at them too long. She sighed as she realized that was probably due to her head injury, and she really hoped that healed up. She kept covertly listening and watching the secretary. She didn't like what she saw. The woman's desk was cluttered. She would often start to look for something and then give up. She made far too many appointments without trying to see if they really needed to be made. When the phone rang with several calls she became flustered and lost track of what she was saying to people. Trini also heard her give out the new office location three times in the fifteen minutes she was waiting. When the phone started ringing off the hook and the secretary looked completely lost Trini lost her patience. The woman's screechy voice gave her a headache and sadly that ruined Trini's patience.

She marched over to the desk. "Let me show you how this is done." She growled at the woman and picked up the phone. Debra stared at her like she was crazy.

Trini put five calls on hold and started answering the others. She gave no information that the people didn't possess, and weeded out two reporters right away. She took messages quickly and made no appointments. As soon as she hung up on the last call she turned to Debra. "Look, with the latest problems your job has changed. The reporters are after her. You need to protect that office." Trini pointed to the now opened door without noticing the woman standing there. "You weed out the calls, sniff out the reporters, and give no new information to people over the phone." She started talking faster as she became a little angry with the incompetent fool at Domi's front desk. "Your desk needs to be organized, and you need to double check that when people call for rescheduling that they actually had an appointment to begin with!" Debra's jaw just dropped.

"Wow, Ms. Destine, your office manager carries a whip!" A man's voice brought Trini out of her rant. She stiffened up as she turned and noticed that she had an audience of two. The man walked past her grinning and left. Domi stared at her in shock.

Debra came out of her shock. "Ms. Destine!" She glared at Trini, angry that she'd been shown up.

"Trini, come in." Domi held the door open to her office.

Trini couldn't resist one last parting shot at the secretary. "I didn't have an appointment. You just let me through."

Domi closed the door and motioned for Trini to sit. Trini looked around the office. It was obviously just thrown together. Domi had just come back to work today, after all. She studied Domi as she moved to sit on her side of the desk. She was wearing her hair up, and her dress-suit was navy blue. The business executive just sat at her desk and stared at Trini for a moment. "Well, what are you doing here?"

Trini stared down at the desk. This was embarrassing. "I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Domi looked shocked. "I'm sorry to waste your time. I know you're very busy today."

Domi's eyes softened. "You went through all that to make sure I was okay?"

"Yes." Trini continued in a softer voice, "I had a bad dream. I just needed to see you were okay."

Domi paled a little bit, "What kind of dream?" She sounded a little tense. Trini looked into her eyes.

"I don't remember. I just felt... it was really bad." Trini took a breath and changed the subject, "Besides I needed to get out of that apartment. I'm so jittery. I'm meeting the clan tonight."

"Oh, they're back?" Domi looked out the window.

"Yeah. Delilah thinks they're going to interrogate me about my time with you. I don't know what to say. Fox and Elisa tried yesterday, I had to fake so many headaches." Trini chuckled.

"Oh. So you came to me for help?" Domi's voice got a little higher in surprise.

"I'm not as creative as I used to be... before. I tried all night to think of something I could tell them. I get the feeling that you don't want me to tell the truth, or at least what I remember of it."

"Why would you say that?" Domi looked puzzled.

"I don't know." Trini gave Domi a weak grin, not liking that she had no answer to follow her instincts. "I feel like I'm running on half a deck. I just have a feeling, you know?"

Domi became more somber. "The clan and I... don't get along. We have different views. They risk their lives trying to save those wretched humans." The sneer in her voice as she said humans sounded so much like her gargoyle self it actually was a comfort to Trini. "While I try to kill the humans." Domi stopped talking and just stared at Trini, waiting expectantly.

Okay. Trini had a problem with what Domi just said. This was the part where she should jump up and say something noble about valuing life. But when she looked at Domi's face she just knew that saying something like that would be the absolute wrong thing to do. It would drive a wedge between them. "Well. I could see how that would be a problem." She said it calmly, as if they were talking about something minor.

Domi blinked in surprise. "I'm trying to find a way to kill off the entire human population."

It just seemed so unreal. Trini kept the light conversational tone, "So, how's that going for you?"

"Uh... well, I've had a few set-backs, but I continue to research new methods." Domi was starting to grin as she maintained the light bantering tone. It was becoming a game.

"I assume the R&D boys don't know what they're working on?" Trini asked lightly.

"No, no clue that they are working on a way to kill themselves." Domi's eyes showed her delight in that irony.

"Yes, well I guess if they knew it would affect productivity." Trini decided to bring this game to an end. "You know, I'm half human."

"You're immortal. You'd survive." Domi sounded irritated that Trini brought that up.

"I'd miss Andrea. Hell, after living on a near empty planet for a few years I might even miss Debra out there." She waved her hand toward the front office. She could see from Domi's reddening face that she'd said as much as she could right now. "Anyhow, what am I going to tell the clan about the last few days?"

Domi looked thrown by the change in topics. It took her a moment to speak. "Well, I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention the Quarrymen at all. We can make up some other reason for my taking you to Canada, but under no circumstances do I want them to know…" Domi's voice got rougher and then she trailed off. "Finding I was captured so easily will just give them something to taunt me with, and I don't want to hear that."

"It's hardly your fault." Trini spoke softly, not liking the hint of shame she saw in green eyes before Domi covered it up. "They caught me too." Trini grimaced at that, "Well, technically I'm easy to capture… but you get the idea." She kept her tone light and smiled at Domi.

"I'll have you know I did actually have to plan your abduction. It wasn't like I was gliding by and grabbed you." Domi smirked just a little and Trini chuckled.

"It wasn't that great of a plan."

Domi cancelled a few of her appointments so that they could come up with a story. It wasn't as strong as Trini had hoped, but if delivered right it would be enough. They finished around eleven thirty because Domi had an important appointment that she couldn't cancel.

"Why are we…" Trini waved her hand over the desk they'd been plotting at. "You weren't that bad. Why do you want me to…"

"Give them what they expect and they won't question you." Domi sat back in her chair and stared at Trini like a wise teacher imparting knowledge. "The clan expects the worst of me. You give them that and they'll curse and they'll sympathize with you, but they won't doubt you. Technically I did experiment on you."

"You drew my blood." Trini knew she'd worried about more happening, but that was all Domi did.

"Well, they don't need to know it stopped there." Trini nodded just a little, but the fact that it did stop there, and that Demona had been concerned about Trini's reaction to a needle really made Trini hate the story she had even more.

"Trini?" Domi stood up to walk her to the door.

Trini stood up and looked Domi in the eyes. The woman was right in front of her. She pulled the stiff executive into a hug. "I know its weird, but I'm glad you took me, bullet-holes and all. I liked getting to know you." Trini pulled away and watched the surprised look in Domi's eyes. It replaced some of the sadness Trini could tell was there, and that was why she said it.

Domi stared at Trini dumbfounded for a few awkward seconds. "Trini, if they find out about this..." Domi waved her hand between the two of them to indicate their relationship. "Goliath and Brooklyn with toss you out on your ass. Do you really want to continue spending time with me?"

"I'm not going to let anyone else pick my friends. If it comes to that, so be it." Trini stood defiantly in front of the door. That was one thing she didn't feel confused about anymore. Domi was a friend.

Domi beamed at her and opened the door to let her out. "I'll call you about lunch after things calm down here." Trini knew that meant it would be a few days.

Domi stared at the door. "So you need a job?"

Trini followed Domi's gaze and her eyes widened. "I'm not qualified." Domi raised an eyebrow at her, "How am I supposed to hide the fact that I work here? It can't be done."

"I could do it. I could get some fake paperwork in place." Domi leaned on the door to watch the thoughts flicker about Trini's face.

"No. I don't think that's a good idea." Trini gave Domi a small smile, "Thank you though."

Trini walked into the Eyrie building around 3pm. It was a strange feeling, having the security guards wave her past like she belonged. She took the elevator up alone for the first time. Someone must have called ahead, because Fox and Alexander were walking up to the elevator when the doors opened.

"Trini!" Alexander yelled as he saw her. She stepped out of the elevator and the boy ran up to her holding his arms up to be picked up. "Spin me!" Trini had to smile at the boy's enthusiasm. She did one spin and felt a little dizzy. She set him down and tried to act like nothing was wrong. There were spots in front of her eyes that slowly faded. "Spin me some more!" Alexander looked a little let down by Trini's poor performance.

"I'm sorry honey. I can't." Trini looked up from his crest-fallen face to see Fox looking at her with concern.

"Alexander, don't bother Trini. She's been hurt." Fox moved forward to look into Trini's eyes. "Trini? Are you okay?"

Trini sighed. "I shouldn't have tried to spin, but other than that I've been doing okay." Alexander took Trini's hand and looked at her with concern.

"Trini, come. You need to sit down." He pulled her into the kitchen. Trini let him. She glanced at Fox nervously as the boy motioned for her to sit down. Fox was just grinning at the scene. "I'll get you some juice." Alexander made a stay there motion with his hands at Trini and moved to start climbing up the counters. At that point Fox stopped him and got the glass out and poured some juice in it for Alexander to bring Trini. Trini blinked at the sight. Alexander was trying to take care of her. It was kind of cute.

"So Trini, I thought you were going to stay at home and rest." Fox sat down across from her. Her voice got a little quieter, "I wish you would have just stayed here."

Taking a sip of the juice to make Alexander stop staring at her, Trini looked at Fox. "I... I just didn't want to see them yet. I was fine, Delilah stayed with me almost all night."

"You didn't get a lot of sleep, did you?" Fox reached out to take Trini's hand, "You look pale. I should have the doctor look at you again."

"No, I'm fine. I just... couldn't sleep. But on the bright side it gave me time to go to the library and start looking into finding work." Trini had gone to the library after leaving Domi to spend some time trying to figure out how to go about a job hunt in a new city. Without a library card she had to read over things there, which she did until her headache and the wavy words became too much. She needed to start making some money now. She could look for more permanent work while she did that.

Fox looked a little outraged. "You should be resting!" She turned to Alexander. "Honey, Trini and I need to talk. Can you go play with Owen?"

"But I wanna..." Alexander started to protest leaving Trini's side, but the look on his mother's face stopped that. "Okay." He gave Trini a sympathetic look and left.

Fox watched him leave and waited a moment before she turned back to Trini. Her eyes held a fire of their own. "Trini, you need to take better care of yourself! I..." Fox reached out and brushed some hair out of Trini's eyes as she visibly calmed herself. "I worry about you. Please."

Trini pulled Fox's hand to her lips and kissed it. "I'm sorry. I just... I had a nightmare. I didn't want to be in that apartment." Fox got up and moved to sit in the chair beside Trini. She stared with worry into Trini's face.

"What was it?" Fox took her hand again.

Trini took a shuddering breath. "I don't remember it, but I was so scared. I just... had to get out of there."

"Why didn't you come to me?" Fox's thumb was caressing her hand.

"I just... since I was up I thought I'd get some things done. I'm almost out of money. I couldn't really wait any longer."

"Money? I could give you money. You don't need to take some crappy temp job."

"I... I don't feel comfortable taking your money Fox. I need money of my own."

"You could earn it. I could find a job for you here." Fox sounded like she'd just come up with the solution.

Trini felt weird turning down the second job offer she'd gotten today. She didn't want to work for friends. "It would feel like charity. I appreciate it, but... I need to do this on my own."

Fox was quiet for a few seconds. "I guess I can understand that."

"Thanks for the offer." Trini had to cover a yawn.

"You need a nap." Fox stood up and took the glass of juice out of Trini's hand. "Come on, I can wake you in time for a briefing before the garg's wake up." She smirked at Trini, "We all need to get our stories right."

Trini woke up with her heart beating frantically again. She took a few deep breaths and got out of bed. She wasn't going to be able to sleep anymore right now. Checking the clock on the side of Fox's bed she saw it was only 6:30. She'd only gotten three more hours.

Trini stepped into the kitchen to grab something to eat. She grabbed an apple and wandered out to the courtyard, forgetting for a moment that it was occupied. She just wanted to get a little bit more sun. It helped with the headaches.

She started to slow when she saw them. Gargoyles. She walked up to the nearest one. He had the weird wings that one of Delilah's clan had, all attached along his arms and legs. He was shorter than Trini, and bald. It looked like he had tried to take a scary pose, but the gargoyle just looked ridiculous. He couldn't pull off scary.

Trini didn't worry about proper or polite. She wandered about looking at this clan. This was the clan she had come here to see. She wanted... she didn't know what she wanted from them anymore. She wanted something. The next gargoyle she walked up to looked scarier. He had a beak, she'd seen his clone in the Labyrinth as well. His expression seemed angry, irritated at the world. She moved on to find an older gargoyle. He had a beard, she didn't know that they could grow beards. She leaned down to absently pet Bronx. This was the one she'd saved. Elisa had called him Bronx. She hadn't ever touched a stone gargoyle before. It was disconcerting to feel stone under her hands, but know that they were alive.

She turned to the female. She was facing out, so Trini walked up to her to get a better look. Her mouth dropped when she saw her face. She... looked like Demona. Trini glanced around. This was the only female. It had to be Angela; Demona had mentioned her once. She was the reason the Demona had grabbed Trini out of the park. That seemed like a long time ago, but it had actually been less than two weeks. A lot happens in two weeks. Angela had to be related to Demona in some way, the resemblance was too strong to not be. Demona was... protective of this one. That was more than enough for Trini. This one was a friend.

Not too far from Angela was another male. He was a bit overweight. It must make gliding hard. Trini looked between Angela and the male... there was something there, in the expressions on their faces. They were a couple. Trini glanced at the male more closely. Angela could have done better. She was gorgeous, like Demona, she could definitely have done better. He better have a hell of a personality.

Trini walked slowly up to the last gargoyle. Looking at the sheer size of him she knew who he was. "Goliath." She muttered to herself. She glanced around the empty courtyard self-consciously; making sure that no one was there. She stepped closer to the large gargoyle. She didn't notice the camera on the wall focusing in on her. He was so huge... too huge for a small woman like Elisa. He towered above Trini by several feet. She barely came to his chest. She took a deep breath as she looked at the gargoyle she'd lost Elisa to. He better treat her right. "I don't care how big you are, how strong you are... if you hurt her I'll kill you." She felt a little better having said that. "Hopefully you can treat her better than I did." She looked away and gazed across the city with tears in her eyes. "You have to be able to treat her better than I did."

Fox caught up to Trini on the other side of the castle. Trini was sitting on a ledge in the sun. "Trini?" Trini opened her eyes and looked up. Fox was casting a shadow on her.

"Hey." Trini smiled at her. Fox moved to sit beside her.

"I... there are camera's all over this place, for security. I just thought you should know." Fox paused and studied Trini's face. "Are you okay? I saw you visiting the clan." She saw that? Trini sighed, she hadn't wanted anyone to see that.

"Yeah... I'm fine." Her voice was a little flat. "I forgot they were out there." She wasn't going to cry all over Fox again. She deserved better than that.

Fox moved closer. "Trini, this is me. You don't have to play it tough."

She took a shuddering breath, "Fox, you shouldn't have to pick up the pieces. You deserve better."

Fox wrapped her arms around Trini from behind. She leaned in and whispered in Trini's ear, "I like being there for you. I don't mind. I know this break up is hurting you, it's okay to hurt." Trini snuggled back into Fox's embrace and took comfort in the closeness. Fox kissed the tip of her ear and pulled her close. They sat like that in comfortable silence for a while.

"Fox?" Trini was watching the city sky absently.

"Mmm. Yes?" Fox nuzzled her hair.

"I'm going to be doing a bit of lying tonight." She sighed. There was only so much lying she was willing to do.

"I know. I'm sorry Elisa is putting you through that." Fox sounded consoling as she wrapped her arms around Trini's waist.

"Not just about that. I won't be mentioning my immortality... or my" Trini shuddered. "I don't want them to know I lost my wings. It's... they might treat me strange."

"Oh, Trini... they wouldn't hold that against you. It was something that was done to you." Fox shifted so she could try and look Trini in the face.

"I know that... but... I don't want their pity. I don't need their pity." Trini shifted so that they could see each other's faces.

Fox pulled Trini back into a hug, one that seemed a little strong.

Trini could hear someone had turned on the stereo, and it was suspiciously loud. She looked over to a window and saw David give her a little smile and walk away. He gave them the music. She got up and stretched, then reached out a hand to Fox. "Dance with me?" Fox smiled and let Trini help her to her feet. It was a slow romantic song. They held each other and gently swayed to the music. Trini held Fox close, relishing the feel of her body against her.

There was about thirty minutes until sunset. Trini had explained to everyone what she didn't want to share. When she mentioned her wings, there had been an awkward silence before everyone agreed. She'd had to argue with Elisa about the immortality, claiming that it really wasn't relevant at this time, but if it became so she might reconsider. That finally got an agreement. She didn't need to mention that Elisa and her relationship... never happened. It had already been covered quietly by Fox so she wouldn't have to deal with it. So now Owen, David, Elisa, Fox and Trini were on the same page. Delilah was still stone in the Labyrinth, but Trini had covered the immortality and Elisa with her yesterday. She never told Delilah about her wings. It would probably bother a gargoyle more than it did Elisa or Fox. Demona took it well, but... she was different.

"So, what are you planning on wearing?" Fox stood by the closet watching Trini.

"Why did you go shopping for me again?" Trini stared at a small collection of new outfits. Fox had placed them in the closet of a spare bedroom. It looked like the woman was trying to move Trini in slowly.

"I like to buy you things." Fox gave Trini a shy smile. She was so cute, Trini's heart warmed.

"Okay. Well, I have no idea what we'll do tonight, other than talk." Trini studied the assorted clothes. She was surprised to see a pair of black shorts with a place cut out for her tail. She picked it up "Fox?" She held it out waiting for an explanation.

"I thought you might like to be able to walk around with it out once in a while. The security here at night... it would be safe. Besides, it makes me hot seeing you all dressed for Fall in the middle of Summer." Fox studied the shorts thoughtfully. "You could wear them tonight. You know, show them you really are a gargoyle." Fox looked at Trini's hair, "We could pull your hair back, have you wear a short top." Fox bit her lip. Trini was surprised at what she was hearing. She hadn't thought to dress that differently around the gargoyles. "I could do your makeup."

"Why all that? I'm not trying to pick any of them up, just get them to accept me." Trini was puzzled, but the lust in Fox's eyes was making it sound like a good idea.

"Why not. You hide all of that. You don't need to here. There is nothing wrong with being sexy just to be sexy." Fox grinned mischievously at Trini. "You are beautiful for any species."

Trini gave a lopsided grin to Fox, "You want other people to lust after me?" This woman was just too much... but, it could be fun. She would like to let her tail out once in a while; it got uncomfortable in her pants. Trini held the shorts up to consider them. "These shorts are kinda short."

Fox crinkle her nose adorably, "Lets just try on an outfit and see how it looks." The slow wicked grin that covered her face was incentive enough to try it.

Trini stared at the reflection in shock. The shorts were a little tight and showed off her ass. Fox's leer at that told Trini that might be a good thing. They hung low on her hips and barely went an inch down her leg. The hole had to be widened to comfortably fit her tail. It had rubbed on the base, and that was just too sensitive for that kind of irritation. Her tail now lashed nervously back and forth, out in the open, for anyone to see. The black of the shorts was a good match for the tail. Trini was reluctant to try the black half-top that Fox brought her, but she did it. She checked several times to make sure that it still covered her when she moved before she agreed to wear it. Her skin was pale against the black of the clothes and the half-top showed some of the stripe up her back. Trini stared at her reflection, "Fox, it needs something." She puzzled over what was missing.

Fox went over to the closet again. "Try this on, but don't button it." She tossed a light-weight flowing short sleeve white shirt to Trini. When Trini put it on it moved in the wind like a cape. That was it, it was perfect. "Yes... I think we've got it." The sun went down and Trini could hear the gargoyles waking. Her heart started to beat faster. They didn't need to go up until a little later, after Elisa told the gargoyles she was coming.

They still had time to do Trini's hair. Trini went into the bathroom and pulled the tape off, biting down several creative swear words at the pain. She didn't have time to do it gently. She'd heal. She then came back out and sat down at the makeup workstation. When she grinned up evilly at Fox, Fox actually blushed. Fox played around with Trini's hair and finally decided on pulling only the sides back into a ponytail. Her hair fell in such a way as to highlight her ears. Fox did a little light makeup around her eyes and kissed her gently on the lips. "You are so beautiful. Don't ever doubt that."

There was a knock at the door. "They're waiting in the Library. I hope you two are ready." David called in. Fox's eyes light up.

"Stand up, I want to see his face when he sees you." She whispered to Trini and motioned frantically for her to obey. She nervously stood and tried to calm her mind. Fox thought she looked okay, but...

"David come in here, I want you to check something out." Fox called out and winked at Trini.

The door opened and it took David a moment to notice where Trini was standing. His eyes widen in appreciation. "Oh... you are absolutely exquisite." Trini lashed her tail nervously. He noticed it and smiled gently at her. "Absolutely exquisite." Fox smiled at David from behind Trini.

"Shall we go?" Fox gently placed her hand on Trini's back to start her into motion. Trini was so nervous. "Take a few deep breaths. They don't bite, and if they do you'll let me know?" Fox joked with her.

Trini stood for a moment outside of the Library to calm her nerves. Fox and David just smiled encouragingly at her and gave her time. She could hear voices in the other room, but didn't hear what they were saying. She nodded to Fox and moved to open the door and go in. She could do this.

Trini pushed open the door and slipped in quietly. The large room had all the gargoyles that had been outside. She felt Fox brush her hand over Trini's shoulder as she moved past her and further into the room. David gave her an encouraging smile before he followed Fox. Elisa was talking with Goliath in the corner of the room, quietly but animatedly. The other male gargoyles were focused on the Television and didn't notice Trini come in. Angela was standing next to the bookshelf reading.

"Trini? Do you want to come here?" Fox waved for Trini to follow her into the room. When Fox spoke, everyone's attention shifted to her and Trini. Trini could feel everyone's eyes on her she began to doubt the wisdom in meeting everyone at once. It would have been much easier to meet them one at a time. Her heart was pounding with her nervousness, but she walked over to Fox. She wanted to cling to Fox's hand, but forced herself not to. She didn't want to look like a wimp, not in front of this clan, and definitely not in front of Goliath.

Fox turned to address the staring gargoyles that were still speechless. Why? Did Trini look that odd? "I'd like you all to meet Trinity. She's from Seattle." Trini's tail lashed about nervously, brushing against Fox's legs.

"She's a gargoyle?! Elisa you didn't tell us that!" The red beaked gargoyle's eyes widened as he looked at Elisa accusingly. Trini felt a lump in her throat at that one comment. He looked at her and saw a gargoyle, even without her wings. Trini's eyes grew wide as the group of males rushed to move closer to her, she stepped back, nearer to Fox.

"Don't be crowding the lass!" a thick Scottish accent filled the room. The three young male gargoyles slowed down. Trini turned her eyes to the older male in appreciation. He nodded to her and gave her a small grin.

"Hi, I'm Lexington." The small green gargoyle smiled at her and reached out to shake her hand. Trini decided to do that talons out, so the nervous looking males wouldn't cut her. No one noticed her change her hands.

"I'm Broadway." The fat gargoyle smiled gently and shook Trini's hand. Trini could see Angela watching this very carefully. She looked so much like Demona, Trini didn't notice the fond smile that came to her lips. When Broadway blushed, Trini was startled to realize he thought that she was smiling at him. She let go of Broadway's hand quickly while a slight blush started on her own cheeks because of what he must have considered flirting.

"Hi." The red gargoyle smiled at her. The look in his eyes made Trini really uncomfortable. It was lust. "I'm Brooklyn." She shook his hand politely and tried to ignore the creepy feeling he gave her.

Angela walked over to her, "I'm Angela. Don't let these guys bother you." She indicated the assembled males surrounding Trini. Trini smiled and took Angela's hand more firmly than she had the others.

The older gargoyle moved over to the assembled group. "Trinity was it?" Trini nodded. "I'm Hudson." He looked down at the dog gargoyle at his feet, "and this is Bronx." Bronx moved closer to Trini and took a sniff. He sat down and seemed to smile up at her.

"Hi Bronx." Trini smiled at him. She felt kind of like she knew him since she'd seen him in the park. Bronx moved closer, pushing Lexington out of the way so he could rub his head on Trini's leg. She kneeled down to pet him. "You need to be more careful in the park mister." She rubbed his neck.

"That's right. You already met Bronx didn't you?" Elisa spoke, drawing Trini's attention to her. Trini felt a small wave of pain seeing Elisa standing so closely to Goliath.

"I didn't meet him, I just saw him." Trini explained, and when she saw the puzzled look on Goliath's face she continued talking to him. "I found him cornered by Quarrymen. I helped him escape."

He took a few steps in Trini's direction. "Well we certainly appreciate your assistance." He smiled and added, "I'm Goliath, the leader of this clan." He moved closer to shake Trini's hand, and Trini realized that she was going to have to do this. She was going to have to play nice with Elisa's boyfriend. His hands were so large they dwarfed Trini's.

"Nice to meet you." Trini smiled up at him. She noticed out of the corner of her eye that Delilah had arrived. She was there for moral support.

"Elisa tells me that you have no clan?" He asked gently.

Delilah walked up beside Trini. "She has clan now." Goliath pulled back a little, surprised to see Delilah. Trini noticed that she made Goliath uncomfortable.

"Oh... well, that's good, but I was asking about the clan you were hatched into." Goliath clarified the question.

Hatched, there it was again. It was weird to hear people talk about hatching. "I was raised by my mother and she died recently."

"Elisa tells me that your mother was human." Goliath's head tilted a little as he studied her, clearly very curious how that came to be.

"Human? I didn't think that was possible." The older gargoyle spoke.

"Well, here I am." She motioned to herself with a little bit of an attitude. She was just waiting for the unnatural comment.

"That explains why she looks so human." She could hear Lexington mutter to Brooklyn.

"She still looks fine. Too bad she can't glide, breeding season is almost here." Brooklyn whispered back. They obviously had no clue what Trini could hear. Trini gave up on listening to Elisa explain to Goliath that Trini was also part Fey and that may have had something to do with making her possible.

"Well, it will make her easier to catch won't it." Lexington grinned at Brooklyn, "Not that you'll catch her."

"Oh we'll see." Brooklyn grinned back. They were talking about her like she was some sort of prize that they could just pick up. As if she'd ever consider either one of them even if she were available. Men were the same regardless of species; Trini was glad that she was into women. She had no idea how straight women could deal with that.

Delilah lightly brushing her arm brought her attention back to the conversation she was supposed to be participating in. "So what do you think?" Goliath was asking her. Great, think about what?

"I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention." She felt stupid having to admit that. Elisa gave her a concerned look that pulled at her heart.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go to the briefing room and tell us about yourself, and what you're doing here. That way you can just say it once and not have everyone pestering you for details." He glanced meaningfully at the young males.

"I... I guess we could." Trini glanced around nervously for Fox. She was leaning up against the bookshelf watching her. Trini gave the red head a small smile.

They were all seated around a large table. Delilah made sure to sit next to Trini. Even though some of the gargoyles gave David and Fox a sour look when they came with them to this room Fox stayed and sat on Trini's other side. While everyone was getting water and sitting she watched them and noticed it. These gargoyles didn't really like David or Fox. They also seemed really nervous and uncomfortable around Delilah. They were waiting for Broadway to bring in a few snacks, since the gargoyles hadn't eaten yet.

Fox leaned in and whispered in Trini's ear. "How are you doing?" She also reached under the table and squeezed Trini's knee in a comforting gesture. It was a strange feeling being able to feel flesh on her knee. She hadn't been able to wear shorts in over a year. It felt odd to be exposed like this, but no one was acting like it was unusual, so Trini tried to ignore her discomfort.

"I'm okay... I guess." Trini glanced over at Elisa whispering into Goliath's ear. They looked so much like a couple. It felt wrong.

"So, Trini... do you have a boyfriend?" The question came so out of the blue Trini just turned and stared at Brooklyn in shock. She noticed that the entire table had gone quiet, waiting for the answer. Oh God... what does she say to that. The truth that she didn't have one wouldn't really be the whole truth, but... Delilah and Fox had agreed that the gargoyles didn't need to know about... Fox. They wouldn't handle it well. Would they have handled it okay if it were a woman they didn't know? Were there some sort of anti-gay feelings in the clan that no one told her about? Did gargoyles even have homosexuals? She felt like her mind was freezing up. If she came out and they didn't take it well, there was nowhere else for her to go.

"No." She said it quietly, feeling sick. She was looking down at the table, feeling bad about not being able to say what she wanted to say, so she didn't see the triumphant expression on Brooklyn's face. She felt a little better when Fox reached out to take her hand under the table.

Delilah gave her a concerned look and then drew attention away from her. "So, what was Oregon like?"

Goliath answered, of course. "Well, it was very interesting to see how the other clan lives. They live in a wooded area, more like we did in Scotland. Culturally it was a very interesting experience." What Trini was able to read into that is that they didn't find any females, and that was why Brooklyn and Lexington were staring at her like she was the last woman on earth. While they stared at her, they completely ignored the fact that Delilah was a female. This would have upset Trini, but in what little she'd seen of those two, they weren't good enough for her friend.

Broadway came in bearing sandwiches. Trini took one, but wasn't really hungry. It just sat on the plate in front of her.

"So, lass... what brings you all the way to Manhattan?" Okay, now it starts.

"I saw an article on gargoyles. It had a picture of Broadway on it. I could see enough similarities." Trini was having a hard time finding a way to not say it was the wings she'd recognized. "I didn't know what I was. That was the first I'd ever seen of gargoyles."

"You didn't know?" Angela sounded shocked that someone wouldn't know what they were.

"No, mom wasn't too forthcoming with information about my father." Nothing useful at least, she'd heard he was a bastard, a liar, a beast, and he'd abandoned them. "I looked human for most of my life. I started to change, become more gargoyle like about a year ago. That's when I realized that I..." Trini sighed. "I couldn't just continue to pretend I was human."

There was an awkward silence for a moment, until Goliath spoke. "So you came to us. What are you looking for?"

"I was looking for some answers. I want to know what I am. What being a gargoyle means. What being a Fey means. I had other questions, but... I didn't realize I was so unique. I thought... I don't know what I thought." Trini stared down at the table and her uneaten sandwich. She had questions about her immortality, but it wasn't something these people could answer. She had questions about the way her body was changing, but... they'd never seen someone like her before. When she really thought about why she was here, it was because she was alone. Before she came to New York, she was so alone. She swallowed her pride and just said it, "I was so tired of being alone."

Delilah reached out and took the hand that was sitting on the table. "You aren't alone anymore." Trini could feel Fox squeeze her other hand in agreement.

Trini spent some time explaining what she'd been doing in New York while the gargoyles were away. She left out the fall off the building and the fact that Demona had taken her from the park, the PIT meeting, the fact that Andrea was a friend of Domi's, and her relationship with Elisa.

"You sure have been busy." Lexington commented. He didn't know the half of it.

"Oh, but wait... there's more." Elisa commented while looking at Trini pointedly. "We just got her back from Demona." The detective obviously felt she'd waited long enough for an explanation.

"WHAT?!" Brooklyn's eyes burned white as he yelled. Trini winced at the volume of it. The others looked angry and worried as well. Angela more worried than angry. Trini felt extremely nervous. This was too potentially explosive. She took a deep breath and started to try and use the acting skills that Domi seemed to think she had. She glanced at her watch, wishing it was almost sunrise, but it was only midnight.


	6. July6

In Forty-Five Days (Part 2: July) – By Princess Alexandria

**A remake of In Thirty Days (originally started in 3/2002)**

**July 9th**

Trini looked around the table at the assembled group. "She grabbed me off the balcony of the apartment." She studied the reactions around the table. Brooklyn was pissed and she hadn't even told any details yet. Goliath looked like he was sick, so did Angela. Broadway was glancing at Angela with concern in his eyes. Lexington looked worried and gave her his full attention. Elisa looked impatient, waiting for information she didn't already know. David just watched her, no real emotion on his face. Trini didn't study Delilah or Fox because that would be too obviously looking if she shifted to see either of them.

"What did that bitch want?!" Brooklyn hissed out.

"She thought I was a full Fey. She tried to make me do magic for her, but I don't know how to do that." Trini heard David move in his chair.

"She wanted another Puck, didn't she learn from the last time?" Lex muttered angrily. Yes, after what Puck did to her, why would she want anything to do with the Fey?

"Thank God you didn't know magic." Brooklyn was trying to look more sympathetic than angry. Trini could see that he hated Demona, really hated her.

"Lass? What did she do?" Hudson spoke.

"She drugged me and threw me in a cell." Trini and Domi had decided on this story and Trini didn't like it at all. "The fact that I was part Gargoyle seemed to fascinate her." She looked like she had screwed up big. "She had a Doctor there. He took samples of my blood and she told him to get records on me, that I was probably someone's latest venture into genetics." Delilah moved uncomfortably in her seat and Trini could see everyone trying not to look at her. Trini felt bad making her friend so uncomfortable, but she kept going. "I was left alone most of the time. At night she'd visit, do tests. I tried fighting her once but I'm just not as strong as a real gargoyle." Trini didn't have to fake her disappointment with that.

"What kind of tests?" Elisa asked and Trini could hear concern in her voice. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was still a bit messed up." Trini looked up into her ex girlfriend's concerned face and felt like dirt. "I'm still a bit messed up."

"Messed up? How so?" Goliath asked softly but Trini noticed he would prefer Trini address him in this. She didn't feel as comfortable with that.

"I was injured. I was hit in the head a bit too hard." A semi-believable story and it was as close as she was going to get to her immortality now. "Luckily I'm healing, but I still get headaches and reading for too long or loud noises don't help. I also can't move too fast or I get dizzy." She sighed. "The doctor says it looks like I'm recovering, but I have to take it easy for a little longer." Her eyes traveled back to Elisa's with a bit of apology in them. "You're voice gets a bit loud when you're upset. I just… it hurt too much that first day."

"Oh Trini." Elisa's voice was quiet, regretful.

Wanting to get away from the guilt and pain Elisa's sympathy caused her Trini focused back on Goliath. "She moved me suddenly. Just one night she marched into my cell and then I came to in a train car. I was in it for a while, then smoke filled it… my memories are spotty at best from there. I didn't know we were in Canada until I was rescued."

"That makes sense. She would have wanted you out of there before the police came to investigate." Goliath added his opinion. With everyone else's help, Trini didn't need to work too hard on the lies. They were helping her and didn't even realize it.

"We found Trini in a hotel room in Toronto. Demona had used her credit card for the room." Elisa filled in one hole in the story.

Trini felt someone staring at her, she turned to see David studying her. She couldn't read the expression on his face.

Trini could see the puzzled and disbelieving faces around the table. She knew this made little sense, Demona wouldn't really take a prisoner to a nice hotel. But it was a fact that they couldn't hide. It was next to impossible to explain away. They'd spent much of the time talking this morning trying to come up with a plausible story for it, but... it just couldn't be done. "She said something about trading me to someone, but... something went wrong. She had to take my clothes and leave the next day. She tied me up before she left, but I got loose just before the rescue party came up."

"That doesn't make any sense." Goliath commented on the giant hole in Trini's story. Trini kept her mouth shut, if she tried too hard someone would see through it. As the prisoner, she wouldn't know everything that was going on, it was okay if she didn't know the answers to some questions. She watched the gargoyles look at each other with confusion on their faces.

"She would know that you would be able to track that Lass. What was she thinking?" Hudson addressed Elisa and Trini stayed out of it, wishing that she could just become invisible because she was worried someone was going to ask her something that would show that she was lying.

Lex spoke softly to her, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, just a headache." Trini glanced at her watch covertly. It was still not very late. She'd been so eager to meet this clan, but... until they dropped this topic, she really didn't want to be there.

Brooklyn sounded really angry, "There's no telling what she did to Trinity while she was unconscious!" Trini flinched at that. She wasn't lying about the headache, it was throbbing with his loud words.

Angela noticed her flinch and hissed at Brooklyn. "Stop it, you're hurting her! Keep your voice down." He had the sense to look guilty about that.

Fox and David had gone to sleep a little while ago, leaving Delilah to look over Trini. Elisa had gone to work shortly after the meeting. Trini wasn't supposed to notice that Fox and Delilah shared a glance before Fox left. She didn't mind, it was good to have back-up in case she needed to be bailed out of a conversation. The young males were grating on her nerves, they obviously considered her available. She reached up to rub her forehead, trying to ease some of the pain. The clan had been bad-mouthing Demona for a while now, Trini had started to tune them out shortly after they started. She just didn't want to hear it. Apparently Demona had killed humans, her quest wasn't completely without success. She also used magic against the clan on occasion.

She looked up and saw that Angela hadn't been participating in the bashing. She looked sad. "Shut UP!" Trini just growled in the middle of another Demona story that she hadn't been paying attention to. "I get it... Demona bad. Drop it!" Lex shut his mouth quickly. All three males looked shocked, and Hudson and Goliath turned from where they were quietly talking to stare. Trini took a deep breath. Great, now she was insulting the clan, terrific way to start. "I'm sorry, I'm getting a little tired." She apologized; it was getting a little late. They only had a couple hours of night left.

Delilah was by her side instantly. She had been quietly watching this the whole time. "Trini, do you need a ride home?" Trini smiled gratefully at Delilah. She couldn't take any more of the male posturing. Lex and Brooklyn were so blatant in their attempts to out shine each other. It made them both look like asses.

"I could take you home." Brooklyn spoke. Lex looked like he would like to punch him. Looking at Lex's wings, Trini figured he couldn't carry a passenger.

"No, I'd rather Delilah do it." Trini was too tired and her headache was too bad to worry about being sensitive. There was no way she wanted to be in his arms.

He looked a little taken aback by that, "Oh, well... I could accompany you two... you know, in case you run into trouble. With her arms full, Delilah might not be able to handle it." He was putting as much macho into that as he could.

"WE could accompany you." Lex added glaring at Brooklyn. Oh God... she just wanted them to stop. Fox's idea about dressing up was... a big mistake. She wished that she had tried to look uglier, then maybe she wouldn't be the center of the universe to these boys.

"Actually, it would be a good idea if Delilah and you had someone else with you." Goliath spoke and Trini didn't know if she imagined it, but it sounded like he was trying to play matchmaker. Trini turned and gave him a red glare. That ass had Elisa, and now he wanted to make her spend time with the boys! His eyes widened at Trini's hostility. "Uh... maybe Angela could go with you."

"Okay, that sounds good." Delilah answered for her.

"If one more male hits on me I'm going to disembowel him!" Trini growled as Delilah glided with her over the city. Angela was being sort of quiet, but she was near enough to hear her.

"They aren't all that bad." Angela told her, but then looked thoughtful for a moment, "Okay they are pretty bad. They were like that when I got here."

"How did you stop it?" Trini wanted to be able to spend time with the clan without being constantly hit on.

"It didn't really stop until I chose one." Angela's words didn't really comfort Trini. She wouldn't be choosing, but she couldn't tell them she was taken. They might never stop. They landed on Trini's balcony easily, and Delilah gently let her down.

"You ladies want to come in?" Trini smiled at them, hoping they would. "I have ice cream."

"I wish I could, but Talon is expecting me back." Delilah looked irritated with that.

"Is everything okay?" Trini's concern about how the clan treated Delilah after her outburst about Trini came to the surface.

"Yeah... it's just... never mind." Delilah glanced at Angela subtly, so Trini knew that she didn't want to talk about it in front of the other gargoyle. Trini managed to ask with just her eyes if Delilah was okay for now. Delilah nodded. "Maybe I can visit later this week?"

"Anytime." Trini smiled at her. Delilah took off, so Trini turned to Angela, "So... ice cream?"

"No thanks." Angela's smiled politely. "I need to get back for patrol."

"Ah... okay." Trini didn't know what else to say. She took a step back from Angela.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow." Angela leapt off the balcony and Trini took a deep breath.

The phone rang for the third time, but finally she picked up. "Yes?"

"I'm back home." Trini felt some of the tension of the night fading away as she heard Demona's voice. She moved to sit back on the couch, and put her bare feet up on the coffee table.

"How did it go?"

"Well, they are confused as hell about what you were planning. We expected that, but no one seemed to suspect I was lying."

Demona's voice got a little more upbeat, Trini could tell it was faked. "So what did you think of the clan?"

"I... those boys are a pain in the ass." Trini let her frustration out. "Lex and Brooklyn spent the entire night trying to outdo each other. They wouldn't give me a moment of peace."

Demona chuckled at Trini's dilemma then asked, "What about Angela, what did you think?"

"She seems nice. She helped me keep the boys away a few times."

"It'll do her good to not be the only female in the clan." Demona just assumed that Trini would be in the clan.

"I... I don't know that I'll join the clan." Trini didn't want to rush into the kind of commitment a clan must be without understand it or the people she would be linking herself to. One thing she knew is that she couldn't stand to hear the anti-Demona tirade every night.

"You don't want to join the clan?" Demona sounded shocked.

"I don't know. I don't know them. As far as I can figure, Clan is like family. I... I don't want to rush into that." Trini moved her feet to curl them underneath her on the couch. "I don't want to make a 

mistake." If she couldn't get along with the boys... or Goliath, she didn't want to feel bound to them. Speaking of family, "Angela looks a lot like you."

Demona was quiet for a little too long, "She's my daughter." She told Trini quietly. Trini was shocked and almost dropped the phone. Demona had a daughter? She didn't look old enough to ... oh, immortal as in doesn't age.

"I... didn't expect that." Trini didn't know what to say to that. The clan had been putting down Demona right in front of Angela, without thinking once about how it made the girl feel.

"It's a long story. I might tell you sometime." Demona sounded pretty tired.

"I'd like that." Trini's face held a soft smile. She yawned.

"You need to get some sleep." Demona scolded her.

"Okay. Goodnight, take care tomorrow." Trini felt relaxed enough to sleep now.

"You too." The line went dead and Trini got up to hang the phone up.

Trini was tossing and turning in her sleep violently. When she screamed "No!" it woke her up. Her heart was pounding in fear again. She just laid there on her back until her breathing and heartbeat returned to normal. _Your mother should have drowned you at birth_. The voice hissed at her, Oh God... what was happening to her? She turned to look at the clock it was only 7 am. She was only able to sleep for three hours again before... she couldn't. She just got up, maybe she could take another nap later.

She tried to write, she really did. She just wasn't able to. It was the worst case of writers block she'd ever had, she couldn't even get a sentence out. She knew the story she wanted to tell, had it all outlined. It wasn't going to happen today when she really needed the distraction. Looking out at the beautiful day she decided to see if Fox was available. She wasn't going to just sit in the apartment watching TV all day. Having found the gargoyles, the one reason she was here, left her with a strange empty feeling. She had nothing more to fill her days, no endless research, no plans to search the park.

"Hello?" Fox answered the phone. She didn't sound tired, so hopefully Trini didn't wake her. It was about 9 am.

"Hi." Trini's voice softened with affection as she spoke with Fox. "I can't sleep."

Fox's concern made Trini feel good. "Oh, well Alexander and I were going to go to the zoo today. Do you want to come?"

"I don't want to intrude." Trini couldn't begrudge Alexander time with his mother.

"Honey, you are never intruding. I'd like Alexander to get to know you." Fox's voice's got softer, "Will you come?"

"Okay." Trini hadn't been to a zoo in several years. It might be fun.

Trini was double-checking her makeup. She was actually wearing some, and felt a little foolish for it. This wasn't a date, but she just wanted to look good for Fox. The knock on the door drew Trini's attention.

Trini opened the door and let the two of them in. "Hey, how you doing?" She smiled down at Alexander. She felt a little guilty for crowding in on his time.

He gave her a wide smile. "I'm fine. We're going to the zoo!"

Fox smiled at her. "Can Alexander use the bathroom? He forgot to go at home."

"Sure." She waved over to the bathroom, even though she knew the boy knew where it was. He bolted in there. Trini raised an eyebrow; he obviously didn't have a lot of time to spare.

The weather was perfect for the zoo, not too hot or cold. Trini's pants and baseball cap look didn't seem to stand out and the zoo wasn't too crowded since it was a Friday morning. Alexander's enthusiasm for every animal they saw was fun to watch.

Trini could hear some mother yelling at her little boy to not climb on the railing. When she glanced she could see that the mother had a flock of children, at least four. She glanced at Fox meaningfully. "How many are you planning to have?" In her mind she was begging Fox to keep the 

numbers down. The kids obviously wouldn't be hers, but... if she stayed with Fox, she'd end up with some responsibility to her kids.

Fox smiled at her mischievously, "What you don't want me to have a dozen?" Trini actually paled at that thought. She was just learning how to treat Alexander. "Don't worry, David and I won't be having any more." Her voice got a little bitter, "It's too hard to keep them out of Avalon."

Trini reached out and ran her hand down Fox's arm in support. They were in public, she would have preferred to hug her. She didn't because she didn't know what the limits were with Fox yet, if they could be affectionate in public. She was guessing not, since David and Fox were slightly famous. The reporters would have a field day.

They had lunch at Fox's and then Fox took Alexander to take his nap. Trini was beginning to feel like taking a nap too. She was willing to bet that it wouldn't last longer than three hours. That seemed to be the limit. The clock on the microwave said it was 2 pm. She had hours before the patrol tonight. Fox came back in as she stifled a yawn.

"Trini, we need to find out why you aren't sleeping. It's not healthy, it can't be helping you to heal." She took a breath, "I think you need to see the doctor again. I'm sorry, but... I want you to, please." Trini's heart sped up as her fatigue faded quickly. Fox was worried about her, she would have to see the doctor. The lack of sleep was wearing her down, she'd need to do something about it.

"You'll stay with me?" Trini felt like a baby asking that, but she just couldn't trust a doctor. Fox looked relieved that Trini was going to do this.

"Yes, I'll stay."

The doctor found that she was still healing, but had progressed remarkably. No surprise, Trini could have told her that. Her headaches weren't as bad. When Trini described how she woke up every time both Fox and the doctor looked concerned. The Doctor, she had a name but Trini just couldn't see past the lab coat, thought that maybe the traumatic incident that lead to the injury was trying to resurface, and she was waking herself up to prevent it. Fox's eyes got cold, and Trini could guess why. If that were true, then the bullet wound wasn't the worst that she endured.

Whatever she was hiding from herself was horrible. She hadn't even told them about the voices. When she thought of some of the things that the voices were saying she got sick... it couldn't be. Oh, she couldn't let Fox know what she suspected.

"If she deals with the incident, brings it to consciousness... maybe then she'll be able to sleep. Any drugs I give her won't really deal with the problem, and given her unique physiology, might not do what they were intended to do anyhow. That is my guess, but... you might consider going to a psychologist. This isn't my area of expertise." The Doctor was addressing Fox.

"No, I can't have a psychologist try to put me away. You know they wouldn't believe what happened." Trini wasn't going to trust any more doctors than she had to. She was already going to have to trust this doctor too much.

"Well then, I don't know what to tell you. There is no physical reason that you can't sleep." The Doctor looked irritated that she couldn't come up with the answer.

Fox and Trini left the doctor. "I'll go take a nap." She told Fox, who was being too quiet. They both rode up on the elevator. Fox got out to work in her office on one floor and Trini rode the elevator up to the floor the bedroom was on. When the doors opened she didn't get out. She pushed another button, she had some answers she needed.

"Doctor?" Trini nervously tucked her head into the medical facilities, not wanting to really step in. "Can I talk with you in private?" There were a few lab technicians mulling about working on things. That was a little too familiar looking. This whole facility reminded her of the place she lost her wings. The doctor was a middle aged black woman. Her hair was short and she was a little on the heavy side. Trini tried to really see the Doctor as a person, because she was going to have to be able to work with her.

"Trini? Sure." The doctor looked a little concerned about the return. "No Fox?"

Trini took a deep breath. "I don't want her to know about this. Do I have patient confidentiality?"

"Yes, of course." The doctor motioned for Trini to follow her into her office. It was private in there. They both sat down, Trini was nervously fidgeting in the chair. "You're afraid of me?" The doctor seemed surprised by that. "That's why you never see me without Fox?"

"I... I've had some very bad experiences with doctors." Trini tried to ignore the white lab coat and just see the woman underneath. The insightful doctor, who got up and removed the coat, setting it out of sight, helped that.

"Is this a little better?" The doctor asked. Trini nodded yes. "My name is Karen."

Trini gave Karen a weak smile. "Thank you."

"What did you want to talk about?" Karen asked her, Trini could feel her studying Trini's every move.

"I... didn't tell you everything." Trini took a deep breath and let it out slowly to try and calm her nerves. "I've been hearing voices. I think they're memories. Bad ones."

"When did they start?" Karen asked her while she leaned on her desk more.

"After I was shot. I..." Trini thought about how to say this. "I still had my hymen before. I think you need to check and see if it's still there." Trini felt sick. She closed her eyes and turned her face away from the doctor, while she took a few shuddering breaths. She could feel the tears leaking out of her eyes. Karen moved out of her seat to the seat beside Trini.

"Trini?" Karen used a soothing voice. Trini looked up into the older woman's face. "I can take a look and see. It's not very hard. Your memory is so spotty... its too early to assume the worst."

"I don't want any records of this. No one can know that I even thought it might be that." Trini's series of lies didn't include the Quarrymen, and what they might have done to her. She just couldn't deal with it right now, and wasn't going to let anyone try to blame Demona for this one. Mark had said she was pretty, she remembered the threat in his voice when he said it.

"I can do that, but Trini... if it did happen, you need to tell someone." Karen looked at her with sympathy in her eyes.

"I'll deal with that if I have to, but I don't want you telling anyone." Karen nodded that she understood.

"Shall we go back to the exam room?" Karen stood up.

"No, then the people out there will know that we did that. They might tell her." Trini knew that Fox would push for why she was willing to be with the doctor without her.

Karen put her hand over her mouth as she thought. "Well, we could do it in here, if you don't mind lying on my desk." Trini actually preferred doing it in there, it didn't look like a medical facility, just an office.

"That would be fine." Trini swallowed her nervousness and began to remove her pants. "Karen?" Karen looked up from clearing off her desk. "You can't tell anyone about what you're going to see."

"I understand." Trini could see that she did.

Karen looked startled at seeing Trini's tail, but she didn't say anything about it. Trini felt so vulnerable and exposed as she lay on the desk waiting to hear the bad news. "Well, it's still intact." Karen looked up at her. Trini released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. Oh thank God. She felt her body just go limp in relief.

Trini stood at the door to the office looking at Karen. "Thank you." She whispered as she opened the door to leave. Fox was standing there staring at Trini intently. "Fox!" Trini was startled and said that a little loudly.

"Trini, I thought you hated it down here. What are you doing here?" Fox looked like she'd been standing there waiting for the door to open. Trini's mind froze.

"Trini, here is the prescription for the sleeping medicine, but I should warn you again that it might not be the best solution." Karen handed her a slip of paper, one that Trini noticed was blank. She quickly folded it up and put it in her pocket.

"Thanks. I just need to try something." She turned to Karen and mouthed a thank you. She just nodded subtly back.

Fox escorted her back to the bedroom for her nap. She really needed it now, the emotional roller-coaster she'd been on that day exhausted her. "Trini, what were you doing down there?" Fox couldn't seem to resist asking.

"I'm sick of not being able to sleep for more than a little at a time. I thought... that she could get me some pills." Trini went with the lie that Karen gave her. "I didn't think about it until we'd left." Fox nodded like she believed that.

Trini tried to sleep, but she only got a little. She'd been too busy thinking about how she'd thought she'd been raped. Why would she think that? There was something there, something important she wasn't getting. She managed to doze off for a little while, only because her body so desperately needed it. Her dreams were plagued with memories of the night she found Kelly, but in the dream Kelly was chained down to the ground, lying spread eagle. _We plan to party for hours._ Some voice called through the trees. Trini couldn't see who it was, but she knew she hated him... hated him with every part of her being. Kelly turned to her and spoke, with such a broken and pained look on her face, "_Trini, how could you do this to me_?" Trini woke up with a start, breathing heavily, her heart racing again. Fox was there in the bedroom, watching over her. She quietly moved to lie beside Trini and held her. Trini clung to her like she was drowning, because that's what it felt like.

After a while of this quiet comfort Fox spoke. "Trini, do you want to tell me about your dream?" She started to caress Trini's hair.

"I don't remember it." Trini lied, and she didn't know why she did that.

**July 10th**

It was almost sunset and Trini had done next to nothing with her day. She'd come over to visit Fox early, but after lunch Fox had work to do. Trini understood that, but with little to do but watch T.V. she became eager to see the sunset and the gargoyles. But when Elisa was outside waiting for the gargoyles to wake up, Trini decided she didn't need to be there for that. She could just wait inside. She didn't want to see Elisa and Goliath together sharing affectionate glances that seemed to not surprise anyone else. It was like they'd always looked at each other that way, and Trini felt used if that were true. No wonder Delilah was upset when she'd heard about the plan to keep Trini's relationship with Elisa a secret, it looked like Elisa had already been in a relationship at the time, and when he came back they just picked up where they'd left off. Trini wiped at a tear she felt ready to fall and forced her thoughts away from them, and the fact that she was so easily forgotten.

Trini was dressed more normally, hoping that it would discourage the males. She looked human today, because she'd hidden her tail away and was wearing her hat. She also had her fanny packs around her waist. She was dressed all in black, like she always did when she went out on patrol. When she heard the roars of the awakening gargoyles she took a book off the bookshelf and sat down. She was trying to make it look like she wasn't just sitting around waiting for them. She wasn't really up for a patrol tonight, she was still exhausted from the day. She was going anyhow because this seemed to be some sort of bonding activity that Goliath wanted her to participate in. Trini gritted her teeth as she thought about that gargoyle. He seemed so friendly, but his suggestions sounded like commands. Trini hadn't felt like she could tell him she wasn't up for this yet. The doctor had given her a clean bill of health and he thought that was it. Of course it wasn't like Trini would admit to being unable to sleep.

After a few minutes of greetings to Elisa, which Trini could hear, the gargoyles started to wander inside. Apparently as soon as Elisa and Matt had enough evidence to convict the creep that was in charge of the Quarrymen weapons ring he had fled town. Elisa told the clan all about her work and what she was 

doing, but when Trini was helping her with a case… Trini sighed heavily. She hated that everyone was right. Elisa was always going to break her heart. The situation with Fox just made it happen faster.

Trini would hate Elisa for playing with her heart if she thought the detective even realized that she'd done that, but Trini didn't think Elisa would have every hurt her that way on purpose. It was just so clear that Elisa loved Goliath, so painfully clear he loved her back, and Elisa, a detective, couldn't see that before. Couldn't trust that, and had turned to Trini.

Brooklyn and Lex were a little more controlled today. Trini suspected that Angela said something about how mad Trini was with them. That was fine with her, anything to get them off her case. Things didn't come to a head until they all started to talk about patrol groups.

"I think that I should take Trini with me to the docks." Brooklyn volunteered his opinion on the patrol roster.

Lex quickly disagreed. "No, I think that she should come with us to the park."

Trini glanced at Goliath, waiting to see how he was going to handle this. She was trying to give the guy a chance. She realized she was being unfair. He had no idea that Elisa had been hers, and that seeing them together hurt her so much.

Goliath looked at Trini thoughtfully for a moment. "I think I should take her with me tonight." Trini's eyes widened. That wasn't the solution she'd expected. She didn't want to spend too much time with him. She didn't want him to carry her, to glide with her.

"Can Angela take me?" She finally spoke up. She glanced over at Angela to see that the female was surprised by that question.

"Okay, it's settled... Trini and Angela are with me tonight. We'll cover the warehouses." Goliath told the assembled group. Trini smiled when she heard the males complaining about not having any of the females with them.

"You can hear them, can't you?" Angela moved beside Trini.

"Yeah." Trini smirked at her. "Can you?"

"Yes. And they deserve it." Angela smiled at her. "Why do you want me to take you?"

"I don't feel comfortable having one of the guys do it. I'm just more comfortable with females." Females are the only ones that had taking her gliding so far: Delilah and Demona. "Is that okay with you? I could always just take a cab to the park."

"It's okay. I really think father wants to get to know you." Trini's eyes widened.

"Goliath is your father?" She noticed now that their coloring was the same. Angela was Demona's child, Demona and Goliath's? Why did that bother her so much?

"Yes, he is." Angela looked a little proud at that.

"Are you two ready?" Goliath stepped out of the castle. Not really, Trini thought. She wasn't looking forward to any conversation with him. She had to edit herself so much it was tiring. Angela picked her up gently; looking at her this closely Trini just couldn't get over her resemblance to her mother. Her mother's coloring was much prettier though.

They had been gliding for a few minutes before Goliath glided closer to Angela and Trini. "I wanted to talk with you." He told Trini. "Elisa seems to think highly of you." Trini could feel his eyes on her. She couldn't believe that Elisa would think that anymore. "She asked me if I would be willing to adopt you into the clan. What do you think about that?" That Elisa is pushing too hard and too fast.

"I... It's a little early for that isn't it? I mean, you hardly know me." Trini looked around the night sky nervously. "Clan... it sounds like a big responsibility. I just need to be sure." Trini could feel Angela's surprise that she wasn't jumping for the chance in the way her body tilted a little in the wind, like a stumble.

Goliath was quiet for a little while, so Trini looked back at him. "Well, that makes sense. Maybe after you've had time to get to know all of us, you'll feel more comfortable." He looked a little upset the Trini hadn't accepted right away. He gave a meaningful look to Angela. They arranged a patrol pattern and regrouping place while Trini, who didn't know the area just watched the stars and wondered if she was being stupid turning them down, if her problems with Elisa were coloring her decisions too much.

"Trini? Why did you turn father down?" Angela sounded truly puzzled.

"What if I don't fit in? What then?" Trini had experience with becoming a part of a new family when her mother got married. Once they become family you are stuck with them. "I don't want to tie myself to strangers and then be wrong."

"We could really use another female in the clan." Angela told her honestly, "I don't know if you know anything about Breeding season, but it's coming up." Trini didn't like the insinuation that she would be a breeding female. Trini wanted to explain how that wasn't the case. That she wasn't going to participate in that. "Lex and Brooklyn are really nice when you get to know them. I know that they are coming on too strong right now, but... give them a chance." Trini just quietly listened, biting back the urge to protest. They soared over the warehouses and Trini tried to look and see if anything was wrong on the streets below. She had to cover a yawn.

**July 11th**

Goliath returned to them and the three of them headed back to the castle. Trini didn't notice when she nodded off in Angela's arms.

"Father?" Angela quietly addressed Goliath. "I think she's asleep."

He flew closer to see. He looked as surprised as Angela did. "You're right. Well, lets try and land softly. I'm sure there's somewhere we can place her for the night." He paused, "Did you find out why she doesn't want to join the clan?"

"She's afraid she wont fit in." Angela studied Trini's human features. "She is very different from us. Her not being able to glide... it makes patrol difficult. I hate to say this, but maybe she shouldn't go on patrols with us."

"You wont always need to be the one to carry her." Goliath was speaking quietly so as not to wake Trini.

"No, that's it. She won't let a male carry her. She'd rather take a cab." Angela readied herself to land on the castle. Goliath followed her down.

"That will make it more difficult for her to get to know Brooklyn and Lexington. I... was hoping that she'd hit it off with one of them." They stood outside studying Trini, who snuggled closer to Angela in her sleep. "Elisa's young friend is rather shy with the males. She'll probably get over it given time." Goliath dismissed his concerns and followed his daughter quietly into the castle. "I hope she reconsiders joining the clan. Elisa spoke so highly of her."

"Lad you're back." Hudson started talking loudly, but once he noticed Trini was asleep he got quieter.

Trini's scream woke her up, again. When she opened her panic filled eyes she was startled to see several gargoyles looking down at her in concern. She fell off the couch in her attempt to get away, before she realized she wasn't in danger.

"Whoa...Whoa... everything's okay." Broadway tried to calm her. Trini was panting. She forced herself to take a few deep breaths and try to calm down. She was shaking a little. Oh God... they saw. They saw how she wakes up. How was she going to explain this? Lexington and Brooklyn stared at her wide-eyed, and Broadway leaned down to help her up. She took his hand and let him help her to her feet. She was shocked when he pulled her into what was supposed to be a comforting hug. She stiffened instantly. He let her go, looking even more concerned.

"Are you okay?" Lexington looked at her with concern. Trini looked around the room. The three young males were there and Goliath and Angela came running in the doorway. They looked ready for battle.

"Yeah." Trini finally answered Lex, and felt the blush cover her face. She shouldn't have fallen asleep in front of them. She didn't even remember getting back to the castle.

"What happened?!" Goliath called out, obviously still ready to fight. Could this be any more embarrassing?

Brooklyn answered that question, "Trini had a... nightmare?" He looked at her to verify he was right.

She took a breath, "Yeah... just a nightmare."

Trini went outside to stare out at the city lights and to be away from the concerned males. She'd noticed Angela pulling Broadway away to talk as she left. Angela was probably going to try and drag details out of him.

The nightmare… was intense. She was still a little shaky. Mark was in it. He was holding a gun to her. Making her walk into a barn. She remembered feeling terrified, blood, screaming… but nothing concrete enough to tell her what happened. Something really horrible happened in that barn. She didn't even remember getting out of the train, but she knew without a doubt that the barn was real. Maybe Mark was the one that shot her. He had a gun.

"Trinity, that nightmare… what was that about?" Goliath moved next to her, studying her face for clues. "I've never heard anyone wake up like that."

Trini stared down at her feet, trying to figure out what to tell him. The truth was not an option. "Nothing, it was nothing. I don't even remember it." The way she held her body rigid and didn't look at him must have clued him in to the fact that she didn't want to talk about it. He dropped it.

"Elisa has told me so much about you." I doubt that, Trini thought to herself. "She says that you're a writer."

"Well, I'm trying to be. I finished my first novel, but I still need to get it published. I've been working on getting a literary agent to help me with that." Trini found herself warming up to the topic. "I just haven't had much luck yet." She could see Goliath relaxing.

"Well, that is a noble profession." Goliath moved to sit down for a longer conversation. Trini decided to sit as well. This might take a while. Goliath sat quietly, obviously searching for something to talk about.

Trini took pity on him and started to just talk. "I'm planning to find a job and move to New York." Idle chit-chat wasn't Trini's favorite thing to do. "Seattle doesn't really have anything to hold me there." Or anyone.

"That's good. That will give you a chance to spend time with the clan." Goliath looked like he wanted to say more, but he didn't.

"Yeah... that'll be nice." Trini sighed and looked out over the lights of the city. The silence became awkward, but Trini just didn't know what she could talk about with Goliath. Somehow, asking how his relationship with Elisa was going seemed inappropriate, but that was all she really wanted to know about him. Well, that and what was the deal with him and Demona. She should ask Demona that.

"Well, I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Goliath stood up to leave.

"Thanks." Trini watched him go back into the castle. He probably didn't say any of the things he came out there to say. She really wasn't making this easy on him. He was trying, but she just didn't know how to talk with him.

Trini changed for bed in the guest room. She was going to try and sleep. She couldn't continue on what little she'd been getting. When she heard the knock on her door she got back up.

"Trini? Do you want me to sleep with you tonight?" Fox looked concerned.

"I... I'll probably wake you with the nightmares." Trini stepped back to let her into the room. "Besides, doesn't David mind?" She couldn't imagine him being okay with all the time Fox was spending with her.

Fox smiled mysteriously, "Oh, I've taken care of David."

"Okay, if you want to." She crawled into bed and waited for Fox. She was glad she didn't have to sleep alone. When Fox took off the bathrobe Trini's eyes widened in appreciation. She looked so gorgeous in her emerald green teddy, but that couldn't be comfortable to sleep in. When Fox noticed Trini's response she smiled.

"Like what you see?" Fox's eyes became a little hungry looking.

"You are a goddess. You know that." Trini smiled a little shyly.

Fox laughed. "Yes, I do... but it's nice to hear it once in a while."

Trini was sleeping on her back with Fox snuggled up to her side. The light tapping on the door didn't wake her, but Fox got up to see who it was.

"Fox? I... I was looking for Trini." Elisa's voice woke Trini up. She stayed quiet, hoping Fox could get rid of her. She was too tired to deal with the painful emotions that Elisa evoked in her.

"She's sleeping. We shouldn't wake her, she hasn't been sleeping well lately." Fox kept the door only opened a bit and used her body to block that.

"I didn't know that you would be here. Are you...?" Elisa's voice sounded so shocked.

"Am I what? Her lover?" Trini could see Fox's body getting a little tense.

"You're married!" Elisa hissed at Fox quietly.

Fox sighed. "David understands, besides... it's none of your business, now is it?" Fox closed the door. Trini could hear Elisa walking away.

"I only got you by default, didn't I?" Fox muttered quietly to herself.

"No, I love you." Trini answered her, startling the redhead. "I just had trouble understanding that I could have you."

"You were awake for all that?" Fox looked at her, the dawn light illuminating them both enough to see each other.

"Yes. You took care of that rather well." Trini grinned guiltily.

"What about Elisa?" Fox asked.

"I loved her too." Trini looked down at the bedspread. She still loved her.

"Enough of this seriousness." Fox smiled gently at her and got back into bed.

Trini woke up suddenly with her heart hammering. Fox was petting her hair. "It's okay baby... it's okay, your safe." Trini tried to get her breathing back under control. "These nightmares are really bad." Fox hugged Trini closer and began to rub her back.

"I know. I need to do something, but I don't know how to stop it." Trini felt close to tears. Waking up terrified took a lot out of her. It didn't feel like she slept at all. Fox's gentle rubbing helped to calm her. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't be." Fox was quiet for a minute, "Do you know what you were dreaming?"

Trini tried to remember. It was so... unorganized... just images came to her. She remembered chains... blood... and laughing. Her eyebrows were drawn together in concentration. "I can't. I just don't know." Her frustration at her inability to remember made her want to scream. It was there, just out of reach.

"It's okay. It'll come to you, you're just not ready yet." Fox continued to rub her back soothingly.

They both decided to just get up. Trini just couldn't fall back to sleep. Fox wanted to go to the mall; she was planning on buying clothes for Alexander this time.

"You're coming with us?" Fox asked Trini as she put the breakfast dishes in the sink.

Trini knew that she should try to work, but... she really doubted that she could. "Sure." It was either that or go sit online or in front of the TV. She went back to... her room, was it really her room? She guessed that it was.

As she looked in the mirror, she worried herself. She was pale, with dark circles under her eyes. She looked completely worn out, which was how she felt. Maybe that was why Fox hadn't tried to touch her yet. Fox was willing to tell Elisa and her mother that they were lovers, but they weren't... not yet. Trini knew that Fox had been offering her more than just to hold her as she slept last night. She'd wanted to take her up on that offer, but something held her back. Fox wasn't pushing it.

Fox, Alexander and her were walking through the mall with several bags. The shopping went well, according to Fox. Trini hadn't been able to stop the woman from buying her more things. This time it was necessities for the bathroom. Apparently that room she'd stayed in last night was hers, if she 

wanted it. She didn't know how she felt about that. Trini thought it might be too soon for moving in, but she couldn't afford her own place and she had only a little longer before she had to move. She was afraid that moving in would make David realize what he was giving up by letting her be with Fox. If she took too much of her time, he might change his mind about being okay with them. Trini was sure if Fox had to choose, she'd choose the father of her child.

"Trini? What are you doing here?" Andrea had snuck up behind her. Trini's eyes widened a little.

"Andrea? I'm here with Fox and Alexander." Trini indicated the two with her. "Do you remember Fox?" When Andrea nodded politely at Fox Trini re-introduced her. "Fox, this is Andrea, the artist from the PIT meeting."

"Oh, yes... the one with Dominique." Trini felt herself tense up. That was not the part that she wanted Fox to remember. She could see Fox's eyes narrow a little as she studied the artist.

Trini spoke a little quickly as she tried to steer the conversation away from that. "So, what are you doing here?" She smiled at Andrea who was admiring Alexander.

"Oh, I come here for subjects to draw. My friends aren't all as nice as you were about modeling." Andrea glanced around the semi busy mall. "I draw the people. Looking for inspiration, you know how it is." Andrea knew she was a writer. Inspiration was the lifeblood of both of them.

"Did I hear you right? Trini modeled for you?" Fox absently took Alexander's hand so he wouldn't wander off and addressed Andrea.

Andrea grinned mischievously, "Yeah, was that the longest couple of hours of your life?" She smirked at Trini, she must have known how boring it had been for her.

Trini smiled, "It actually might have been."

"I'd love to see them sometime." Fox's words got to Andrea right away. The artist loved to show people her paintings and drawings. Trini could see her perking up at the interest in her work.

"That would be great! Trini was a great model." Trini really doubted that. Andrea was being polite.

"We were just going to go get some lunch, would you like to join us?" Fox asked Andrea. This was news to Trini, Fox hadn't said anything about eating... oh... Fox was planning to try to pump Andrea for information about Domi. That's not good, not good at all.

"Sure, I haven't eaten yet." Andrea smiled at Trini. Oh man, this was going to suck. She just smiled at the two women, while wishing that Andrea hadn't walked into that trap.

Dammit, Fox knew what she was doing. The seating arrangement she'd herded everyone into put Trini next to Alexander and made her by that fact responsible for helping him with lunch. With her distracted by that, Fox was able to monopolize Andrea's attention more easily. Trini was listening intently for any time that she would need to jump in and steer the conversation into less volatile directions. Domi didn't have a lot of friends, in fact... Trini strongly suspected Andrea and her were it. She had no idea how Andrea managed to make the cut, being human and all. That was also something that Fox was curious about.

"So, how do you know Dominique?" Trini tensed as her suspicions proved true. Fox started pumping for information shortly after they all ordered.

Andrea looked a little surprised by the turn in the conversation, but she answered. "Domi stopped by my sidewalk sale one day. She really liked my work." Andrea smiled fondly at the memory. "She helped me get into a few gallery showings, and now I think my career is about to take off. I couldn't have done it without her."

Trini had to hide a smile with her hand, Domi the art lover, who'd have thought it. Of course Andrea's tendency to only do night scenes and love of painting gargoyles might have something to do with it. She could see that Fox was a little surprised by that story as well. Trini reached into the conversation to pull it away from Domi. "What kind of paintings were you doing then?" Trini knew that Andrea would take a while answering that one. She couldn't talk about her art enough. Trini felt like she was playing a game with Fox. Countering her moves as best she could by keeping the conversation away 

from what Fox wanted to know. It wasn't easy, Fox was obviously more skilled at it, but Trini had the advantage of knowing Andrea and what would make the artist go into long drawn out answers. Fox actually glared at Trini once after she got Andrea to talk about the type of materials she liked to work with. The answer was so boring that Trini couldn't make herself follow it, but she managed to keep that going for a while even without listening. Of course, this was when her seat next to Alexander came in handy, she could have side conversations with the child and it wouldn't look rude, just like she was trying to keep him entertained.

The ride home was pretty tense. Fox clearly wanted to yell at her, but didn't because Alexander was there. Trini realized that she'd been too obvious in trying to stonewall Fox's attempt to find out more about Domi. That hadn't been too smart, now Fox was going to wonder why she'd do that. She did it to protect Domi's reputation, and because she was afraid that something that she considered minor information would lead Fox to the truth that Domi didn't want anyone to know. Whatever that truth was.

"Why are you fighting me on this?!" Fox marched into the living room. Trini really missed Alexander at that moment. She'd been hiding behind the kid until Fox declared it naptime.

Trini shut the TV off and turned to face Fox from her seat on the couch. "Please, just drop it." She pleaded. Fox's investigation into what had happened really worried Demona, and that worried Trini.

"I can't!" Fox hissed, "I can't just let her get away with this. She shot you! Who knows what else she did! She experimented on you."

Trini didn't know what to say to that. Fox knew she had lied, but she had no idea how much. "Fox… I don't think she shot me." She spoke quietly and turned to study the blank TV.

Fox was quiet for a moment. "How do you know that? You don't even remember what happened!"

"Fox…" Trini turned to face her. She could see how frustrated Fox was with the lies. She couldn't blame her. If she were in Fox's position, she would be too. "She didn't… she just didn't. Please." _Trini, how could you do this to me?_ The voice was louder than ever. It was full of so much pain and anger. Trini tried to just ignore it.

"I know I told you I wouldn't pressure you... but I can't. Trini... talk to me." Fox pleaded with her. Trini really wanted to, she needed someone to talk with about this.

She felt so frustrated being placed in the middle of this feud between Demona and apparently everyone else. "The nightmares aren't Demona's fault either." She sighed, "Please drop this. Stop looking for someone to blame. I'm here, and I'll be okay. I just need time." Fox left the room angrily, but Trini didn't chase after her. She was going to lose her if she kept up this charade. She needed to talk with Demona, explain what was going on. Ask for permission to tell just one person the truth.

She went to the nearest ATM machine and took out the last of her money for cab fare. She'd tried to call Domi at her office but the woman was in a meeting. Now she was just going to travel to NightStone on the off chance that she was still there when Trini got there. She had so much work to do… that she might be.

The cab dropped her off in front of the building. There were a surprising number of people working still working at 5:00. She'd put on another business suit that Fox bought so she wouldn't stick out. She took the elevator up to the tenth floor and walked down the nearly deserted hallway to Domi's office. She was relieved when she heard Debra talking on the phone. Domi actually might be in.

She walked into the office and Debra immediately straightened up in her chair. "Hello Ms. Stephens." She was recognized as a friend of the boss, and that came with privileges.

"Hello Debra. Is Ms. Destine available?" She asked.

"She's with someone right now. She absolutely did not want to be disturbed." Debra was obviously quoting Domi exactly.

"Okay, well... I can wait." Trini sat down on the couch and started to read the magazine.

About a half hour later the door opened and a shifty looking man with long brown hair walked out. Great, this must be one of those less than legal things that Domi was a part of. Trini really didn't want to witness that. When he looked at her he smiled and Trini paled just a bit as she recognized him as the man that would take Domi out of the cell. "Nice to see you again." His eyes swept over her before he turned to leave.

She sighed in disappointment, and waited for Debra to tell Domi she was there.

"You can go in now Ms. Stephens." Debra came out of Domi's office and told her.

"Trini?" Domi was seated at her desk watching Trini with... suspicion? What the hell did she do to warrant that? She dismissed the thoughts of that man from her mind and started to talk.

"Domi, are you busy tonight? I really need to talk with you." She glanced to the front office meaningfully. She didn't want to risk anyone overhearing what she had to say.

"Well, I have... plans for later, but we could have dinner at my place." Domi looked at the clock. It was almost 5:30. "I was planning to finish up a little more work before leaving." She seemed a little uncomfortable with Trini being there.

"I could go hang out somewhere for a while. How much longer until you're off?" Trini was a little disappointed. She would need to find something to occupy herself, and the magazines out there were mostly crap.

"I need about a half hour." Domi studied Trini for a moment. "I don't have anymore appointments for today. You could stay in the front office if you want." In other words, I don't want you to see what I'm doing. Domi was definitely doing something at least immoral, probably illegal.

"Sure, no problem." Trini got up and left, closing the door behind her so Domi could work. She really had to pick her battles carefully with Domi or she'd alienate her. She just hoped that whatever she was doing wasn't too bad.

Debra left work shortly after that, leaving Trini alone in the front office with nothing to do. She'd already read all the magazines she was willing to read. She moved to sit and stare out the window. It was a clear and beautiful day, but she just felt drained. She loved Fox, really loved her. What was she going to do if Fox couldn't accept that Demona was a part of her life? Demona needed a friend more than anyone Trini had ever seen before. She liked the woman, enjoyed spending time with her. Trusted her. She trusted the one person that everyone says is untrustworthy. It was a gut feeling, something she couldn't explain and she was sure people would want her to explain it.

She was looking very miserable and contemplative as she stared out the window when Domi came out of her office. "Trini? What's wrong?" Domi moved to sit next to her, looking a little concerned.

"A lot." Trini whispered, "There's a lot that's wrong. Can we go now?"

Domi reached out a hand and caressed a coil of Trini's tail through her pants. It felt nice, tingly. Trini let her and just bowed her head to accept the caress. It was far enough down the tail to not be overly sexual, just extremely comforting. Domi spoke softly, "Okay, we can go now."

When Gregory drove them up to what could only be called a mansion, Trini couldn't help but be impressed. Domi smiled at her like she could read her mind. "You have a beautiful home."

"Thank you." Domi seemed pleased that Trini liked it. She had Gregory drop them off at the front door. The inside of Domi's house was unbelievable well furnished. Trini absolutely loved her taste.

"Did you decorate this yourself?" Trini glanced around the living room. This was the kind of home she'd always wanted, her dream home. It had a huge yard, lots of privacy, large rooms, and was beautifully furnished. She hadn't even seen all of it.

"Yes." Domi smiled at her. "Would you like something to drink?" When Trini nodded Domi started to walk down a hallway. Trini followed her into a large kitchen.

They sat at the kitchen island. "Trini, you look like hell. Are you sleeping at all?"

Trini set down her orange juice and sighed. "I've been having nightmares. I can't sleep for more than a couple of hours at a time." She suddenly felt the weight of her exhaustion now that attention had 

been drawn to it. "Fox is determined to find out what happened. I don't think she believes me. The gargoyles witnessed one of my screaming myself awake fits last night. Everything is a mess." Trini's voice got quieter, "I know you said to let it go, but… it won't let me."

Domi was quietly staring at the counter. "Trini…" she trailed off. Trini could see that Domi was upset, so she reached out across the kitchen island to take her hand.

When Domi tried to pull her hand free Trini protested, "Please… don't pull away from me now, I need you." And you need me, what we went through was hell, and you're the only one forced to remember it, Trini thought.

She could see Domi taking a deep breath and pushing her own vulnerability away. "Trini, there are drugs to take for sleep." She thought for a moment, "There might even be some spells I could do to help you." Spells? Trini was surprised at that.

"I… heard that you can do magic. Are you part Fey too?" Trini let Domi change the subject for now.

"No, the Fey aren't the only ones that can do magic. It's just a different type of magic." Domi explained. She wasn't trying to pull her hand away from Trini anymore.

"I… I don't know about magic." Trini didn't feel comfortable with using magic to deal with her problems. Trini could see that Domi thought she didn't trust her. "No, I trust you. You wouldn't hurt me, I know that." In spite of what others said, she just couldn't shake that feeling that Domi was her friend. Domi looked surprised at the trust Trini had in her. "I just don't trust magic. It hasn't worked so well for you." She referred to the pain that her transformation caused.

"Well, that's a first. I've never seen a Fey that didn't like magic." Domi said sarcastically, pulling her hand away. Trini missed the contact.

She forced herself to grin, "Well, I told you I'm not much of a Fey. I can hardly do anything." She took another drink from her glass.

"What… what are your dreams about?" Domi sounded a little hesitant to ask.

"I think the memories are starting to come back." Trini thought for a moment and decided to be completely honest. "I get images that don't make a lot of sense yet, but I get the feeling that it will. I also hear voices when I'm awake." Trini got up to move around and sit beside Domi. "Whatever happened was hell, wasn't it?" She said softly while slowly reaching out to take Domi's hand. "I'm worried about you. You're bearing this burden all by yourself…" Trini looked into Domi's startled eyes, "I have my suspicions about what happened. I want you to know that I care about you, that I want to be there for you." Trini thought she had figured out what she was missing during her time waiting for Domi in her office. She hoped that she was wrong, but she didn't think so.

Domi pulled her hand away from Trini almost violently and stiffly walked over to the sink. Trini realized that she was a woman that used anger and rage to cover up her other emotions. She was seeing a slow build up that was probably going to be directed at her. Domi was getting stiffer; her hands clenched the counter until her fingers turned white. Trini mentally prepared herself for the storm. "How Dare You Presume!" Domi spoke loudly as she spun around to face Trini with a cold glare. Trini stood up nervously as Domi marched over to her. "You little half-breed freak!" The slap was loud and stung her cheek. Trini knew that it would leave a mark as she reached up her own hand to hold her injured cheek. She made no move to retaliate, just lowered her hand and waited for Domi's next move. Her heart ached more with the nasty words than the slap. She ignored the tears falling down her face as she watched Domi. She could see that she was right in the way that Domi reacted. Those bastards hurt her, raped her.

When Domi didn't move, but just stood staring daggers at Trini, she slowly reached out with both arms to hug the stiff, angry woman in front of her. Domi's face showed her pain and confusion at the embrace. Trini moved closer to hug her more tightly. She was not going to abandon her now, no matter how hard Domi tried to push her away. She had to make Domi see that she was here for her. Domi pushed on her, trying to make her let go, so she did. Domi screamed, the scream rivaled the one she gave when she transformed. She was in a lot of pain.

When Domi's eyes grew angry again, Trini waited tensely. "Humans are slime, vermin… they need to be exterminated!" Trini took a hesitant step closer to Domi and wrapped her in another hug. 

Domi pushed, tried to escape, but this time Trini held on and rubbed her bruised cheek against Domi's tear stained one. Eventually Domi stopped fighting the hug. Trini could feel her body shaking with silent sobs in her arms, so she tightened the hug and kissed her cheek. She felt like her heart was breaking for her friend, but she held that in. Domi needed her to be the strong one right now. She felt Domi's arms encircle her in a hug and she was relieved that Domi was reaching out to her.

After the tears were done, Domi obviously didn't want to talk about it. Trini stopped pushing when it became evident that she wasn't ready. She got Domi a new glass of juice and cleaned up the one that she'd thrown against the wall. She then looked around the kitchen and started to make dinner for the two of them. Domi just watched her. "So, how are things with the clan?" Domi's voice sounded a little raspy from her previous tears.

"Goliath asked me to join the clan." Trini turned from the pot of boiling water to look at Domi, "He was pretty surprised when I didn't just jump at the chance." She could see Domi's confusion about why she would turn that down. "Goliath is under the mistaken assumption that if I spend time with the guys, I'll decide to mate with one of them."

"You might like one of them, it could happen." Domi was studying her intently.

Trini felt nervous, but… "I'm gay." Her body stiffened up as she waited to see what the ancient gargoyle was going to say about that.

Trini was concerned when Domi put her hand over her mouth and her body started shaking. Was she crying? She looked harder and was surprised to realize that Domi was laughing. She was laughing silently. "Oh… Oh… I want to be there when you tell them. Maybe you could tape it for me." Her laughter was audible now. "Brooklyn will be devastated."

Trini just tended to cooking until the laughter died down. She turned to study Domi with vulnerable eyes. "Oh, Trini…" Domi got up from her seat and moved to hug her, "I'm not laughing at you. Just Brooklyn's incredibly bad luck with women." Trini was so relieved that Domi had no problems with hugging her now that she knew. She felt a little better when Domi sat back down. She double checked that everything on the stove was fine and sat next to her, taking a drink of her juice.

"Is there such a thing as gay gargoyles? Will they be okay with me?" Her insecurity was very apparent.

Domi thought for a moment. "I've seen a few gargoyle same-sex matings, but… Goliath is so intent on getting eggs for the rookery, I just don't know." She sighed, and then growled angrily, "The humans have almost exterminated us. I could see some gargoyles thinking that it was your duty to breed." Trini paled and Domi calmed down a bit. "Don't worry, you can always come to me. I'll beat some sense into them if they don't understand." Domi reached out to play with Trini's hair. "So, do you have a mate?" She asked softly.

"I… yes." Trini felt a little uncertain about it.

"That doesn't sound too definite. Why?" Domi leaned back to study her.

"It's complicated." Trini sighed, "She's married." Domi's eyes widened a little at that.

"Fox… you're more than magically bound to her, aren't you?" Trini gave a weak guilty grin to Domi.

"Oh, Trini… the clan will never accept that. No gargoyle has ever… shared a mate like that." Domi's voice held a little disapproval.

Trini wanted to say something to get that disapproving look off of Domi's face. "I love her… we're linked magically… and she's keeping me out of Avalon. I'll… learn to deal with David. He doesn't seem to have any problems sharing."

"Avalon? That's right." Domi sounded a little shocked, "I forgot. They would want to take you away." When the timer went off Trini got up to take the French bread out of the oven. She didn't see the concerned look on Domi's face.

"About Fox." Trini was very nervous bringing up this subject after the recent revelations. "She's on the war path and hunting down information. I'm afraid that if I don't give her something…" Her voice 

got a little quieter, "I'll lose her. We had lunch with Andrea today, I was a little too obvious in blocking her attempts to pump Andrea for information about you."

"Andrea?!" Domi was obviously upset with this turn of events.

"We ran into her, and before I knew it Fox had invited her to lunch. I didn't know what to do." She sighed, "So I kept turning the conversation to her art. I kept her talking about art. You know how she is. Fox didn't get anything out of her, but she's pissed at me."

Trini just watched Domi, who looked deep in thought. "Well, do you think your lover can keep a secret?"

Trini didn't bother explaining that they weren't lovers just yet. "Yes, she can."

"And she's not buying our story?"

"She hasn't come out and said I was lying, but I don't think so."

Domi sighed, "I don't want anyone to know… about what happened, but if you tell her that we were captured that might stop her searching for information. If we're lucky."

"Domi? The men…" Trini wanted to know if they were alive, because she would really like to hunt them down.

"Dead. I don't want to talk about this again Trini." Domi stated flatly.

"Okay." Trini could drop it for now, but she couldn't resist adding, "I hope they died horribly."

"They did." Domi glanced at Trini with some unreadable expression that Trini knew meant something important. She just had no clue what.

Demona called a cab for Trini, since Gregory never worked very late… for obvious reasons and it was after dark. They were pretty far from the Eyrie building, or Trini's apartment. This was going to cost. "Trini, you don't have enough money do you?" Demona was beginning to read her expressions alarmingly well.

"No, I'm flat broke." She admitted with embarrassment. It was her own poor planning that put her in this mess.

Demona just went to get her purse and pulled out some money. "This should cover the cab fare and give you enough to survive for a while." Trini's eyes widened as Demona handed over a few hundred dollars.

"You don't have to…" Trini started to protest. She didn't want Demona to feel like she was using her.

"Trini." Demona sounded a little intense, "let me do this for you." Trini could see that it meant something to the gargoyle to give her the money. She just nodded and accepted it.

When they saw the cab coming up the driveway they started for the front door. "Demona…" Trini stared into her friend's eyes, "If you ever need me, call. I don't care what time it is. I left my cell phone number on the kitchen table. I have a new one now, hopefully I won't fall on it again." She grinned.

The cab stopped in front of the Eyrie building. Trini was so tired. She might just drop in and say hello to the gargoyles that hadn't already left for patrol and check in with Fox before taking another cab to the apartment to sleep. She'd almost nodded off on the way into the city.

Once the doors to the elevator opened up on the castle floor Trini realized that she should have probably called to say she'd be late. Fox, David, Elisa and Owen were standing there staring at her. Perfect. She took a deep breath and walked out of the elevator. She was too tired for this.

"Trini, the clan is out looking for you. We thought you'd been abducted again." Elisa looked like a stern mother at that moment.

"Well, you better give them a call, because I am obviously fine." Trini was a little irritated at the attitude Elisa was giving her. She was a grown woman, not some teenager with a curfew.

"Where the hell were you?" Elisa continued.

"Out." She glanced at the four standing there. "I was out, and now I'm back." She tried to tell Fox with her eyes that she was sorry for scaring her. Owen and David seemed to get the hint that she didn't appreciate feeling ganged up on.

"Well, I for one am glad that you're okay. I have business to attend to, so I'll see you later. I'll send a message to the others so they can stop looking." David excused himself and Owen followed him, that left Trini in the hall with Fox and Elisa.

"Look, I'm sorry I forgot to call." Trini sighed, "I'm not used to having people worry like this. I'll try and remember in the future." Elisa backed off with the attitude and Fox stepped closer to hug her.

"Please don't forget again. I was worried about you." Fox kissed her gently. Trini could feel Elisa's glare with her eyes closed.

"I'm going to the apartment tonight. I should make some attempt to stay there once in a while, since that was the agreement I made with Trish." Trini would have rather stayed here, in Fox's arms. She looked into Fox's eyes, "Tomorrow, we talk." She could see that Fox understood that she was going to tell her what she wanted to know.

"Good. I'll see you then." Fox smiled seductively at her. She leaned in and whispered, "Try to get some sleep baby, you look completely beat."

"I can give you a lift to the apartment." Elisa volunteered, surprising both Fox and Trini.

"Ah… Okay." Trini wasn't rude enough to turn down that offer. She did want to try and salvage her friendship with Elisa. As she and Elisa stood waiting for the elevator doors to close Trini mouthed to Fox, "love you." and smiled softly. Fox relaxed and smiled back.

Elisa and Trini were quiet on the trip down and Trini followed Elisa to her car. Once they were on the way, Elisa started to talk. "Goliath told me you turned his offer of joining the clan down. Why?"

"I want to make sure I'll fit in first. I don't want to make a mistake." Trini stared out the passenger side window.

"It doesn't have anything to do with us, does it?" Elisa sounded tense.

Trini sighed, "I don't know, maybe." She wasn't sure why she was so reluctant.

Elisa was quiet for a while as she drove. "Goliath told me he feels you're being distant with him."

"I have to be Elisa." Trini sounded a little irritated, "You don't want him to know about us, and he will eventually figure out how I feel about you if I talk with him too much. He doesn't seem stupid."

"Trini… you need a clan. Don't let what happened between us ruin that for you." Elisa sounded a little shaken. She pulled up in front of the apartment building.

"Elisa…" Trini looked over at her. She still made Trini's heart ache. "I'm trying, but… it's so hard." She got out of the car and quietly spoke before closing it. "I still love you." She quickly moved into the building, trying to race the tears that were starting to fall down her face.

She was surprised that she didn't run into Margo. That woman was always around when she didn't want to talk. She turned on the lights in the apartment went through the process of getting ready for bed mechanically. She should have never told Elisa she still loved her. That was stupid.

Trini fell asleep around eleven, but tossed and turned with disturbing dreams. She didn't notice the blue gargoyle that landed on her balcony quietly. "Trini… there are just some things that are better left forgotten. If you knew what I was sparing you from, you would have agreed." Demona whispered and pulled out a spellbook. The swirl of magic didn't wake Trini up as it entered her. Her body relaxed as the dreams faded away. Demona checked the sky for other gargoyles before leaping off the balcony. "Get some real rest my friend."

**July 12th**

The phone was ringing. Trini rolled over onto her back heavily as the noise finally got through to her. She groaned as she got out of the bed and stumbled over to the desk, where she'd left her cell phone.

"Mm. Hello?" She said sleepily as she rubbed her eyes.

"Trini? Were you actually sleeping?" Fox's voice served to wake her up a bit more. That was when she noticed it was too bright to be early morning. She'd slept the entire night.

"Yeah... what time is it?" She took a mental inventory. She actually felt better, more rested than she had in days.

"It's two in the afternoon." Fox sounded really surprised that Trini was still sleeping that late. Trini was too. She didn't have any nightmares that woke her screaming she didn't have any dreams at all.

"Oh. Wow... I'm sorry. I didn't think I'd sleep like that." Trini started glancing through the closet for something to wear to go see Fox.

"How about I pick up some lunch and come over to you?" Fox asked.

"Sure, sounds good. When will you get here?" Trini felt like she could really use a shower first.

"Give me about a half hour." Fox was clearly guessing, "Love you."

"Love you too." Trini smiled. "See you soon."

As Trini stood underneath the shower stream, she couldn't help but think about Demona. She was probably the strongest woman she ever knew. She remembered how she had taken care of Trini in the hotel, when Trini wasn't able to think well enough to take care of herself. She had made sure that they had food and shelter before taking her shower, before allowing herself to cry. Trini wished that she'd had more of her mind then; that she'd recognized what was going on. She shut the water off and got out.

She had just gotten dressed, but her hair was still wet when the knock came. She grabbed the hat off the doorknob and put in on. When she opened the door, Fox smiled sexily and pushed past her into the apartment. Trini closed the door and leaned in to give her a kiss. With one hand she took the bag of food and pulled it away from Fox. "So, what did you get me?" She smiled as she set the bag on the kitchen peninsula. She was pretending she was more interested in the food than she was in the fact that Fox was there.

"Are you becoming more like Broadway?" Fox teased as she reached into the fridge to pull out two bottles of water.

"Oh... don't even joke about that." Trini pulled the sandwiches and potato salad out of the bag. She took her hat off, so it wouldn't get too wet from her hair.

They sat down at the kitchen peninsula for lunch. "Thanks." Trini smiled softly to indicate the lunch Fox brought. It was a nice gesture and Trini appreciated it.

"No problem. I should show you were the deli is though. Once you take a bite you'll be hooked."

"Its food I didn't have to pay for. I'm already hooked." Trini smirked as she dished up some of the potato salad. Fox was right though. Once Trini took a bite of her sandwich she knew she'd want to know where to get more. "Umm." She murmured her appreciation.

"Trini, I didn't want to ask last night with Elisa right there." Fox set her own sandwich down and Trini noticed the serious tone of the redhead's voice. "But where were you?"

Trini sighed as she put her own food down. She'd hoped to get through the meal first. "I had to check with someone about…" She stopped. Vague wasn't going to cut it. "I needed to talk to Demona." She could see Fox's eyes widen in alarm. "I wanted to be able to tell you… I had to lie to the clan and I wanted to tell you the truth, but I couldn't do that without checking with her first."

"What did you lie about?" Fox's voice was a bit harsh, even though it was quiet. "Why?"

"Things happened," Trini didn't know which question to answer first, so she just picked one and went with it. "that the clan wouldn't understand. She did kidnap me, but she didn't mistreat me. She kept the doctor away, and her tests were a blood test and checking my strength. She checked my tail to make sure it was working right." Trini felt a blush at that memory, but forged ahead hoping Fox wouldn't notice. "She used my concern for Dominique to keep me there. I thought she'd taken Dominique hostage. She stayed with me a few hours each day and pretended to be taken away for another cell."

"I told you that Demona was Dominique." Fox spoke quickly, more than a hint of anger in her voice.

"You did?"

"Yes, but you were too drunk to remember it weren't you?" Fox didn't look happy at all. Trini opened her mouth for a second, before just closing it. Arguing over that wouldn't help. Trini didn't remember Fox saying anything like that.

"Well, I had more freedom to move around because she knew I couldn't leave a friend there. She took me upstairs to get something to eat and the explosion hit us. The force of that threw both of us out the window. She had to work really hard to catch me before I landed." Trini paused to see if Fox was going to have questions, but she just sat quietly for the whole story looking like the interruptions were over. "When we landed on a rooftop we were captured by the Quarrymen. They drugged us and put us in the train car. I don't know how they never noticed I wasn't human. It was sheer stupid luck." Trini started to wring her hands as she stared at them, lost in the memory. "I came to first, but I couldn't move. They…" she gripped her hands together so tightly that her fingers turned white. "They kicked her… she was helpless and they kicked her hard enough to break her ribs." Her voice cracked at that. That wasn't all they did. "After she regained consciousness we had plenty of time to talk." When Trini glanced up she saw that Fox's eyes were riveted to her. "She decided that I might need to know how to fight if we were going to escape, so we spent hours doing that. I learned some… but we didn't expect those bastards to pump the train car with gas before coming in." Trini took a deep breath and looked into Fox's eyes. "The next thing I remember is running through the woods. I had been shot, and couldn't think very clearly. She changed and flew us into the city. I was such a mess that she had to give me a note to take to the hotel's front desk. They brought me to the room and opened the balcony for her."

"Oh my god… Trini?" Fox looked complete baffled as she leaned closer to Trini.

"She was nice to me Fox. How would the clan deal with that? Everyone talks like she's some sort of monster… but she's nice to me. She was about to let me go when you came. I'd just gotten her to agree to let me call you." Trini glanced up at Fox's eyes, "She doesn't want anyone to know we were captured. The idea was to tell the clan what they expected to hear and they wouldn't ask questions." She spoke a little quieter, "The clan… would be suspicious of me if they knew I was lying for her. It's just better if they think I hate her, but I don't." She wished that she could just come out and say that she was her friend, but she didn't want to be pressured to avoid Domi. She wouldn't abandon her, especially now. Trini went quiet and studied Fox. Fox was staring at the floor, trying to absorb what she'd just heard.

"The person that shot you…" Fox trailed off.

"Was probably a Quarryman." Trini finished for her. She braced herself to ignore the voice that always came when she talked about being shot, but it never came. They sat in silence again.

"This wasn't what I was expecting." Fox still looked a little stunned. "I won't talk… but Angela would have preferred the truth to the lies you told."

"I didn't know that they were related. I wouldn't have… made her sound quite so bad if I'd known." Why hadn't Domi warned her?

Trini took a slow bit of her potato salad as she watched Fox studying her own plate. "I wish you wouldn't keep secrets from me." Fox spoke.

"I didn't want to." Trini didn't know how to explain her intuition about this, or how it really was Demona's secret to keep if she wanted to. "but I just…" She sighed. "I shouldn't have, but it isn't just my secret. I was doing it for her." And I'm still doing it for her, Trini thought to herself as she left out a large part of why this was a secret.

"Why does she want this covered up?"

"Pride I guess." Trini moved to stare at her plate and moved the salad around on it with her fork. It was a lame excuse, but knowing how proud the gargoyle seemed, one that might be believed. For a while they ate in near silence as Fox seemed deep in thought.

"She's up to something." Fox spoke and Trini didn't like hearing the comment. It didn't bode well for Fox dropping the subject.

"I don't think so." Trini spoke calmly.

Fox stared at Trini just a little too long. "I see." Fox took a bite of her potato salad but her eyes didn't leave Trini's. "I'm very adept at playing games. I can recognize one when I see it." The pause made Trini a bit more tense as she worried Fox thought Trini was up to something as well, "Demona IS up to something." Trini didn't know what to say. Being too involved in this talk would definitely make Fox suspicious, but silence was just as damning.

"Just because she didn't hurt me? This is exactly why I lied. No one believes she can do a single nice thing, but no one is that two dimensional. Life didn't hand out black and white hats… everything is in grey."

"Oh I know all about grey." Fox smirked at Trini. "I went to prison when my grey got a little dingy."

"You were in prison?" Trini's eyes widened in her surprise at Fox's off handed comment.

"Only for a short time." Fox waved her hand as if dismissing the topic as unimportant. "I got out early for good behavior."

What was the etiquette for this situation? Trini wanted to know why Fox was in prison, but should she ask? Her eyebrows drew together a bit as she tried to think of a nice way to ask, a way that didn't make it sound like Trini was judging Fox.

"Oh relax. It was a little misunderstanding. I grabbed someone for a human shield and got caught on camera. It was one of my first encounters with the clan. Amazing how Goliath managed to avoid the camera."

"Oh." What else could she say? Well, now the tension between Fox and the clan made a bit more sense.

"So, you slept well last night?"

Fox's offhand comment gave Trini an out of the conversation. "Yeah, no nightmares at all." She picked up her empty plate, and grabbed Fox's from her as well. "My headache is gone too. I actually feel good."

"Good to know." Fox slid out of her seat gracefully. "You feeling up to…" Fox tilted her head a little and gave Trini a seductive smile. "seeing how much magic we can make without our powers?" Her voice a soft purr, it drew Trini's attention immediately.

"Huh?" Trini was still watching as Fox moved closer, stalked closer a better description she thought to herself.

Fox's hand moved up to caress Trini's cheek, then it moved to run fingers through Trini's hair. "Soft." Fox whispered, her lips moving closer until the redhead's breath caressed Trini's lips. "I can't stop thinking about how you sounded screaming out my name. How you looked as you let my magic caress you." Those lips moved closer, "How you surrendered to me." Soft lips caressed Trini's and the heat in Trini's body, the craving, made her body tremble. Fox's arms pulling her closer helped with that problem.

Trini wrapped her arms around Fox's shoulders and moaned into the kiss that was becoming more intrusive, consuming. The thigh parting Trini's legs and pressing tight to her had Trini pulling her head away from the kiss to gasp. "Fox." Her voice a strangled cry. Lips moved to nibble on Trini's neck and Trini felt the kitchen counter at her back.

Fox's hand moved under Trini's shirt to caress her stomach. Trini took that moment to start to reciprocate. She moved to kiss Fox's neck, drinking in the scent of her. It felt like Fox was lighting a fire inside of Trini, but Trini struggled to stay gentle and not hurt the redhead again.

"Trini?" Fox moved to whisper in Trini's ear. "I want more… can I have more baby?" Trini's eyebrows drew together as she tried to understand that comment. When Fox's hands moved up to cup her breasts it was very clear.

"Bedroom?" She muttered as Fox moved to kiss Trini's neck. Trini could feel Fox's smile grow at that single word and the redhead's hands moved to rest on Trini's hips while Fox moved backwards toward the kitchen doorway and towards the other room.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." Fox's voice held a bit of mischief. When Trini noticed the doorway of the bedroom pass her by she knew they were in the bedroom. Walking backwards as Fox led they moved towards the bed.

"Fox." Trini spoke softly, a bit of a blush coming to her face. She'd made this mistake once before, she wasn't going to make it again. "umm…" She stammered out that one sound, feeling a bit lost on how to tell her.

"What is it?" Fox's eyes started to show concern, and their progress stopped.

"It's just…" The blush grew to a rosy red. "No one's ever…" Trini sighed deeply, her embarrassment combating her desire rather effectively. "I'm still a virgin…" Trini's eyes widened along with Fox's. "I mean, I've had sex… but…" She nibbled on her lip nervously. "I've never, I mean no one's ever…." Trini slumped a bit as she noticed Fox still looked a bit stunned by the confession.

"You mean Elisa didn't take it?" Fox was standing with a bit of distance so that they could talk, but Trini felt that distance like it was growing and nearly a mile.

"She didn't want to hurt me." Trini took a deep breath. "Would you…" Trini moved closer to Fox, her eyes staring into Fox's. "Would you take me?"

"Was she your first?" Fox's voice still held tenderness and the passionate play was missing. Trini didn't like that.

"No. I just wasn't eager to go through that." Trini's jaw clenched a bit. "I was waiting until I was ready. Sounds ridiculous doesn't it?"

"No." Fox's voice was a hint deeper. "It sounds sweet. I would be honored." Trini looked into eyes as intense as she'd ever seen as Fox moved closer. Finally. Trini felt her heart speed up. Finally she was going to do this, and looking into Fox's face, she didn't doubt she was with the right woman.

"I love you." Trini whispered just before Fox's lips covered her own.

As Trini found herself arching against Fox in passion and arousal, Fox took her long held onto virginity and Trini's eyes burned a brilliant green. Fox's answering gaze would have shocked her with the glow in those eyes as well, but she was too busy screaming out her pleasure, and her love.

"You might be a little sore for a while." Fox spoke gently while caressing Trini's arm. The woman was leaning over Trini and giving such an open affectionate look to her that Trini felt her heart melting.

"That's fine." Trini smiled up at Fox. "It's a nice reminder."

Near dinner time they left the apartment and headed to Fox's home. "It should take me a couple of weeks tops to clean up my life there and come back." Trini had to estimate high. She was going to have to clean out a few things that she'd gotten when her mother died. She hadn't even really looked through it all, just shoved it in storage. "My apartment is... well it's pretty crappy, but... would you come with me?" She asked as they took the elevator up. She was holding Fox's hand and when she felt Fox stiffen she knew she wasn't going to.

"It's almost David and my Anniversary. He bought us tickets on a cruise months ago." Fox turned to look at her. Trini was already seeing what sharing was like. Anniversary outranks moving out of an apartment and sifting through some dead relative's belongings... but hopefully it wasn't always going to be his plans first.

Trini forced a smile. "That's okay. When are you getting back from the cruise?" There was no reason to rush back to move in if Fox wasn't here. She could take her time with her mother's junk. Maybe it was better that way.

"We're leaving on Friday and should be back in three weeks." Fox sounded a little concerned.

"It's okay. Going through all my junk is going to be extremely boring. I should be able to take care of it in that time." Trini forced herself to not sound disappointed. She wanted to have Fox to herself, if only for a few days. Three weeks was enough time to take care of business at home. Trini gave Fox a small smile to try and let her lover know it was fine.

The sun went down and Trini could hear the gargoyles waking up. She ignored it and continued to watch the news with her arm around Fox's shoulder. When they heard the gargoyles starting to file in, Fox moved further away from her. It took the joy out of Trini. The act was back on.

"Trini!" Lex called out once he saw her. "We missed you last night!"

"Yeah, Trini... where were you?" Brooklyn edged into the conversation, which clearly irritated Lex. Great... they were at it already.

"I was visiting a friend." Trini answered while noticing that Elisa was talking with Goliath quietly. She hadn't even known that she was here.

"Are you coming out on patrol with us tonight?" Lex asked while he sat down on the chair opposite her.

"Ummm. Probably not. I need to see Delilah." Trini only had tonight and tomorrow night before she left for a couple of weeks. She needed to see Delilah and make sure she was okay before she left. Fox had helped her call the Labyrinth earlier so that Talon would tell Delilah she wanted to see her. Both boys looked disappointed at her answer.

Goliath and Elisa moved further into the room. "There's an outside concert in the park on Wednesday, do you want to come?" Brooklyn asked Trini.

"I can't, but thanks. I'm flying out on Monday. I need to pack up my old apartment." Trini was grateful that she had such a good excuse. Coming up with fake one's took a bit of effort, and she didn't feel up to it right then.

"Oh, how long will you be gone?"

"A couple weeks." Trini gave Brooklyn a minimal answer and reached out to grab her glass of juice off the table.

Elisa stepped closer to the TV "Turn that up." She commanded and Trini moved to hit the remote before checking on what held Elisa's interest.

The news anchor was easy to hear now. "Local businessman Harry Schmidt and three other local men's bodies were found in the remains of a burned barn. Police are asking that anyone that has information on this crime contact…"

Elisa turned the TV off using the remote. "That was the man we were after. It looks like someone got to him first." She turned to address Goliath. "He was the one in charge of the Quarrymen weapons ring. We were going to arrest him when he went missing. I need to get to the precinct and figure out what happened."

Trini took a sip of her juice and continued to watch the news. Quarrymen in Canada, it had to be… these were the bastards that took her and Demona. She tried to keep calm looking as fear started to grip her. She desperately prayed that there was nothing there to link her and Demona to this. In her mind, after what those bastards did to her, Demona had every right to kill them. She didn't want her getting caught for that.

Trini had gotten tired of the endless bickering between Lex and Brooklyn. She was waiting in her room for Delilah to arrive. Fox was very understanding when Trini asked her to wait and tell Delilah where Trini was. The boys bickering most likely stopped when they didn't have a female to fight over, and Trini hoped that was the case for her lover's sake, because they were truly irritating. When the knock at the door came, she jumped up to let Delilah in.

"Trini? Talon told me you wanted me to come over." Delilah entered, and Trini shut the door behind her.

Trini studied Delilah, looking for evidence of what was bothering the gargoyle last time she saw her. "I'm going to be gone a couple of weeks. I need to pack up. I'm moving in here." She walked further into the room and motioned for Delilah to sit on the couch. It seemed like every bedroom in this building had a small living room attached.

"Oh." Delilah sat down and Trini sat next to her, facing her way.

Trini moved closer to the white haired gargoyle and brushed some hair out of her eyes. "Delilah, what's wrong?" She asked softly. Her eyes widened when Delilah started to tear up. She quickly reached out to hold her. Trini felt so helpless, she had no idea what was wrong. Delilah struggled to contain her pain, even though Trini told her it was okay to cry. If anyone hurt Delilah, Trini's eyes burned red, she would make them pay. She wanted to interrogate Delilah, to find out what was wrong, but she just held her tighter and waited for the gargoyle to calm down.

"What is it?" She asked softly, holding in her anger at whatever caused her friend to cry.

"Talon…" Delilah sounded almost ready to start crying again. "He… he has me on a curfew, and rarely lets me leave for patrols anymore. He's worried that… He thinks I'm becoming like Demona."

"What?" Trini voice rose. How dare he treat her like that! "What makes him say such a stupid thing?" Trini knew it was an insult, because few around here knew the real Demona.

Trini could see Delilah trying to take some deep breath, to control her tears and it made her want to just run out and beat Talon. "When you were missing… I threatened people. People that worked for Demona. He saw that." She lost her fight and started to shudder with tears. Her voice was quiet and pained. "Am I? Am I becoming like her?"

Trini held her tightly as Delilah cried on her shoulder. Delilah only knew the horror stories about Demona. "No… No you didn't do anything wrong. If someone had taken you…" Trini shuddered at the thought. She knew without a doubt that she would have done more than threaten to get her friend back. She spoke more quietly, "I would have done anything I had to… anything." Trini started to pet Delilah's soft snowy hair. "You didn't do anything wrong. He's being stupid."

"I'm so tired of it. Of people always comparing me to them. Just so tired." Delilah hugged her. "You're the only one that treats me like I'm real. Like I'm a real person." Trini felt tears in her own eyes at the desperate quiet pain in her friends voice. Delilah… poor Delilah.

It took fifteen minutes of hugs and comforting words to get Delilah to the point where Trini didn't worry that she was still hurting. They sat down to watch a movie, all the while Trini was struggling to come up with a way to help her friend. She absently caressed Delilah's wings as they watched the movie. When she got too into the movie, and forgot to continue the caress, Delilah fluttered her wings jokingly to make her continue. It felt so comfortable to be sitting and doing this with a friend, which was odd because Trini never really had a close friend before.

Trini walked with Delilah out to the castle so that she could leave after the movie was over. She couldn't stay much later or Talon would lecture her. Trini had to grit her teeth to not say something. She knew that Delilah would be upset at her, but she had to do something about how people were treating the gargoyle. She couldn't just wait, like Delilah was waiting, for people to accept her. She gave Delilah a hug and wrote down her cell phone number so that they could talk while she was gone. She just stood watching Delilah gliding away thinking about what she was going to do.

When she went back inside, she noticed Goliath was reading in the living room. She took a deep breath and walked over to him. She glanced around, noticing that Hudson was home as well. "Can I talk with the two of you in private?" She was going to need help if she wanted to help Delilah. She hoped that they would do it, but… in all honesty, they were guilty of mistreating her friend as well. Her first reaction had been to go to the Labyrinth to try shake some sense into Talon, but that wouldn't really help Delilah.

Trini closed the door to her bedroom behind her and motioned for the two gargoyles to sit. Goliath raised an eyebrow at her, but he did. "Look. I didn't know who else to go to about this." Trini sighed as she sat on the chair opposite the males. "Delilah… she's like my sister. I love her."

"Is something the matter with the lass?" Hudson leaned forward to listen. He had a concerned look on his face, which made Trini grateful for some evidence of caring.

"I think something has always been wrong." Trini took a deep breath. "She's a clone." She hated saying that, but that was what everyone else saw when they looked at her. "Everyone compares her to her… parents. It's tearing her apart." She looked pleadingly at Goliath. "Everyone treats her like a freak. Like she's some sort of time bomb waiting to go off. She's a really nice person, she doesn't deserve this."

Trini took a deep breath and looked into Goliath's eyes. "Angela is Demona's daughter isn't she?" She knew the answer, but she had a point to make.

Goliath looked very uncomfortable. "Yes, she is."

"Should I be terrified that she'll kill me? Should I worry that she's planning to kill my human friends? She is Demona's daughter after all. She can't be that different from her." Trini phrased the 

worries that everyone had about Delilah in a way that would make Goliath take notice. He did, his eyes started to burn white.

"She is nothing like Demona!" Goliath almost shouted at her as he made a motion to get up from the couch. Hudson put a hand on Goliath's shoulder to stop him.

"Trinity is just making a point, aren't you?" Hudson glanced at her. He knew what she was doing and seemed to approve. Goliath sat back down and his eyes returned to normal.

"Just because Delilah shares Demona and Elisa's genes doesn't mean that she is them, or is even anything like them." Trini's voice got sadder, "but everyone treats her like she is. They want her to act like Elisa and they start to try and control her if she ever shows any anger. Talon…" Trini clenched her hands and looked away for a moment, "She was upset when I went missing. He started to make her feel like she was becoming a monster because she was willing to bash a few heads to try and find me." She looked into Goliath's eyes again, seeing some understanding there. "If someone you cared about went missing, you know you would do that. I know I would. He's got her on house arrest and is making her doubt herself."

"He is the leader of that clan. I could talk with him, but…" Goliath started.

"She is my clan, my only clan. I can't let him treat her like this." Her voice was firm in her convictions. "This is mental abuse. I know what that is. I've seen it before. She already feels so alone, she doesn't need this."

Hudson moved forward on the couch, "What are you suggesting we do?" Good, at least he wanted to help.

"I'm leaving soon. I don't want to leave her there. I want you to let her move in with you for a little while. I haven't asked her. I didn't want you to turn her down after I asked. It would devastate her." She could see Goliath wasn't comfortable with her idea. "You'll see she is her own person if you give her a chance. Don't blame her for something that was done to her. If your clan could just get over her appearance…" Trini trailed off.

"Lad, it couldn't hurt. We hardly know anything about Delilah, maybe it's time." Hudson backed her up.

"I'll talk with Talon about getting her here." Goliath looked up at her, "If she agrees to come."

Trini smiled at him gratefully. "Thank you." Goliath got up to leave, but Trini gave Hudson a look that asked him to stay. Goliath looked a little surprised when Hudson didn't follow him out.

"Hudson. I know that Goliath is really uncomfortable with her. He can't get over the similarities. The others are like that too." She studied the old gargoyle. "Could you just talk to some of them? Ask them to give her a chance. I don't want her to be treated like a freak here too."

"I'll see what I can do." Hudson got up off the couch.

"Thanks. I'm going over to the Labyrinth tomorrow to ask her. I know I told Goliath that it was only temporary… but I'm hoping that she's able to fit in." Trini revealed her plan, because she felt that Hudson would help her with it. He just nodded like he'd known that all along.

After Hudson left Trini just sat staring out the window. The knock on the door brought her back to reality. She opened it to find Fox looking at her quizzically. "So, now you entertain men in your bedroom?" She grinned at her.

Trini gave a half-heart smile back. "I should get a revolving door, it would save me time." She opened the door wider to let Fox in. "Actually I just needed to talk with them in private."

"What's going on?" Fox looked a little worried, as she sat on the couch.

"It's Delilah. Talon's treating her like crap. I asked them if they would let her move in here while I was gone. I hope you don't mind. I can't leave her there." Trini moved to sit next to Fox.

"What's happening?" Fox moved closer.

"He's acting like she'll morph into Demona at any moment. She's beginning to believe it." Trini's eyes burned red in her anger.

"Well as far as I'm concerned she can live here for as long as she wants." Fox moved closer and started to massage Trini's tense shoulders. It took a while before Trini was able to relax. "Trini?" Fox sounded cautious, it made Trini wary of the upcoming conversation.

"What?" She turned to face Fox, who looked upset.

"Those Quarrymen on the news. They were found outside of the city we found you in." Trini had really hoped that Fox wouldn't have noticed that. She felt her heart start to beat faster and her eyes widened. "They're the ones that captured you, aren't they?"

"Probably. I only remember seeing two of them in the train. I'd need pictures to be sure." Trini got quiet for a moment. "What happens if the police figure out I was there? What would happen to me?" or Domi, she thought.

Fox sat up straighter in her seat. "Well, we'll see if we can avoid that. Demona…" Fox growled, "really screwed up. You'd think a mass murderer would know how to hide a body. It's like she doesn't care, but she could end up taking you down with her." Fox shook her head, "I can't believe I'm going to help clean up her mess." She muttered to herself.

Fox thought there was a chance she'd get caught. Oh Damn. Trini paled. When Fox saw that she spoke softly. "Don't worry, I have connections in Canada. I'll take care of this." Something about the way that Fox said that made Trini think.

"Fox, have you had to clean up like this before?" She studied Fox and saw a flicker of fear and guilt.

"Trini." Fox sighed. "I used to be a mercenary. I was a gun for hire and I did a lot of things…" She trailed off. Trini could see by the tense way that Fox was holding her body that she was worried about what Trini's response would be. This explained why she would often get the feeling that Fox was a warrior, she really was.

"Oh… well, then I guess that's good." Trini looked back into Fox's eyes, "You can protect me now." She gave her a small smile to let her know it was okay. Fox relaxed and pulled her into a strong hug.

"I'll always do my best to protect you." Fox murmured into Trini's ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." Trini snuggled into the embrace. She was going to have to trust Fox with whatever she found in Canada. Domi wasn't going to be happy. "Can you teach me to fight?" She hadn't been able to protect Domi, she wasn't going to let that ever happen again to anyone she cared about. She needed to learn how to protect.

Fox leaned back and studied Trini's serious and determined face. "Okay… When you get back from Seattle you can start training with me."

**July 13th**

Fox didn't stay the night. She wanted to get started on contacting her friends in Canada right away. Trini told her that she was going to the apartment to sleep, and had the cab drive that way after she left the Eyrie for a while before she changed her destination. She hadn't been able to reach Demona over the phone. She was sure that the news report would have upset her. She also needed to know the latest news about Fox's assistance. She paid the cabbie but had the cab wait as she walked up to the gate to see if Demona would let her in.

Trini buzzed repeatedly. She knew that Demona wouldn't be asleep yet, it was only two-thirty in the morning, a gargoyle would be awake.

"Trini, now is not a good time." Demona's weary voice called over the intercom. Trini waved the cab away, and as he pulled onto the road she replied.

"Oh… I'm sorry. I'm kinda stuck here, the cab left." She grinned at her own cleverness. Demona would never turn her away now. She heard the buzz and opened the gate. It still took her several minutes to actually walk to the house. The driveway was incredibly long.

The front door opened just as soon as she walked up to it. She went inside, but didn't see Demona until the door closed. Trini didn't say anything, just walked up to the gargoyle and wrapped her arms around Demona's waist, managing to not catching her wings, Trini pulled her into a hug. Demona 

stiffened, but then Trini could feel arms encircle her. She relaxed and enjoyed the moment. Demona smelled so good, like cleanness and soap.

"What are you doing here Trini?" Demona moved back from the embrace. Trini could see that her face was guarded. Demona has some serious trust issues, Trini thought.

"I was just in the neighborhood?" Trini raised her eyebrow and smirked. It took a long time to get in the neighborhood. She didn't want to start with the bad news right away. She wanted to see if Demona caught the news report. She moved further into the house and set her purse down on the table in the entryway. "So… how about a late dinner?" She asked off-handedly and started to wander to the kitchen. She wasn't going to give Demona a chance to try and send her away.

Demona trailed after her. "Trini, really… you should just call a cab and leave." Trini ignored her and started to look through the fridge for ideas for dinner. She was being incredibly rude, she knew that, but Demona was a good enough friend to take it. She was not leaving.

"So, do you have any ideas for dinner?" She asked Demona as she started to look through the kitchen cupboards. Demona was just staring at her with wide-eyes, like she was crazy.

Demona's resigned voice finally spoke up. "I have some steaks in the freezer." Trini turned to grin at her. She won. Demona was leaning against the kitchen island watching her.

"Steak? Sounds great." Trini pulled some potatoes out of the cupboard to go with it.

They didn't really talk very much as they cooked. It was a nice companionable silence that had a small content smile on Trini's lips. "Trini? Why are you really here?" Demona finally asked as Trini was finishing the dishes after they ate. They'd spent the meal talking about more minor things, like Trini's move.

"Did you see the news today?" Trini watched Demona's face and noticed the grimace that told her she did. She gave a bit of a face as well. "Yeah, Fox, Elisa and I saw it too." That is the problem. "Fox figured out that was our Quarrymen right away. She's trying to help cover up… stuff for us." At Demona's amazed and disbelieving look she added, "She doesn't want me to get caught up in the mess."

"So… I guess our plan of telling her enough to make her stop looking backfired." Demona's eyes burned red for a second. Trini dried her hands and moved to sit in the chair next to her.

Trini spoke softly, "Blue… what are they going to find?" She had to know how bad off they were. When she called Demona Blue the gargoyle glanced over at Trini with a questioning look, but she didn't say anything. Trini hadn't even realized the little pet name she usually thought to herself came out her lips until she got the strange look.

"They?" Demona's voice rose. "What do you mean they?"

"Elisa…" Trini took a breath, "She was after one of those bastards. She's looking into his death." Trini sighed, "And Fox… I don't know how much she'll find out in her attempt to cover up my involvement."

Trini was surprised that Demona didn't go into a rage at that. She just sat there staring at the counter deep in thought. "Trini. Those men that…" She trailed off. Trini looked at her with concern on her face as she reached out to take Demona's hand. Demona just let her. "they were killed far too brutally for a human to have killed them. Elisa might notice that."

This was what Trini was afraid of. "So, do you think she'll be able to tell it was you?"

Demona just laughed at that. A sick, pained laugh that sounded like it could turn to tears easily. "No, that's just it. I didn't get to kill them… after what they did to me… I didn't get to." Trini's eyes narrowed as she stared at Demona. "Trini. It was daylight when we escaped. Daylight." Trini started to pale as what Demona was saying started to register. "You… you're a good gargoyle Trini. Don't ever let anyone tell you differently." Demona place a hand on Trini's knee, "You protected me when I needed you most. I'll never forget that… never."

Trini's eyes became unfocused as she realized that she was the murderer that the Canadian police were after. It was her. She came out of her haze when she felt Demona pulling her into a hug. She gripped the gargoyle tightly. "Trini? Are you okay?" Demona started to run her talons through Trini's hair.

Trini had to think about that. Was she? "I just never thought that it was me. It never crossed my mind." She snuggled into Demona's embrace, startling the gargoyle into not moving.

"Do you regret it? The killing?" Trini could feel Demona tense some more as she waited for the answer. Trini took a few moments to think about that.

"No. They hurt you." She pulled back to look into Demona's eyes. Trini didn't know how to feel about herself now that she was a killer, but she couldn't look into Demona's face and regret what she'd done. She reached out a hand and started to caress Demona's cheek with her thumb. "I don't want anyone hurting you." Demona's eyes grew wider and her mouth opened a little. She looked completely shocked, how could she still be shocked that Trini cared about her?

"Well, good." Demona backed away from her, obviously uncomfortable with the affection. Trini would have worried that she did that because Trini was gay, but Demona had always done that, even before she knew. A sneer came to her face, "I was worried that you'd have a problem killing humans." Once again, the way she said humans made them sound more disgusting than rats. The attitude was back.

"I don't consider those bastards human." Trini hoped that some day Demona would be able to tell the difference. Even though she didn't really regret her actions, she was glad that she didn't remember them.

Hours later, after dinner and talking which rarely got as serious as it had been before the meal; Demona went into the other room to change. It was almost dawn. The muffled scream tore at Trini's heart. She didn't like her friends to be in pain, and the pain that Demona went through daily was cruel. Trini followed her into her bedroom after the screaming stopped. Once she saw that Domi wasn't wearing anything she quickly turned to study the wall. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you meant your clothes too." She felt her face burn with embarrassment.

Domi chuckled. "Trini, you've seen me naked before. Why so shy?" Trini could hear Domi continuing to get dressed.

"I haven't seen you." Trini was a little confused, but then she remembered the gargoyle coming out of the shower in the hotel. Her blue skin glistening with water…. she pushed that image out of her mind forcefully, and added weakly, "in that form."

Domi walked over to her. "Well, now that you have, which form do you like better?" Trini turned to look at her in shock. Domi was dressed in shorts and a t-shirt, and Trini could see her trying not to laugh at Trini's embarrassment. A more serious expression overcame her face. "Really, what form do you like better?"

Trini blinked for a moment and stared at her. Is there a right answer to this question? "You're beautiful in both your forms." This was an awkward conversation to have with a friend. Domi didn't look like she cared for that evasive maneuver. "Okay…" Trini blushed, "You're a goddess as a gargoyle." Domi smiled, so Trini realized that she'd given the right answer. She fidgeted nervously.

"I need to get a couple hours of sleep before I go to work." When Domi said that, Trini remembered that it was a workday. She would never have kept Domi up so late… wait a minute.

"How much do you need to sleep?" It didn't make sense that Domi had both a night and day life. She couldn't possible keep going.

Domi's reply was almost expected, "I only need about three or four hours a day." Trini felt a little jealous, it would be so much more convenient if she could survive on that, but she needed twice that much.

Domi studied her carefully, "You look better, are you sleeping better?"

"Oh, yeah. I didn't have any nightmares last night. I slept until the afternoon." Trini sighed. She hoped that luck continued. She saw a vulnerable look cross Domi's face briefly. She took a step closer and spoke softly. "Are you having nightmares?" Now that she thought about it, she should have asked that the other night.

She watched as Domi's face became a little angry. Trini knew that Domi wasn't sleeping too well herself then. "I'm fine!" Trini stayed silent for a moment, thinking.

"Domi, I'm kinda tired. Would you mind if I slept here with you? I don't want to fall asleep in the cab." She was giving her friend a chance to have someone watching over her if she wanted without feeling like she looked weak. Domi hated to look weak.

Domi looked at her suspiciously, and Trini tried to look like she wasn't trying to trick her. "Do you need something to wear?" Domi conceded.

When Domi assumed that Trini meant in the same bed, Trini blushed but didn't disagree. She had removed her pants and crawled under the covers quickly, embarrassed with being seen. Domi assumed she meant in the same bed, maybe it was because Demona needed her there. It was a large bed, and the two women moved to sleep on the very opposite edges.

Trini woke up a little while later to Domi mumbling things like "No" and "Don't touch me" in her sleep. She moved closer and pulled her into her arms, so that Trini was lying on her back and Domi was pressed against her side. She caressed Domi's hair and the tearful mumbling stopped. She leaned in to kiss Domi's forehead gently. No, she didn't regret killing those bastards... she just wished that she could have killed them before they did this to Domi. Trini stayed awake for the rest of the time, so that she could hug and kiss the dreams away whenever Domi started to have them. It didn't go unnoticed that Domi took comfort in her closeness. Trini also had a lot of time to analyze the feelings she had for Domi. She recognized that she felt an incredible need to protect her. It was probably a result of her feeling guilty for not being able to really protect her against those Quarrymen. She didn't like the idea of leaving Domi here alone while she spent three weeks moving. Now was the time that Domi really seemed to need her, she didn't have anyone else to turn to.

Trini also sweated over the fact that Elisa might figure out she was the killer. What would happen to her then? She'd have to run if that happened, because if she even set foot in prison, her secret would be out. She'd be fair game for every sick doctor in the city, never being set free. She had a good reason to kill those men, would that count for anything?

When Domi woke up, Trini pretended to be asleep. "I know you're awake. You can stop the act now." Trini opened her eyes to see Domi staring down at her. Trini grinned a little weakly at being caught. She wasn't going to trouble Domi with her worries. Trini didn't want to force her to think about that day.

Trini was watching Domi do her hair. "I was thinking..." Trini didn't believe Domi would go for it, but she might as well ask. "I could use some company while I pack up all my stuff and go through the stuff in storage. Do you want to come to Seattle with me?" She wanted to be able to keep an eye on Domi, to make sure she was okay. Domi stopped what she was doing with her hair and turned to stare at Trini.

"You want me to go with you?" Domi sounded stunned. Trini could see the thoughts flickering across Domi's face.

"I do, but…" Trini felt a little uncomfortable about having asked now, "I'd understand if you're too busy. Unlike me, you actually have a job." She grinned self-depreciatively.

"Why aren't you asking your lover?" Domi was studying Trini carefully now, as she set the hairbrush down.

"I did… she can't go." Trini sounded a little hurt. "Her and David are going on a cruise." Trini could see Domi was thinking about it. She turned to grab her orange juice, missing the calculating look that crossed Domi's face as she stared at her.

"Well… I need to see if I can rearrange my schedule. I doubt I can free myself up with the time you have left here. Maybe I'll have to meet you there later." Domi gave Trini a look that showed how irritated with the reporters she was. Trini beamed at her. Trini could spend time with Domi publicly and not have to worry about being caught with 'the enemy' by her other friends.

"If you can come at all that would be great!" Trini smiled as she tried to think of fun things that they could do. She didn't need to work every day on the move. She added a little more quietly, "It would be nice to not have to sneak around to see you. We could go out and do things."

Domi moved closer to her and brushed Trini's bangs out of her eyes. "Yes, that would be nice." She smiled softly at Trini. "You need a haircut. It's always in your eyes." She observed. Trini blushed.

"I know, but… I guess I need to learn how to do that myself now." Trini noticed Domi's puzzled look, so she pulled her hair back to show her ears. Domi had seen them before, "The stylist would run screaming and you know it." Trini's shoulders drooped. She hated that even something as simple as a haircut was becoming a chore.

She was shocked when Domi reached out to touch her ears. Trini's eyes closed briefly at the delicious tingling sensation, as Domi ran her fingers lightly over the pointed tip. Domi spoke quietly, as if afraid to disturb the light trance that Trini appeared to be in. "This feels very good, doesn't it?"

Trini realized that she was going to have to ruin the moment, or Domi might touch her like this again. "Yes… but, I really shouldn't let you do this." She replied in a lazy, deep voice. When Domi stopped the caress Trini opened her eyes. Domi was waiting for an explanation. "It's almost like the base of my tail. It's a Fey thing."

Domi's eyes widened and she blushed a little. "I didn't know." She stepped back away from Trini.

Trini decided to act like it was no big deal, so that they could get past the fact that Domi had unknowingly come on to her. "Don't worry about it." She reached out and grabbed her orange juice like nothing had happened.

Trini got to the apartment around nine am. She glanced out the windows at the beautiful morning before collapsing on the bed. She didn't even undress before falling asleep. She managed to get four hours of dreamless sleep before Fox knocked on the door.

"The rumpled look doesn't really look that good on you baby." Fox eyed the clothes that Trini was still wearing from yesterday. Trini could see that Fox had found out something that disturbed her. Fox looked like she hadn't slept all night.

"Fox... how much information about the deaths of those Quarrymen do you have?" Trini moved to sit limply on the couch. "What have you found out?" She wished that she could just forget about this and never hear about it again, but that was a dream. If she didn't deal with this, she could get caught. The image of Elisa coming to arrest her for murder made her feel ill.

Fox sat down across from her, instead of beside her. She stared at Trini as she delivered her report. "Well, the police in Canada are looking for an incredibly strong man, because the damage to the bodies was... extensive. Even after the fire it was obvious from the damage that it wasn't the fire that killed them." Trini grimaced at that. She didn't like to know she was capable of that. "I had a friend alter the coroner's reports. He took care of that just before the police came for it, so that's good news." Fox didn't sound too happy about it. Trini just stared at Fox and waited for the bomb to drop, because Fox obviously had one. "Trini..." Fox spoke hesitantly. "With the bodies as damaged as they were, if anyone questions his reports and asks for a second opinion, we won't be able to hide it. There were deep cuts in bone, talons, as well as other damning evidence."

Trini recognized the voice of experience easily. Maybe Fox wouldn't hold these murders against her. "Fox..." Trini paled. She was going to have to say this in a round-about way. "Do you think that Dominique, you know the human form, could have done this type of damage?"

Fox didn't even hesitate, "There is no way a human woman, or a human man, could have done that."

"It was daylight. She was Domi the whole time. When they gassed us she was Domi, and when we were running... still Domi." Trini paused as she waited for Fox to catch on. When Fox's eyes widened, and her skin paled, Trini knew that she had. Trini looked down at the floor.

"You think that you did this?" Trini could feel Fox's eyes on her, burning into her.

"Yes. I killed them." Trini spoke quietly. She chuckled humorlessly, "I'm a killer now. Elisa doesn't even realize that she's hunting me." She looked up with tears falling down her face.

Fox wordlessly pulled her into a strong hug and held her. She whispered, more to herself than to Trini, "Oh God, Trini." After a few moments Trini began to feel safe in Fox's arms. "I'll get more of my 

friends on this. I'd go myself, but that would only point to you if anyone figured it out. I'll go on the cruise with David and coordinate everything from there. You need to do everything you had been planning and appear to not be interested in this case too much. Don't ask Elisa anything about it, we don't want her making any connections between this case and you. You definitely can't ever tell anyone the truth about what happened with you and Demona now. I'll see if I can create some false records that support your lies, just in case anyone checks." Fox pulled back and looked at Trini with alert and tense eyes. "We need to make sure that Demona isn't going to screw this up. She needs the same story that you've told the clan so that no one becomes suspicious if she says something different." Fox didn't look to happy, "We'll need her help. She's your alibi."

Trini reached out and put her hand on Fox's arm. She quietly told her, "I can get her help." When Fox looked at her doubtfully she added, "She has things to hide as well." Making it sound more like blackmail than a friend who would rush to protect her.

Fox nodded and stood up. "I had wanted to spend time with you today, since you're leaving for a while... but this can't wait." Trini stood up to walk Fox to the door. Fox engulfed her in a hug and kissed her. "I love you. I'll take care of this, you don't need to worry." Trini finally felt safe. Ever since she'd seen the news she'd been worried, but Fox was taking care of it.

**July 14th**

Trini spent the afternoon making sure the apartment was in perfect shape for Trish. She packed up all of her things to take with her to Fox's for that night. She didn't want to risk being asleep when Trish came home, and had no idea when that would be. Owen helped her bring her luggage to her room at the Eyrie.

"Dinner will be ready soon." Owen told her stiffly and left, closing her bedroom door behind him. This was going to be her first dinner here since becoming Fox's lover. She knew that David and Alexander were going to be there, and she had no idea how she was supposed to act.

"Goodnight!" Alexander called back to them as Owen carted him off to study after dinner. Trini grinned and waved at the boy. She figured out that in front of Alexander, they act like good friends. As soon as Alexander left Fox reached out and took her hand. Trini glanced down at their entwined hands and then nervously up at David, who was sitting across from her and Fox. He grinned at her. Okay... so they could act like lovers in front of him. Trini still felt a little odd about that.

Trini didn't notice Fox grin slyly at David but she did notice when Fox reached out and spun Trini's chair and straddled her lap, effectively sitting on her. Trini was stunned into not moving as Fox leaned down to nibble on her ear. Trini tried to hold in a moan, but failed. Her entire body tensed, waiting for David to explode. Fox whispered into her ear. "Look over at him. Does he look upset to you?" Trini shyly glanced across the table to see David smiling fondly at the two of them. "You don't need to worry about him Trini. He really is okay with this." Fox leaned in and kissed Trini lovingly on the lips. "You've been tense with him all night. I just wanted to show you that you don't need to be." She spoke louder, "You like Trini, right David?"

"Yes. Trini I'm glad you've decided to move in." He smirked at her, "It sure has improved my sex life." Trini's eyes widened.

"David!" Fox mock yelled at him, then chuckled. Trini just turned beet red.

Fox dropped Trini off at the entrance to the Labyrinth shortly before sunset. She would have come with her, but Trini promised to not try and nail Talon to the wall. She was going to control her temper, which still burned a little hotly if she thought about how he treated her Delilah.

Trini sat down on the floor of the... she guess she could call it the sunroom. She watched with her hands over her ears as Delilah woke up. After Delilah wordlessly helped her up, Trini reached out and pulled Delilah into a hug. She could see the worry in the gargoyles eyes. She smiled at her and asked, "I need a lift to the castle. Care to take me?" They could talk on the way.

Trini stared at Delilah's face as they glided through the city, trying to figure out how to ask her. She stared so long that Delilah finally broke the silence. "What is it?" She sounded a little exasperated.

"Sorry." Trini was quiet a little longer, afraid that her plan wouldn't work. "I wanted to ask you something."

Delilah looked into Trini's eyes. She looked so vulnerable, Trini felt bad for her. "Go ahead."

"I was wondering if you wouldn't mind living at the castle while I'm away." Trini could see Delilah wanted to know why she'd ask her to do that, "I just... I'd feel better knowing you were okay."

"I am okay." Delilah said flatly. She sure didn't sound it.

"Please do this for me. I won't be able to relax if I'm worried about you." Trini finally resorted to pleading. "Goliath and Hudson said it would be okay if you wanted to." Delilah stumbled in the air a little at that.

"They did?!" Delilah looked completely surprised that he would agree to that. After that moment of surprise, Trini could see that Delilah was pleased. "If you want, I'll do it. It could be like a vacation for me." Trini released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"Good. It'll also make it easier for you to call me. I don't think Fox would mind you calling long distance." Trini smiled and hugged Delilah. "Oh, and you can use my room anytime you want some time alone. Those males will get on your nerves otherwise."

Trini didn't know what Goliath told Talon, but he agreed quickly. Trini hoped Goliath had threatened the mutate, but doubted it.

Goliath spoke quietly to Trini. "I think you and Delilah should be part of the second patrol tonight. It might make her more comfortable if she had you the first time she goes out with us." Trini was a little tired, but he made sense. She could always sleep when she got home to Seattle.

Trini looked over at him and smiled. "Thank you." She'd been reluctant to go to him for help, but he came through for her and Delilah.

He looked a little flustered at the gratitude. "Your welcome." Trini reached out and put her hand on his arm in a friendly gesture. He smiled. "I hope your move goes well."

Delilah was carrying Trini and Hudson was with them. Trini had overheard the old gargoyle request this patrol. He was trying to help Delilah adjust. She'd been right about Hudson, he was a good man.

Everything was pretty uneventful, until they heard the loud explosion. Delilah banked hard and rushed to investigate. Hudson had to work to keep up, even though Delilah was carrying a passenger. When Trini saw the figure on the smoking roof, she sighed. This was bound to happen sooner or later. Demona was carrying something out of the building, and the three of them were getting ready to swoop down on her. Trini didn't want anyone getting hurt.

Delilah landed behind Demona on the smoking roof and put Trini down quickly. Hudson landed beside them. He didn't land as quietly, so Demona spun around to see them. Her eyes widened a little upon seeing Trini. Trini took a step backwards in an unconscious desire to let Demona know that this wasn't her idea. That she didn't want to fight her. Unfortunately Delilah mistook that for fear and growled at Demona, clearly upset that Demona had made Trini afraid.

"Whatever you're up to lass, forget it." Hudson's voice sounded weary. "Drop that thing." Trini noticed that Demona was carrying a file box.

Demona spoke very condescendingly, "This is a Quarryman headquarters. Are you actually going to defend THESE humans?" Trini's eyes widened.

"Maybe we should just go." Trini said quietly. She could hear the sirens coming their way. "The police are coming." She understood why Demona would be going after the Quarrymen, and didn't want to get in her way. Hudson turned to look at her for a moment, clearly disappointed in what Trini could tell he thought was a lack of courage.

"This building is burning. Let's get off of it." She spoke slowly. "I don't like burning to death, it really sucks." She could see Demona's eyes widen a little at that. Demona recognized the voice of 

experience. Delilah also gave her a shocked look, the red fading from her eyes. Hudson didn't notice anything at all, because he didn't know enough about Trini.

"Lass, we'll be going as soon as Demona drops that box." Hudson stared at Demona and started to pull out his sword. They all stood in a silent standoff for a moment. It was then that Trini heard gunshots in an alley a few buildings away. When she heard Elisa yell out to Matt she spun around and started to run for the edge of the building. Elisa needed help.

"It's Elisa." She yelled to Delilah as she leapt off the building. She could hear Hudson yell out her name frantically, worried that she'd fall, as she imbedded her talons in the taller building and started climbing. She had to struggle with the first few feet until she had some foot holes. She spent the time to dig out larger holes in the stone so that there was room for her shoes as she climbed. The three gargoyles watched her rapid movement up the building for a moment, and then Demona noticed that Hudson and Delilah had looked away. She snuck off with her file box quickly.

Delilah leapt off and glided over to Trini, grabbing her off the building. "You need to learn to ask for help once in a while." She scolded as they rose above the building and started to close in on where Trini had heard Elisa. They landed on the three story building beside the alley and looked down to see what was going on.

Hudson landed beside them, looking a little angry. "Well, Demona got away." He grumbled.

Elisa was pinned behind a dumpster as someone was firing at her from the shadows of the alley. Trini could make out one figure. When Hudson made a move to leap off the building Trini stopped him.

"Wait a second." She grinned maliciously and opened her fanny pack. She pulled out a rock and flung is with a good deal of force at the shadow. At the sound of impact, breaking bones and screaming the shooting stopped.

"Whoa... nice shot." Delilah sounded very impressed. Trini just grinned. All that time bored and alone throwing rocks in the woods as a child was really paying off in New York. Elisa rush out to check on... oh, was that Matt? He was crumpled on the ground.

"We better get down there." Hudson leapt off the building. Delilah gathered up Trini and followed. Trini felt her heart beating a little quickly as she worried that Matt was dead.

As soon as Hudson landed Elisa started to talk with him. "Check and make sure that scumbag is unarmed." Hudson walked into the shadows to do that.

Trini rushed over to Elisa as soon as Delilah set her down. Elisa waved her arm over in the direction of the shooter. "Your work?"

"Yeah." Trini replied as she kneeled down beside Elisa and Matt. He was unconscious, but the injury didn't look too bad, of course Trini couldn't really rely on her ability to judge that. She hadn't seen how full humans healed from being shot.

"I need to call an ambulance." Elisa stood up.

"Lass, you need to take a look at this." Hudson came back out of the shadows carrying a piece of paper.

Trini took the cell phone out of Elisa's hand so that she could go see what Hudson was talking about. She tossed it to Delilah. "Can you make the call and pretend your Elisa?" Delilah nodded and started to call. She walked over to see what was so important about that paper. She could hear that Delilah was able to pretend to be Elisa very well, the way she spoke changed. It would have fooled Trini.

Trini looked over Elisa's shoulder at a picture of Elisa and Matt. "That asshole had that?" Trini stared at Hudson. It meant that Elisa was a target. When he nodded, Trini growled and started to march into the shadows after the man. Her eyes blazed red. The thought that someone was actually hunting Elisa scared her and she wanted to beat the information out of him. Wanted to know if Elisa was in more danger.

"Trini?! What are you doing?!" Elisa yelled after her. Trini could hear Elisa following quickly. Trini picked up the man with one hand and started to shake him, trying to wake him. His feet weren't even touching the ground.

"Wake up you bastard! I have a few questions for you." She growled out as she shook him violently. She barely resisted the urge to pound him into the wall behind him. She froze when the light 

shown across his face. She recognized him. He'd been in Domi's office. It was the man that helped Domi imprison Trini. Trini felt like she couldn't breath. She tossed him to the ground and walked a few steps away, never noticing that Elisa had been trying to make her let the man down by pulling on her arm. Elisa moved to check on the shooter, making sure he was alive. Trini just stared at the wall. Domi had sent him after Elisa.

Trini went with Elisa to the hospital. She didn't want her to be alone while she waited to hear how Matt was. She told Delilah to tell Fox what happened, so she wouldn't worry. She watched as Elisa paced tensely in the waiting room. When the doctor came out to talk with her Trini could see Elisa's relief. Good, Matt would be fine.

"Trini?" Elisa walked up to where Trini was sitting. "Thanks for coming with me. Turned out he just had a flesh wound and hit his head. He might have a concussion; they'll keep him to see." She reached out and took Trini's hand. Trini could see the vulnerability in Elisa's eyes; she stood up and hugged her, while trying to ignore how good Elisa felt in her arms. That became harder when Elisa hugged her back.

"Anytime, Elisa... anytime." Trini murmured into Elisa's ear.

Elisa started to drive Trini to the apartment. Once Trini realized the direction Elisa was going she spoke. "I don't live there anymore. I moved in with Fox." Trini thought Elisa knew. The clan did. She watched as Elisa's knuckles became white from her strong grip on the steering wheel.

"My God Trini... what are you doing with her?" Elisa's voice was a little loud, "She's married! She has a kid for Christ sake!"

Trini looked down at the dashboard and sighed, "It's hard to explain." Once the light changed Elisa changed the direction she was going, moving the car angrily down the road. "Where are you going?" The Eyrie was the other direction.

"You're coming home with me so you can explain to me how you became Fox's little sex slave." Elisa growled out. Trini's eyes widened at the jealousy she saw there.

**July 15th**

Trini walked into Elisa's apartment. She hadn't been here since she was kicked out. It looked the same, it shouldn't. Everything else had changed, it should have changed as well. "Sit down Trini." Elisa ordered her as she closed the front door. Trini sat on the chair and waited for Elisa to put away her gun and take off her jacket. Elisa sat down on the couch facing her and just stared at her for a few moments, making Trini uncomfortable. "Fox? Why Fox?" Trini could see that Elisa didn't just want to know why she was with Fox now, but why she'd cheated on Elisa with Fox as well.

"Fox... she's so hard to describe. She's..." Trini trailed off. "I love her, but you're right... she is married, she does have a family. If it were anyone but Fox, I would never have touched her." Trini looked into Elisa's eyes, "I am so sorry."

Elisa spoke a little harshly, "I don't want your apologies. I want to understand how you could have chosen a married woman over me."

"I didn't Elisa. My problem was I couldn't chose. You took that out of my hands." Trini spoke while staring at her clasped hands. "I've been alone for so long, and then I find two women within the same month. I love them both, and that's hurt both of them." She glanced up with glassy eyes. "I never wanted to hurt anyone. I tried to control myself with her, I did. What Fox and I have is fire and passion. It was so hard to fight it, but I tried." Trini's voice choked, "If we didn't have this bond I might have been able to... but I couldn't." Trini's voice was a whisper. "I love her."

"What does this bond do, how was it created?" Elisa's eyes narrowed.

"Anastasia said that it would amplify our magic, like the Weird Sisters amplify each others magic. It's rare... it wasn't created, it was just discovered." Trini moved to lean forward a little. "When I asked Fox to show me the magic, that day when you and I made love for the first time... that's when we 

found it." Elisa sat quietly, so Trini didn't move. She waited for another question, after what she'd done to Elisa... she deserved as many answers about this as she wanted.

"And if you'd found a way to break or ignore this bond, what would have happened?" Elisa asked while studying Trini carefully. Trini liked being bonded with Fox, it gave them a closeness that was indescribable.

"I wouldn't want to do that..." Trini paused as she thought, "but if I had, Anastasia would have taken me away. I'd probably be carted off to Avalon. My link to Fox is the only thing keeping me free."

Trini watched Elisa stare blankly at the floor. Elisa chuckled humorlessly, "So if you'd stayed faithful to me I would have lost you anyway." When Elisa looked up at Trini with glassy eyes, Trini got up and moved to sit on the couch with Elisa. She wanted to kiss the tears away, but had to settle for taking Elisa's hand. Elisa's shaky voice alarmed Trini, she hated to see Elisa like this. "Oh, Trini... I miss you. I see you every other day, but... we don't even talk." Elisa cuddled up against her, so Trini leaned back to give her more room and put an arm around her to rub her back comfortingly. Trini was shocked by this affectionate move.

"I miss you too... but..." Trini's voice cracked, "It's so hard to see you with him. I know it's my own fault, and that hurts even more." Trini took a breath to stop herself from tearing up. "I'm sorry I've been avoiding you." Elisa and Trini sat quietly for a while staring out the window at the lightening sky. It would be dawn soon. It was painful and sweet to have Elisa in her arms again.

Trini woke up and was a little disoriented. It took her a moment to remember why she was in Elisa's living room. She'd fallen asleep. When she tried to move she felt that she wasn't alone. Elisa was asleep practically on top of her on the couch. In her sleep Elisa had cupped one of Trini's breasts with her hand and was kneading it gently. Trini's bit back a moan. She knew she'd hate herself for this later, but she laid still and let Elisa fondle her. It felt so good to have Elisa touch her again. Once the fondling stopped, Trini sighed.

Elisa must have been really tired, because she slept through Trini's careful maneuvers to get out from under her. Trini laid Elisa out more comfortably and kissed her gently on the lips. Just one last time, she told herself. Tears came to her eyes. She left a note and her cell number, just in case Elisa lost it. She was leaving today, and still had a lot to do.

It was still early when Trini got out of the cab at NightStone. There weren't nearly as many employees milling about at 7:30 am, but those that were there all glanced at Trini as she walked past. Trini was still wearing her completely black outfit from last night. It was wrinkled from sleeping on the couch. She had on her black baseball cap, but the hair underneath obviously needed to be combed. Her mascara had run a little, making it obvious that she'd been crying. Trini hadn't wanted to waste anytime getting to Domi, and if Elisa had woken up as she snuck out they would have talked some more, so Trini didn't spend time tidying up in the bathroom.

When she walked into Domi's front office there was someone there. The receptionist gave Trini a glance that clearly showed her distaste at Trini's state, before going to let Dominique know Trini was here. Once Debra told Trini she could go in Trini moved quickly. She marched in and closed the door behind her. Once she saw Domi sitting behind her desk her eyes burned red. "What the hell were you thinking?!" Trini growled. Domi's eyes widened and she sat back in her chair. "You sent your goon to kill Elisa!" Trini started to pace back and forth in front of Domi's desk. She wasn't denying it. "Elisa is my friend! Don't do this to me." Trini shook her head tiredly and looked at Domi, "How can I be your friend if you kill the people I care about? If you were anyone else…" Trini's voice cracked. She felt so helpless. She wrapped her arms around herself, looking lost and fragile. Domi got up and moved slowly, cautiously to wrap her in a hug. Trini buried her face in Domi's chest. She wanted to hurt her, but she just couldn't, even after what she'd done.

Domi guided them over to the couch and held Trini as she cried, rubbing small circles on her lower back... like she always did. "I thought that Detective Maza might catch you. I was just trying to protect you. She wasn't going to be hurt. The target was her partner and he was just injured a little so 

they couldn't go to Canada. She got permission from her captain to go yesterday." Domi explained quietly as Trini tried to wipe the tears from her eyes.

"Well, don't... don't protect me like that." Trini took a shuddering breath. At least Domi didn't mean to hurt Elisa, but that she thought of a plan like that at all made Trini sick. "If you hurt her... I won't forgive you." This was an ultimatum that she felt comfortable giving. "I'd rather spend the rest of my life running than know that Elisa got hurt because of me."

"I... see." Domi glared at the floor. "I don't know how that human worms her way into everything." Trini looked at her pleadingly. "I won't go after her. We'll just have to rely on Fox's... assistance."

Trini released a breath, sagging in relief. "Can you throw Matt in as well. He got hurt last night."

Domi growled, "Okay... Fine!" She stood up and waited for Trini to as well. "Should I even bother clearing my calendar?"

It took Trini a moment to figure out what she was talking about. "You're still invited." Trini saw Domi's eyes soften.

"You can really jump. I was impressed last night." Domi spoke softly. "Climbing looks a little difficult for you though."

"It would be easier if my feet changed. I have to rely on just the hands." Trini blushed at the compliment.

"I'll call you tomorrow to let you know when I can make it." Domi reached out and wiped at the mascara under Trini's eyes. "Come here... get cleaned up before you leave." She led Trini into a bathroom. "I'm surprised that you went out looking like this."

Trini was really tired when she got to her bedroom at the Eyrie. She'd maybe gotten two hours at Elisa's place. She threw the clothes into a pile in the corner of the room and collapsed on top of the bed at about 9:30 am. Thank god her flight wasn't until much later. She idly wondered if she was ever going to dream anymore as she fell asleep. She hadn't in days.

Trini woke up to an aching desire. She kept her eyes closed enough that Fox wouldn't realize she was awake and watched her lover gently lapping at Trini's sex. She heard a muffled moan come from Fox's lips as Trini let herself respond. Fox touch was so light. "Oh Fox..." she gasped out as Fox redoubled her effort to give Trini a very nice goodbye.

Trini pulled Fox up for a kiss after Trini's body stopped shaking. "This is definitely a very nice way to wake up." She then pushed Fox down on the bed and rolled over to reciprocate.

They both continued to lie in bed for a while afterwards. Trini thought about her talk with Elisa and how she woke up with Elisa touching her. She woke up twice today with someone touching her. "Fox?" she said tentatively.

"What is it?" Fox sounded a little worried.

"I did something wrong." Trini turned onto her side to look at Fox. Lying on her back made the base of her tail sore, she must not be used to all the stimulation that Fox gave her there. "I fell asleep at Elisa's after we talked. It was a good talk, straightening things out, you know." Fox nodded, but she looked a little uncomfortable. "She fell asleep beside me on the couch... and in her sleep" Trini blushed, "in her sleep she touched me, and I let her. I just laid back and let her fondle my breast, and didn't try and stop it. She doesn't know she did that." Trini felt a little bit of fear as she waited for Fox's response.

Fox pushed her onto her back. "So which breast did she touch?" She didn't sound upset at all. Trini reached out to point to the one that received the attention. Fox started to caress the other one. "Well, then this one must have felt left out." Fox leaned down and lightly licked her nipple, making it instantly hard. Fox looked up and grinned at her. "I won't hold it against you. If I could get Maza to do that to me, I sure as hell would." Trini's eyes grew wide.

"You would?" Trini's surprise made her voice a little higher.

Fox grinned wickedly, "You have excellent taste in women. The detective is very attractive. You don't know how surprised I was that you were able to bed her. She's never shown any interest in my flirting. I don't think she even noticed it."

Trini's jaw dropped. That was a lot of fantasy material right there. A smile slowly crept across her face. "You wanted Elisa?"

Fox moved to lie on her side facing Trini, "I thought she could use a good fuck... and yes, I was more than willing to help her with that. I didn't want anything serious though, and it became apparent to me that she doesn't do one-night stands. I didn't even think she'd do women, but I was wrong about that. I gave up years ago." Fox grinned at her, "Surprised?"

Trini laughed. "Yeah... Just a bit." And she thought Fox hated Elisa, she was sure wrong.

Fox's voice became more serious. "Trini... I love you. I really do. All I want is for you not to leave me. You're willing to share, I won't do any less for you. If Elisa smartens up and realizes what she's lost..." Fox smiled weakly, "I want you to remember that, okay." She leaned in and gave Trini a long kiss full of love and only a hint of passion. She pulled away from Trini, "I know you love her. I can see it in your eyes."

Trini's head was spinning. This was so unreal. "I love you Fox."

Fox smiled at her, "I know, that's why I can say that. I know that you love me, and with our bond... there is very little that I can imagine could break us apart. You feel it don't you? Our bond has grown since we first made love."

Trini was embarrassed, "I don't know how to feel it on my own. I can only feel it when you touch me with your magic."

Fox looked at her seriously, "Well, that won't do. I guess we need to start magic lessons when you get back as well."

"Between that and the self-defense stuff it'll be like I never left school." Trini mock complained. "If you make me do essays, I will be so mad." She grinned.

"What? The writer is afraid of a few little essays?" Fox grinned at her. "Oh, and I was thinking that you should wear a uniform. I have some very interesting ones in mind." Fox's grin became absolutely wicked. Trini could tell that she wasn't kidding. She did have something in mind.

They finally left the bedroom at two. Trini was pretty hungry by then. "Well, you two finally finished. I was wondering if you were going to waste away because you couldn't get out of the bed." David smirked as she walked into the kitchen. Trini blushed and stopped walking. Fox had to push on her back to make her continue to move into the kitchen. She found that she couldn't look at David. Her eyes darted around the room nervously. David walked up to her, "Trini... I'm sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you. I was just teasing." Trini was surprised when he pulled her into a hug. "Your part of the family now. You'll need to get used to that sooner or later." He released her. Trini could finally look at him. "I was thinking that you and I should do something when you get back. Just something to get to know each other." At the look on Trini's face he chuckled, "No, I'm not talking about sex. Although..." He grinned, "I wouldn't object if that was how you wanted to do it." Trini glanced around and saw that Fox was just drinking her water and watching with amusement as her lovers talked.

"I'll have to vote no on the sex... but something else is fine." She didn't know why she felt compelled to add, "I'm gay, not bi."

"Oh, that is a shame." David was flirting with her. Trini felt a little more at ease, and smiled at his antics.

"Honey, you wouldn't know what to do with a woman like me." She leered at him and smirked. This was fun. He laughed as she appeared to dismiss him as unworthy and walked over to the fridge.

Fox laughed as well, "So much for your charm my dear." Fox walked over and hugged David. Trini was surprised that it didn't even bother her when she gave him a passionate kiss. She was also relieved, she had been worried that she would be the jealous type, and that would have ruined this arrangement.

Trini left most of her belongings in her room, so she wouldn't have to move them again. She had reluctantly accepted when David offered her money to help with the moving expenses. It made her feel like she was using him, but she didn't have time to sell off things for cash. She was a little disappointed that her flight left before nightfall, she couldn't see Delilah for weeks now. She taped her ears back and wore her hat. You never know what the security at the airports will want to check.

Fox drove her to the airport. Trini just stared at her sometimes. "What are you looking at?" Fox asked as she looked sideways at Trini.

"You. I won't see you for a while." Trini still felt bad about that.

"I'll call you." Fox grinned at her, "Have you ever had phone sex?" Trini just started laughing. Fox was more of a walking hormone than she was. It made her wonder which one of them was going into breeding season.

When Trini was walking into the airport she grimaced. "What is it?" Fox asked as she followed her, carrying Trini's laptop bag.

"I have to see my family. They'll be coming to my step-father's for his birthday. Everyone always celebrates it with a picnic and they'll expect me." Trini sighed.

"That bad?" Fox looked a little concerned.

"Yeah. And I'm sure to get quite a lecture about moving." Trini already felt the anxiety that being around those people gave her. "Not to mention my new goth look." She indicated her black fingernails. Maybe she could have Domi deal with them. After one of Domi's rage-fest lectures they'd never bother her again. She smiled at that little fantasy, but dismissed it. Domi was just as likely to kill them. Not the solution she's looking for.

"What was that smile about?" Fox handed her the laptop as the airplane started to board.

"Just imagining what they would do if I brought a real gargoyle home with me. They would run screaming and all my troubles would be over." She grinned. She was bringing a real gargoyle home, just not today. She leaned in closer to Fox. "Love you. Have fun with David." She let her eyes say all the things she wished she could in this public place.

Fox just pulled her into a hug. "Straight women hug too. We can do that." She released Trini, "Call me if you have trouble. Or you can call Owen. I put all the phone numbers in your bag when you weren't looking."

Trini was really reluctant to leave, but they called her row. "I'll miss you." She walked away without looking back again, or she might never get on that plane.


End file.
